La berceuse du chasseur
by Demone.Blanche
Summary: Une chasse qui tourne mal a des conséquences insoupçonnées pour Sam et Dean Winchester.  Attention: WINCEST, MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** _Je suis québécoise mais j'écoute _Supernatural_dans sa version anglaise. Je ne connais ni la traduction de France, ni celle du Québec. Il se peut donc que certains termes soient différents de ceux utilisés dans ces traductions et j'en suis désolée. Vagues spoilers jusqu'à la saison six, épisode 17, mais UA par la suite. S'adresse à des lecteurs et lectrices matures. _

_Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en publiant cette histoire. Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété._

_Première publication sur ce site. Et maintenant, pour l'histoire..._

La berceuse du chasseur

Chapitre 1 : Après la chasse

La chasse est terminée. La sorcière est morte.

Sous la pluie battante, l'Impala fonce sur le ruban de route noir et désert. Du côté passager, Sam Winchester grimace et essaie de trouver une position confortable malgré la lourdeur de ses vêtements mouillés qui collent désagréablement au siège. Le système de chauffage pousse de l'air chaud à plein régime vers lui, sans qu'il arrive à se réchauffer. Après de longues heures passées sous une averse froide de novembre, il ne rêve que d'une douche brûlante, de draps secs et propres, et du corps de son frère blotti contre le sien. Il jette un coup d'œil à Dean qui conduit, les dents serrées, ses cheveux humides plaqués contre son crâne. Son visage est blême, à l'exception de taches rouges malsaines sur ses joues qui trahissent une nouvelle poussée de fièvre.

«Ça va ?» demande Sam sans laisser son inquiétude transparaître dans sa voix.

Dean se contente de hocher la tête. Le rhume qu'il traîne depuis une semaine semble avoir brusquement empiré ce matin. Il a passé une partie de la journée à tousser et à éternuer. Sa respiration est laborieuse et chargée. Les comprimés d'ibuprofène et de tylénol qu'il croque comme des bonbons depuis son réveil n'ont pas paru efficaces contre la fièvre. La poussée d'adrénaline qui l'a maintenu pendant la chasse est en train de retomber et fait lentement place à l'épuisement. Heureusement, ni lui ni Sam n'ont été blessés, physiquement du moins.

«Tu vas manquer la sortie» murmure Sam en pointant la route.

Dean ralentit brusquement et oblique vers la gauche. Les pneus de l'Impala crissent sur le goudron mouillé.

«Désolé» marmonne-t-il.

Aussitôt que Dean ouvre la bouche, ses dents se mettent à claquer. Sam le connaît trop bien pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils sont détrempés et fatigués tous les deux. Il forme lentement un plan dans sa tête et se surprend à sourire dans l'obscurité.

Leur motel est bientôt en vue. Dean stationne la Chevy devant la porte de leur chambre et coupe le contact, à l'affût. Sam peut voir qu'il écoute les cliquetis rassurant du moteur qui s'éteint lentement.

«On y va ?» demande Sam avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé.

Dean ouvre sa portière et s'extirpe lentement de son siège. Une fois à l'extérieur, il demeure appuyé contre la voiture et éternue presque sans bruit dans le creux de son coude. Sam l'observe à la dérobée et déverrouille la porte de leur chambre.

Les cinq premières minutes sont silencieuses. Les deux frères commencent par se déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient simplement vêtus de leurs boxeurs et t-shirts humides. Sam vérifie ensuite la ligne de sel et les différents charmes et protections qu'ils ont installé à leur arrivée, trois jours plus tôt pendant que Dean met la cafetière en marche. Il se détourne de Sam pour avaler à sec trois comprimés d'acétaminophène.

«Tu veux la première douche ?» demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

«J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait la prendre ensemble.»

Sam s'approche de son frère par derrière et pose doucement ses mains sur ses hanches. Dean a un long soupir et penche la tête sur le côté, lui accordant ainsi la permission de poser ses lèvres sur son cou.

«Sam. Je suis fatigué.»

«…et malade.»

«C'est un rhume. J'suis pas à l'article de la mort.»

«Je veux juste… laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, pour une fois. S'il te plaît.»

Sam sait qu'il a gagné lorsque Dean se tourne vers lui et lève les yeux au ciel. «C'est bien parce que tu m'as sorti du pétrin ce soir…» concède-t-il en acceptant la main tendue qui l'entraîne vers la salle de bains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les deux sous le jet chaud de la douche. Dean cesse bientôt de grelotter et soupire d'aise en appuyant son dos contre la paroi de verre, les yeux fermés. Sam fait glisser la barre de savon lentement sur les épaules et l'abdomen de son frère, qui sourit et le laisse faire. De ses longs doigts puissants, le cadet frotte doucement la peau habituellement dorée qui a un éclat pâle sous les lumières halogènes. Les grandes marbrures mauves qui la traversent indiquent que la fièvre n'est toujours pas tombée, mais Dean se détend lentement sous ses caresses.

Il a fallu qu'ils assistent tous les deux à la mort de l'autre –plus d'une fois- et qu'ils traversent l'enfer, littéralement et figurativement, pour découvrir que ce qui les liait l'un à l'autre était encore plus profond et complexe que ce qu'ils pensaient. Il a fallu à Sam vingt-huit ans avant de s'apercevoir que Dean lui suffisait, qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin de rien, ni de personne d'autre. Il soupçonne Dean d'avoir fait la même déduction des années auparavant, mais jamais son frère n'aurait tenté quoi que soit s'il avait eu le moindre doute à propos des sentiments de Sam. Quand Dean aime, il aime entièrement, férocement, sans compromis. Il a marché avec la Mort pour lui, il est allé en enfer pour lui, s'est battu contre le reste du monde, contre le paradis, le purgatoire, les démons et les anges.

Son grand frère, son amant, son protecteur, hésitant et terrifié lorsqu'il l'a embrassé pour la première fois. Parce qu'il a été élevé ainsi, parce que c'est la seule façon d'être qu'il ait jamais connu, Dean s'est appliqué à s'oublier au détriment des autres, comme s'il n'était qu'un accessoire. Au début de leur nouvelle relation, c'est celui-là que Sam a connu, et depuis, il travaille chaque jour à briser ce moule, parce que Dean mérite mieux, a toujours mérité mieux. L'apprentissage est difficile. L'aîné des Winchester résiste, motivé par ce qu'on lui a enfoncé dans le crâne depuis son enfance : prendre soin de Sammy.

Et qui prend soin de Dean , a objecté Sam de nombreuses fois, avec toujours cette même supplication dans le regard. Dean n'a pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui. Mais moi, moi, Dean, j'en ai besoin. Il faut être rusé et patient pour arriver à ses fins avec un grand frère buté. Faire croire, par exemple, qu'on a besoin qu'il accepte sa vulnérabilité. Et c'est la vérité.

Les choses changent, lentement, et parfois, Dean laisse tomber ses murs. Ne reste alors plus devant Sam qu'un homme plein d'incertitudes et de doutes, terrorisé par les sentiments qui s'agitent en lui et percent la surface. Dans ces moments encore trop rares, Sam a parfois l'impression que son cœur va éclater, terrassé par une vague d'amour immense et sauvage, par la peur de blesser, ne serait-ce qu'une autre fois, quelqu'un qui porte déjà tant de cicatrices intérieures.

Sam est brusquement ramené au présent par la sensation agréable des mains de son frère sur son corps, des doigts mouillés qui tracent une ligne depuis son nombril jusqu'à son sexe déjà gorgé de sang qui frémit à leur contact.

Il regarde Dean qui a les yeux entrouverts, les paupières lourdes, comme s'il allait s'endormir. Son pénis pointe paresseusement vers lui, et la seule vue de l'excitation de son frère dédouble celle de Sam qui se rapproche lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs membres érigés et sensibles se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Dean gémit et embrasse Sam doucement, donnant de petits coups de langue aux lèvres ouvertes de son frère comme un chat qui lape du lait.

«Dean…» murmure Sam en mettant un terme au baiser.

Son frère marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à : «l'ferme, Sammy» et glisse son genou entre ses jambes pour aller faire pression sur le scrotum de Sam.

«Mmm… Dean… On pourrait… continuer tout ça dans le lit.»

Son frère lève les yeux en soupirant.

«Ok, si Samantha veut être confortable.»

«La ferme, trou-de-cul.»

«Salope.»

«Grand con.»

«Vache.»

Mais après, la douche prend un tour plus tendre. Dean laisse Sam lui laver les cheveux et lui frotter le dos sans trop protester, et concède même que l'énorme ecchymose en train d'apparaître sur sa cuisse gauche est douloureuse. Ensuite, son frère le guide jusqu'au lit king qu'ils partagent en l'épongeant doucement avec une serviette de motel un peu rêche. Il rabat les couvertures et Dean s'étend silencieusement, le corps parsemé de gouttelettes qui glissent lentement sur sa peau parcourue de chair de poule.

Sam prend le temps d'admirer la façon dont son amant semble s'abandonner à lui, les jambes légèrement écartées, les mains derrière la tête, son pénis large et tumescent appuyé sur son bas-ventre. Une excitation presque sauvage naît au creux de ses reins. Il pourrait jouir ainsi, seulement en pressant sa main sur son sexe avec assez d'insistance. Puis, il plonge les yeux dans ceux de Dean et y voit un mélange de vulnérabilité et d'incertitude. Cette attitude lui serre la gorge à chaque fois, lui donne envie de prendre son frère contre lui et de le garder du monde extérieur pour le restant de leurs jours.

«Je t'aime» dit-il en allant le rejoindre sur le lit. «Je t'aime, Dean. Je veux m'occuper de toi. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.» ajoute Sam en s'étendant sur le côté et en caressant doucement le visage de son frère. La peau est tiède sous ses doigts. La fièvre semble être tombée finalement.

«Prends-moi, Sam.» répond Dean en lui souriant presque timidement.

Sam sourit, est secoué d'un long frisson. Demander à son cadet de le prendre, c'est lui accorder le contrôle, c'est accepter de se laisser aller. Dean ne montre cette facette de sa personnalité qu'à son frère, et encore, rarement.

Alors Sam l'embrasse presque désespérément, et Dean s'accroche à son cou de la même façon. Leurs langues se caressent et se poussent, ils gémissent dans la bouche de l'autre. Les larges mains de Sam se promènent sur le corps de Dean, ne négligent pas un centimètre de peau. Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes, perdus dans leur intimité et dans un plaisir à la fois intense et langoureux. Puis, Sam quitte la tiédeur du lit et va chercher le tube de lubrifiant dans son sac, sous les vêtements roulés en boule et les couteaux. Lorsqu'il revient vers son frère, ce dernier s'est tourné sur le ventre, les genoux relevés, les bras croisés sur son oreiller, sa tête appuyée dessus.

Les yeux de Sam s'assombrissent de désir. Il n'a jamais vu Dean se laisser aller aussi complètement, se soumettre ainsi. Inconsciemment, le jeune chasseur pousse un long grognement et se lèche les lèvres.

«Mon Dieu… Dean.» marmonne ne Sam en s'agenouillant entre ses jambes.

«Vas-y, Sam» répond son frère d'une voix presque inaudible.

Sans se faire prier, Sam ouvre le lubrifiant et en applique généreusement sur ses doigts. La vue de son index qui appuie doucement sur l'anus de Dean le fait gémir à nouveau, son pénis frémit, et il sent les premières gouttes de liquide pré éjaculatoire couler sur son gland.

Il enfonce son doigt jusqu'à la première phalange dans le muscle chaud et serré de Dean qui pousse un gémissement. Son frère est habituellement silencieux pendant leurs ébats, et l'entendre se laisser aller sans retenue provoque une nouvelle onde de chaleur au creux du ventre de Sam. Il travaille le rectum avec application jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les terminaisons nerveuses de la prostate.

«Oui, juste là. Sam…»

Dean gémit le prénom de son frère, comme une litanie, tandis qu'il ajoute un doigt, puis un autre, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, en prenant soin de frotter la prostate presque à chaque fois. Et soudainement, c'est trop, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Sam serre son pénis à la basse, pour faire reculer l'orgasme qui se construit lentement dans son ventre. Dean est traversé de violents frissons, le corps couvert de sueur. Il étouffe un cri dans l'oreiller.

«S'il te plaît, Sam, maintenant. Il faut… je veux te sentir à… à l'intérieur…Maintenant.»

«Ok… ok. Attends, mon amour, on y est presque» balbutie Sam en lubrifiant son pénis le plus rapidement possible, sans trop de stimulation.

Et le fait que Dean ne passe pas de commentaire sur le «mon amour» qui a échappé à Sam témoigne de son désir, son besoin, son excitation.

Une main sur la hanche de son frère, l'autre sur ses fesses, Sam perce l'anneau frémissant de son anus et s'enfonce profondément en un mouvement fluide ininterrompu jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son scrotum claquer sur le périnée sensible de Dean. Les deux frères gémissent à l'unisson, et Sam s'immobilise un instant, pour laisser à Dean le temps de se familiariser avec la pression de son pénis pulsatile dans son rectum. Ils pratiquent habituellement la sodomie dans des positions opposées, et Sam sait que son frère éprouve encore une certaine crainte à être celui qui reçoit. Il se contente donc de déplacer sa main depuis la hanche jusqu'au matelas, près des épaules tendues de Dean, et de se pencher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appuyé sur le dos de son frère. Il lui embrasse la nuque doucement, délicatement, savoure sa respiration rapide et l'odeur salée de sa sueur et de son liquide pré éjaculatoire.

Dean réagit violemment aux lèvres chaudes de Sam sur lui et redresse brusquement les hanches. «Bouge, s'il te plaît, bouge, Sammy.» Son frère se redresse et empoigne son bassin plus fermement. Il se retire jusqu'à ce que son gland brèche la couronne rose de l'anus brûlant de Dean, puis s'enfonce à nouveau jusqu'aux testicules. Les cheveux devant les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, il entame un mouvement de va-et-vient lent en changeant d'angle à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'un cri inarticulé de Dean lui indique qu'il a trouvé sa prostate.

L'aîné se redresse lentement sur ses bras, la tête arquée vers l'arrière, gémissant sans retenue, et Sam sait qu'il ne pourra plus se retenir longtemps, mais son frère le devance.

«Sam je… ahhh… je… j'ai besoin… je ne peux plus…»

La main droite de son cadet glisse jusque sur son ventre et empoigne fermement son sexe tendu, humide et douloureux. «Vas-y, Dean. Laisse-toi aller. Pour moi. Jouis. Je veux que tu éjacules sur ma main, je veux sentir ton orgasme.»

Sam commence à connaître assez bien son partenaire sexuel pour deviner le moment précis où il atteint son point de son retour. Il le pénètre avec plus de vitesse et plus de force, tout en le branlant vigoureusement, prenant soin de caresser le frein de son pénis à chaque fois qu'il remonte vers le gland.

Soudainement Dean s'immobilise, la tête baissée, tous les muscles de son corps tendu. Il pousse un cri rauque, inarticulé, et éjacule abondamment sur la main de Sam et sur le drap, parcouru de frissons incontrôlables tandis que son bassin est secoué de mouvement erratiques.

Son orgasme massif, la façon dont il gémit doucement en tentant de rattraper son souffle auraient suffit à faire jouir Sam, mais ce qui l'achève délicieusement est la sensation des muscles chauds de son frère qui se resserrent soudainement autour de son pénis dur et sensible. «Dean !» crie Sam plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, sans pouvoir se retenir, sans pouvoir réfléchir, tandis qu'il emplit son amant de sa semence et perd le fil du temps, les battements de son cœur frappant contre ses tympans, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, et pendant un moment, il croit qu'il est tout à fait possible de mourir d'amour. Littéralement.

Quelques secondes –une éternité- plus tard, Sam se retire lentement de son frère et s'effondre à ses côtés, en prenant soin de garder un bras autour de ses épaules. Dean se blottit contre lui.

«Wow» murmure-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

«Je t'aime» réplique Sam.

Dean se retourne entre ses bras pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ses cheveux courts se dressent dans tous les sens, ses lèvres sont pâles dans son visage aux joues rouges. Sam s'attarde aux grands cernes qui soulignent ses yeux et au pli de fatigue qui tord sa bouche malgré la vague de détente post-orgasmique qui adoucit ses traits. Il soupire.

«Demain, je conduis, et tu vas dormir dans la voiture.»

Dean roule les yeux mais ne proteste pas. Il tend une main un peu tremblante et repousse une mèche humide du front de Sam.

«Tu veux qu'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé ?» demande ce dernier.

Il a droit à un froncement de sourcils.

«C'est comme tu veux.» ajoute Sam, soucieux de ne pas le brusquer.

«On a tué une fille de dix-sept ans, Sammy». Dean baisse les yeux. Le pli de fatigue de sa bouche s'accentue.

«On n'a pas eu le choix.»

«Je sais.»

Les paupières de son aîné s'alourdissent. Sam se lève et va dans la salle de bain chercher une serviette qu'il imbibe d'eau tiède. À la lueur faible de la lampe de chevet, il nettoie délicatement Dean qui sombre lentement dans le sommeil. De peine et de misère, il réussit à lui faire passer une paire de boxeurs propres et un t-shirt, soucieux de ne pas provoquer un nouvel accès de frissons. Dean retombe lourdement sur le matelas et se pelotonne sous les couvertures en grognant quelque chose qui ressemble à : «t'attendspourmer'joindreSam…»

«Je suis là» dit Sam en souriant.

Il vérifie la porte une dernière fois, éteint la lampe et va rejoindre son frère en prenant la position de la grande cuiller, son bras passé autour de la taille de Dean, sa main sur la sienne.

Il soupire d'aise et tente de se concentrer sur la respiration régulière de son amant, mais le cerveau de Sam possède une mécanique toute particulière et il sait qu'il ne pourra pas dormir sans faire un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Oui, ils ont tué une fille de dix-sept ans, une première de classe, présidente du club de science de son école et joueuse de basket accomplie, toute fraîche et innocente avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses joues roses et son sourire aux dents droites et blanches.

En apparence, la perfection incarnée à saveur américaine.

Ni Sam ni Dean n'ont voulu le croire, d'abord, non pas qu'ils se soient attendus à une vieille peau au visage horrible marmonnant des incantations dans sa maison envahie par les chats –ils ont rencontré trop de sorcières pour se fier à ce cliché, mais l'apprentissage des sciences occultes demande du temps, de la persévérance et la maîtrise de différentes techniques. Une sorcière adolescente est habituellement aussi dangereuse qu'un chaton dégriffé.

Ils ont été stupéfait de constater que Meredith Landon était responsable de la récente vague de suicides étranges à l'école secondaire de la petite ville de Crow's Corner. Encore plus stupéfaits de découvrir que certaines des victimes n'avaient rien fait d'autre pour s'attirer le courroux de la jeune fille que d'avoir une meilleure note qu'elle dans un contrôle ou de contester une de ses idées au Club de science. En deux mois, Meredith avait tué six élèves à l'aide de sacs à malédiction. Toute une carrière pour une adolescente.

Les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer, ensuite, pour culminer au cimetière de la ville quelques heures auparavant, où la sorcière tentait d'invoquer un esprit vengeur pour l'aider à se débarrasser de Sam et Dean.

Incapables de la raisonner, constatant à quel point elle était instable mentalement, les deux frères n'ont eu d'autre choix que de l'abattre lorsqu'elle a brandit devant eux une poupée Vaudou et s'est mis à lui plier la jambe gauche –c'est à ce moment que Dean a poussé un cri de douleur en s'empoignant la cuisse.

Sam a tiré à ce moment, une seule balle, en plein coeur. Dans la mort, Meredith semblait innocente, presque sereine. Saler et brûler son corps n'a pas été une chose facile.

Ils devront partir le plus tôt possible demain matin, avant d'attirer l'attention. Sam règle l'alarme de sa montre pour cinq heures, ce qui leur donne un bon six heures de sommeil. C'est mieux que ce qu'ils ont eu au cours des derniers jours.

Ensuite, pense-t-il, pas question de chercher une autre chasse avant que Dean soit complètement rétabli, quoi qu'il en dise.

C'est en élaborant des stratégies de petit frère pour forcer son aîné à se reposer que Sam Winchester s'endort finalement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes : Voici la suite. À noter que j'ai utilisé les tirets pour les dialogues et que je continuerai ainsi. Et, en passant, je n'ai pas de lecteur beta. Toutes les erreurs sont donc miennes._

Chapitre 2 : Esprit de famille

Le bruit d'une série d'éternuements sonores, non retenus, tire Sam d'un sommeil léger. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sent l'absence de Dean près de lui dans le lit. Il se redresse sur son séant et tâtonne à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet.

Son frère est assis dans le petit fauteuil en faux cuir usé dans le coin de la chambre, emmitouflé dans la vieille couverture qu'ils utilisent habituellement pour la banquette arrière de l'impala, lorsqu'ils sont forcés d'y dormir. Dean a les yeux vitreux, le visage rouge et une respiration qui se rapproche du ronflement. Sam se lève et va s'agenouiller près de lui. À ce moment, seulement, son frère semble remarquer sa présence.

-Sam, marmonne-t-il en pressant un mouchoir chiffonné contre son nez.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Peux pas dormir si je suis couché, trop dur de respirer.»

Il est interrompu par un accès de toux qu'il étouffe tant bien que mal dans le même mouchoir.

-Ok. Ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure. C'est sûrement plus qu'un rhume. On va trouver une clinique demain.

Malgré son air pitoyable, Dean relève un sourcil moqueur et soupire d'exaspération.

-Sam, gronde-t-il d'une voix qu'il veut menaçante mais qui ressemble plus à celle d'un enfant qui geint.

Son frère touche doucement sa main et secoue la tête, mécontent. «Il faut que je prenne ta température, Dean. Tu es brûlant.»

-Non. C'est juste par ce que j'ai chaud. La chambre est chaude. C'est toi qui as joué avec le radiateur ?

La chambre est fraîche, un peu trop même. Sans dire un mot, Sam se détourne et va chercher la trousse de premiers soins rangée dans son sac. Il en sort un thermomètre tympanique –une merveille, à ses yeux, après des années passées à essayer de faire tenir dans la bouche récalcitrante de son père et de son frère un thermomètre buccal, sans jamais être sûr que ces deux têtes de mules l'utilisaient correctement. Il revient vers Dean, se penche et glisse la petite sonde dans son oreille malgré ses faibles protestations. Une seconde, et un bip aigu se fait entendre. Il regarde le résultat, 39.8, et l'annonce à Dean dramatiquement.

-En fahrenheit, Sam. Comprend rien aux degrés celcius, tu le sais.

Sam calcule rapidement dans sa tête. «C'est quelque chose comme 103.5 Tu es content, là ? C'est beaucoup trop haut. Tu as pris du tylénol quand la dernière fois ?»

«Quand je me suis levé euh… ah… il y a à peu près…»

Dean inspire rapidement, son abdomen se tend et il éternue trois fois, la tête projetée vers l'avant. Puis, visiblement épuisé, il s'effondre contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferme les yeux en frottant énergiquement son nez.

-Merde, marmonne-til.

-À tes souhaits.

-Je souhaite que tu retournes te coucher. J'ai juste besoin de dormir encore un peu.

-Assis sur une chaise droite, wow. C'est bien parti, Dean. Les comprimés, quand les as-tu pris ?

-Il y a euh… environ une heure et demi, je pense.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que ta fièvre aurait dû baisser.

-L'était peut-être plus haute avant.

Dean se remet à tousser jusqu'à ce que des larmes involontaires coulent sur ses joues. Sans dire un mot, Sam retourne vers le lit et empile toutes les oreillers disponibles à la place occupée par Dean –celle plus près de la porte, évidemment. Pour faire bonne mesure, il prend la couverture qui recouvre son frère, malgré ses protestations, la roule et la place sous les oreillers.

-Tu peux revenir te coucher, dit-il en prenant Dean par le bras. Regarde, tu seras en position semi assise, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Dean se lève et se dégage de la poigne de son frère, malgré une démarche hésitante.

-J'en dis que tu n'as plus d'oreillers.

-Ok, c'est assez. On a dormi sur des planchers sales, dans la voiture, dans une tente trop petite au beau milieu de la forêt. Je vais prendre un de mes kangourous et ça fera aussi bien qu'un oreiller. Viens te coucher, s'il te plaît.

Sans ajouter un mot, Dean s'installe sur le lit et remonte les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Sam disparaît dans la salle de bain et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec des serviettes à main imbibées d'eau froide. Il en pose une sur le front de son frère qui sursaute.

-Hé !

-Il faut faire baisser ta fièvre.

Sam l'aide à retirer à retirer son t-shirt humide de sueur et pose l'autre serviette sur sa poitrine. Dean gémit involontairement.

-Je te hais, murmure-t-il.

-Je sais.

Malgré son inconfort, Dean a déjà les yeux lourd de sommeil. Il s'endort, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Sam, qui prend son portable et se branche sur internet. Il ne veut pas dormir tant que la fièvre de Dean n'a pas baissé un peu.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, l'aîné des Winchester commence à s'agiter. Son corps est secoué de spasmes. Il se tourne brusquement sur le côté, et les serviettes fraîches glissent sur le matelas.

-…non… Sam… marmonne-t-il.

Ses yeux sont toujours fermés, mais son visage est grimaçant. Un cauchemar, réalise son frère en fermant son ordinateur et en se tournant vers lui.

-Eh, Dean, dit-il en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

Les yeux de son frère s'ouvrent presque immédiatement et se posent sur lui sans le reconnaître.

-Dean, tu as rêvé. Regarde-moi. On est ensemble, à Crow's Corner. La chasse est terminée.

Son frère secoue la tête vigoureusement.

-Non, non, non. Je… Sam ? Je suis… j'aurais voulu… Je t'ai laissé là, t'ai laissé là beaucoup trop longtemps…

Dean repousse les mains de son frère et se redresse sur son séant, s'adressant à une personne invisible.

-… Comment… comment tu peux ? Quoi ? Il… il a sauté dans la cage et c'est grâce à lui qu'on a… Sam ? Sam !

À bout de forces, Dean retombe sur le matelas en marmonnant des mots sans suite. Sam sent son cœur se serrer. Les cauchemars de son frère sont plus rares maintenant, et ils n'ont pas la violence de ceux qui le terrorisaient à son retour de l'enfer. Cependant, ils concernent tous la même chose : cette période où Sam est revenu sans son âme, qui semble avoir été l'une des plus difficile dans la vie de son frère. Ils en ont discuté, longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentent à peu près en paix tous les deux, mais parfois, la nuit, Sam sans âme revient hanter Dean. Il n'en parle pas, mais ses rêves sont habituellement assez volubiles en eux-mêmes.

Sauf que cette fois, Dean est réveillé. Il délire, réalise Sam en prenant le thermomètre sur la table de chevet.

40, 4 degrés celcius. Plus de 104 en fahreinheit.

Merde.

Sam va dans la salle de bains et ajuste la douche pour qu'elle soit tiède sans être froide. Il se déshabille et retourne chercher Dean qui continue de marmonner en fixant le plafond. Il proteste un peu, mais il n'a pas assez de force et sa confusion le rend soudainement docile comme un enfant. Il laisse Sam le soutenir jusqu'à la douche, l'asseoir sur la lunette baissée des toilettes et lui retirer ses boxeurs. Il gémit, des larmes de douleur et d'inconfort coulent sur ses joues. Son frère l'aide à s'installer sous le jet tiède qui le fait frissonner. Dean s'accroche à lui désespérément, les bras autour de son cou, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. Sam murmure des mots d'encouragement en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Peux pas… j'ai essayé, Sam, tu comprend ? J'ai pas réussi… Cent quarante ans…

-Chut, c'est fini, Dean. Je suis là. On est ensemble. Ok ?

Son frère lève de grands yeux perdus vers lui.

-La sorcière est morte ?

-La sorcière est morte.

-Okay.

Ils restent longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Dean se mettent à trembler violemment. Sam ferme alors le robinet, enroule son frère dans une serviette et le guide jusqu'au lit où Dean s'effondre, visiblement épuisé. Il laisse son frère le sécher, lui remettre ses sous-vêtements et le recouvrir d'un drap sans même ouvrir les yeux. Le bip ! sonore du thermomètre dans son oreille le fait sursauter, mais il continue de dériver vers le sommeil.

Sam soupire de soulagement. 39.1 C'est toujours élevé, mais c'est mieux. Il fouille le sac de son frère à la recherche des comprimés d'acétaminophène et trouve le flacon vide. Celui d'ibuprofène l'est également. Fantastique. Il est presque quatre heures du matin.

Il décide de rejoindre Dean dans le lit et d'essayer de dormir encore un peu. Son alarme est toujours activée pour cinq heures. Il trouvera une pharmacie ouverte vingt-quatre heures à ce moment-là, et si Dean n'est pas en état de voyager, ils demeureront à Crow's Corner une journée supplémentaire. Ce n'est pas idéal, mais Sam n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Il ferme la lumière et se glisse sous les couvertures, posant un main sur le ventre de son frère et prenant soin de ne pas être trop près de lui pour ne pas faire augmenter la fièvre. L'épuisement des derniers jours gagne Sam, et le sommeil le prend par surprise.

Lorsque l'alarme de sa montre sonne, il a l'impression d'avoir à peine eu le temps de fermer les yeux. Il étire son long corps pour soulager la tension qui tend ses muscles et ouvre les yeux. Les premières lueurs de l'aube percent à travers les rideaux de la chambre, et le crépitement lourd qu'il entend à l'extérieur confirme qu'il pleut toujours. Il porte ensuite son attention vers Dean qui dort sur sa pile d'oreillers, la bouche ouverte, les cheveux plaqués sur son crâne, les yeux mobiles derrière ses paupières. Sam touche son front, soulagé de constater que la peau est tiède. Il se lève et s'habille sans bruit, considère pendant un instant de laisser un message et de partir sans réveiller Dean, mais dans l'état actuel de son frère, il n'ose pas.

Dean grogne et frotte ses yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si j'étais en train de me noyer dans ma morve.

-Écoute, je vais aller acheter des comprimés pour la fièvre et peut-être un décongestionnant. Tu vas être correct pendant mon absence ?

-Oui, maman. En passant, si tu reviens sans café je te botte le cul.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un café…

-Sam… menace Dean d'une voix chargée.

Il tousse, prend un mouchoir sur la table de nuit et crache à l'intérieur. «Wow, tu veux voir, Sam ? Ça me fait penser à l'ectoplasme qu'on-»

-T'es dégueulasse, réplique Sam en ouvrant la porte et en la claquant derrière lui.

Mais il sourit. Si Dean a retrouvé son sens de l'humour douteux, il ne peut pas aller si mal que ça.

Le petit centre-ville de Crow's Corner est à quelques minutes du motel. Sam trouve une pharmacie ouverte vingt-quatre heures presque immédiatement. Il achète des anti-pyrétiques, un décongestionnant, ajoute deux boîtes de mouchoirs et de la pâte de camphre à frictionner. Un sourire nostalgique traîne sur ses lèvres alors qu'il paie ses achats. Il se rappelle ses petits rhumes d'enfance, quand Dean passait sa journée à essayer de le distraire et qu'il lui frottait la poitrine avec de l'onguent de camphre.

Sam s'arrête ensuite dans un petit restaurant, achète deux grands cafés, des muffins et du jus d'orange, avec dans l'idée d'obliger Dean à le boire s'il veut avoir droit à sa dose de caféine. Il reprend ensuite le chemin du motel en élaborant des plans pour la journée, comme de voler l'un des oreillers de la chambre et d'installer son frère confortablement sur la banquette arrière pour qu'ils puissent quitter cette ville où ils se sont déjà trop attardés.

Il se stationne devant la chambre une demi-heure après son départ, prend ses achats dans ses mains et court jusqu'à la porte pour se protéger de la pluie, la referme d'un coup de talon.

-Hé Dean-…

Sam s'immobilise. Les sacs et le cabaret à café qu'il tient glissent de ses mains sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Les yeux agrandis par la peur et la colère, il attrape son Taurus dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et le pointe sur le lit.

Son frère est étendu sur le dos, vêtu seulement de ses sous-vêtements. Ses mains sont ligotées aux montants du lit. Agenouillée au-dessus de lui, une femme semble tracer d'étranges symboles sur son abdomen avec son index à l'ongle démesurément long. C'est du sang, le sang de Dean, réalise Sam en voyant une longue coupure suinter juste au-dessus de son nombril, qui lui sert d'encre.

Le visage de son frère est tordu par la douleur. Ses jambes se débattent mollement sous le poids de la femme. «Hé !» crie Sam qui a fait deux pas vers l'arrière et referme la porte de la chambre derrière lui sans jamais quitter Dean et son assaillante des yeux.

La femme se retourne vers lui. Un instant, la peur fait place à la surprise dans les yeux de Sam. Il connaît l'assaillante de son frère. Il l'a questionnée la veille, dans son salon d'esthétique. C'est Hannah McPherson, la tante de Meredith.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Éloignez-vous de lui, maintenant ! S'écrie Sam en se rapprochant.

La belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années lui sourit en agitant ses longs cheveux roux et brillants. Pas un instant il ne l'a soupçonné lors de son interrogatoire. À la mort des parents de Meredith dans un accident de voiture, un an auparavant, c'est elle qui a pris sa nièce en charge.

Il se demande maintenant si ce n'est pas Hannah qui est responsable du fameux accident de voiture. Au départ, Dean et lui ont soupçonné Meredith

-On se calme, Sam Winchester, murmure la femme en promenant l'ongle de son index autour du nombril de Dean. Si j'enfonce mon doigt juste au bon endroit, ton frère va mourir. Alors, tu veux essayer de savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus rapide ?

-Dean, ça va ? demande Sam en se concentrant sur le visage livide de son frère.

-Oh, le petit Dean ne va pas bien. N'ira probablement plus jamais bien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Crie Sam, qui sent une panique froide l'envahir.

-Je l'ai PUNI ! Crache Hannah McPherson. Vous avez tué ma nièce !

-Elle était une meurtrière. Et si vous voulez punir quelqu'un, c'est moi qui ait tué Meredith Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

-Elle allait être une sorcière extrêmement puissante ! Je l'ai formée moi-même. C'était un talent naturel.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon frère ? Répète Sam entre ses dents.

-J'ai découvert des choses vraiment… intéressantes à votre sujet en lisant le sang de Dean, murmure la sorcière.

Son ongle pointu continue de tourner, égratignant la peau irritée au passage. La bouche de Dean s'ouvre dans un crie muet.

-Par exemple, poursuit Hanna qui sourit de toutes ses dents, je sais ce que vous faites ensemble. J'ai senti l'odeur de ta semence sur lui, Sam Winchester. Moralement répréhensible, non ? Enculer son propre frère ?

-La ferme ! Laissez-le tranquille !

-Vous allez payez, tous les deux, d'une façon que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! On ne s'attaque pas à des sorcières impunément, surtout celles du clan McPherson.

Comme un vilain dans un mauvais film, la sorcière renverse sa tête vers l'arrière et éclate d'un rire grinçant. Elle détourne la tête juste à temps pour voir Sam déposer lentement son pistolet sur la table près de l'entrée et lever les mains d'un air pacifique.

-C'est bien, dit-elle. C'est mieux. Non pas que cela change quoi que ce soit. La vengeance est douce, dit-on. J'aimerais être là à chaque étape, vous suivre comme une ombre et assister à votre souffrance. J'ai retourné contre vous ce qui vous unit, et…

_Quand ils en sont à faire un monologue, c'est le temps de passer à l'action,_ souffle la voix de Dean dans l'esprit de Sam. _C'est rare, mais ça arrive_. _Je déteste les monologues_.

Le cadet des Winchester n'a pas déposé son Taurus en signe de soumission, malgré les apparences. Il est trop intelligent pour faire feu dans une chambre de motel coincée au milieu d'une dizaine d'autres, dont la moitié sont occupées. Non, il pense au couteau coincé dans sa botte, mais aussi à sa force brute. Il y a des limites aux pouvoirs d'une sorcière. Hannah McPherson est une délicate femme d'âge moyen, facile à immobiliser. Il suffit de la prendre de vitesse, avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre à Dean. Et malgré sa constitution impressionnante, Sam peut être étonnamment rapide. Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil. Lorsqu'on est un chasseur, il est primordial de connaître ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Comme un félin, Sam se sert de ses jambes pour se propulser le plus loin possible. Il renverse la sorcière et la plaque au sol de l'autre côté du lit. Elle se débat comme une tigresse et lui griffe violemment les bras pour tenter de se dégager. Sam pousse un cri mais refuse de lâcher prise. Les yeux foncés de Hannah plongent dans les siens, et elle éclate de rire à nouveau. «Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait à Dean !» dit Sam en resserrant son étreinte.

Elle rit plus fort, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, et continue d'agiter les jambes.

-Trop tard, dit-elle en hoquetant, des larmes d'hilarité coulant sur ses joues.

Sa voix change soudainement, devient basse et rauque, alors que ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites. «Ego malum inimicus mortuu postetatem...»

Dean pousse un cri et le matelas du lit tremble sous les secousses de son corps. C'est allé trop loin. Avant que la sorcière ne puisse poursuivre son incantation, Sam a pris le couteau glissé dans sa botte et lui a tranché la gorge.

Hannah McPherson retombe en gargouillant sur le tapis vert lime de la chambre, et son sang qui coule y forme une grande flaque noire. Sam s'est redressé, à bout de souffle, les muscles tendus par l'adrénaline. Il enjambe la femme qui se meurt, exsangue, et reporte toute son attention sur Dean dont les yeux sont toujours fermés. Sa peau a un teint cireux et de longues coulisses de sang sèchent sur ses avant-bras, là où les cordes ont blessé ses poignets.

-Dean !

Sam prend son couteau et coupe les liens de son frère. Puis, il le secoue légèrement sans rien provoquer d'autre qu'une légère grimace. «Dean ! Allez, Dean, ouvre les yeux, okay ? Juste pour moi.»

Comme on le lui a appris, Sam serre son poing et utilise ses jointures pour frotter vigoureusement le sternum de Dean. La réaction est presque immédiate. Son frère ouvre les yeux et relève la tête en prenant une longue inspiration étranglée.

-Sam ?

-Bouge pas, Dean. Je suis là. Je vais…

Dean étouffe une quinte de toux et observe son abdomen, confus.

-C'est… c'est… la salope, elle m'a sauté dessus pendant que je dormais je… Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver.

Il y a de la désapprobation dans les yeux de Dean, dirigée contre lui-même, évidemment. Sam soupire d'exaspération.

-Écoute, tu es fatigué, tu es malade. Il ne faut pas…

-Où elle est ? Coupe Dean d'une voix pleine de panique, alors que la confusion s'efface lentement de son visage.

-Morte. À côté du lit.

-Tu lui as tiré dessus ? On ne peut pas rester ici…

Dean se redresse sur ses coudes en grimaçant, mais Sam l'arrête dans son mouvement.

-Non je… j'ai pris mon couteau. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Elle te faisait du mal.

-Il faut… il faut que j'enlève ces symboles… Ça brûle, marmonne Dean en poussant contre les mains puissantes de Sam.

-Attend, dit-il en courant vers la salle de bain.

Il revient avec une serviette mouillée et du savon. Dean demeure appuyé sur ses coudes, son impression maintenant indéchiffrable. Il sursaute quand Sam prend son téléphone cellulaire et lui photographie le ventre.

-Quoi ? On catalogue nos blessures maintenant ? Tu veux faire une collection ?

Sam secoue la tête, s'agenouille près de son frère et se met au travail, frottant les figures ensanglantées fermement, sans appliquer trop de pression. Il jette un œil à la coupure au-dessus du nombril, longue de quatre ou cinq centimètres, qui suinte encore. «Il va te falloir des points, mais ça va attendre. Je mettrai des diachylons de rapprochement. Il faut partir d'ici le plus vite possible, emmener le corps avec nous. Et… le sang sur le plancher…. Je pense que je vais découper une partie du tapis… À moins que-»

-Sam.

Sam babille. Il le sait. C'est une façon comme une autre de demeurer calme, dans des circonstances stressantes.

-… Non, de toutes façon je n'arriverai pas à faire partir la tache et ce serait trop long. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le propriétaire du motel se-

-Sam, répète Dean plus fermement, en posant la main sur l'épaule dure et tendue de son frère.

Son cadet s'arrête et lève la tête.

-Écoute. Ça va. Vraiment. Fais ce que tu as à faire et on part d'ici. Tout va bien se passer. Enlever une partie du tapis, c'est une bonne idée. On l'a déjà fait. Tu te souviens de la goule à Omaha ?

Sam sourit et expire lentement.

-Comment l'oublier ? Écoute, Dean, j'aurais dû comprendre qu'une fille aussi jeune devait avoir un mentor. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose quand je suis allé questionner Hannah McPherson. C'est ma…

-Si tu dis que c'est ta faute, je t'étrangle. Sérieusement. Et quand tu parles, tu ne travailles pas. Il arrive ce pansement ?

Dean esquisse un sourire qui se veut à la fois moqueur et rassurant. Quelques minutes plus tard, son abdomen est pansé et Sam s'occupe de ses poignets.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit Dean en réprimant une grimace.

-Quoi ?

-La photo. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait. Je ne connais pas ces symboles-là. Je voulais les conserver pour pouvoir faire des recherches.

-Mais elle est morte. Quelque soit la malédiction ou le sort qu'elle m'a jeté, ça a dû s'arrêter avec sa mort, non ?

-Dean, cette vieille théorie que vous avez élaboré, papa et toi, n'est pas toujours vraie, et tu le sais. J'aime mieux prendre des précautions que de me retrouver le nez à l'eau. Ces deux sorcières étaient puissantes. Toi…

Sam hésite avant de détourner la tête du bandage pour regarder Dean dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle te faisait ? Tu as senti quelque chose de particulier ?

Dean secoue lentement la tête et se mord la lèvre avant de répondre. «Non. Elle m'a mis K-O au début. C'est confus dans ma tête.»

Il ment. Sam le sait. La morsure de sa lèvre inférieure est l'un des tics de son frère. Peut-être ne lui dissimule-t-il rien d'important. Dean a sa fierté. Il n'a peut-être pas envie de raconter la façon dont il a laissé la sorcière avoir l'avantage sur lui.

Peut-être est-ce autre chose aussi. _J'ai retourné contre vous ce qui vous unit._

Sam frissonne malgré lui, et n'a qu'un désir : laisser cette ville derrière eux le plus vite possible.

Tout en poursuivant son travail, il se félicite intérieurement d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de prendre une photo.

À SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Passer à autre chose… ?

_Greenvalley, près de Bloomington au Minnesota, le dix novembre._

Les sourcils froncés, l'ongle de son pouce coincé entre ses dents, Sam en penché sur un épais volume qui traite de runes et de symboles. La chambre de motel est humide et froide. Le vent siffle contre les fenêtres.

Sam regarde l'heure. Dean est sorti il y a une vingtaine de minutes. «Sam, tu ne peux pas me garder prisonnier dans cette chambre. Les points sont solides, mon rhume est guéri. Je vais devenir fou. Je sors chercher à manger. Je ne te demande pas la permission.»

Dean a raison. Cinq jours ont passé depuis l'attaque de la sorcière. Les premières heures sur la route ont été sinistres pour Sam, alors que son frère somnolait en gémissant près de lui et que la présence du corps dans le coffre de l'Impala était une menace permanente.

Une fois les frontières de l'état dépassées, à la nuit tombée, Sam a emprunté une route forestière jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un endroit assez isolé pour saler et brûler le corps de Hannah McPherson. Ensuite, il s'est occupé de la plaie de Dean, étendu sur la banquette arrière, à la lueur d'une lampe halogène. Il l'a forcé à s'hydrater, malgré son apathie, lui a fait avaler des antidouleurs et a quitté les lieux le plus rapidement possible.

Il a conduit douze heures sans s'arrêter. Puis, il a trouvé un motel dans une petite ville perdue du Dakota du Nord. Dean ne s'est pas réveillé quand Sam l'a transporté jusque dans son lit. Le lendemain, à l'aube, son frère avait les yeux plus clairs et semblait prêt à reprendre la route. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur évidente, Sam a refusé de le laisser conduire. Ils sont arrivés à Greenvalley la veille au petit matin. Sam s'est effondré sur son lit et ne s'est réveillé qu'à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Pour la première fois depuis presque deux semaines, le cadet des Winchester a senti qu'il prenait le dessus sur sa fatigue. Il a été aussi soulagé de constater que Dean avait meilleure mine et que lui aussi avait dormi une partie de la journée.

Aujourd'hui, visiblement, Dean est prêt à passer à autre chose et à mettre la chasse aux sorcières derrière eux. Ce matin, il a demandé à Sam d'aller acheter des journaux pour trouver une autre chasse. Il a passé une partie de la journée à les parcourir jusqu'à ce qu'il se propose pour aller chercher le repas.

Sam ne désirerait rien d'autre que de passer à autre chose et d'oublier Meredith Landon et sa tante, mais il en est incapable. Les mots pleins de menace de Hannah et les étranges symboles dessinés sur le ventre de Dean l'inquiètent.

Elle aurait pu le tuer. Dans l'état où se trouvait son frère, elle aurait facilement pu le tuer, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Si seulement Sam avait réussi à la faire parler davantage avant de lui trancher la gorge, mais elle utilisait un sortilège contre Dean. Avait-il le choix ?

Une sorcière capable de provoquer des effets aussi impressionnants rien qu'avec ses mots, sans le support d'herbes, de talismans, ou autres reliques, en est rendue à une maîtrise impressionnante des arts occultes.

Et s'il y en avait d'autres ? N'a-t-elle pas parlé des sorcières du clan McPherson ? Si certaines d'entre elles, si une seule, se mettait en tête de chercher vengeance à son tour ?

C'est ainsi que ces pensées moroses tournent sans cesse dans l'esprit de Sam. Il n'a toujours pas déchiffré les symboles dessinés sur le ventre de son frère. Ouverte sur son portable en plein écran, la photo le fait frissonner à chaque fois qu'il la regarde. Trois dessins reliés. Le premier a l'apparence d'un petit cercle à l'intérieur d'un plus grand, mais la forme est plus ovoïde que parfaitement ronde. Tout ce qu'il a trouvé y ressemblant est un très ancien symbole païen de fertilité. Ce qui ne fait aucun sens. Le deuxième dessin rappelle un Y extrêmement stylisé avec un point au-dessus et quelque chose qui ressemble à un minuscule têtard en-dessous. Le troisième semble être un enchevêtrement de runes germaniques, mais Sam a essayé plusieurs combinaisons sans y trouver de signification.

Sur les pages de son livre, les symboles à l'encre pâlie se brouillent devant ses yeux. Il soupire et repousse une mèche tombée sur son front. Peut-être s'inquiète-t-il pour rien. Après tout, la sorcière est morte. Elles sont mortes toutes les deux, de la main de Sam.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée et Dean entre, les bras chargés de sacs, la tête enfoncée entre les épaules pour se protéger du vent froid.

-Sam, je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, gronde-t-il, agacé, en déposant un sac graisseux juste à côté de l'exemplaire de la Clef de Salomon de Sam.

Son cadet ne doute pas un instant qu'il l'ait fait exprès. Sans un mot, il prend ses livres et son ordinateur et les dépose sur le lit. Dean sort les tacos et le chili et s'installe à la table, un sourire aux lèvres. Son appétit est aussi de retour. Il va vraiment mieux, pense Sam en contemplant sa salade mexicaine noyée de crème sure, la définition d'un repas santé dans l'esprit de son frère. Il s'asseoit à son tour et tente de trouver les morceaux de laitue à travers la sauce blanche.

-Je te le dis, Sam. Je me sens bien, réussit à marmonner Dean à travers une énorme bouchée de taco. La folle enragée qui m'a attaquée est morte. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

-C'est juste que je ne peux pas-

-Laisser tomber ? Tu sais que c'est un de tes problèmes, Sammy. Ça l'a toujours été. Et souvent, les résultats ont été…

-Catastrophiques ? demande Sam, une note de tristesse dans la voix.

Dean le regarde en souriant doucement.

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je sais que tu fais tout ça parce que tu as eu peur pour moi, mais c'est fini maintenant… Et quoi de mieux qu'une nouvelle chasse pour te changer les idées ?

Sam hoche la tête, toujours pensif. Son frère va prendre un des journaux qui s'empilent sur la table de chevet et le brandit devant lui en esquissant son sourire le plus charmant. À la une du Palmer Daily, en Illinois, un titre en lettre immense annonce : **Mystérieuses disparitions à la Morgue du Comté : quatre corps disparus.**

«Des zombies, Sam. J'en suis presque sûr… ou des goules, mais probablement des zombies. Et c'est à deux jours de route. Parfait, non ?»

Dean sourit avec enthousiasme. Il a toujours eu un faible pour les zombies. Sam demeure silencieux un instant, mais finit par prendre le journal entre ses longues mains. «Okay» acquiesce-t-il en parcourant l'article des yeux. Et il décide de mettre de côté l'histoire des sorcières de Crow's Corner. Pour le moment.

**)))(((**

_Palmer, Illinois, le 16 novembre_

C'est comme un melon, un melon mûr qui éclate, pense Sam, étrangement détaché. Le sang et les éclats d'os, de cervelle, pleuvent sur lui comme des confettis funestes. Il y a l'odeur de la poudre et la voix de Dean, juste au-dessus de lui. «Ça t'apprendra à essayer de bouffer mon frère, espèce de vautour !»

Sam est couché sur le dos, dans l'atmosphère stérile du sous-sol de la morgue. Il est sain et sauf, à part peut-être cette petite bouchée prise sur son avant-bras droit et avalé par la goule avec enthousiasme.

Cette pensée, combinée aux paroles de son frère et à l'image du melon éclaté, fait naître un immense éclat de rire au creux de sa gorge. Il le laisse sortir jusqu'à ce que des larmes hystériques roules sur ses joues. Penché sur lui, sa carabine à doubles canons sciés encore fumante, Dean l'observe, un sourcil relevé, l'air perplexe, ce qui ne fait que redoubler l'hilarité de Sam.

-Ça va ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ou quoi ?

Il lui tend la main et l'aide à se relever en grimaçant.

-Beurk, tu as de… de la tête de goule un peu partout !

Sam, qui était en bonne voie de retrouver son calme, éclate de rire à nouveau. Dean secoue la tête avec irritation, comme si son frère était encore un enfant, et prend son bras pour examiner la morsure. «Okay, Sasquatch, il faut aller désinfecter ça.»

Pendant que Sam se fait un pansement improvisé avec un foulard, Dean fait une dernière fois le tour de la morgue et nettoie rapidement les surfaces qui pourraient révéler leurs empreintes digitales et indiquer leur présence. Il y a la goule, évidemment, mais comme cette créature prend toujours l'apparence du dernier corps qui lui a servi de repas, tout ce que la police trouvera sera le cadavre miraculeusement réapparu de Beth Wilson, une fière octogénaire de cinquante kilos. Sans la tête, évidemment.

Les Winchester se faufilent à travers les ruelles étroites pour rejoindre l'Impala, sous un ciel noir sans étoiles.

-Tu pues, murmure Dean après quelques minutes de silence confortable, brisé seulement par le bruit de leurs bottes sur le béton.

-Ben tiens ! réplique Sam, toujours souriant.

-Non mais, si j'avais su que d'éclater la tête d'une goule déguisée en grand-mère te rendrait aussi heureux, je l'aurais fait avant.

Sam secoue la tête

-J'étais sûr que c'étaient des zombies, poursuit Dean avec une trace de regret dans la voix.

-La prochaine fois, on te trouvera des zombies, promis, murmure Sam affectueusement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Dean le repousse avec indignation.

-Bravo ! J'ai de la purée de goule sur ma veste, maintenant ! Toi, tu te déshabilles avant de monter dans l'Impala.

-Pervers.

Pervers, Sam l'est peut-être. Étendu dans la pénombre sur le matelas trop dur de la chambre de motel, fraîchement lavé et nu comme un ver, il attend que Dean sorte de la douche, impatient, son pénis à moitié dressé sous les draps. Lorsqu'il entend l'eau s'arrêter, il reste à l'affût des moindre bruits : Dean s'éponge, Dean se brosse les dents, Dean se rince la bouche. Au moment opportun, Sam allume la lampe de chevet et baisse les couvertures. Les yeux fermés, il se met à caresser doucement son sexe qui frémit, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il aura sur son frère.

Emporté dans son propre plaisir, il pousse un gémissement et glisse son autre main sous ses testicules, qu'il se met à masser doucement.

Un grognement sourd lui fait ouvrir les yeux. À quelques pas du lit, Dean l'observe, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, sa serviette abandonnée à ses pieds. Son pénis donne une petite secousse vers le haut. Il se lèche les lèvres.

«Sam» murmure-t-il en commençant à se caresser à son tour.

Ils continuent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, excités mutuellement à la vue de l'autre. Dean introduit deux doigts dans sa bouche et les suce avec application. Puis, il écarte légèrement les jambes et glisse sa main dans son dos sans cesser de se masturber. Sam peut voir le moment exact où les doigts de son frère pénètrent son anus. Ses paupières battent un instant sur ses yeux verts et il entrouvre la bouche. Un gémissement rauque de plaisir vibre dans sa gorge.

-Dean, l'effet que ça me fait de te voir comme ça… Dit Sam en resserrant sa poigne sur son sexe rouge et gonflé.

Dean sourit, enfonce ses doigts plus profondément et laisse sa tête tomber vers l'arrière, exposant sa gorge. Et Sam n'en peut plus.

-Viens. Viens me rejoindre, s'il te plait.

Son frère retire ses doigts et sourit plus largement. Il grimpe sur le lit par le pied, aussi habile et élégant qu'un chat. Il s'arrête un instant et donne un coup de langue rapide sur la grosse veine qui palpite sous le pénis de Sam qui a un mouvement des hanches involontaire. Puis, Dean dépose une série de baisers depuis son pubis jusque dans son cou tout en pressant son pénis au gland humide contre le sien. La friction est presque insupportable de plaisir. Sam a un gémissement plaintif et attire le visage de son frère jusqu'au sien pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sans délicatesse, sa langue s'enroulant autour de la sienne. Après un baiser interminable mais encore trop court, son aîné brise l'étreinte, essoufflé, et le regarde.

Les yeux verts de Dean sont à nouveau dépouillés de tout artifice. Sam y lit de l'amour, de la tendresse, et un désir infini. Il sent une boule se former dans sa gorge, emporté par l'émotion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse, Sammy ? Murmure son aîné, la voix empreinte d'une indicible douceur.

N'importe quoi, pense Sam. Je veux juste que tu continues de m'aimer, Dean. Juste que tu m'aimes.

-Prends-moi dans ta bouche, répond-il cependant, une décharge électrique se répandant dans son bas-ventre à l'idée des lèvres charnues de son frère sur la peau sensible de son pénis.

Son frère hoche la tête. Sam caresse convulsivement ses épaules, descend jusqu'à ses pectoraux, et pince abruptement ses mamelons, l'une des zones les plus érogènes de Dean. Il ne s'attend pas au grimacement de douleur que provoque son geste. Dean se redresse brusquement et porte la main à sa poitrine.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ? demande Sam et se redressant sur ses coudes.

Deux larmes de douleur jaillissent brusquement des yeux de Dean.

-Je… je sais pas trop, murmure-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est… oui, ça a fait atrocement mal mais… c'est pas ta faute, Sam. Tu n'as rien fait de différent.

-Laisse-moi voir, répond son frère en tendant la main.

Dean a un mouvement de recul involontaire, mais laisse Sam caresser doucement la peau autour de ses mamelons.

-Ça fait mal, ça ?

Son aîné baisse les yeux et rougit légèrement.

-Un peu.

-C'est enflé, on dirait… Et les auréoles sont plus foncées. Regarde.

Un coup d'œil rapide. Dean rougit davantage.

-Tiens, c'est vrai.

-Je me demande-

Dean, au comble du malaise, lui coupe la parole.

-Okay, Sam. Je pense qu'on a assez parlé de mes mamelons pour toute une vie. Ils font mal, bon. J'ai dû prendre un coup en me battant contre grand-mère goule. Où on en était ? Tu la veux toujours cette pipe ?

Le sexe de Sam tressaille d'intérêt. Il laisse son frère reprendre le contrôle de leurs ébats, emporté par l'excitation, alors que la bouche indécente de Dean se referme sur son gland pour y lécher les gouttes de liquide pré éjaculatoire.

Il ne repense à l'incident que deux semaines plus tard, quand il entend Dean se vomir les tripes en s'éveillant un beau matin.

Et c'est déjà trop tard.

À SUIVRE…


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes : Un chapitre un peu bavard. Plus d'action et de tendresse à suivre, promis !_

Chapitre 4 : Sam, Dean et une sorcière aux motifs douteux

_Durham, Caroline du Nord, le cinq décembre_

Sam Winchester n'a pas eu peur de son frère depuis l'époque de Ruby et de sa dépendance au sang de démon. Au moins, le mélange de culpabilité et de terreur qu'il ressentait alors était complètement justifié.

Il essuie ses mains moites sur le devant de son jeans et continue d'arpenter la chambre de long en large. Un filet de sueur coule lentement dans son dos. L'ongle de son pouce droit est rongé jusqu'au sang. Il s'attaque à l'autre.

La chambre qu'ils occupent est au sixième étage d'un hôtel bon marché près du centre-ville de Durham. Sam se sent étouffé par l'étroitesse de la pièce et la ville qui l'entoure. Les bruits de la rue l'agressent.

Pour la centième fois depuis une heure, il vérifie que le sac de la pharmacie est bien sous le lit. Puis, il reprend les feuilles sur lesquelles il a traduit les symboles et les runes, les étudie encore une fois, comme s'il pouvait y découvrir quelque chose de complètement différent.

La vue des dessins le fait pâlir. Son cœur bat furieusement dans sa poitrine. Et quand Dean arrive, vers sept heures, son nœud de cravate desserré, la veste de son habit sur son épaule, Sam doit s'asseoir, parce que ses jambes ne le supportent plus.

Reprend le contrôle, s'admoneste-t-il intérieurement. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta faute. Pas directement du moins.

-C'est officiel, dit Dean en retirant ses chaussures cirées. Il n'y a pas de poltergeist à l'université. Rien qu'une bande de petits imbéciles qui s'ennuyaient et qui ont poussé la blague trop loin.

Il tire son veston sur le lit et se laisse tomber sur le dos.

-Ils ne recommenceront pas, c'est sûr, ajoute-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait, Dean ?

Sam sent le sourire espiègle de son frère dans sa voix. «Moi ? Rien. Mais l'agent Van Zant leur a fait comprendre qu'on ne rigolait pas avec ce genre de chose. Il a été un peu… intimidant.»

Ordinairement, le cadet des Winchester aurait protesté contre les méthodes de son frère. Ce jour-là, cependant, il se contente de soupirer.

-Tu as mangé ? Demande Dean en se redressant et en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

-Pas vraiment faim.

-Moi non plus. Bof, on commandera quelque chose plus tard. T'es tendu, Sam, ajoute Dean en lui massant doucement le cou.

Et son cadet n'aimerait rien de mieux que de se détendre sous ses caresses. Il prend une profonde inspiration.

-Dean, il faut qu'on parle.

Les mains de son frère s'immobilisent.

-Parler… de nos sentiments et tout ça ? demande Dean, la voix pleine de mauvaise volonté.

-Non. Assied-toi à côté de moi s'il te plait.

Dean s'exécute et prend le menton de son frère dans sa main, pour l'obliger à le regarder. «Tu vas bien, Sam ?» demande-t-il, les yeux assombris par l'inquiétude.

-Oui… non, murmure Sam avec agacement.

Puis il se lance.

-Dean, ça fait cinq jours de suite que tu vomis tous les matins en te levant.

Il voit le visage de son frère se fermer, peut presque entendre ses murs s'élever, plus solides que jamais.

-Pas été assez discret, marmonne-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'avait réveillé.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire.

-Pourquoi, Sam ? J'ai dû mal digérer quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai besoin de personne pour me tenir les cheveux quand je dégueule.

-Ah ah, très drôle… Mais le reste de la journée, ça va ? Tu as mal au cœur seulement le matin, hein ?

-Okay, je vois pas pourquoi on est assis tous les deux à parler vomi. Tu veux que je te décrive la texture, aussi ?

-Tu dors…

Dean lève un sourcil incrédule.

-Euh… oui. Comme tout le monde, si t'avais pas remarqué.

-Tu dors plus qu'avant. Tu fais des siestes l'après-midi, Dean.

Les joues de son frère rosissent. Il est de plus en plus agacé. Sam sent la tension monter d'un cran dans la chambre trop petite.

-De quoi on parle au juste, là, Sam ? Bon, je suis peut-être un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude. C'est un crime ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'on travaille trop, que je ne fais pas attention à moi. Et si j'ai le malheur de m'accorder une sieste il faut qu'on discute ?

-Tes mamelons te font mal. Je ne peux plus les toucher. Et tu es pâle, et tu n'as pas d'appétit.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'on parle encore de mes mamelons.

-Dean je… J'ai fait comme tu as dit. J'ai laissé tomber l'histoire des sorcières de Crow's Corner, je te jure, mais avec ce que j'ai constaté dernièrement j'ai essayé une nouvelle fois de décrypter les symboles, ceux que Hannah a dessiné sur ton ventre.

-Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, p'tit frère, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience alors dépêche-toi, s'impatiente Dean qui se lève et se met à faire les cent pas.

Sam l'imite et brandit la feuille devant lui, le forçant à s'arrêter.

-Tu vois, ce premier signe en forme d'œuf ? C'est un symbole de fertilité, païen et très ancien. Et l'autre, l'espèce de «Y», ça veut dire frère. Les origines sont discutables mais je crois que les racines-

-J'ai compris, petit génie. Continue.

-J'ai eu plus de difficulté avec le dernier symbole. Ce sont des runes, superposées. Et regarde, si on les sépare les une des autres, on obtient trois runes de Futhark. La première, tu vois, celle qui ressemble à un «B» pointu, s'appelle Bjork, ou Berok. Elle sert à attacher un enfant à sa mère, pendant une grossesse, pour prévenir une fausse couche, par exemple. La deuxième, l'espèce d'éclair, c'est Sowilo, ou Sigel. Elle représente l'étincelle de la vie, la force, et elle augmente le pouvoir des autres runes et symboles avec lesquels elle est utilisée. La dernière, l'espèce de losange, c'est Ingwaz, ou Ing. Elle… dans la magie noire, elle est utilisée pour diminuer la masculinité d'un homme. Et ces lignes courbes qui relient les trois symboles indiquent qu'ils sont liés inexorablement, entre eux et… sur l'objet, ou la personne, où ils ont été inscrits.

Sam se tait et reprend son souffle. Dean, le visage étrangement impassible, lui arrache la feuille des mains et la regarde longuement sans rien dire.

-Dean, reprend Sam plus doucement. Quand je… quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre ce jour-là, Hannah m'a dit des choses… Elle savait que toi et moi on est amants, et elle a dit que tu… que tu allais souffrir, qu'elle allait retourner contre nous ce qui nous unissait.

-Évidemment qu'elle a dit des trucs de ce genre, Sam. Elle était folle furieuse…

Debout au milieu de la chambre, Dean contemple toujours la feuille qu'il a à la main. C'est subtil, mais Sam devine une note d'incertitude dans sa voix, et l'agacement qu'il essaie de laisser transparaître sonne faux.

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ? demande-t-il très doucement.

-Comme je t'ai dit, Sam, elle m'a assommé. Je… Elle… elle… Je _pense_ qu'elle a dit qu'elle allait me tuer. Et après elle… elle a senti les sigilles énochiennes gravées sur mes côtes et ça lui a fait peur.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne te souvenais plus de rien !

Sam regrette aussitôt son ton accusateur. Dean se tourne vers lui, le regard sombre, et chiffonne la feuille dans sa main droite avant de la lancer rageusement par terre.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit arrivé, Sam ! Je ne sais pas… je me sentais déconnecté, comme si elle m'avait drogué. Et… je ne sais pas… Elle m'a fait dire des choses. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et elle… elle…J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle enfonçais sa main à l'intérieur de moi…

-Oh. Dean, murmure Sam.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Merde, Sam, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

-Il faut que je sache ce qu'elle a dit après.

-Je ne me rappelle pas !

-Essaie !

Les deux frères se font face, poings serrés, narines frémissantes. La rougeur du visage de Dean fait ressortir ses taches de rousseur et la blancheur de ses dents sur lesquelles ses lèvres sont relevées, comme s'il était prêt à mordre.

-Elle m'a parlé de toi, okay ? Elle a dit qu'elle sentait ta… ta trace à l'intérieur de moi et qu'elle avait envie de faire une petite expérience. Elle riait. Tu es content, Sam ? C'était pas assez humiliant de me faire avoir comme un débutant par une conne de sorcière, il faut que j'endure tes yeux de chien battu en plus !

-C'est pas la question, Dean. Je ne fais pas ça pour te… t'humilier. Je…

Sam prend une profonde inspiration.

-Je pense que… Je pense que… Elle t'a…

-Elle m'a quoi ?

-Je pense que peut-être, d'une façon ou d'une autre… Tu es enceinte, Dean.

Sam se surprend à raidir les muscles de son corps pour parer une attaque, de quelque nature que soit. Dean le regarde dans les yeux, apparemment très calme.

-Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas dire «enceint ?»

-Qu…quoi ? demande Sam, complètement déstabilisé.

-Enceinte pour une femme, au masculin, ce serait enceint, non ?

-Je… Bafouille Sam, non, je ne crois pas il… les racines du mot sont… il est invariable de genre et-

-Invariable de genre, répète Dean en souriant. C'est-à-dire ?

-Euh… et ben euh… C'est un mot féminin qui ne s'accorde pas au masculin…

-Je me demande pourquoi… murmure Dean en se retournant.

Il hoche lentement la tête et passe la main sur sa bouche. C'est toujours mauvais signe.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'un homme «enceinte», ça n'existe PAS SAM !

-Je sais, Dean, sauf que-

-C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu ! Même avec une commotion tu n'as jamais, jamais, jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide, et j'inclus la fois où tu étais persuadé qu'une fougère t'avait lancé un sort.

Sam enfonce la tête dans ses épaules. Malgré l'humour grinçant et la flamboyance que Dean aborde, il est beaucoup trop agité pour ne pas au moins considérer la possibilité. Alors le cadet des Winchester se penche et prend le sac en papier dissimulé sous le lit. Puis il le tend à son aîné sans dire un mot.

Dean le fixe un instant, puis ouvre le sac. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

-Est-ce que ce sont…

-Des tests de grossesse, complète rapidement Sam qui se sent rougir à son tour. Je… je ne savais pas trop lequel prendre alors j'en ai choisi trois.

-Tu veux que je fasse un test de grossesse ?

-Écoute, Dean, la formule sur ton ventre, et les symptômes, et-

-Je suis un HOMME, Sammy. Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, il me manque quelques trucs essentiels pour pouvoir avoir un enfant… Oh mon Dieu, j'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça.

-On ne sait pas ce que Hannah MacPherson a fait. Elle était très habile, très puissante.

Dean secoue la tête, mais à la surprise de Sam, il pige une boîte dans le sac et le lance sur le lit.

-Je le fais juste pour t'enlever cette idée de la tête, dit-il en pointant Sam du doigt.

-Okay.

-Comment ça marche ?

-Avec de l'urine. Il y a un bâtonnet et-

-Il faut que je pisse dessus ?

-Oui.

-Super. Et après ?

Sam se rapproche et pointe les instructions derrière la boîte. «Celui-là est électronique. Il y a un _plus_ dans la petite fenêtre si c'est positif et un _moins_ si c'est négatif… Oh et regarde, il y a même un signal sonore pour indiquer que le temps d'attente est terminé.»

-Un signal sonore ? Fantastique! dit Dean d'une voix sarcastique.

Là-dessus, il va dans la salle de bain et claque la porte derrière lui. Sam le suit et tourne la poignée.

-Dean ? Dean, laisse-moi entrer.

-Pas question ! Crie son frère.

Sam soupire, se retourne et s'appuie contre la porte. Son cerveau fonctionne à plein régime, élabore une multitude de scénarios, dont la plupart se terminent de façon horrible à la manière de la fameuse scène de _Alien_. Et en même temps, il y a la possibilité que Hannah ait créé quelque chose, un enfant qui serait de Dean et de Sam… Pour quelles raisons ? Quelle espèce de sorcière aurait une idée aussi tordue, prendrait des moyens aussi détournés pour se venger ? Il y a des milliers de façon d'infliger la souffrance -les frères Winchester en savent quelque chose- alors pourquoi, pourquoi choisi de rendre un homme enceinte. Enceint ? Enceinte. Enceinte de son frère.

Sam étouffe un rire hystérique. La porte s'entrouvre soudainement et il voit le visage de Dean impassible ainsi qu'une main tendue.

-Passe-moi les deux autres, murmure-t-il d'une voix qu'il veut calme mais qui tremble légèrement.

-Le test ? Qu'est-ce qu'il affiche ?

-Passe-moi les autres, Sam !

Son cadet se sent pâlir. Comme dans un rêve, il prend le sac sur le lit et le tend à Dean qui s'en empare et claque aussitôt la porte derrière lui. Les jambes de Sam cèdent doucement sous lui. Il s'asseoit sur le plancher à la propreté douteuse, le dos appuyé contre le lit, remonte ses genoux sur sa poitrine et les entoure de ses bras, une position qu'il n'a pas adopté depuis une vingtaine d'année.

Le temps passe. Une éternité passe, si on demande son avis à Sam. Et soudainement, une série de bruits sourds provenant de la salle de bain le fait sursauter. Il se relève et se met à frapper vigoureusement contre la porte. «Dean ?»

Il y a un dernier bruit, comme du verre qui éclate, puis une série de jurons grossiers, même pour Dean. Sam enfonce la porte.

Son frère est debout au milieu de la pièce à moitié démolie : le rideau de douche est en lambeaux, le porte-serviette a été arraché du mur, les serviettes en question sont éparpillées sur le sol -deux sont même déchirées- et la poubelle gît dans le lavabo, parmi les éclats de verre du miroir.

Les poings serrés, les cheveux ébouriffés, Dean serre et desserre les poing convulsivement. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement et le devant de son t-shirt est humide de sueur.

Dean Winchester en mode panique. Sam peut compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il a vu son frère dans cet état –la pire étant sans aucun doute la fameuse destruction de l'Impala dans la cour de Bobby, peu après la mort de John.

-Sam, qu'est-ce que j'ai dans le ventre? demande Dean d'une voix sifflante.

Sam avance doucement. Sur le comptoir, les trois tests de grossesses sont alignés proprement, ayant apparemment échappé au carnage. Ils sont tous positifs –l'un d'eux affiche même un visage souriant. Merveilleux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait, Sam ? Répète Dean.

-Je pense que-

-Explique-moi comment c'est possible ? Dis-moi pourquoi ces tests débiles disent que je suis enceinte ?

-Je ne sais pas, Dean.

-Trouve mieux que ça. Ça n'a aucun sens, Ça n'a…Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est qui est en train de me pousser en dedans ?

Dean empoigne maintenant ses cheveux à pleines poignées.

-Peut-être… peut-être juste un bébé ? Suggère Sam d'une toute petite voix.

-Pourquoi une sorcière enragée déciderait de me punir en m'engrossant, Sam ? SAM !

Sam ouvre la bouche, veut dire des milliers de choses, mais rien ne sort. Il est sans voix, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Ce n'est pas un bébé… c'est un… un sortilège… un truc, un monstre, je sais pas… Et même si c'était juste un bébé, je n'ai pas d'utérus, encore moins de vagin. TU COMPRENDS ? COMMENT EST-CE QU'IL EST SUPPOSÉ SORTIR DE LÀ ?

À bout de souffle, les yeux exorbités, Dean recule en titubant et se laisse tomber sur le siège rabaissé des toilettes. «Il faut qu'on m'enlève ça, Sam. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est elle qui l'a mis là. Il faut l'enlever.» dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Sam avance vers lui et s'agenouille parmi les serviettes mutilées. Après un instant d'hésitation, il met les mains sur ses cuisses.

-Dean. Essaie de te calmer un peu. Je… je ne pense pas que ce soit un monstre ou…

Le jeune chasseur est surpris de voir les mains de son aîné se poser sur les siennes et les serrer doucement. Dean est terrorisé. Sam comprend. Il l'est aussi.

-Sam, murmure son frère.

-Il y a… les symboles, Dean… Celui qui me désigne moi, et ce qu'elle a dit aussi, sur notre relation, sur le fait qu'elle pouvait sentir ma semence en toi et qu'elle allait se servir de ce qui nous unissait pour nous détruire… C'est peut-être juste un bébé.

-Un bébé qui va nous détruire ? Évidemment, s'il me sort du ventre à la manière de _Alien_…

Dean a un petit sourire. Il ne rejoint pas ses yeux, mais c'est un début. Sam caresse ses mains, essaie d'assembler un peu de courage.

-Écoute, quoi qu'il arrive, on va trouver une solution. On va trouver de l'aide.

-Si tu parles de Bobby, Sam, tu peux tout de suite oublier ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il supporterait une autre de nos gaffes, dit l'aîné des Winchester sur un ton sans réplique.

-Ce n'est pas une gaffe. C'est une sorcière qui a failli te tuer. Et non, je ne dirai rien à Bobby.

Sam se rapproche et dépose un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Dean. Ce dernier lui caresse la joue et secoue tristement la tête.

-J'ai perdu le contrôle.

-À peine.

-Je… écoute… Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, Sam, mais il faut que je sorte. J'ai besoin de rouler un peu. Tout seul.

Sam commence à froncer les sourcils, mais son frère lève la main, comme pour arrêter son mouvement. «Je ne vais rien faire de stupide, Sammy. Fais-moi confiance.»

Il y a presque de la supplication dans les yeux de Dean. Sam se dit que si lui venait de réaliser qu'il était enceinte (d'une chose, d'un enfant, peu importe), il aurait quitté la chambre en courant depuis longtemps. Et il n'aurait pas demandé la permission à Dean.

Dean est parti depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Sam s'effondre finalement sur le lit après avoir ramassé ce qui pouvait l'être dans la salle de bains. Il hésite un instant –rien qu'un instant, et ouvre son cellulaire.

La voix bourrue et familière répond à la deuxième sonnerie. «Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?»

-Salut Bobby.

-Sam.

-Comment ça va ?

-Tu me déranges pour me demander comment je vais ?

-Non je… j'ai besoin d'un conseil.

-Ton frère va bien ?

Sam déglutit avant de répondre. C'est toujours difficile de mentir à Bobby, même au téléphone.

-Oui. Il vient de terroriser des étudiants qui jouaient à Casper. En pleine forme.

-Et toi, Sam ?

-Ça va, ça va.

-Okay. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Il y a deux ou trois ans, j'avais trouvé un manuel Hoodoo dans ta bibliothèque, et tu m'avais expliqué que cette sorcière Bâton Rouge te l'avait offert.

-Ouaip.

-Tu… tu m'avais dit que cette femme-là pratiquait la magie blanche, que c'était la seule sorcière au monde à qui tu faisais confiance…

-Sam, j'étais là. Pas besoin de me rejouer la conversation.

-Bon. Tu étais sincère ? C'est réellement une sorcière blanche ?

-Elle se considère plutôt comme une prêtresse, mais oui. Les sorcières qui pratiquent la magie blanche sont rares. C'est difficile de résister au pouvoir de la magie noire, tu comprends ?

Si Sam comprenait…

-Mais elle, tu es certain que-

-Sam, ne m'insulte pas. Si je t'ai dit que je lui faisais confiance, il me semble que ça devrait te suffire.

-Excuse-moi, Bobby.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, d'ailleurs ?

-Je… nous aurions besoin de la consulter, Dean et moi.

-Vous pataugez dans la merde, hein ?

-Non ! Non. C'est pour aider quelqu'un.

-Sam…

Le jeune chasseur réprime un grognement d'exaspération. Parfois, Bobby et Dean ont une façon similaire de prononcer son prénom qui lui donne l'impression d'être un petit garçon morveux surpris la main dans une boîte de biscuits.

-Écoute, Bobby, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je suis désolé. J'ai besoin de voir cette femme. Tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

Une longue pause, puis un grognement affirmatif, et Sam sait qu'il a gagné.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il trouve un bout de papier et y griffonne rapidement quelques mots.

À SUIVRE…


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici mon nouveau chapitre. À noter, je ne connais pas grand-chose au Hoodoo, mais je me suis inspiré des vraies runes de Furthak (et c'était pas facile… __)_

Chapitre 5 : Un bébé ?

Le voyage jusqu'à Bâton Rouge est sinistre. Ils ont quitté Durham quelques heures après le coup de fil donné à Bobby, le temps que Sam pratique un exorcisme sur Dean.

L'aîné des Winchester est revenu au bout de deux heures, aussi pâle qu'à son départ, mais déterminé à se faire exorciser malgré les protestations stupéfaites de Sam. Juste au cas où, juste pour être sûr, a expliqué Dean d'un ton sans réplique. Sam aurait pu continuer à argumenter, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il y avait encore cette peur liquide dans les yeux de son frère. Pendant sa promenade en voiture, Dean avait visiblement imaginé les pires scénarios, dont une alliance improbable entre la sorcière et un démon.

L'exorcisme n'a eu aucun effet, sauf de gaspiller leurs dernières réserves d'eau bénite. Ils se sont mis en route tout de suite après. Dean a piqué sa crise parce que Sam avait appelé Bobby, parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une sorcière qui ne soit pas complètement «folle à lier» selon son expression, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il s'est tassé contre la portière du côté passager, sans même parler de conduire, et s'est endormi presque aussitôt, une main posée sur son abdomen de façon protectrice.

Sam s'est arrêté au petit matin, quelque part en Arkansas, sur une route de terre bordée par de grands arbres, pour pouvoir dormir un peu avant de tomber d'épuisement. Il a fait un rêve étrangement vif, non pas un cauchemar, comme il s'y attendait, et a essayé de s'accrocher aux lambeaux de souvenirs qui demeuraient lorsqu'il s'est éveillé en sursaut. Il y avait Dean, qui souriait, visiblement heureux, et la lumière tiède du soleil, et quelque chose de petit, de chaud et de vivant dans les bras de Sam de grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient, de minuscules doigts qui s'agitaient vers lui, et une profonde impression de calme, de sérénité.

Il y avait une larme sur sa joue quand son frère l'a tiré de son sommeil, l'air concerné, et Sam n'a pas trouvé les mots pour expliquer que ce n'était pas une larme de tristesse.

Dean a conduit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en Louisiane, peu loquace, les yeux sombres, apparemment concentré sur la route. Il a dû s'arrêter deux fois pour vomir. Quand Sam a voulu l'aider, il s'est fait repousser sans ménagement.

Ils sont arrivés à Bâton Rouge le 8 décembre à l'aube et se sont arrêtés pour déjeuner dans un petit café pour faire passer le temps. Dean a joué avec sa nourriture au lieu de l'avaler, Sam a eu l'impression qu'il mâchait du carton. Ensuite, ils se sont mis en quête de la maison de Maria Baker.

L'Impala est maintenant stationnée devant une petite demeure à l'écart de la ville recouverte de plantes grimpantes et entourée d'un jardin touffu qui projette ses ombres sous le soleil tiède.

-On y va ? demande Sam en voyant que son frère demeure immobile, les mains crispées sur le volant.

-J'aurais dû te le dire, murmure Dean sans le regarder.

-Me dire quoi ?

Pas de réponse.

-Dean ? Me dire quoi ?

-Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose. Même avant de commencer à vomir le matin, je savais. Je me sentais… différent. Tu comprends, c'était pas une mauvaise chose. C'était différent dans le bon sens du terme. Et je fais des rêves sans queue ni tête… Je ne me rappelle jamais bien mais je me sens toujours heureux comme un con quand je me réveille…

Sam sourit et se rapproche de lui, prend sa main dans la sienne.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, Dean, mais je suis sûr qu'on va s'en sortir. Après tout ce qui nous est arrivé…

Dean a un sourire amer.

-La chance des Winchester, hein ?

-On est ensemble, c'est ce qui compte.

-Le petit Sammy est sentimental ? Taquine Dean en passant une main dans les cheveux de Sam qui ferme les yeux et soupire d'aise.

Le contact se brise trop vite. Sans crier gare, Dean sort de la Chevy et s'étire comme un chat au soleil. Ils marchent côte à côte jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Tu es sûr à propos de cette… prêtresse-sorcière ? demande Dean à voix basse quand Sam appuie sur la sonnette.

-Bobby l'est. Pourquoi ? demande Sam en chuchotant aussi.

-Je sais pas… Pour une prêtresse Hoodoo, je m'attendais à…

-Quoi ? Des poulets sans tête suspendus un peu partout ?

Dean rougit, et Sam lève les yeux au ciel, en devinant que oui, son frère imaginait quelque chose du genre.

-De toute façon, trop tard pour reculer, ajoute-t-il juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Maria Baker est une belle femme dans la mi-cinquantaine. Mince, aussi grande que Dean, elle a la peau très noire, des traits délicats et des yeux bleus, brillants. Elle est vêtue simplement d'un pantalon sombre et d'un chemisier blanc. Le seul signe de la profession qu'elle exerce est un petit pendentif qu'elle porte au cou, une sphère transparente dans lequel flotte un liquide translucide qui dégage une faible odeur, étrange mais agréable, qui rappelle la cannelle et l'anis.

Elle leur sourit.

-Sam et Dean Winchester ?

Sam tend la main.

-Je suis Sam. C'est mon frère Dean, spécifie-t-il. Je suppose que Bobby Singer vous a annoncé notre visite ?

Maria Baker serre fermement la main offerte. «Évidemment, répond-elle doucement. Je suis sorcière, pas voyante. Entrez.»

Sam se détend un peu devant les manières simples et le visage avenant de la femme. Elle les conduit dans une petite cuisine moderne et éclairée et prépare du thé. Les Winchester sont assis dans des chaises de rotin qui craquent à chacun de leur mouvement et se lancent des regards à la dérobée.

-Je suis très très discrète sur mes pratiques, raconte Maria en déposant un plateau à thé devant eux. Bobby ne vous aurait pas envoyé s'il n'avait pas eu une confiance totale en vous. Les… les gens qui pratiquent votre profession ont tendance à douter des personnes comme moi.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré une sorcière qui pratique uniquement la magie blanche, répond Dean sèchement.

Sam lui lance un regard de reproche, qu'il ignore superbement, comme il ignore la tasse posée devant lui.

-Nous sommes rares, c'est vrai, réplique Maria Baker sans se démonter. Et je comprends que vous puissiez avoir des doutes. Mais vous êtes ici, dans ma maison, parce que vous avez besoin de mon aide. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi vous êtes libres de repartir.

-Non, non je… Excusez mon frère, madame Baker. C'est… nous avons eu une très mauvaise expérience avec des sorcières récemment et il est un peu tendu.

Sam ignore le regard noir de Dean et avale une longue gorgée de thé brûlant.

-Appelez-moi Maria, répond simplement la femme en souriant à nouveau. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Je… je ne veux pas vous vexer, mais je veux juste m'assurer que ce que je vais vous raconter va rester entre nous. Même Bobby ne doit pas…

-Naturellement, coupe Maria. Secret professionnel, disons.

Sam s'agite un instant sur sa chaise qui a quelques craquements sonores. Il lance un coup d'œil à Dean. Son frère contemple ses mains comme s'il venait de les découvrir. Il ne l'aidera pas. Alors Sam se lance, relate dans les moindres détails les événements de Crow's Corner jusqu'aux trois tests de grossesse positifs. Maria Baker écoute attentivement sans poser la moindre question. Quand le cadet des Winchester a finalement terminé, il en est à sa troisième tasse de thé. Dean a détourné son attention de ses mains pour la porter sur ses bottes. Sa boisson intacte refroidit devant lui.

-Vous êtes amants, déclare subitement la sorcière.

Sam s'étouffe à moitié et sent une rougeur brûlante envahir ses joues. Dean, toujours silencieux, grimace.

-Euh…

-C'est important que je le sache, explique doucement Maria, et c'était facile à deviner à travers tous vos non-dits, Sam. Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger.

-Tant mieux, parce que on n'en a rien à faire, murmure Dean en prenant la main de Sam dans la sienne.

Maria hoche la tête et se lève. «Suivez-moi.» dit-elle.

Elle les guide dans une grande pièce sans fenêtre à l'arrière de sa maison. Les murs beiges sont recouverts de symboles divers, certains inconnus à Sam. Il y a une grande étagère pleine de flacons et de sachets divers, une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres anciens et des chandelles à moitié consumées un peu partout. Au milieu de la pièce, se dresse une longue table sur laquelle sont gravés des symboles de protections hoodoo, celtiques et amérindiens. L'odeur piquante du pendentif flotte également dans la pièce.

-Dean, si vous pourriez vous étendre ici, murmure Maria en indiquant la table.

Sam encourage son frère du regard. Il s'exécute lentement, comme s'il voulait retarder le moment le plus longtemps possible. Pendant ce temps, Maria a allumé les chandelles et s'applique à mélanger une espèce de pâte couleur ocre dans un bol marqué d'inscriptions latines. Sam sent la nervosité le gagner. Il demeure à la tête de son frère dont la respiration précipitée indique le même sentiment.

«La pâte est composée d'herbes et de plantes, de terre de cimetière et d'eau bénite» explique Maria en se rapprochant.

-De l'eau bénite ? Vous utilisez ça avec le Hoodoo ? S'étonne Sam.

-Une véritable sorcière blanche sait trouver la magie dont elle a besoin, quelque soit son origine, répond la femme. Je vais étendre ce mélange sur votre ventre, Dean. C'est indolore et sans danger. C'est seulement pour m'aider à mieux voir, un peu comme un gel conducteur. Vous pouvez relever votre t-shirt ?

Pudiquement, Dean détourne les yeux et remonte son chandail jusqu'à la poitrine. Ses yeux verts sont à demi-fermés, ses grands cils noirs projettent une ombre sur ses joues. Il grimace un peu quand Maria étend la pâte sur son ventre, et attrape la main de Sam qui la serre dans la sienne, surpris.

Les mains noires aux doigts effilés se posent doucement sur le mélange. Maria ferme les yeux et prononce une formule hoodoo d'une voix rauque et chantante. Le charme semble ne jamais vouloir s'achever. Autour d'eux, les flammes des bougies s'agitent, comme mues par un vent invisible. L'odeur épicée s'alourdit. Sam presse la main de Dean plus fermement.

Finalement, Maria s'éloigne un peu et son chant s'achève sur une longue note mélancolique. Creusés dans la pâte rougeâtre, les symboles tracés par la sorcière son apparus, exactement comme ils étaient disposés sur le ventre de Dean. Sam écarquille les yeux. Son frère a relevé la tête et fixe lui aussi son ventre en frissonnant.

-Okay… okay, murmure Maria en revenant lentement de sa transe. Vous êtes un vaisseau, ajoute-t-elle en posant des yeux pleins de respects sur Dean. Vous avez été touché par un ange. C'est inscrit sur vos côtes.

Pour toute réponse, Dean grogne, intimidé. Maria se tourne vers Sam. «Vos déductions étaient justes, mais pas celles de la sorcière… J'ai senti son empreinte. Elle a appris la magie noire dès son plus jeune âge. Je… je crois que la sorcellerie se transmettait de mère en fille dans sa famille, mais la dernière de sa lignée est morte.»

Sam soupire de soulagement, puis fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par : mes déductions sont bonnes, mais pas celles de la sorcière ?

-Elle a lu dans l'âme de Dean, elle a fouillé au plus profond de lui, littéralement, poursuit Maria. Ce ne sont pas les sigilles qui l'ont arrêtée, quoi qu'elle ait dit. Elle a voulu être créatrice et vous retourner l'un contre l'autre.

-En faisant quoi ? S'impatiente Dean.

-Il y a plusieurs façon d'interpréter les symboles et les runes. Quand la sorcière a découvert la trace de votre frère en vous, elle a voulu vous empoisonner, je crois.

Sam voit Dean pâlir brusquement. Lui-même sent le besoin de s'agripper à la table.

-Mais ce… ça n'a pas marché, déclare-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Non. Elle voulait que vous, Sam, soyez responsable de l'empoisonnement de votre frère. Votre sperme et votre salive seraient devenu un poison pour Dean. Il en serait mort à petit feu. Même dans le cas où l'un de vous aurait découvert le sortilège, vos rapports en auraient été gravement compromis… ou même détruits. Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle entendait par se servir de ce qui vous unit pour vous détruire.

-Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Et les… les symboles ils…

-Comme je le disais, tout dépend de la façon dont on les interprète. Vous en êtes arrivé à la conclusion que votre frère portait un enfant en vous fiant aux signes physiques, en plus du sortilège, mais vous voyez, ce symbole ovoïde ne représente pas seulement la fertilité mais aussi l'acte sexuel. Le genre de «Y», qui a des origines Maori, soit dit en pensant, veut bien dire frère. Et si on prend les trois runes de Futhark, Björk est malhabilement tracée. Elle a probablement été faite dans l'urgence. Je crois que MacPherson voulait plutôt utiliser Thurisaz, une autre rune qui lui ressemble beaucoup, et qui signifie la douleur et la destruction. Ingwaz, dans la pratique de la magie noire, signifie non seulement la diminution de la masculinité mais aussi la force vitale de quelqu'un. Cependant, en magie blanche, elle est utilisée pour favoriser une guérison ou une métamorphose. Quant à Sowilo, c'est bien pour renforcer les autres runes qu'on l'a inscrit, et l'étincelle de la vie peut signifier la semence d'un homme, ou l'ovule d'une femme. Vous voyez ? L'empoisonnement est aussi plausible que la fécondation.

Maria prend une pause pour essuyer ses mains avec un chiffon. Sam et Dean, interdits, la suivent des yeux. «Je crois que votre sorcière a dû boucler son sort en vitesse. Si elle n'a pas prit le temps de bien y mettre son intention, le sortilège a pris une signification qui lui était propre. Vous avez bien dit que vous l'avez interrompue, Sam ?»

-Oui.

-Donc, le corps de Dean, sans directions claires, a interprété les symboles autrement. Je ne sais pas si ça a un lien avec le fait qu'il soit un vaisseau, ou qu'il ait été touché par un ange. Mais les faits sont là.

-Et ?... demande Sam, qui retient sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte.

-C'est un bébé qui est en train de se développer là. Le corps de Dean s'y adapte. Je n'ai entendu parler d'une grossesse masculine qu'une seule fois dans toute ma vie, mais ce n'est pas sans précédents.

-Un bébé, répète lentement Dean. Un bébé humain…

Maria sourit.

-À cent pour cent. Votre enfant à tous les deux. Je ne sais pas si c'est adéquat mais… félicitations.

((()))

Sam déshabille son frère et le guide lentement jusqu'au lit. Il a choisi le motel lui-même. La chambre est grande et propre, mieux que ce à quoi ils sont habitués. Les rideaux sombres sont tirés sur le soleil qui se couche au-dehors. De loin leur parvient les bruits animés du quartier français, qui se relève lentement de l'Ouragan Katrina.

Debout devant son frère étendu, parfaitement immobile, Sam se déshabille à son tour, méthodiquement, sans jamais quitter Dean des yeux. Puis, il se glisse près de lui sous les couvertures et l'entoure d'un bras protecteur. «Je t'aime» murmure-t-il dans son cou.

Dean se rapproche de lui mais ne répond rien Depuis qu'il a demandé, pour le bébé, Dean n'a pas prononcé une seule parole. Sam sait ce qui se passe. C'est le mécanisme de défense le plus ancien de son frère, et c'est la troisième fois qu'il fait son apparition.

Évidemment, Sam ne se souvient pas de la première fois. Il en a entendu parler, par Bobby et par John : un peu par Dean aussi, mais du bout des lèvres. Après la mort de Mary Winchester, son frère s'est tu pendant plus de trois mois, et quand il a recommencé à parler, il s'adressait seulement à Sam, lorsqu'il était persuadé que personne d'autre ne l'entendait. La deuxième fois, c'était après l'attaque de la Sthriga. Sam en a seulement de vagues souvenirs. Il sait que cette fois-là, la perte de confiance de John avait causé des ravages sérieux chez son frère. Des semaines durant, Dean est demeuré silencieux. Il a fallu une crise de colère épouvantable de leur père –et _ce_ souvenir est net et précis dans l'esprit de Sam- pour redonner la voix à son aîné.

Maintenant, Dean se protège. Dean s'entoure des murs qui se dressent habituellement dans son esprit. Il est dépassé par les événements. Il a peur. Sam le sait, le comprend. Il est prêt à être patient, à lui accorder tout le temps nécessaire, à lui prouver qu'il l'aime, de toutes les façons possibles. Lui et… le bébé.

C'est étrange même d'y penser. _Il est vigoureux et bien accroché_, a dit Maria en nettoyant le ventre de Dean.

Vigoureux, bien accroché. Vivant. Une toute petite chose. Un amas de cellules.

_Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?_ A demandé Sam. Maria n'avait pas toutes les réponses, mais la puissance du sortilège vibrait autour de Dean comme des ondes colorées, selon elle. Son corps s'adaptait, se transformait, comme celui d'une femme enceinte au fond, mais de façon plus radicale. Ce ne serait probablement pas sans douleur. Et Maria ne savait pas jusqu'où la transformation irait, pour permettre un accouchement naturel ou pas. À ces mots, le visage de Dean, déjà blanc comme la lune, était devenu verdâtre.

Dean étendu près de lui, silencieux, les yeux perdus, avec un enfant au creux de son ventre. Sam se presse contre la peau tiède de son frère, caresse ses cheveux, respire son odeur, mais ce n'est pas assez. Il veut goûter à Dean, il veut provoquer chez lui des frissons et des gémissements, qu'ils soient silencieux ou pas. Il étend ses grandes mains sur les épaules de son frère et embrasse son front, son nez, les taches de rousseur éparses sur ses joues, ses lèvres gonflées, son cou, suce le lobe d'une oreille, mordille l'autre. Dean se détend un peu sous ses caresses et le regarde, un mélange de détresse et de désir dans les yeux.

Sam continue de tracer son chemin sur les muscles pectoraux fermes de son frère, en prenant soin d'éviter les mamelons sensibles. Il promène ses doigts sur ses côtes, traçant les contours des os sous la peau, comme lorsqu'il est à la recherche d'une fêlure, après une chasse violente. Sa bouche attentive, affamée, descend toujours, couvre le nombril pour que sa langue puisse s'y enfouir. Le dos de Dean se cambre sous la sensation, mais Sam est toujours en mouvement, embrasse la fine ligne de poils blonds qui descend jusqu'aux boucles plus foncées du pubis de son frère. Son pénis à moitié dressé pulse doucement. Tout en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses pour les écarter un peu, Sam dépose une série de petits baisers sur le sexe de Dean qui tressaille, puis lèche le chemin des veines qui le parcourent. Il lève la tête.

Son frère s'est redressé sur ses coudes et le regarde avidement en se léchant les lèvres. Puis, il pose doucement ses mains dans les longues mèches couleur de miel de Sam et soupire.

Le cadet sent sa propre érection battre contre son ventre lorsque les doigts de Dean se mettent à masser délicatement son crâne. Il prend dans sa bouche la peau veloutée du scrotum de son frère et suce doucement, un testicule après l'autre. Il entend un nouveau soupir et sourit, embrasse le gland humide et chaud de son amant et s'attarde à la saveur du liquide pré éjaculatoire qui provoque une onde de choc agréable dans son bas-ventre. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide et fluide, Sam prend le pénis de Dean dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il aille frotter contre le fond de sa gorge. Il gémit de plaisir et se met à sucer vigoureusement le long membre qui pulse en lui.

Dean tressaille et agrippe plus fermement ses cheveux. Sam sent son corps s'agiter sous lui et poses les mains sur ses hanches pour les immobiliser sur le matelas. Il utilise ses dents qu'il fait glisser doucement sur le frein du pénis de son frère, puis chatouille la fente de son urètre avec sa langue, récoltant une autre goutte de liquide âcre et salé. Il regarde Dean à nouveau. Ses yeux sont à demi-fermés, il respire par à-coups étranglés, les joues rouges et le torse couvert de sueur. Il y est presque.

Sam entreprend un mouvement de va et vient régulier et rapide, serrant et desserrant les lèvres, léchant le bord du gland avec sa langue au passage. Dean caresse compulsivement ses cheveux en tirant, mais la douleur est bonne, et Sam sent qu'il s'approche lui aussi, même s'il ne s'est pas encore touché. L'une de ses mains quitte la hanche qu'elle retenait et il soulève le scrotum tendu pour aller appuyer fermement sur le périnée de son frère tout en exécutant un mouvement de déglutition.

Le bassin de Dean a un spasme violent. Ses mains se serrent sur la tête de Sam, et il est parcouru d'une série de frissons pendant que Sam le guide à travers l'euphorie de son orgasme en avalant le sperme chaud et épais qui jaillit dans sa bouche. Simultanément, il porte une main à son érection négligée et se masturbe frénétiquement. Quelques secondes et il jouit à son tour, un orgasme étonnamment long et puissant, qui le laisse épuisé, désorienté, la tête sur la cuisse de son frère.

Lorsqu'il reprend ses esprits Sam se traîne sur les mains pour s'effondrer près de Dean. Appuyé sur une épaule, il regarde son frère, toujours couché sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Une larme a glissé sur sa joue et fait lentement son chemin jusqu'à son oreille, Sam l'embrasse et attire Dean dans ses bras. Il serre fort. «Je suis là» murmure-t-il.

Il ne s'endort que lorsqu'il est persuadé que Dean a succombé au sommeil.

Sam s'éveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, secoué par un rêve –un cauchemar celui-là, où il était désespérément à la recherche de son frère, disparu soudainement sans avoir rien laissé derrière lui.

Le jeune chasseur s'asseoit dans son lit pour se repérer et retrouver son souffle. Il tend la main et allume la lampe de chevet à tâtons.

Dean est bien là, près de lui, ronflant doucement, tourné sur le côté. Et ses mains… ses mains…

Ses mains sont toutes les deux posées sur son ventre. Sam sent un flot d'émotions gonfler dans sa gorge. Très doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Dean, il joint ses mains aux siennes. Encore une fois, le choc de leur situation actuelle le terrasse. Un filet de sueur froide coule dans son dos.

Un bébé, pense-t-il, et il ne peut pas aller plus loin. Un bébé.

À SUIVRE…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Absorber la réalité

Si Sam Winchester, 29 ans, a appris quelque chose après la presque totalité de son existence passée en compagnie de son frère, c'est d'être patient. Aux prises lui-même avec des sentiments trop grands pour lui, il développe des trésors de patience et de délicatesse avec un Dean silencieux et peu coopératif.

Sam a traversé l'Enfer, a été le vaisseau de Lucifer, s'est quasiment transformé en démon pour tuer Lilith et lancer le départ des grandes festivités de l'apocalypse. Il est mort, plus d'une fois et s'est baladé sans son âme pendant un an et demi.

Et pourtant, rien de ce qu'il a vécu ne se rapproche de la terreur qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'il regarde Dean, à chaque fois qu'il se laisse aller à penser qu'il y a ce minuscule être humain niché au creux du ventre de son frère. Il se rappelle l'un de ses professeurs préférés à l'époque de Stanford : Jack ou John Cunnigham, enseignant la philosophie. Il traînait un soir dans un bar d'étudiant. Lui et Sam avaient entamé une conversation au cours de laquelle Cunnigham lui avait confié que sa femme était enceinte. «Je le veux, cet enfant, avait expliqué le prof d'une voix un peu traînante. Ça fait presque un an qu'on essaie. Mais maintenant… Samuel Winchester… maintenant, je suis terrorisé. Jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.»

À l'époque, Sam avait pensé que Cunningham, visiblement, n'avait pas passé sa vie à tuer des loups-garous, des Wendigos et des dieux païens déchus.

Maintenant, comme il le comprend. Évidemment, à la terreur naturelle d'avoir créé un petit être vivant et d'en être responsable s'ajoutent les petits détails de leur situation toute particulière. Sam a engrossé son frère grâce à un sortilège raté. Il doute pouvoir trouver un groupe de soutien pour partager son expérience.

Il y a aussi le petit problème du silence de Dean. Dean ne l'ignore pas, Dean ne s'est pas coupé du monde extérieur. Il est seulement silencieux, passif, et d'une humeur exécrable.

Sam et lui passent cinq jours dans leur hôtel de Bâton Rouge, et c'est Sam qui court les bars pour jouer au billard et renouveler leur provision d'argent liquide, c'est aussi Sam qui sort chercher à manger. Dean ne passe pas le pas de la porte une seule fois, malgré les tentatives de son frère. Il demeure étendu sur le lit à regarder la télé, prend de longues douches et dort une partie de la journée. Ses nausées matinales ont empiré, et Sam découvre avec stupéfaction que son frère peut vomir dans le plus parfait des silences.

Le troisième jour, Sam est entrée dans une librairie et a acheté un livre intitulé : _La grossesse, semaine après semaine._ Il a payé son achat les joues brûlantes, mal à l'aise comme un adolescent s'achetant sa première boîte de préservatifs.

Sam a pris soin de choisir l'édition de poche pour pouvoir mieux la dissimuler dans son sac, à l'abri du regard lourd de Dean. Il a feuilleté quelques pages, enfermé dans la salle de bains, pour essayer de mieux comprendre ce que vivait son frère. Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, il s'est éveillé avant son aîné pour pouvoir poser sur la table de chevet des craquelins et de l'eau minérale, deux remèdes censés atténuer les vomissements du premier trimestre. Puis, il a attendu le réveil de Dean et lui a expliqué doucement qu'il devrait au moins essayer un biscuit avant de se lever. Son frère l'a regardé, puis a regardé la boîte de craquelins, puis s'est plaqué une main sur la bouche, sautant hors du lit comme un ressort avant de courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Pour vomir. Silencieusement. Un peu plus tard, Sam a retrouvé ses achats dans la poubelle.

Il n'ose pas aborder le sujet du bébé, pas même indirectement. Ne pas savoir ce que Dean pense l'angoisse et lui fait peur. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait provoquer en commençant une discussion par : _Et ce bébé, finalement, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?_

Une crainte étrange le tiraille. Dean désire peut-être s'en débarrasser. Sam pourrait-il le blâmer ? Ce n'est pas lui qui porte l'enfant. Il n'est pas l'homme enceinte. Juste le partenaire. Son frère et lui n'ont jamais eu de discussion à ce sujet, sauf pendant la période de temps où Dean a servi de père de substitution à Benjamin Braeden. Et comme Sam était sans âme, il ne se rappelle pas.

Le plus jeune des Winchester croit vouloir cet enfant. Croit en l'espèce de miracle provoqué par Hannah MacPherson, bien malgré elle. Un bébé dont Dean et lui seraient les parents. Ils n'auront pas d'autre chance. Cependant, Sam s'applique à enfouir ces sentiments positifs tout au fond de lui. Il regarde son frère et attend, un signe, n'importe lequel, qui témoigne que Dean est en train d'absorber leur nouvelle réalité. Il y a des indices, évidemment, comme le fait que son frère n'ait pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis qu'il a passé les tests de grossesse, où la façon dont il entoure son ventre de ses bras lorsqu'il dort. Mais Sam a besoin de plus.

Il a appris la patience. D'une certaine façon. Maintenant, les ongles de ses dix doigts sont rongés.

Le cinquième jour, un 13 décembre pluvieux et sans soleil, Sam se réveille avec des fourmis dans les jambes. Il est temps de partir, songe-t-il. Bouger, aller ailleurs, n'importe où. Il appréhende les heures passées dans la voiture avec Dean-silencieux, mais la chambre lui donne l'impression de se refermer autour de lui comme un piège. Il ouvre une carte sur son portable et contemple les choix qui s'offrent à eux. Pour une fois, ils ne doivent pas fuir en vitesse, et une chasse ne les attend nulle part. Noël approche. S'ils n'étaient pas dans cette… situation particulière, ils pourraient remonter tranquillement vers le Dakota du Sud et passer quelques jours avec Bobby. Maintenant, évidemment, c'est hors de question.

Une chose est sûre, ils iront vers le nord, vers leur territoire de chasse habituel. Sam attend que Dean sorte de la douche pour lui annoncer qu'ils s'en vont en montant vers le Missouri. Son frère hoche la tête, lui caresse la nuque et commence à faire ses bagages. Lorsque Sam prend les clefs de L'Impala sur la table, Dean les lui enlève doucement des mains.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils prennent la route sous une averse torrentielle. Le silence de Dean semble s'appliquer aussi à son vieux lecteur cassette. Pas de _mulet rock_ dans la voiture. Juste le ronronnement du moteur.

**)))(((**

Trois jours, trois états. La conduite automobile semble calmer Dean. Il n'y a toujours pas de musique. Sam passe le plus clair de son temps à ressasser des idées de plus en plus noires et à relire des romans usés. Son frère ne lui laisse le volant que deux fois. Il décide des arrêts dans des restaurants miteux où il touche à peine à sa nourriture et refuse, dans son silence impérieux, de s'arrêter dans un motel pour la nuit. Lui et Sam dorment à tour de rôle, ou ensemble, sur le bas-côté de la route, à coups de trois ou quatre heures.

Sam voit que Dean est épuisé. Il a maigri, il grimace d'inconfort, et les cernes sous ses yeux s'agrandissent. Il s'arrête régulièrement pour vomir ce qu'il a mangé avec si peu d'enthousiasme, puis il reprend le volant, comme si de rien n'était. Il essaie de se prouver quelque chose. Se prouver qu'il est toujours Dean Winchester, que rien n'a changé, qu'il n'est pas soudainement devenu une curiosité de la nature, comme si son état le diminuait. Sam a le temps d'analyser son frère. Il ne fait que ça.

Le seize décembre, en début d'après-midi, Sam prend le volant. Ils viennent tout juste de passer la frontière du Missouri. Dean, qui a faillit s'endormir assis bien droit sur la banquette du restaurant qu'ils viennent de quitter, s'effondre littéralement sur le siège du passager. Et Sam en a assez. D'être patient. De son frère. De ne pas pouvoir discuter. Il trouve un motel dans la première agglomération qu'il croise, Kirkwood, alors qu'il tombe une fine averse de neige. Il prend une chambre et ne réveille Dean que lorsque l'Impala est stationnée devant leur porte.

Son frère baille, se frotte vigoureusement les yeux, regarde autour de lui et pose un regard accusateur sur Sam.

-Je suis fatigué, Dean, murmure Sam en sortant les clefs du contact. Je ne sais pas où on va, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux prouver, mais on s'arrête ici, point final.

Là-dessus, Sam va chercher ses affaires dans le coffre, entre dans la chambre et se met automatiquement à installer les différents objets et symboles de protection. Son frère a fini par le suivre et s'occupe des lignes de sel, à la porte et aux fenêtres, avec des gestes secs et colérique. Sam est trop épuisé pour essayer de le calmer. Il enlève ses jeans, ses chaussures, sa veste, et s'effondre sur le lit, un oreiller sur la tête pour se protéger de la lumière extérieure.

Il s'endort à une vitesse stupéfiante et pour une fois, a un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsqu'il s'éveille, la lumière déclinante lui indique qu'il a dormi au moins quatre heures. On le secoue doucement par l'épaule. Dean lui fait un demi-sourire et pointe la petite table près de la porte d'entrée, où plusieurs cartons de mets chinois les attendent.

-Tu es sorti chercher à manger ? S'étonne Sam en s'asseyant.

Dean hoche la tête et va s'asseoir, bientôt rejoint par Sam. Le cadet sent son estomac gronder et attrape une paire de baguettes qu'il plonge dans une portion de bœuf au brocoli. Il n'a pas le temps d'avaler sa première bouchée que son frère brandit un journal devant lui, le _Jonesville Telegraph_, de l'état du Kentucky.

-Quoi ? demande Sam en cherchant une boîte de riz frit.

Dean soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et lui retire le quotidien des mains. Il tourne quelques pages et le pose à plat sur la table, pointant un article du doigt.

_Nouvelle propriétaire de Cedar Mansion_

_Bethany Harvey affirme avoir été attaquée par une «force invisible.»_

Sam ne lit pas plus loin. Il dépose ses baguettes et regarde Dean, incrédule. «Tu nous as trouvé une chasse ?»

Son frère a un drôle de geste de la tête qui semble signifier : «ça vaudrait peut-être la peine de vérifier.»

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmure Sam qui utilise toute sa volonté pour demeurer calme.

C'est probablement l'expression de Dean qui brise cette belle volonté. Il regarde Sam, un sourcil relevé, comme si c'était lui qui avait un problème. Puis il écarte les bras, les paumes vers le haut, l'air exaspéré.

-Tu veux aller chasser ? Chasser ?

Dean met ses mains sur ses hanches, le regard dur.

-Il ne me dit plus un mot depuis deux semaines, ne mange plus, dégueule à tous les matins, me traîne à travers trois états en même pas trois jours et il veut aller chasser.

Sam s'est levé et s'applique à faire des longueurs dans la chambre –ce qui lui prend à peu près quatre enjambées, considérant la longueur de ses jambes.

-Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me surprend. Je devrais être habitué. Vraiment, vraiment l'idée du siècle. Du grand Dean Winchester. Je suis enceinte, et pour me prouver que je suis toujours un homme je vais aller risquer ma vie –et celle de mon bébé soit dit en passant- en chassant. Wow !

Une main attrape le bras de Sam et le force à se retourner. Devant lui, le visage de Dean est blanc, à l'exception de deux taches rouges malsaines sur ses joues Il le regarde intensément, la bouche entrouverte. Il y a un avertissement dans ses yeux. Il pose une main sur la poitrine de Sam, comme s'il voulait dire : _Attends. Calme-toi_, mais son frère a atteint son point de rupture. Le stress des dernières semaines lui rentre dedans avec la force d'un missile. Il repousse brusquement la main de Dean et serre les poings, narines frémissantes, lèvres pincées.

-Non ! C'est assez ! Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça Dean, il faut qu'on parle ! Je vais devenir fou, je te jure ! Écoute, tu ne veux pas du bébé, très bien. On va trouver un docteur qu'on paiera assez cher pour qu'il te l'enlève et ferme sa gueule.

Le poing de Dean s'écrase sur sa mâchoire et lui ouvre la lèvre supérieure. Sonné, Sam recule de deux pas et porte la main à sa bouche pour essuyer le sang qui y perle. Il repousse une longue mèche tombée devant ses yeux juste à temps pour voir Dean, une main sur la bouche, le dépasser en courant vers la salle de bain.

«Et merde» murmure Sam, dont la colère tombe aussi subitement qu'elle est apparue.

Dean n'a pas pris le temps de fermer la porte. Sam le retrouve à genoux devant les toilettes, le corps secoué de violents spasmes alors qu'il vomit un mélange de sucs gastriques et de bile. «Merde» répète Sam en posant une main sur le dos de son frère.

La réplique ne se fait pas attendre. Sans cesser de vomir, Dean le repousse d'une main en poussant un grognement presque sonore. Déséquilibré, Sam tombe lourdement sur les fesses mais il est déterminé cette fois à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Il se relève, mouille une serviette froide dans le lavabo et la pose doucement sur le cou de son frère qui continue d'avoir des haut-le-cœur même si apparemment il n'a plus rien à rendre. Le visage tordu par la douleur, les cheveux moites de sueur, Dean s'accroche à la cuvette comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il ne se débarrasse pas de la serviette au moins. Sam s'accroupit à nouveau, sans le toucher cette fois, et attend. Au bout de ce qui semble une éternité, Dean crache une dernière fois, tire la chasse d'eau et s'asseoit, le dos appuyé au lavabo. D'une main un peu tremblante, il prend la serviette et la passe sur son visage, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Sam.

-On peut pas continuer comme ça, Dean, répète son cadet le cœur serré.

-Je sais, murmure Dean d'une voix rauque. Il se racle la gorge et grimace.

À l'écoute de ces simples mots, Sam ressent un soulagement si intense qu'il en pleurerait. Il se lève et va chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le petit réfrigérateur de la chambre, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Dean n'a pas bougé de sa place. Il accepte l'eau et en avale presque la moitié d'une traite pendant que Sam tente de s'asseoir en tailleur en pliant ses longues jambes sur le plancher froid.

-Je m'excuse, dit Dean au bout d'un moment.

-Pas de raisons de t'excuser. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si j'étais dans ta situation.

-Au moins pour le coup de poing ?

Sam sourit.

-Okay… Peut-être pour le coup de poing, mais ce ne sera pas la première fois…

-Hé ! réplique Dean, les yeux un peu plus brillants. C'est pas comme si toi tu ne m'avais jamais frappé.

-Bon, dit Sam en hochant la tête.

-Ouais.

Dean passe une main sur son visage et se râcle à nouveau la gorge, comme à chaque fois où la conversation prend un tour plus sérieux, personnel. «Sam… Je… je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser.» finit-il par murmurer d'un voix à peine audible en désignant son ventre plat.

-Okay…

-Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

La bonne vieille peur prend sa place dans le regard franc et nu de l'aîné des Winchester.

-Non ! Non, Dean… Mais si… si tu es incapable de gérer tout ça je… je comprendrais.

-Mais le…

Apparemment, Dean a un blocage psychologique relié au mot «bébé» puisqu'il se contente de pointer à nouveau son ventre en rougissant avant de poursuivre. «…est-ce que tu le veux, vraiment ? Parce que Sam, je… je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver, okay ? Je sais pas si mon corps va supporter ça, je ne sais pas à quel point il va se métamorphoser et je… il y a des centaines de variables inconnues et ça me terrorise, je te jure. Je fais des rêves épouvantables et ridicules où je me retrouve avec d'énormes seins et…

Sam essaie, essaie réellement de se retenir, mais un éclat de rire lui échappe. À son grand soulagement, Dean sourit aussi, mais ses joues prennent une teinte encore plus cramoisie.

-Ce que je veux dire, ajoute-t-il, c'est que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'envisager tout ça… tout ce qui s'en vient, si ce n'est pas ce que tu désires. Parce que après, c'est pour la vie. On peut pas le renvoyer d'où il vient et je ne pense pas… je suis sûr que je ne peux pas y arriver tout seul.

Visiblement soulagé d'avoir réussi à s'exprimer, Dean pousse un long soupir tremblant.

-Je comprends, dit lentement Sam. Dean, il y a sept mois, je ne m'imaginais même pas que… que nous pourrions être ensemble. Je l'espérais, mais je n'osais pas me faire croire que tu puisses ressentir la même chose. Je voyais le reste de ma vie –de notre vie- comme une longue suite de chasses et de chambres de motels, jusqu'à ce qu'on devienne vieux et grincheux comme Bobby ou qu'on meure en combattant, pour de bon cette fois.

-Même chose pour moi, approuve Dean.

-Bon. Je n'ai pas pensé à avoir des enfants depuis l'époque où j'étais avec Jess. Et les… les circonstances sont loin d'être idéales. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Je suis comme toi, j'ai milles questions et pas de réponses mais… on n'aura pas d'autre chance, Dean. Tu es en train de fabriquer un bébé dont je… je suis le père. Je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose aussi fort, je pense, et je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

-Un peu mélo, Sammy ? Se moque Dean, mais il a un sourire doux, incertain.

-Peut-être. À ton tour maintenant.

-Je ne me suis pas assez vidé le cœur à ton goût ?

Sam sourit, se rapproche et prend le visage de son frère entre ses longues mains. Dean évite toujours son regard.

-Toi, est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Le bébé ?

-Je…

Dean déglutit.

-Oui.

-Okay, dit Sam en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. Okay. On est sur la même longueur d'onde. On… on va avoir un bébé.

Son frère lève les yeux au ciel. «Ouais» répond-il en plongeant son regard vert dans celui de Sam.

-Bon, dit ce dernier en se frottant les mains. On peut avancer, maintenant. Il y a tellement… tellement de choses dont on doit parler mais avant, la douche.

Dean relève un sourcil.

-Ça fait trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas lavé, et tu pues, mon frère, déclare Sam solennellement. Il reçoit un coup de poing affectueux sur l'épaule. «Parce que toi tu sens la rose, peut-être, Sasquatch?»

**)))))(((((**

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, Sam et Dean sont blottis sous les couvertures, dans une paresseuse extase post coïtale. Appuyé sur un coude, le cadet des Winchester regarde le visage de son amant baigné par un rayon de lune, d'une beauté presque surnaturelle. Dean, les mains derrière la tête, se lèche les lèvres et soupire d'aise.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point t'es beau, murmure Sam.

-Merci, répond Dean en esquissant un demi-sourire moqueur. T'es pas mal non plus.

-Je suis content que tu me parles.

-Okay, soupire Dean sans paraître réellement ennuyé. On en est rendu à la partie «conversation» de la soirée.

-Je veux savoir comment tu te sens.

-Comment ?

-Physiquement.

-Oh.

Dean grimace.

-Dean…

-Je viens de baiser mon frère donc, je me sens vraiment, vraiment bien.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Je sais, murmure Dean plus sérieusement. Comment est-ce que je me sens ?... Et bien, si tu n'avais pas remarqué, j'ai l'estomac complètement à l'envers. Des fois, c'est juste une odeur, comme la sauce tomate, par exemple, et ça me donne envie de dégueuler. Ensuite euh… je suis fatigué… et… c'est bizarre, Sam, les muscles de mon ventre…Je me sens tout le temps comme si je venais de faire une centaine de redressements assis, mais je suppose que c'est comme Maria Baker a dit, que c'est une façon qu'a mon corps de s'adapter à…

Un autre mot qui refuse de franchir les lèvres de Dean.

-La grossesse ?

-Euh…Oui.

-Ça fait mal ?

-Non. C'est inconfortable. Sam ?

-Mmm…

-Est-ce que tu penses… et merde ! Si tu ris, je te tue, c'est clair ?

-Comme de l'eau bénite.

-La… métamorphose… je ne vais pas me transformer en femme, quand même hein ? Parce que le ventre, okay, mais le reste ?

Sam mord l'intérieur de ses joues devant l'expression horrifiée de son frère, mais réussi à garder son sérieux.

-Je ne pense pas. Maria a plutôt parlé d'adaptation. Peut-être que tes seins vont enfler un peu… pour la lactation.

-La quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, Dean, mais je pense que c'est possible.

-Non non non non, Sam. Non. Pas question. Hun-hun. Mes seins vont rester exactement comme ils sont, et je ne brancherai pas un…

-Bébé ?

-Dessus. J'ai mes limites.

-Okay, changeons de sujet, dit Sam d'une voix apaisante en constatant que Dean commence à être sérieusement agité. Je pense que la première chose à faire, de toutes façon, est de trouver un médecin, et je parle d'un vrai médecin, pas d'un chasseur qui a suivi deux ou trois cours de secourisme. Je me demande si Bobby-

-Non Sam, coupe doucement Dean. Il doit déjà se poser des questions à propos de ce que tu lui as demandé…

-Dean, on ne pourra pas se cacher de Bobby pour toujours.

-Je sais ! Mais donne-moi du temps, Sammy. J'en ai besoin. Je ne suis pas prêt à-

-Ça va, Dean. Je comprends.

-Fais sortir ton côté tronche et recherche-nous un docteur compétent, discret, et qui ne s'évanouisse pas en entendant notre histoire de sortilège. Ça pourrait être la recherche d'une vie.

-Mmm, grogne Sam. Ça pourrait prendre du temps. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu vois un docteur le plus vite possible.

-Sam. Rien de toute ce… cette…

-Grossesse ?

- Rien ne sera facile.

-Je sais.

Dean baille et s'étire, puis se retourne sur le côté. Automatiquement, Sam se presse contre lui et glisse une main sur son ventre.

-Pour la chasse au Kentucky, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, chuchote Dean en joignant une main à celle de Sam. Logiquement, objectivement, Sam, je comprends que je ne peux pas me mettre en danger, _le_ mettre en danger. C'est juste… qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?

-On va trouver quelque chose, Dean. On va s'adapter.

-Mouais… Est-ce que tu sais… il ressemble à quoi, présentement ?

-Le bébé ? Et bien, d'après mes calculs, tu en es à ta cinquième semaine, donc, notre bébé a environ la grosseur d'une framboise. Son système nerveux se développe rapidement, ses membres prennent forme, comme ses yeux, son nez, et le cordon ombilical est complètement fonctionnel.

-Tu as suivi des cours là-dessus à Stanford ? Se moque Dean d'une voix endormie.

-Non euh… j'ai acheté un livre quand on était à Bâton Rouge. Je te le montrerai demain, si tu veux.

La respiration de son aîné devient de plus en plus profonde. Sam pose son visage contre son cou et respire son odeur. Il s'endort toujours facilement ainsi.

-Une framboise, marmonne Dean à travers les voiles du sommeil. C'est minuscule une framboise. Et si je lui faisais du mal sans m'en rendre compte ?

-Chuuut, répond Sam en frottant son nez sur sa nuque. Dors.

-Mmm…

À SUIVRE…


	7. Chapter 7

_Note : J'ai dû couper un chapitre trop long en deux, donc, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans celui-ci. Juste Sam et Dean, mais c'est l'essentiel, non ?_

Chapitre 7 : Un restaurant et son stationnement

_Portage, Indiana, 1 janvier_

-Dean ?

-Sam.

-Tu es… tu es vert.

-C'est le… L'odeur de tes… oh non…

Dean repousse sa chaise et se faufile entre les tables éclairées aux chandelles du restaurant en marmonnant des excuses. Sam soupire et fait un signe à la serveuse en contemplant son assiette fumante de linguinis carbonara.

-Je… je voudrais autre chose, dit-il en esquissant son plus beau sourire.

La serveuse, mi-cinquantaine, visiblement peu ravie de passer les festivités de la nouvelle année à travailler, le regarde avec un air de bouledogue enragé.

-Pas à votre goût, monsieur ?

-Non… non…C'est euh… délicieux. J'ai juste changé d'idée, dit Sam en souriant encore plus largement.

_En fait, madame, je n'ai même pas goûté. Voyez-vous, mon frère est enceinte et il ne peut pas supporter cette odeur… entre autres._

Sam imagine le choc dans le visage long de la serveuse et étouffe un éclat de rire dans sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demande la femme en sortant son carnet de sa poche.

-Euh… La même chose que lui, dit Sam en désignant l'assiette de Dean. Un steak, des pommes de terre en purée, quelques légumes cuits à la vapeur –pour lesquels il s'est battu bec et ongles avec son aîné. Loin d'être son repas préféré. Au moins, il est certain de pouvoir conserver son assiette.

-Okay, marmonne la serveuse en se retournant.

-Euh, madame ?

Elle se retourne, les sourcils froncés. Prête à mordre, songe Sam. Il n'essaie même plus de la charmer. Elle semble immunisée à ses grands yeux de chien battu.

-Pourriez-vous ramener l'assiette tout de suite ?

La serveuse a un soupir peu discret, prend l'assiette brusquement et marche d'un pas traînant vers les cuisines. Le menton dans la main, Sam pense rêveusement à ses pâtes jusqu'à ce que Dean vienne le rejoindre, l'air un peu emprunté en pantalon et chemise.

Il s'effondre sur sa chaise et se penche vers Sam. «Comment quelque chose de gros comme une cerise peut me rendre aussi malade ?» susurre-t-il entre ses dents.

-Ce sont les hormones, répond Sam patiemment. Tu vas bien ? Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir manger ?

Dean considère son steak avec appréhension.

-Peut-être. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas manger ?

-J'ai commandé la même chose que toi.

-Sam Winchester daigne goûter à de la viande rouge, se moque Dean en découpant un minuscule morceau de viande.

Il le glisse dans sa bouche et commence à mâcher avec hésitation. Puis, son visage s'éclaire. Visiblement, c'est un feu vert pour le steak, et Dean paraît heureux comme un enfant à Noël.

-Je vais manger de la viande rouge et toi, tu vas manger tes légumes, sermonne Sam.

Dean hoche la tête et avale une énorme bouchée de pommes de terre. «C'est… tout ça c'est…merci» marmonne-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Le restaurant est un établissement propre et de qualité, mais sans prétention. Sam a voulu célébrer le nouvel an, pour une fois. Penser à ce que l'année à venir va changer pour eux lui donne le vertige, mais c'est une bonne sensation, comme quand on dévale des montagnes russes. Il a également une surprise pour son frère. L'enveloppe est à l'abri dans la poche de son pantalon.

Face de Bouledogue amène bientôt son assiette. Les frères Winchester prennent le temps de manger dans un silence confortable. Dean garde les légumes pour la fin, les mâchant et les avalant rapidement, comme on le ferait avec un médicament. Il noie le tout à coup de grandes gorgées d'eau. Sam sourit intérieurement, mais se garde de passer le moindre commentaire.

-Tu vas finir ça ? demande son frère en pointant de sa fourchette le steak à peine entamé, trop saignant, qui gît dans l'assiette de Sam au milieu des sucs de cuisson.

-Serre-toi, je t'en prie, dit-il en repoussant son assiette.

Il sirote son eau minérale. Sam n'a jamais apprécié l'alcool de la même façon que Dean. Ce n'est pas un gros sacrifice pour lui de s'empêcher de boire devant son frère, qui fait preuve d'une volonté de fer, même si la bière lui manque visiblement. Il est même philosophique. «C'est un mal pour un bien, au fond. Je buvais trop. Je buvais trop depuis trop longtemps. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je vais recommencer, après.» Le regard incrédule de Sam lui a valu un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

La serveuse sinistre vient les desservir et leur offrir un dessert et du café. Sam voit Dean hésiter.

-Tu as droit à deux par jour, dit-il doucement.

Son frère rougit et lui lance un regard noir.

-Non je… je vais prendre la tarte aux cerises et euh… du lait, marmonne-t-il en fixant ses doigts.

-Un thé, rien d'autre pour moi, merci.

Il attend le départ de leur rayon de soleil pour sourire à Dean de toutes ses dents.

-Pas de commentaire, grogne ce dernier en chiffonnant sa serviette.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu boire du lait, même pas quand on était jeunes.

-Okay, pas la peine de t'énerver, Sammy. Mon Dieu, tu veux passer une annonce dans le journal ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime.

-Tu m'adores, corrige Dean en le pointant du doigt. Et la prochaine fois que tu mentionnes mon… état devant quelqu'un, je t'arrache la tête.

-J'ai parlé de café, rien d'autre. D'ailleurs, je te l'ai dit, tu peux en boire en quantité raisonnable. C'est sans danger pour le fœtus.

Dean hausse les épaules. «Je sais, mais je me sens coupable quand j'en bois. Si je ne peux pas en profiter, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi _toi_ tu t'en priverais.»

-J'ai peut-être envie de boire du thé.

-C'est ça.

Tout est une question d'équilibre et de délicatesse, a compris Sam au cours des deux dernières semaines. Malgré son «état», Dean reste Dean. Même s'il commence à accepter la situation, Sam sait que son frère continue d'enfouir ses angoisses, ses questions et ses insécurités le plus profondément possible, mais il y arrive moins bien qu'avant. La faute aux hormones, entre autres. Une minute, Dean peut se taper sur les cuisses en écoutant une vieille reprise de sitcom la seconde d'après, Sam le trouve debout à la fenêtre, le regard mélancolique, lui posant une question impossible du genre : «Je me demande ce que p'pa penserait de tout ça.»

Il faut savoir lire l'humeur de Dean, être attentif à tous les signes. C'est épuisant, mais Sam ne se plaint pas. Il aime son frère entièrement, les mauvais comme les bons jours. L'idée d'avoir un enfant, d'en porter un, creuse tranquillement son chemin dans l'esprit de son frère, et Sam entend bien le soutenir à chaque étape.

Ils se sont déplacés lentement au cours des deux dernières semaines, prenant le temps de se reposer, de laisser passer les heures oisivement. Sam a acheté d'autres livres traitant de grossesse et du développement d'un enfant (_Mon Dieu, Sammy, tu prépares une thèse de doctorat ?_ S'est moqué Dean en fouillant dans le sac de la librairie rempli à pleine capacité. Mais un peu plus tard, Sam l'a surpris à feuilleter un album illustré sur la croissance utérine du fœtus.). Il se connait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne sera pas rassuré tant qu'il n'aura pas ingéré toutes les information possibles. Le reste du temps a été consacré à une autre recherche.

Sam sort l'enveloppe de sa poche pendant que Dean racle les dernières gouttes de jus rouge dans son assiette et suce sa fourchette avec une expression d'extase presque indécente.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre.

-Sam… gronde Dean en s'emparant de l'enveloppe. Il en sort un simple bout de papier sur lequel deux mots ont été soigneusement tracé. _Rania Suleiman_. «Qui c'est ?»

-Ton docteur.

-Mon docteur ?

Comme à chaque fois où il expose le résultat de ses recherches, Sam adopte un ton autoritaire légèrement condescendant. Et fier. Sam est fier. «J'ai commencé par le journal de papa, ses contacts –qui sont tous morts : Pasteur Jim, Caleb, Daniel Elkins, Helen et Bill…»

-Je sais tout ça, Sam, tranche Dean, une ombre passant sur son visage.

-Euh… Ouais… Reste Joshua, mais j'ai tout essayé, et je n'ai pas réussi à le rejoindre. Puis je me suis souvenu de Lucas Murphy, le neveu de Jim.

-Qui ?

-En fait, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois. Je devais avoir quinze ans… Si tu te rappelles, tu as passé un mois en traction à l'hôpital cet été-là.

Dean grimace à la mention de l'incident. «Le foutu fantôme d'une bibliothécaire. Elle m'avait poussé dans un escalier en colimaçon. Je me rappelle de chaque marche, Sam. Mon cul aussi.»

Sam n'aime pas non plus se rappeler du moment où il a découvert le corps inerte de son frère, sa jambe droite dans un angle étrange, et de s'être dit que c'était un cadavre qu'il contemplait. Il frissonne. «Oui, bon, donc, au bout de deux semaine, papa et moi on se tapait tellement sur les nerfs qu'il a fini par m'envoyer à Blue Earth. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Lucas. Il avait quoi… trois ans de plus que moi, super intelligent : il étudiait la physique cantique, je pense. Bref, on s'entendait bien, et il se trouve qu'avant mon arrivée Lucas avait découvert l'emploi moins… officiel, de son oncle. Il était en train de le persuader de lui montrer ce qu'il savait, et il était têtu, autant qu'un Winchester. Bref, je m'égare un peu...»

-Un peu ? demande Dean en souriant. Tu sais que ma capacité d'attention est limitée.

-Excuse-moi. Donc, après ça, Lucas et moi on s'envoyait des courriels de temps à autres, et j'ai vu qu'il était vraiment enthousiaste à propos de la chasse. Ensuite, je suis parti à Stanford et nos courriels se sont espacés. Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu de lui datent de la fin de ma première année… C'était une invitation à son mariage, mais bon, tu te rappelles que j'étais jeune et con et que j'avais décidé de mettre autant de distance possible entre la chasse et moi…

Un voile de tristesse assombrit les yeux de Dean. Il tend la main pour la poser sur celle de Sam.

-Tu étais jeune et con, mais tu avais le droit de faire ce dont tu avais envie, Sam.

Son cadet secoue la tête, comme pour chasser une nuée de mauvais souvenirs.

-Je me suis rappelé que, dans son courriel, il me racontait qu'il avait sauvé sa fiancée d'un Djinn, et aussi qu'elle était étudiant en médecine, Ça valait la peine d'essayer de retrouver Lucas.

-Un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais bon raisonnement.

-Et je l'ai retrouvé.

-Je ne m'attendais à rien de moins de ta part, Sammy.

Sam sourit et son visage s'éclaire. Les compliments de son frère ont toujours le même effet sur lui. «J'ai dû faire des dizaines d'appels, en commençant par le Minnesota, et j'ai dû utiliser quelques alias mais bon, je t'épargne les détails. Nous nous sommes parlés hier matin.»

-Quand tu t'es enfermé dans les toilettes.

-Mmm mmm. Lucas Murphy a repris le travail de son oncle et est toujours marié à la même femme. Ils ont une petite fille. Sa femme est médecin de famille, lui chasse. Ils habitent à Portsmouth, au New Hampshire. C'était… c'était bien de parler avec Lucas après quoi… dix ans ? Je lui ai expliqué que nous étions dans une situation particulière et que nous avions besoin d'un docteur qui soit au courant de… de ce qui se passe vraiment, pour la chasse et tout. Je n'ai rien dit d'autre, Dean. Je voulais en discuter avec toi avant.

-Rania Suleiman, c'est sa femme ?

-Oui. Écoute, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à leur faire confiance, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'options, Dean. Sans les contacts de Bobby, c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire. Je suggère qu'on aille au moins leur rendre visite. On pourra prendre une décision plus éclairée à ce moment-là.

-De toutes façons, ajoute Dean après avoir vidé son verre de lait d'un trait, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait ouvrir le bottin et se choisir un obstétricien. Merci, Sam. «Eh ! C'est pas mauvais, ajoute-t-il en désignant son verre vide, l'air franchement surpris.

Il aborde une fine moustache blanche au-dessus de la lèvre. Sam ne peut s'empêcher de s'étirer par-dessus la table et de l'embrasser pour sucer doucement le lait sur sa peau tiède. Ils paient en vitesse et quittent le restaurant.

L'appétit sexuel de Dean a franchement diminué au cours du dernier mois. Normal, selon l'un des livres de Sam, et attribuable aux symptômes de nausées et de fatigue. Aussi, lorsque Dean exprime la moindre envie, par un geste, un regard, un mot, un soupir, Sam est prêt. Toujours prêt. Comme un scout.

Et ce soir, visiblement, Dean n'est même pas en mesure d'attendre qu'ils soient rentrés au motel. Quand Sam claque la porte du passager, son frère l'agrippe par le col de sa veste et presse sa bouche contre la sienne, si violemment que leurs dents s'entrechoquent. Il prend le contrôle du baiser, enfouit sa langue dans la bouche ouverte de Sam et en explore chaque racoin en poussant des gémissements rauques. Sam perd la tête à peu près à ce moment, met fin au baiser et grimpe sur la banquette arrière, entraînant Dean avec lui.

Dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, les deux amants réussissent à enlever leur veste, déboutonner leur chemise et leur pantalon. Sam se retrouve à moitié assis sur la banquette, la tête frôlant le toit de l'Impala, son dos appuyé contre la fenêtre. L'une de ses jambes pousse dans la portière opposée, l'autre est posée sur le plancher dans un angle bizarre. C'est extrêmement inconfortable, mais c'est aussi le dernier de ses soucis. Son frère est chaud et dur entre ses jambes il a les pupilles dilatées, les lèvres humides et gonflées. Il ne porte rien sous sa chemise et Sam promène frénétiquement ses mains sur les muscles ferme de son abdomen, en lui murmurant des obscénités. Dean presse son érection contre la sienne, et le frottement du tissu est presque insupportable.

Puis, dans un moment d'égarement, Sam oublie la nouvelle condition de son frère et promène ses doigts sur ses mamelons. Instantanément, Dean s'immobilise et s'éloigne un peu. «Oh, merde, Dean, je suis désolé je… je n'y ai pas pensé.» murmure Sam, essoufflé, les cheveux devant les yeux et les joues rouges.

-Non, attend, répond son frère qui porte une main à son mamelon gauche et l'effleure doucement.

Sa tête se renverse vers l'arrière et il jure.

-Quoi ?

-Ce… ça ne fait plus mal c'est… Mon Dieu Sam, c'est…

Sam fronce les sourcils et essaie à son tour, caressant délicatement les deux tétons qui pointent aussitôt, tirant de son frère une série de gémissements qui font tressaillir son sexe à l'étroit dans ses boxeurs.

-Continue s'il te plaît, supplie Dean qui, sans attendre la réponse, recommence à jouer avec les boutons roses et sensibles sur sa poitrine, visiblement incapable de retenir les longues plaintes basses qui s'échappent de sa gorge.

Pendant un instant bref, Sam est persuadé qu'il va jouir dans son pantalon, comme un adolescent en chaleur. Faisant appel à toute sa volonté, il prend une longue inspiration tremblante et tente de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il immobilise les mains de son frère entre les siennes et le pousse lentement vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce que Dean soit couché sur le dos. Sam descend son pantalon et ses boxeurs sous ses hanches, s'attarde un instant à la vue du pénis dressé de son frère qui claque sur son ventre, laissant une trace luisante de liquide juste sous son nombril.

«Sam» gronde son frère en tendant les mains pour essayer de l'attirer à lui.

Son cadet se défait aussi de l'emprise de son pantalon et empoigne son pénis dont il serre la base pour pouvoir durer plus longtemps. Dean remonte ses genoux et le laisse s'installer entre ses jambes. «Sam, si tu ne veux pas que je me touches, occupe-toi de moi» dit-il en cambrant les hanches à la recherche d'un peu de friction.

Sam ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il se penche lentement et se met à sucer l'un des mamelons de son frère tandis qu'il fait rouler l'autre tout doucement entre ses doigts, incapable de croire aux cris de plaisir qu'il réussit à soutirer à Dean, qui enfonce ses doigts dans la peau ferme de ses fesses, comme s'il cherchait un point d'ancrage. Sam lève la tête un instant.

«Je suis sûr que je peux te faire jouir sans toucher ton pénis, juste en continuant ce que je suis en train de faire.»

Il se met à souffler sur le téton à vif qu'il léchait une seconde plus tôt. Dean ouvre les yeux, les sourcils froncés, le visage tordu dans une magnifique expression de plaisir. «Je… halète-t-il. Je me fous de la manière dont tu …aahh… t'y prend, Sammy. Ferme-la et continue.»

Sam obéit. Il l'embrasse à nouveau pour pouvoir l'entendre gémir dans sa bouche à lui tandis que ses mains continuent de travailler les mamelons abusés. La poitrine de Dean se soulève de plus en plus vite, et il agite les jambes involontairement, visiblement tout près de l'orgasme. L'un de ses doigts se glisse entre les fesses de Sam et appuie doucement sur son anus. C'est au tour de Sam de pousser un cri bas, sauvage. Il se relève pour pouvoir s'empaler sur le doigt de son frère, pour pouvoir regarder Dean, voir son scrotum se tendre se remonter sous son pénis furieusement rouge, gonflé, tout luisant de liquide pré éjaculatoire.

«Tu vas jouir bientôt» affirme Sam lui pinçant brutalement les seins.

Dean se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Ses yeux se fixent dans ceux de Sam. «Oui» finit-il par murmurer. Puis il renverse la tête vers l'arrière pendant que son frère continue de masser ses mamelons et de s'empaler sur son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne frotter sa prostate. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean a à peine de temps de lancer un avertissement. «Sam je vais… je vais… SAM !»

Sam a tout juste le temps de baisser les yeux pour voir le sperme jaillir du sexe de Dean dans un mouvement de hanches frénétiques et tracer de longs cordons blancs sur son ventre. Cette vision, combinée à la pression sur sa propre prostate et au cri étranglé de son frère, entraîne Sam dans son propre orgasme. Il ferme les yeux et laisse le plaisir éclater en lui, hors de lui, à grands coups de bassins involontaires, tandis que sa semence se mêle à celle de son amant.

Il faut chaud dans l'Impala. Sam est pressé contre son aîné, leurs jambes emmêlées, et Dean lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Aucun des deux n'a la force de bouger. Pour l'instant. Pour toujours, pense Sam qui réprime un bâillement.

-Jamais ressenti ça de toute ma vie, dit Dean avec satisfaction.

-Et tu n'as jamais crié comme ça non plus, ajoute Sam.

Cette réplique lui vaut une tape derrière la tête. Il éclate de rire. «Quoi ? Tu peux pas savoir l'effet que ça me fait quand tu fais tous ces espèces de bruits et de couinements…»

-Sam. Je ne couine pas. Et si tu ne veux pas te contenter de ta main pour le prochain mois, il serait temps de ferme ta gueule.

-Okay, consent son cadet en frottant son nez dans son cou.

-Il faut croire qu'il y a des avantages imprévus à… tout ça, murmure Dean.

-Je pense que j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus.

-Tu m'étonnes.

Sam relève la tête et sourit à son frère.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-On part pour le New Hampshire ?

-Oui. Mais Sam : si jamais je… Si nous avons des doutes à propos de Murphy et de sa femme…

-Je ne t'obligerai à rien si tu n'es pas à l'aise.

-Okay.

-Okay.

À SUIVRE…


	8. Chapter 8

_Note : J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Quelqu'un suit la version française de SPN ? Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction satisfaisante pour une _devil's trap_ (donc, paresseusement, je ne l'ai pas traduit, honte à moi)._

Chapitre 8 : Lucas Murphy

_Portsmouth, New Hampshire, le 4 janvier._

Il a neigé toute la nuit. La veille, ils se sont arrêtés dans un garage pour poser des chaînes sur les roues de l'Impala, au grand déplaisir de Dean qui déteste ce nouveau look. _C'est une voiture classique, pas une motoneige_, a-t-il affirmé en faisant la moue. Quand Sam lui a expliqué que, sans les chaînes, leur voiture classique se retrouverait dans un ravin avec eux dedans, vu l'état des routes, son frère a accepté. De mauvaise grâce.

La distance qui leur restait à couvrir leur a pris douze heures au lieu de six. Au petit matin, Sam circule lentement dans les rues désertes de Portsmouth, admirant au passage les bâtiments historiques recouverts de neige, malgré sa fatigue et son inconfort d'être demeuré crispé derrière le volant aussi longtemps. À côté de lui, Dean mâche des craquelins sans enthousiasme. Ils ont une certaine efficacité, finalement, quoi que Dean assure que ceux en forme d'animaux de la jungle fonctionnent mieux que les autres. Évidemment.

-Un lion, murmure son frère en le brandissant devant les yeux de Sam.

Un manège qui dure depuis près d'une demi-heure.

-Oui, Dean, un lion.

-Je préfère les gorilles. Ils ont une saveur particulière.

-Ils ont tous le même goût.

Sam ne sait même pas pourquoi il prend la peine de répondre.

-Hun-hun. Je te jure, les girafes sont fades. Évidemment, quand on bouffe des feuilles toute la journée…

-Dean, tu te rends compte que tu agis comme un enfant de cinq ans ?

-La faute aux hormones, répond son frère avec un sourire malicieux.

-Non, la faute à Dean Winchester, réplique Sam en tournant à un feu vert, sur d'avoir vu une pancarte annonçant un Motel 6.

Bingo ! Pense-t-il lorsque ses espoirs se confirment.

-Un motel, annonce Dean.

-Oui.

-Je prends la première douche.

-Hé ! C'est moi qui aie conduit pendant les dix dernières heures, proteste Sam en se stationnant devant la réception.

-Oui, mais c'est moi qui suis enceinte… réplique son aîné d'une voix enjouée.

Puis, son visage se colore d'une belle teinte rouge et il secoue la tête, visiblement embarrassé.

-Okay, ça sonnait bizarre.

Sam l'observe à la dérobée, en se demandant s'il doit rire ou paraître concerné.

-Je vais réserver la chambre, ajoute Dean.

-Je peux le faire si tu-

-Sam. Je suis capable de réserver une chambre, tranche Dean d'une voix glaciale.

Donc, mauvaise chose à dire. Et paraître concerné, pas amusé.

Une fois dans la chambre, Dean va s'enfermer dans la douche. Sam, épuisé, se laisse tomber sur le lit sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses bottes. Il voudrait réellement réfléchir à ce qu'il doive dire à son frère trouver les bons mots pour le rassurer. Il _est _enceinte après tout, et oui, évidemment qu'il est capable de réserver une chambre de motel, mais le cadet des Winchester sombre dans un sommeil profond et soudain, bercé par le bruit régulier de la douche qui coule, sans même s'en rendre compte.

**)))(((**

Des doigts, minuscules, qui s'agitent à travers un rayon de soleil. Des joues rondes et roses, une bouche édentée ouverte sur un sourire humide. Des yeux, verts cette fois, et une odeur unique, enivrante, à la fois acide et sucrée, et…

Sam ouvre les yeux paresseusement, un sourire un peu idiot plaqué sur son visage. Instinctivement, il tend un bras pour attirer Dean vers lui mais ne rencontre que du vide.

Il s'aperçoit qu'on l'a déshabillé et recouvert de couvertures. Il s'étire et se redresse lentement sur ses coudes. Il peut voir par la fenêtre que la neige tombe toujours.

Dean est assis face au lit, sur une chaise droite et inconfortable. Il s'applique à affûter son couteau, celui qu'il a l'habitude de garder sous son oreiller. Il a les sourcils froncés et les lèvres blanches, pincées.

-Salut la belle au bois dormant, dit-il sans détourner les yeux de la lame brillante.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Presque quatre heures. Tu as ronflé comme un ours Sam.

-Jamais ronflé de ma vie.

-La prochaine fois je t'enregistre.

-Ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras.

-Salope.

-Grand con.

Sam s'asseoit sur le bord du lit et baille ostensiblement. L'humeur de son frère n'a pas changé. L'enthousiasme qu'il tente de donner à sa voix sonne faux.

-Tu as dormi ? demande-t-il doucement.

Dean secoue la tête. «J'ai essayé» ajoute-t-il après un moment.

-Ça va ?

-Bien.

-Dean…

L'interpellé soupire et dépose son couteau par terre, près de lui.

-La chasse me manque, Sam, dit-il sans le regarder.

-C'est normal. C'est ce que tu as fait toute ta vie.

Sam s'attendait à cette conversation. Ils n'ont rien chassé depuis cette goule à Palmer. De façon générale, Dean n'aime pas l'oisiveté. Ne rien faire lui laisse beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Son cadet sait qu'il a fait des efforts louables pour ne pas trop s'en plaindre jusqu'à maintenant.

-Il y a eu cette année passée avec Lisa et Ben, mais c'était différent, tu comprends ? Je… j'essayais de construire quelque chose, j'avais un travail… Et la plupart du temps tu me manquais tellement que les jours passaient dans un espèce de brouillard sans que je m'en rende compte.

Sam se lève et va le rejoindre, frissonnant dans ses sous-vêtements. Il s'installe à ses pieds, pose la tête sur ses cuisses. Dean lui caresse distraitement les cheveux.

-C'est pas juste la chasse, Sam. C'est… qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? Rester assis sur mon cul pendant neuf mois ?

Il y a tellement de non-dits dans cette question que Sam lui-même se sent près de basculer dans le vide. Vivre de cartes de crédits frauduleuses et de parties de billard truquées peut être acceptable pour deux frères qui parcourent le pays en trucidant des monstres. Les choses sont différentes maintenant. Ils devront éventuellement trouver un endroit pour s'installer, temporairement du moins, et la fraude ne sera plus possible à ce moment-là.

Et après ? Après la naissance ? Sam réalise qu'il est incapable de voir aussi loin. L'énergie qu'il consacre à soutenir son frère l'empêche de s'attarder à ses propres angoisses, ses propres interrogations. Il ne pourra pas continuer longtemps ainsi. Sam Winchester aime prendre les problèmes et les retourner comme des équations mathématiques jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la solution. Cette fois-ci n'est pas différente. Il a besoin de réponses, pour lui-même et son frère. Flotter dans cet espèce de flou existentiel depuis un mois n'est pas bon pour lui. Il n'arrive plus à se faire croire que leur oisiveté n'est pas différente des vacances –rares- qu'ils ont prises au cours de leur vie.

Sam relève la tête, submergé par une nouvelle détermination. Les yeux de Dean sont curieusement humides.

-Je ne veux pas que tu chasses sans moi. Je ne fais confiance à personne pour surveiller tes arrières.

-Dean, je n'ai pas l'intention de chasser sans toi.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu pourrais. Ce n'est pas parce que moi je…

-Je me fous de la chasse. Présentement, la chasse est le dernier de mes soucis.

Dean a un léger sourire.

-Okay, poursuit Sam en tendant la main pour caresser la joue de son frère. Il nous reste encore quatre heures avant notre rendez-vous chez Lucas. Quand on aura décidé si on peut lui faire confiance, on discutera tous les deux, en profondeur, des mois à venir. Mais en attendant, je veux que tu ne penses à rien et que tu te reposes.

-Je ne suis pas une fleur délicate, Sam, bougonne Dean.

-Même si tu es une mauvaise herbe vraiment, vraiment coriace, tu as quand même besoin de dormir.

-Évidemment, si quelqu'un serait assez dévoué pour me faire une pipe, je suis sûr que je m'endormirais plus facilement.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, murmure Sam, qui sent les premiers tressaillements d'excitation traverser son bas ventre.

**))))((((**

Les Murphy habitent une grande propriété un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, au bout d'un chemin privé qui traverse un kilomètre de forêt. Typique d'une famille de chasseur, pense Sam en considérant les hautes grilles de fer qui entourent la maison avec appréciation. Il est prêt à parier qu'il y a au moins deux caméras dissimulée près de l'entrée. Entre autres.

Dans la nuit éclairée par la lune, tout est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige qui brille légèrement. Sam voit la silhouette d'une balançoire accrochée à une branche d'arbre, et se sent étrangement ému. Ce serait bien, réalise-t-il, d'avoir une maison. Avec une balançoire. Pour leur bébé.

Dean coupe le moteur et observe lui aussi la demeure d'un air appréciateur.

-On devrait avoir un nom de code, murmure-t-il après un moment.

-Un… ?

-Un mot spécial, pour dire : okay, on leur fait confiance, déballons toute notre pathétique histoire devant eux.

Son frère est inquiet. Sam peut sentir sa peur. Inconsciemment, Dean a posé une main sur son ventre.

-Écoute, c'est ton corps, c'est à toi de décider. Je vais t'approuver, peu importe ce que tu choisis.

-Whisky.

-Whisky ? C'est ça ton nom de code ? Comment on va glisser ça dans la conversation ?

-Jack Daniels ?

-Dean…

-Crème de menthe ?

Sam éclate de rire malgré lui. «L'alcool te manque ?»

-Présentement ? Tu peux pas savoir, répond son frère.

-Ça va bien se passer.

-Mmm…

Dean pianote sur le volant quelques secondes, puis se secoue et frappe ses mains ensemble. «Allons-y.»

-Et le nom de code ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de : Vas-y, Sam, crache-leur le morceau ?

-C'est parfait.

La porte s'ouvre avant qu'ils aient pu cogner. Lucas Murphy se tient devant eux, aussi souriant et chaleureux que dans le souvenir de Sam. Ses épaules se sont élargies, de fines rides d'expression sont apparues sur son visage, mais il a la même chevelure d'un roux éclatant, à laquelle s'ajoute une courte barbe tout aussi rousse. Il contemple Sam et ses yeux brillants s'agrandissent démesurément.

-Sam Winchester ?

-Lucas.

-Sam… Tu es… gigantesque ! S'exclame Murphy en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

Son expression comique fait sourire Dean, presque malgré lui. Sam peut voir que Lucas fait une bonne première impression.

-Tu es Dean ? demande ce dernier en tendant une main calleuse et solide.

-Salut, répond Dean en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

-Entrez avant de geler sur place, poursuit Murphy sans cesser de sourire.

Les Winchester le suivent dans une maison silencieuse jusqu'à une porte close située près du salon. Au passage, Dean écrase un canard en caoutchouc qui couine. «Ma fille» s'excuse Murphy, la voix pleine d'affection avant d'ouvrir la lourde serrure qui ferme la porte de la pièce adjacente.

La première chose que Sam remarque est une immense _devil's trap_ peinte au plafond, plus complexe que celle que Dean et lui ont l'habitude d'utiliser. Différentes armes et charmes de protection son disposés bien en évidence, et un substance luisante recouvre les murs de bois vernis. Du sel, devine le jeune chasseur.

Il échange un regard avec Dean. Son frère paraît légèrement moins nerveux.

-C'est mon lieu de travail, quand je ne suis pas en train de chasser, explique Lucas en attrapant une bouteille de porto entamée sur le coin de son bureau. Évidemment, c'est toujours fermé à clef. Je ne voudrais pas que la petite s'amuse avec un fusil chargé de balles d'argent.

Il trouve trois verres dans une étagère. Dean grimace.

-Pas pour moi, merci, dit-il sur un ton emprunté.

Murphy hausse les sourcils et offre un verre à Sam. «À mon oncle» dit-il solennellement.

-À Jim, répond Sam en cognant son verre contre le sien.

Lucas leur désigne un vieux sofa dans un coin et rapproche une chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir face à eux. Les premières minutes sont consacrées à de vieux souvenirs, puis à la chasse en général. Sam raconte les dernières années passées sur la route avec Dean, gardant le silence sur les sujets délicats, comme son rôle dans l'Apocalypse, leur virée en enfer respective, leur interaction avec les anges et la guerre contre la Mère. Tout ce qui peut sortir de l'ordinaire, même pour un chasseur. Puis, Lucas prend la parole à son tour et relate ses premières années de chasse, alors qu'il était encore célibataire, son association avec une jeune chasseuse originaire de France. «Isabelle. On s'est rencontrés par hasard en chassant le même esprit. Elle venait juste de perdre sa sœur dans une bataille contre un démon particulièrement vicieux. Cette fille-là est grosse comme un pou et pourrait te mettre K-O, Sam, je te jure. Ça fait dix ans qu'on travaille ensemble. Elle est extraordinaire. On a eu… une période plus dure quand j'ai rencontré Rania, mais on s'est ajustés.»

-Rania… ta femme… Tu l'as sauvée d'un Djinn, c'est ça ? demande Sam en terminant son porto.

-Mmm mmm.

Les yeux de Lucas Murphy s'assombrissent un instant.

-Des créatures épouvantables, si vous voulez mon avis. Ce qu'ils font aux gens…

-On en a déjà chassé un, murmure Dean.

-Quand j'ai tué ce monstre et que j'ai réveillé Rania, elle était furieuse que je l'aie ramené à la réalité. Elle a passé deux mois à l'hôpital dans un état proche de la psychose avant de finalement réaliser ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé. Elle est libanaise. Elle n'avait personne ici. J'allais la visiter, et de fil en aiguille…

-Elle ne chasse pas ? demande Sam.

-Non. C'est ce qu'elle désirait, au départ. Chasser avec moi. J'ai refusé. Elle rêvait d'être médecin depuis qu'elle était toute petite et, bien franchement, je ne voulais pas l'exposer aux dangers de la chasse. On a fait un compromis. Elle est toujours disponible pour soigner des chasseurs blessés, mais elle a aussi sa pratique. Une vie plus normale pour elle. Au début, je me demandais si elle allait supporter de me voir partir en se demandant à chaque fois si j'allais revenir, mais elle est très… pragmatique. Elle dit que ce serait la même chose si j'étais policier, ou pompier.

-Wow, dit Dean, l'air franchement impressionné.

-La femme de ma vie. Okay… Qu'est-ce qui vous amène.

Le changement de conversation est abrupt. Sam regarde son frère et prend une profonde inspiration.

-Tu t'es déjà frotté à des sorcières ?

-Je hais les sorcières, répond Lucas, faisant écho à Dean. Oui, à quelques reprises. On a été obligés d'en tuer une. L'autre était une imbécile qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait. Ça fait quatre ans et je la tiens toujours à l'œil.

Les trois hommes hochent la tête d'un air entendu. Puis, après un silence presque inconfortable, Sam poursuit : «Comme je te disais au téléphone, nous connaissons quelqu'un qui s'est fait attaquer par une sorcière et nous avons besoin de l'aide d'un médecin qui connaisse la chasse.»

-Okay.

-C'est une affaire extrêmement délicate.

-Sam… Aux dernières nouvelles, les frères Winchester chassent avec Bobby Singer. Et Bobby Singer est la référence en matière de contacts. Je comprends mal ce que…

-Bobby ne peut pas être au courant, pas cette fois, coupe Dean d'une voix brusque. Le… la personne ensorcelée est dans une… dans une condition… qui

-Vous êtes à la pêche, c'est évident, répond calmement Lucas sans animosité. Vous êtes en train de vous demander si vous pouvez me faire confiance, ce qui me laisse croire que cette fameuse personne qui a besoin d'aide est l'un de vous deux.

Sam voit du coin de l'œil Dean commencer à se lever. Il le retient en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-On ne veut pas de problèmes, dit-il en prenant soin de regarder Lucas dans les yeux.

-Moi non plus, répond aussitôt son interlocuteur. Écoutez, les gars, vous connaissez le monde de la chasse… La moitié de ceux qui en font une carrière sont dangereux et peu fréquentables. Et ils chassent pour les mauvaises raisons. C'est un petit monde et des rumeurs circulent sans cesse, mais les plus nombreuses et les plus extravagantes vous concernent. Les frères Winchester. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce que j'ai entendu à votre sujet : que Sam était l'Antéchrist, que vous étiez responsable de la presque-fin-du-monde qui a semé le chaos il y a deux ans, que vous pactisiez avec des démons, que vous avez ouvert les portes de l'Enfer… La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, Sam, tu avais quinze ans. Un enfant, même si tu te croyais extrêmement mature et adulte, tout en bras et en jambes et plein de révolte. Il a pu s'en passer des choses depuis ce temps, mais jamais –jamais, je le répète, je ne me suis attardé aux rumeurs et aux commérages que j'ai entendus. Parce que mon oncle vous aimait beaucoup toi et ton frère. Il vous faisait confiance, ainsi qu'à votre père. Et aussi parce que je me suis toujours souvenu de toi comme de l'adolescent avec qui j'ai passé un été il y a des années. Je me fie à mon jugement, Sam. Quoi qu'il ait pu arriver, quand tu m'as contacté la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à vous proposer mon aide.

Sam soupire.

-C'est une situation réellement-

-Délicate ? Tu l'as déjà dit. Vous êtes assis là tous les deux tellement tendus que c'en est presque comique. Sam, ce que tu vas me dire ne va pas quitter cette pièce. Rania est une femme extraordinaire, une mère exemplaire et un médecin fantastique. Elle a créé un onguent contre les brûlures causées par les esprits qui a une efficacité redoutable. Et si tu avais demandé à Bobby Singer de te recommander un médecin, il aurait pu te la suggérer. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Alors, si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot et que vous me disiez ce que cette sorcière vous a fait ?

Sam s'agite, repousse ses cheveux, glisse l'ongle de son pouce gauche dans sa bouche. Il a envie de faire confiance à Lucas. Il est persuadé qu'il a pris la bonne décision en le contactant et il attend que Dean lui donne la permission, mais son frère semble perdu dans ses pensées. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, un silence un peu inconfortable s'installe.

Puis, Dean se racle la gorge.

-Toi et ta femme, vous avez l'esprit ouvert ? demande-il à Lucas Murphy.

-Je suis un chasseur, Dean. J'ai déjà vu une plante en pot attaquer sauvagement les résidents d'une maison de retraite, alors je ne vois pas ce que-

-Une sorcière m'a engrossé, crache Dean d'une voix blanche.

Sam sursaute. Les yeux de Lucas s'écarquillent tellement qu'ils donnent l'impression de vouloir sauter hors de leurs orbites, ce qui serait drôle dans tout autre circonstance.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu, réplique Dean avec exaspération. Elle voulait m'empoisonner, elle s'est trompée de formule et maintenant, elle est morte et j'en suis à ma huitième semaine. Le bébé est gros comme euh… une fraise, c'est bien ça, Sam ?

-Trois centimètres, répond automatiquement son frère, encore sous le choc.

Visiblement, Lucas Murphy l'est aussi. Sa voix manque d'assurance lorsqu'il dit : «Rania est de garde ce soir, mais revenez demain, en début d'après midi.»

À SUIVRE…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note**__ : Merci pour les suggestions. Désormais, une _devil's trap_ sera désignée comme un_ Cercle de Salomon_. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 9 : Haricot à grosse tête

Rania Suleiman Murphy, à l'instar de son mari, possède aussi un «bureau» à la maison, qui occupe l'intégralité du sous-sol. À l'exception des murs couverts de sel et du Cercle de Salomon dessiné à l'entrée, la grande pièce ressemble à un bureau de médecin doublé d'une chambre d'hôpital.

-Moi je peux pas venir ici, explique Samar Murphy, quatre ans, en tirant sur la main de Sam.

Elle l'a aussitôt pris en affection, parce que, a-t-elle dit, ils ont presque le même nom. Puis, elle l'a traité de géant, a déclaré qu'il avait des cheveux de fille mais qu'il était beau _quand même_ et lui a offert de lui faire une tresse pendant que Dean et Lucas riaient à s'en taper sur les cuisses. Sam a remis l'offre de la tresse à plus tard, heureux que l'atmosphère paraisse plus détendue que la veille. Visiblement, Lucas a pris le temps de revenir de son choc, ce qui est une bonne chose. La petite démonstration de franc parlé et de bravade de Dean n'a pas duré longtemps. Il a passé la nuit à se retourner dans le lit, frappant Sam au passage, et est demeuré silencieux toute la matinée, portant sans cesse les mains à son ventre.

Samar tire de nouveau sur la main de Sam qui est brusquement ramené au présent.

-M'man est une docteur, affirme-t-elle en secouant sa masse de cheveux roux et bouclés. Regarde.

De sa main potelée, la petite fille pointe un sarrau blanc déposé sur le dossier d'une chaise derrière un petit bureau de bois. Clairement, pour l'enfant, le sarrau est la preuve ultime que Rania est réellement médecin. «Je vois, répond Sam en souriant.»

Il se sent nerveux également, a juste envie qu'ils en finissent avec les formalités et qu'on examine son frère.

-On va laisser travailler ta mère, dit Lucas en soulevant sa fille pour la déposer sur ses épaules. Je t'ai promis qu'on allait jouer dehors.

Avec un dernier regard entendu pour sa femme et les Winchester, Lucas Murphy disparaît dans les escaliers et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Rania Suleiman est une petite femme aux formes rondes, à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs qui tombent en boucles lourdes sur ses épaules. La jeune trentaine, elle a une expression ouverte, un air décidé et une réserve toute en délicatesse. Elle n'a pas dit grand'chose jusqu'à présent, mais elle semble plus à l'aise maintenant qu'elle est dans son élément. Toute professionnelle, elle désigne à Sam et Dean deux chaises devant son bureau et reste debout devant eux, appuyée sur le meuble, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. «Donc, voici mon petit hôpital personnel et illégal, dit-elle de sa voix chaude empreinte d'un léger accent arabe. C'est ici que je soigne et traite les chasseurs qu'on nous réfère ou qui se retrouvent sur le pas de notre porte.»

-Il y en a beaucoup ? demande Sam avec intérêt.

-Avec les années qui passent, je suppose que le bouche-à-oreille fait son travail donc, oui, ça arrive assez régulièrement, pour ceux qui couvrent cette partie du territoire ou qui se perdent par ici. Il y en qui viennent du Canada. Évidemment, la plupart du temps, mon travail consiste à remettre des os brisés, faire des sutures et bander des côtes fêlées, mais j'ai touché un peu à tout.

Sam hoche la tête, lance un coup d'œil à Dean à la dérobée. Le visage impassible, son frère serre les poings de façon compulsive sur ses cuisses.

-Alors, poursuit Rania, Lucas m'a fait un résumé de ce qui vous amenait. Un sortilège, c'est ça ?

-Oui, docteur, répond Dean d'une voix à peine audible.

Une voix de petit garçon. Sam doit se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire.

-Rania, s'il vous plait, corrige la femme en souriant. Et tutoyez-moi, tous les deux.

Dean hoche la tête comme un soldat au garde-à-vous.

-Écoutez, ajoute Rania. Je comprends que la situation soit délicate. Bien franchement, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve avec un cas comme celui-là, du côté surnaturel ou plus… officiel de ma profession. Je veux sincèrement vous aider. Je suis omnipraticienne, donc j'ai de l'expérience avec les fem… avec les grossesses et les accouchements.

Sam hoche la tête. Dean a légèrement pâli.

-Le sortilège a été pratiqué à quelle date exactement ?

-Le 5 novembre, répond Sam en sortant de sa poche un carnet dans lequel il a noté toutes les information relatives à la condition de son frère.

-Et la conception aurait eu lieu à ce moment-là ?

-C'est ce que nous pensons. Nous avons consulté une sorcière Hoodoo de confiance et elle l'a confirmé. C'est elle qui s'est aperçu que la formule avait eu d'autres effets que ceux désirés. Et euh… mon frère a fait trois tests de grossesse un peu avant –tous positifs.

-Je m'excuse de demander mais… Dean, est-ce que la sorcière, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pourrait être la… l'un des parents du bébé ?

Les yeux de l'aîné des Winchester s'agrandissent d'horreur. Évidemment, c'est supposition qui en vaut une autre. Sam et Dean ne sont pas prêts à déballer leur liaison incestueuse devant des gens qu'ils connaissent à peine. Il y a ouverture d'esprit et ouverture d'esprit. Ils ont préparé une réponse en prévision de questions de ce genre.

-La… la prêtresse Hoodoo a dit que l'enfant est de Dean, juste de Dean, répond Sam.

-Bien. Parce que si votre sorcière avait participé à la conception, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le bébé aurait pu en être affecté. Évidemment, tout ça ce sont des hypothèses, ajoute Rania en se retournant et en prenant un espèce de petit disque sur son bureau. Elle le tourne en marmonnant avant d'ajouter : «En me basant sur ces données, dans le cas d'une grossesse normale, la date prévue de l'accouchement serait le 28 juillet. Si on procédait à l'examen maintenant ? Dean, j'ai mis une blouse sur la table d'examen derrière le rideau. Tu enlèves tout, même tes sous-vêtements, et tu t'installes sur le dos. Il y a aussi un drap pour recouvrir tes jambes. Tu n'as qu'à appeler quand tu seras prêt.

Dean pâlit davantage et demeure assis, lançant un regard paniqué à Sam. Rania surprend l'échange et se méprend sur sa signification. «Euh, Sam… Peut-être que ton frère serait plus à l'aise si tu allais attendre-»

-Non ! S'écrient les Winchester à l'unisson, assez fort pour faire sursauter le médecin. Puis, Sam se tourne vers son frère. «Allez, Dean, il faut passer par la, tu le sais.»

Son aîné finit par hocher la tête, se lève et traverse très lentement la pièce pour se glisser derrière le rideau.

-Il… n'aime pas beaucoup les hôpitaux et le… les examens. Nous avons appris à nous soigner nous même, explique Sam à voix basse.

-Écoute, même s'il n'avait pas de problèmes avec les hôpitaux, les docteurs et les examens, c'est normal qu'il soit terrifié dans sa situation.

Terrifié, pense Sam, et le mot prend soudain toute sa signification.

-Mon frère est tout ce qui me reste, dit-il en regardant Rania dans les yeux.

-Je promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour l'aider, mais Sam ?

La femme se penche vers lui et baisse encore la voix. «Je n'ai jamais traité un cas se rapprochant de ce qui est arrivé à Dean. Je suis comme vous, j'avance à tâtons. Je ne peux pas garantir que son état est sans danger pour lui. C'est important que tu le comprennes.»

-Dean a traversé des épreuves… difficiles dans sa vie. Il est fort. On va passer à travers celle-là comme les autres, affirme Sam un peu trop sèchement.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de marmonner dans mon dos, crie Dean derrière le rideau. Je… je suis prêt.

Redressé sur ses coudes, le bleu de la blouse faisant tache sur sa peau blanche, Dean a pudiquement remonté le drap jusqu'à sa poitrine. Les premières minutes sont presque solennelles. Rania le fait asseoir, l'ausculte, lui pose quelques questions sur ses symptômes, puis lui demande de se recoucher et de retirer la blouse. Dean s'exécute, les dents serrées. Sam peut voir sa mâchoire se tendre et se rapproche instinctivement, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir prendre sa main dans la sienne.

«Légère enflure au niveau des mamelons, dit Rania en tâtant doucement la peau tout autour. Ça fait mal ?»

-C'est euh… c'était pire au début, répond Dean en regardant fixement le plafond.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de tissus graisseux. Ce sont eux qui se transforment en glandes pour l'allaitement.

Dean a une inspiration étranglée. «Évidemment, ajoute Rania, je ne connais pas l'étendue des transformations provoquées par le sortilège mais je doute que les glandes se développent davantage.»

-Mais tu ne peux pas garantir que… que ça ne se mettra pas à grossir ? demande Dean en désignant sa poitrine.

-Je ne crois pas que ça change beaucoup. En théorie, répète Rania.

Dean a un profond soupir de soulagement tandis que le médecin continue son examen, palpant la peau autour du nombril, puis appuyant plus fermement en descendant vers le bas-ventre. «C'est… incroyable, murmure Rania. Je sens….»

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dean a relevé la tête, et Sam se demande jusqu'à quel point son frère peut pâlir sans perdre connaissance.

-Un utérus. La position et la grosseur sont semblables à ceux d'une femme enceinte de huit à dix semaines. Mais il y a une façon plus sûre de vérifier…

Le médecin se retourne et traîne près de la table d'examen une machine imposante que Sam reconnaît immédiatement, de par ses recherches.

-Et merde, j'ai un utérus, grogne Dean en laissant retomber sa tête sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Que le bébé flottait quelque part entre ton estomac et ta vessie ?

-Sam, la ferme, réplique son frère, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

-Je vais faire une échographie, annonce Rania, en allumant la machine.

-C'est assez complexe comme équipement, remarque Sam. Tu t'en es déjà servie pour des chasseurs ?

-J'en ai eu besoin une fois. Un cas de possession chez une femme enceinte. Isabelle et Lucas l'ont ramené ici pour que je surveille son état et celle de son bébé pendant l'exorcisme. Je n'avais pas l'appareil à ce moment-là et j'ai peut-être mentionné un peu fermement qu'il m'en aurait fallu un… La femme et le bébé s'en sont sortis, au moins. Deux semaines plus tard, Lucas arrive tout fier d'une chasse avec cet appareil qu'il a… _emprunté_ à un hôpital fermé temporairement.

-Tiens, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on n'est pas les seuls à dévaliser les cliniques, dit Sam.

-Je mets un gel conducteur sur ton ventre, Dean. C'est froid, annonce Rania lui tartinant généreusement le bas-ventre.

Elle prend ensuite la sonde branchée au moniteur et la fait glisser sur la peau enduite de lubrifiant, les yeux fixés sur l'écran du moniteur. «L'utérus est là» Quelques _clics_ rapides sur le clavier et l'image noire, grise et blanche se stabilise. «Pas de trompes de Fallope. L'utérus semble rattaché à la paroi abdominale, derrière les muscles, juste au-dessus de la vessie, comme chez la femme.»

-C'est… une bonne chose ? demande Dean qui plisse les yeux pour mieux voir l'écran.

-Ça fonctionne, en tout cas. Le fœtus, maintenant.

_Clic. Clic. Clic_. Sam s'aperçoit qu'il retient sa respiration. Il a regardé des images, évidemment, et des vidéos sur Internet. Il sait qu'il devrait voir une petite chose en forme de haricot rattachée à un cordon. Si tout est normal.

Et soudainement il voit le haricot, forme blanchâtre, brouillonne, minuscule. _Clic_. _Clic. Clic_. L'image se rapproche et s'éclaircit.

-Le voilà, murmure Rania. Le… la tête est là, et… le cordon paraît sain… Regardez, ce sont ses bras qui s'agitent.

-Il bouge ? Je ne sens rien, s'exclame Dean. C'est normal que je ne sente rien ?

-Oui, le fœtus est encore trop petit.

-Pourquoi sa tête est aussi grosse ?

-C'est parfaitement normal à ce stade.

-Ses bras viennent encore de bouger, là, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça. Maintenant, les jambes… Attendez que je change d'angle. Okay, regardez, on distingue déjà les orteils.

-Eh ben merde, chuchote Dean tout bas, comme s'il craignait de déranger le fœtus.

-On va écouter son cœur.

-Tu peux faire ça ? Il est gros comme une fraise !

Sam regarde Dean qui fixe l'écran, la tête tournée sur le côté pour mieux voir, la bouche entrouverte dans un sourire béat, toute trace de malaise disparue depuis le début de l'échographie, lançant question après question pendant que lui, Sam, qui en avait préparé toute une liste, est incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe.

-En fait… il mesure exactement…

Rania fige l'image et l'ordinateur prend une série de mesures qui sont ensuite traduites en centimètres.

-3.1 centimètre exactement. Ça correspond à un peu plus de huit semaines. Okay, le cœur…

-3.1 centimètres. Sam, ce truc peut mesurer un bébé au millimètre près, s'exclame Dean sur le même ton qu'il adopte lorsqu'il observe un moteur performant.

Sam sent sa tête acquiescer mollement. La sonde bouge encore, changeant légèrement l'angle, puis le curseur de l'ordinateur –_clic clic clic_- isole un petit point qui bouge sur lui-même au milieu du haricot à grosse tête. Rania appuie sur une touche et, après un moment, un tracé cardiaque apparaît dans le bas de l'image, accompagné du bruit un peu sourd d'un battement rapide.

-Le cœur de ton bébé, dit-elle. 156 pulsations minute, ce qui est normal.

-Hun-hun, murmure Dean, qui tend l'oreille, comme pour mieux entendre. C'est… Sam ?

Sam entend vaguement son nom derrière le bruit assourdissant du moniteur. Devant ses yeux, des petites pattes s'agitent mollement, des bras flottent devant une tête où on distingue déjà la forme du nez. Et soudainement, ce n'est plus un haricot embrouillé. C'est un bébé qui bouge. Sam Winchester, qui a l'impression d'être en parfait contrôle depuis deux mois, d'être la moitié logique et pragmatique de leur couple, se sent renversé par cette révélation, comme un futur père qui…

Pas _comme_ un futur père. Il est un futur père. Cette petite chose toute vivante aux battements de cœur assourdissant est à lui. À lui. Est une partie de lui, un minuscule 3.1 cm qui soudain pèse une tonne sur sa poitrine.

Et brusquement, Sam respire beaucoup trop profondément, beaucoup trop vite. Son frère répète son nom d'une voix concernée, puis Rania se met de la partie. Il se sent poussé sur une chaise, on presse sur son dos pour qu'il mette sa tête entre ses jambes pendant qu'il a l'impression que sa tête se vide de tout son sang.

Tu parles d'un futur père, pense Sam en essayant de rattraper son souffle.

**)))(((**

«… ton cul géant de Sasquatch sur la chaise et le sac en papier… Sam, le sac en papier… »

Dean s'interrompt le temps d'avaler quelques frites et d'essuyer les larmes d'hilarité qui perlent au coin de ses yeux. Puis il soupire et se laisse tomber sur le lit, les mains sur le ventre, parfaitement détendu.

Sam râle un peu. Pour la forme. Parce que c'est ce que Dean attend de lui. Où est le plaisir de se payer la tête de Sam si Sam n'y accorde pas d'importance ?

-Je te jure, ajoute Dean en se tournant vers lui, tu respirais avec tellement d'ardeur dans ce sac que j'étais sûr que tu allais l'avaler.

Sam chiffonne l'emballage de son hamburger et le lance à la tête de son frère qui l'attrape au vol avec grâce. «Réflexes parfaits» se vante Dean en lui relançant la balle improvisée. Son cadet l'attrape aussi, et se met en œuvre de ramasser la chambre. Il est à peine plus de six heures, mais il ne pense qu'à se glisser sous les draps et à dormir douze heures d'affilée. Une crise d'hyperventilation fait mal à la poitrine, a découvert Sam, comme si on s'étirait les muscles. Non pas qu'il s'en soit plaint. Inutile de fournir des munitions supplémentaires à Dean, mais est-ce que ce serait si grave ? Parce que présentement, Dean Winchester flotte sur son petit nuage d'euphorie personnelle, et son frère s'en voudrait de le faire descendre. Il est soulagé, c'est évident. Soulagé et… presque enthousiaste ? Evidemment, Sam se gardera aussi de souligner cet enthousiasme et la façon dont son aîné a babillé sans arrêt pendant une heure après qu'ils aient quitté les Murphy. Pour Dean, ce serait l'équivalent d'une insulte à sa masculinité. _Lui _n'hyperventile _pas_ à cause d'une échographie. Le fait que ses yeux soient plus brillants que d'habitude, qu'il ait mangé avec un appétit démesuré pour la première fois depuis un mois et qu'il laisse ses mains sur son ventre sans en paraître gêné ? Rien à voir avec les événements des heures précédentes.

Alors Sam avale sa pilule de bouc émissaire de bon cœur. Après l'échographie (et la fin de sa légère crise de panique), Rania a tenu à faire un examen plus… personnel à Dean. (_Quoi ? Non, il n'y a rien de changé par là. Je le saurais. Est-ce que c'est vraiment… ? Okay. Sam, traîne ton corps de fillette géante de l'autre côté du rideau, c'est entre moi et le doc._) Elle a constaté, comme elle s'en doutait déjà, que l'utérus n'était pas relié à un passage utérin. Puis, elle a pris quelques tubes de sang à Dean (_ferme tes yeux, Sam, au cas où tu aurais une autre faiblesse_), a prescrit un supplément de vitamines et leur a demandé de rester sur la touche pour attendre les résultats prévus pour le lendemain, après leur avoir assuré que les prises de sang seraient analysées sous un faux nom et qu'on ne pourrait en aucun cas remonter à Dean.

Ensuite est venue la question plus délicate de la césarienne. À moins d'une transformation radicale des organes génitaux de Dean (qui a grimacé si fort à cette mention que Sam a craint qu'il se soit foulé un muscle facial), la seule façon de faire sortir le bébé sera par intervention chirurgicale. Rania a été honnête avec eux : elle n'a pratiqué cette intervention qu'en tant qu'interne, supervisée par un gynécologue, à trois reprises seulement. Idéalement, ils auraient besoin d'un anesthésiste pour s'occuper de la péridurale et d'au moins une infirmière. L'opération ne sera pas non plus pratiquée dans un milieu complètement stérile, même si Rania compte apporter quelques changements pour améliorer l'asepsie.

- Bon, a coupé Dean, disons sans anesthésiste, sans infirmière et tout le cirque, ça pourrait se faire ? Ici ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, ce ne sont pas les conditions idéales mais-

-Mais rien là-dedans n'est idéal.

Dean a mis fin à cette partie de la conversation, en affirmant, honnête pour une fois, qu'il était loin de se sentir prêt à envisager «tout ça» et, pour une fois, Sam était d'accord avec lui. Ils auraient le temps de prendre des arrangements, non ?

Rania Suleiman a compris qu'émotionnellement, Sam et Dean avaient eu leur dose, et les a libéré peu après. Et maintenant, ils sont tous les deux dans cette chambre de motel trop petite, à fêter une échographie avec du fast-food.

-Je t'entends penser d'ici, Sam, dit Dean en suivant son frère des yeux.

Sam soupire et s'arrête. «Ça va. Je me disais juste qu'il faudrait s'installer pas trop loin d'ici, et aussi que je me trouve un travail.»

-Woah, pas surprenant que j'entende ton cerveau monstrueux surchauffer.

-Dean…

Sam s'approche et s'asseoit au pied du lit, touche la cheville de son frère qui l'observe, sourire aux lèvres, sourcil relevé.

-Je… j'ai eu un choc aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ? Sammy, où, quand ? Je ne-

-La ferme un peu Dean.

-Oh, mon frère, tu vas entendre parler de ton petit incident jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

-Bon. Très bien, mais je demande une trêve pour la prochaine heure.

Dean sourit toujours, mais ses yeux perdent cette lueur un peu canaille.

-Crache le morceau.

-Okay, Dean, premièrement, je veux que tu sois en sécurité.

-Mon Dieu, Sam, coupe un peu sur le mélodrame.

-Nous sommes des chasseurs, Dean. Et notre passé n'arrête pas de nous rattraper. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, il n'y a ni anges ni démons pour nous coller au cul, et on est en vie en même temps. C'est un signe. Il faut qu'on s'arrête, pour un bout de temps…

-Je le sais, ça, Sam.

-Non ! Tu penses que le bébé va naître et qu'après on va le foutre dans un siège sur la banquette de l'Impala et continuer à nous promener de motels en motels ?

-Non, répond Dean froidement. Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-…Je sais. Excuse-moi.

Sam passe les mains dans ses cheveux, troublé de constater que sa charge émotive n'a pas diminué depuis l'échographie.

-Excuse-moi, Dean, répète-t-il. Je…

-Tu as eu un choc ?

Le sourire est de retour. Sam ne peut s'empêcher de le rendre.

-Écoute, ajoute Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je pense exactement la même chose que toi. Il faut se trouver un endroit où habiter, et essayer de travailler honnêtement pour changer.

-Moi je vais travailler.

-Sam. J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de t'attendre à la maison en faisant cuir un rôti ?

Il ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Dean lève cette main autoritaire qui a le pouvoir de le faire taire immédiatement, depuis qu'il est tout petit. «Je sais que je ne pourrai pas le faire longtemps. Quand ça deviendra évident, je vais bien gentiment accepter de rester caché jusqu'à la fin. Et je ne parle pas de faire un travail dur… physiquement. Mais ne me force pas à me sentir inutile s'il te plait.»

-Okay, Okay, je comprends.

-Bon. Je te vois tourner en rond dans les chambres de motel comme un lion en cage et je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et pour le… bébé. Je sais que tout ça n'est pas facile pour toi non plus même si je ne te demande pas comment tu te sens à toutes les cinq minutes. On prend ça une étape à la fois, Sam, et ça va bien se passer.

Sam soupire et s'étend sur le dos, se poussant avec ses pieds jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit près de celle de Dean. «Je suis tellement stupide. Je pensais que je comprenais, que je réalisais bien ce qui nous arrivait, mais c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent.»

-L'heure de trêve est encore en cours, hein ?

-Ça ne fait même pas dix minutes.

-C'était… Aujourd'hui. Tu as raison, c'était…

-Tu as toujours su trouver les mots.

-La ferme.

Dean se tourne sur le côté et caresse le front de Sam, dessine le contour de son nez, de ses lèvres, les yeux sombres, l'air appliqué, comme s'il exécutait une tâche particulièrement délicate. «Mots ou pas, et traite-moi de fille tant que tu veux, Sammy, mais moi aussi j'ai compris quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui. La chasse ne fera jamais partie de la vie de Fraise. Jamais.»

Sam sourit tendrement. Il va s'avancer et embrasser son frère. Il y est presque, et soudain il s'arrête, réalisant quelque chose, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Dean.

-Tu l'appelles Fraise ?

-Et merde, je l'ai dit à voix haute, grogne Dean en rougissant furieusement.

-Et avant c'était Framboise, et Cerise ?

-Sam…

-Dean, c'est… c'est tellement _mignon_, ricane Sam.

-La ferme, Samantha.

-Pas capable de dire le mot «bébé», mais tu lui donnes des noms de fruits.

Dean se redresse sur un coude et le pointe d'un doigt accusateur. «C'est ta faute aussi, toi et tes comparaisons stupides. »

-La huitième semaine achève. Ce sera quoi ensuite ?

Dean ouvre la bouche, prêt à lancer une autre insulte, mais il se contente de grogner, de façon très masculine, Cro-Magnon à la limite, et se retourne sur le dos, les lèvres pincées.

Sam rigole encore un peu, puis pose sa main sur le ventre de son frère. Une minute de silence, et il entend Dean marmonner quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-C'est une clémentine, bon, t'es content ?

-Très.

Et même si la voix de Dean est un mélange étudié d'exaspération et d'agacement, Sam peut sentir le sourire qui se cache derrière.

À SUIVRE…


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: Ouf! Désolée pour la journée de retard_

Chapitre10 : Premiers ajustements

_Waterboro, Maine, le 18 janvier_

«Okay. On y est.»

Dean stationne la Chevy tout près de la porte d'entrée. La fine couche de neige en train de fondre fait des grandes éclaboussures blanches et humides sous les roues chaussées de chaînes. Le moteur s'éteint, mais pour une fois, les deux frères ne s'attardent pas aux derniers cliquetis rassurants de l'Impala. Ils observent tous les deux le chalet qui se dresse devant eux, dans un silence presque révérencieux.

-Bon, dit Sam, soucieux de dissimuler la boule d'émotion qui gonfle dans sa gorge.

-Ouais, acquiesce Dean.

-C'est chez nous.

-Tu vas pleurer, Sam ? Parce que si tu veux poser ta tête sur mon épaule et sangloter…

-La ferme.

Dean sourit et lui donne une claque affectueuse sur l'épaule.

Le petit cottage en bois se dresse fièrement devant eux. Il a quelque chose de guilleret avec son toit d'acier pentu peint en vert, la même teinte qu'on retrouve sur les volets des fenêtres. C'est un vieux pavillon de chasse récemment rénové, offrant toutes les commodités permettant d'y vivre à l'année : électricité, eau courante, puits artésien. Situé au bout d'une route isolée bordée de grands pins noirs, il offre une vue sur un petit lac qui porte le nom amusant –dans l'esprit tordu de Dean du moins- de Virgin's Pond (L'étang de la vierge). Il y a quelques chalets qui bordent l'étendue d'eau sur le rivage opposé, mais le cottage est suffisamment à l'écart pour être dissimulé à la vue des autres, protégé par la forêt dense.

Parfait, pense Sam encore une fois. Évidemment, l'idéal aurait été de trouver quelque chose de plus près de Portsmouth, mais une heure de route –lorsque Dean conduit, évidemment- leur a semblée acceptable. Autre avantage : ils sont à trois-quarts d'heure de l'Université de la Nouvelle-Angleterre, à Portland, où Sam doit commencer à travailler dans une semaine.

En tout et pour tout, les Winchester ne sont pas peu fiers de ce qu'ils ont réussi à accomplir. Évidemment, Sam s'est lancé dans la recherche de leur future demeure avec sérieux et application, mais en fin de compte, il a seulement eu de la chance. Il est tombé sur une petite annonce sur l'un des sites qu'il explorait le jour même de son affichage. Le chalet appartient à une professeure de piano à la retraite, récemment veuve, qui venait tout juste d'emménager dans le pavillon de chasse de son défunt mari après un an de rénovations, dans le but d'y couler des jours tranquilles. Avec son piano. Puis, sa fille, exilée au Japon et enceinte de trois mois, a appris qu'elle devrait garder le lit jusqu'à l'accouchement. Lucy Garner a décidé d'aller la rejoindre. Quand Sam l'a appelée, il l'a sentie désireuse de trouver un locataire pour le cottage le plus vite possible et a fait jouer ces faits en sa faveur. Le jour même, Dean et lui allaient visiter la propriété en tant que Sam et Dean Irving, deux frères nouvellement arrivés dans la région désireux de s'y établir temporairement pour voir si le coin leur plaisait. Sam a joué le prof d'université, charmant, ses yeux de chien battu tout coulants d'honnêteté et de candeur. Dean, lui, a accepté de porter un pantalon et une chemise. À chacun sa spécialité. «Et vous, Dean, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?» a demandé Garner de sa voix haute perchée. «Mannequin professionnel» a répondu Dean en lui faisant son plus beau sourire malgré le coup de pied de Sam sous la table. «Oh, vraiment ?» Coup d'œil appréciateur à la silhouette de Dean. «Pour les compagnies de jeans, principalement. Vous seriez surprise de voir ce que les gens sont prêts à payer pour que leurs jeans me moulent le c-»

Nouveau coup de pied. Sam qui s'étouffe peu subtilement dans son café, puis changement de sujet. Quand Dean s'ennuie, les résultats ressemblent à peu près à ça.

Bref. Le lendemain, ils signaient la location pour un an, à un prix dérisoire pour une maison au bord de l'eau. Pas besoin de la meubler non plus, la seule interdiction étant de toucher au piano à queue reposant sous sa housse dans le salon.

C'est une petite maison, bien sûr, mais c'est amplement suffisant. Salon, salle de bains et cuisine-salle à manger au rez-de-chaussée, deux chambres à l'étage. Quand ils devront trouver autre chose, le bébé aura six mois.

«Hé ! Tu vas me laisser tout transporter tout seul ?» demande Dean, deux sacs dans chaque main –la totalité de leurs maigres possessions.

Sam sort ses mains de ses poches et patauge jusqu'au coffre de l'Impala, pour prendre les sacs de l'épicerie qu'ils viennent juste de faire. Quand il monte les trois marches menant à la porte d'entrée, Dean a déjà déverrouillé et balancé son chargement sur le plancher du petit vestibule. Sam referme derrière lui, retire ses bottes et se rend directement dans la petite cuisine fonctionnelle et éclairée. Il met les provisions sur la table et regarde autour de lui, encore incertain de ce qu'il ressent. Il est content, évidemment qu'il est content, mais tout a semblé trop facile, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de craindre une nouvelle tuile prête à leur tomber sur la tête à Dean et lui. La fameuse chance des Winchester. Il pourrait écrire une thèse de doctorat là-dessus.

Il est tiré de sa rêverie par une série de notes discordantes provenant du salon. Il y retrouve Dean, assis sur le banc du piano interdit, les mains posées comme s'il allait jouer la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven. Évidemment.

-C'était la seule règle, Dean. La seule.

Son frère se retourne et lui sourit, comme le ferait un enfant particulièrement fier de son mauvais coup. «Pas pu résister»

-Allez, bouge un peu ton cul, on a plein de choses à faire.

Dean a un soupir à vous fendre l'âme, mais il ferme le piano et replace la housse. Ensuite, ils se mettent au travail dans un silence confortable, salant portes et fenêtres, disposant les sacs de protection aux endroits opportuns, dessinant des cercles de Salomon (à la craie. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais au moins, ça se nettoie, a expliqué Sam) dans des endroits discrets mais stratégiques. Et ce n'est qu'un début. Sam veut aussi entourer le cottage d'une ligne de sel mélangée à de la terre de cimetière Hoodoo et de la limaille de fer. Il y consacrera la journée du lendemain.

Deux heures après leur arrivée, alors que la nuit tombe tranquillement, Sam et Dean sont à peu près satisfait de leur travail. Le cadet prépare du café pendant que l'aîné allume un feu dans la petite cheminée du salon.

Sam verse dans le filtre les cuillerées du mélange corsé –équitable- qu'il a choisi lui-même à l'épicerie, et ce simple geste lui semble un luxe inouï. Remplir son panier à l'épicerie, choisir sa sorte de café, de pain, de pâtisseries (_pop tarts_ aux fraises pour Dean, au chocolat pour lui. En effet, Sam Winchester, grand prêtre de la bouffe santé devant l'éternel, succombe de temps à autres.)

Pour le moment, ils vivent sur les quelques centaines de dollars qui leur reste. Pas question d'utiliser de cartes frauduleuses, évidemment, et même si Sam fait son possible pour soutirer ce qu'il peut de ses arnaques au billard et aux cartes, il est loin d'avoir le même talent que Dean. Peu importe, puisque le jeune chasseur est sur le point de devenir chargé de cours universitaire. Une autre arnaque que les Winchester ont monté sans trop de difficulté. Alors que Sam cherchait quelque chose de plutôt physique –le genre de boulot où on ne pose pas trop de questions idéalement- Dean est arrivé avec cette offre d'emploi pour remplacer un professeur à l'Université de Portland. Au départ, Sam a refusé tout net. Trop compliqué, trop dangereux. «On a passé notre vie à frauder, Sam. Si j'ai un talent, en dehors de la chasse, c'est bien la contrefaçon. Je te fabrique un faux diplôme d'une obscure université du fin fond du Midwest, de fausses référence, une fausse carrière dans une autre obscure université à l'étranger et je te parie tout ce que tu veux que tu passes l'entrevue haut la main.» Sam a objecté qu'il pourrait se faire prendre. «Et puis ? Sam Irving n'existe pas.» Bon point. (Cette fois, c'est Sam qui a choisi leurs alias, inspiré par le New Hampshire, en hommage à l'écrivain américain. Dean a concédé que comme film, il avait vu pire que _Le Monde selon Garp._) Ensuite, Sam a marmonné qu'il n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour… «Tu veux rire de moi ? Le cours s'appelle _Mythes et Légendes de l'Amérique du Nord_. Tu es comme _la_ personne la plus qualifiée de l'univers.» Ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Sam Irving, fraîchement revenu au pays après quatre ans d'enseignement à l'Université de Freising, en Allemagne, se retrouve dans le bureau du recteur à discuter de la beauté de la Bavière à cette époque de l'année. Quand on l'a rappelé pour lui dire qu'il avait le poste, il a ressenti un mélange d'excitation et de terreur. À égalité.

«Sam, ramène-moi quelque chose à boire !» crie Dean depuis le salon.

Quelque chose à boire signifie normalement du lait, ou du jus de pomme, mais Dean évite habituellement de les nommer –machisme oblige. Du lait et du jus de pomme ne sont définitivement pas les boissons de prédilection d'un chasseur élevé à la dure.

Sam remplit sa tasse, sert du jus à son frère et le rejoint dans le salon. Dean contemple les flammes avec ce même air hypnotique qu'il a lorsqu'il regarde un corps brûler. Assis sur le divan rose, ses jambes arquées étendues sur la table à café, il a l'air parfaitement détendu. Sam s'installe près de lui, lui tend son verre et regarde aussi le feu s'agiter doucement dans la cheminée.

-Tu sais de quoi on a l'air, là, maintenant ? demande Dean.

-De deux frères incestueux qui attendent un enfant.

Dean s'étouffe à moitié dans son jus de pomme, renverse la tête vers l'arrière pour rire franchement. «J'allais dire d'un petit couple gay en escapade amoureuse, avec notre piano, notre divan rose et ce superbe papier peint à motif floral. Mais ta réponse est mieux.»

Sam hoche la tête en souriant. Peut-être sont-ils légèrement insécures tous les deux, et définitivement hors de leur élément. Ils ont chacun eu droit à une tranche de «vie normale» à différents moments de leur existence, mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble, pas ainsi.

Le jeune chasseur baisse les yeux sur le ventre de son frère qui porte un vieux t-shirt noir et étroit. On peut deviner sous le tissu que le bouton de ses jeans est défait. Le manège dure depuis quelques jours, mais Dean n'a rien dit et Sam n'oserait pas. Quand son frère est nu, couché sur le dos, on peut voir un léger renflement sous son nombril. Pour le moment, il est clair que Dean a décidé de l'ignorer, le temps d'assimiler l'information à sa façon. Il n'ignore pas le bébé, ni son état, seulement ce changement dans sa silhouette. Connaissant son orgueil et l'importance qu'il accorde à son image corporelle, Sam prévoit quelques sautes d'humeur à venir.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, Dean paraît en paix. Les nausées matinales ne sont plus aussi intenses et son visage semble s'être légèrement arrondi. Les examens sanguins n'ont rien révélé d'anormal -pour un homme qui produit spontanément des hormones féminines de gestation, cela va sans dire- à l'exception d'un légère carence en fer, un problème assez commun pendant une grossesse, et qui devrait se régler avec la prise des vitamines que Dean avale chaque matin en grimaçant ostensiblement, comme si c'était un épreuve particulièrement désagréable et pénible. Satisfaite, Rania a demandé de les revoir au début de février et leur a laissé trois numéros de téléphone différents pour qu'ils puissent la rejoindre au moindre problème.

Dean baille, les muscle de sa poitrine se tendent, et la forme légèrement arrondie de son ventre est mise en évidence un instant. Sam se mord les lèvres et réprime un soupir de désir.

-On devrait le faire sur le piano, suggère Dean, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Dean…

-Sous le piano ?

-Pourquoi pas ici ?

-Devant un feu de foyer… Ce n'est pas un peu cliché à ton goût?

-M'en fous.

Dean s'approche de lui et murmure dans son oreille. «Tu veux que je te renverse sur l'accoudoir de ce divan rose respectable et que je m'enfonce en toi ? Il y aura une odeur de sexe qui restera imprégnée sur le velours, quoi qu'on fasse, et-»

-Mon Dieu, Dean, arrête de parler et fais-le, murmure Sam qui se bat déjà furieusement avec les boutons de sa chemise.

C'est bien d'avoir le contrôle, bien de prendre soin de Dean. Le contraire, cependant transforme Sam en une poupée de chiffon malléable de qui Dean tire des sons que Sam n'admettrait pas avoir produit par la suite, même sous la torture.

Il ne sait pas trop comment il se retrouve effectivement renversé sur l'accoudoir, complètement nu, une jambe sur le sofa, l'autre par terre, exposé et vulnérable aux caresses de son frère à genoux derrière lui.

Dean n'a pas envie d'être doux, ni langoureux. Penché sur lui, il lui embrasse le cou, le mordille en respirant bruyamment, l'une de ses mains fermement serrée autour de son pénis, l'autre lui massant les fesses sans trop de délicatesse. Puis, les baisers et les coups de dent se font un chemin brûlant dans le dos de Sam, jusqu'à son coccyx, et son anus est brusquement exposé, faisant courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dean continue de le masturber, plus rapidement, et sa bouche –mon Dieu sa bouche- se pose sur le muscle palpitant de Sam, travaille à le dilater et à l'ouvrir avec la langue et une succion presque insupportable de plaisir. «Dean, je ne vais… pas pouvoir…»

La chaleur de la bouche de son frère le quitte. Sam pousse un gémissement plaintif et relève brusquement les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sam ? Gronde Dean en lui mordillant l'oreille, sa main calleuse serrée à la base du sexe de son frère.

-Je… pénètre-moi… maintenant…

-Maintenant ? Tu es prêt ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'ouvre tout doucement avec mes doigts, un après l'autre ?

-Je suis prêt, Dean, s'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin maintenant…

-Okay, bébé, okay, attends, je vais m'occuper de toi…

Sam entend son frère fouiller dans le tas de vêtements qui gît devant la cheminée. Il tourne la tête pour le voir extirper le lubrifiant de la poche de son jeans (comptez sur Dean pour être prêt en toutes circonstances) et en enduire son pénis dressé en se masturbant paresseusement, ses dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux brillants de désir fixés sur le visage de Sam qui laisse échapper une longue plainte et frotte son sexe contre l'accoudoir, à la recherche d'un peu de friction.

Puis Dean s'installe derrière lui, ajoute de lubrifiant à la salive qui couvre son anus et l'agrippe fermement par les hanches. Sam sent son gland s'appuyer doucement contre lui, et le désir est trop intense. Il donne un coup de hanche pour permettre au sexe de son frère de pénétrer son muscle frémissant, se sent déchiré de l'intérieur pendant que Dean continue de pousser doucement, mais la brûlure se mêle si étroitement au plaisir que la douleur recule presque immédiatement. «Sam, murmure Dean d'un voix rauque. Tellement serré… Tu…»

-Bouge, Dean, pour l'amour du ciel…

-Dis moi à quel point tu en as besoin, demande son frère en se retirant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que son gland à l'intérieur.

-Prends-moi, grogne Sam. Vite, fort. Je veux te sentir… je veux…

-Comme ça ? demande son Dean en s'enfonçant brusquement en lui, caressant sa prostate au passage.

Sam bafouille son accord en s'agrippant à l'accoudoir, et Dean le pénètre exactement comme il l'a demandé : vite et fort, pendant qu'il laisse l'intensité de ses sensations le submerger. Bientôt, il sent son scrotum se rétracter près de son pénis douloureux et humide. Instinctivement, il glisse une main autour de son sexe, mais Dean l'enlève et met la sienne à sa place. «Tu vas jouir, Sam ? Pour moi ? Tu vas le faire pour moi ?»

-Oui, Dean, juste… ahh… juste pour…toi… comme ça, n'arrête pas je t'en prie…

Les doigts de son frère récoltent le liquide qui perle à la fente de son urètre et se resserrent autour de son sexe, bougeant dans un mouvement de va-et-vient parfaitement en rythme avec les coups de son bassin. Quatre, cinq fois, et Sam se crispe, essaie d'avertir son frère sans y parvenir autrement que par un longue plainte qui semble venir du creux de son ventre, et son orgasme le submerge finalement, secouant son long corps musclé, accompagné de la respiration de plus en plus laborieuse et bruyante de Dean qui s'immobilise à son tour quelques secondes plus tard.

Sam laisse les derniers frissons de plaisir le secouer pendant que son frère gémit presque douloureusement derrière lui, ses hanches agitées de tremblements, murmurant son prénom comme une litanie avant de s'effondrer sur son dos.

Le cadet sent les battements de cœur frénétiques de son aîné battre contre sa peau, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

-Je t'aime, glisse Dean à son oreille.

-Il va falloir nettoyer le sofa, répond Sam placidement.

**))))((((**

20 janvier

Sam aurait se douter que ce serait une mauvaise journée. Un cauchemar l'a réveillé au petit matin, le cœur serré par une angoisse froide et étouffante, sans qu'il arrive à se souvenir du moindre élément à l'exception d'un liquide rouge, épais, qui recouvrait tout. Puis, il a eu une légère poussée de panique en réalisant qu'il n'était pas dans une chambre de motel mais bien couché dans un immense lit presque trop confortable, enfoui sous une couette blanche et douce, dans une grande pièce dégageant une légère odeur de lavande.

Le cottage. Leur… maison, a-t-il réalisé, ne sachant pas ce qui était le plus dérangeant : paniquer parce qu'il était trop confortable ou trouver du réconfort dans l'idée de s'éveiller dans une chambre miteuse aux murs jaunis usée par les centaines de voyageurs l'ayant précédé.

Puis, il a entendu Dean se vomir les tripes dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, après trois jours sans rien d'autre qu'une légère nausée au réveil. Quand il a passé la tête par la porte de la salle de bain, son frère se brossait les dents furieusement. Sam lui a demandé s'il allait bien et le regard perçant, sarcastique de Dean voulait tout dire : _ne pose pas de questions stupides, fous-moi la paix _et_ je suis à deux doigts de péter sérieusement les plombs._ Sagement, Sam est allé dans la cuisine sans rien ajouter et a découvert qu'il ne restait plus de jus d'orange.

Il sait que l'humeur de son frère est en partie attribuable à la journée frustrante de la veille. Le matin, il a voulu fendre du bois pour la cheminée du salon. Sam s'est fâché, Dean s'est fâché, puis a levé la hache au-dessus de sa tête et a grimacé, lâchant l'objet et portant une main à son ventre. Sam a eu droit à deux heures de silence rageur pendant qu'il travaillait au cercle de protection sous une pluie froide. Plus tard, Dean a fait plusieurs appels pour des offres d'emplois dénichées dans le journal, sans succès. S'abstenant de dîner, il est monté dans la chambre et a dormi tous l'après-midi, ou du moins, a fait semblant. Sam n'a pas osé s'approcher pour vérifier.

Le soir, Sam s'est installé devant son ordinateur pour préparer son cours pendant que Dean s'agitait autour de lui, grognant sur l'absence d'un poste de télé, de l'obsession de la propriétaire pour la dentelle et les fleurs et de la fichue température de … qui l'obligeait à rester à l'intérieur. Il a fini par s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine avec tout leur arsenal, nettoyant et polissant avec ces gestes nets et précis qui sont aussi familiers à Sam que l'odeur de l'Impala, ou les premières notes de guitare de _Back in Black_.

Malheureusement, Sam a osé faire remarquer que Dean avait nettoyé les armes trois jours auparavant, ce qui lui a valu un regard assassin et quelques mots grossiers sur l'endroit où Sam pourrait se foutre son portable et ses foutues recherches de faux professeur.

Bref, en se levant ce matin, Sam aurait dû comprendre qu'il marchait sur des œufs. L'explosion a lieu quelques minutes plus tard. Appuyé au comptoir de la cuisine, Sam mange une tranche de pain grillé (sans jus d'orange) quand il entend une série de bruit sourds provenant de leur chambre à l'étage, suivi d'un très original chapelet de jurons.

«Et merde» murmure-t-il en quittant la solitude tranquille de la cuisine pour aller braver la tempête qui gronde dans le crâne de son frère.

Il trouve Dean debout au milieu de leur chambre à coucher, toujours en boxeurs et t-shirt, les cheveux dressés sur sa tête, le visage rouge. Gît à ses le vase et les fleurs séchées qui décoraient la commode quelques minutes auparavant et les trois paires de jeans familières et usées qui constituent l'essentiel de sa garde-robe.

-Toi, ne dis rien, gronde Dean en pointant Sam du doigt.

-Je n'ai-

-La décoration de cette maison est à chier.

-Mmm mmm, répond Sam prudemment.

-Je ne peux plus mettre mes jeans, elle sont trop serrées, ajoute Dean en regardant Sam comme si la faut lui revenait.

Et en vérité, partiellement, Sam pourrait être considéré responsable. Il se demande si exprimer cette pensée à voix haute apaiserait son frère. Dans le doute, il se contente de se pencher et de ramasser le vase et les fleurs séchées qui craquent entre ses doigts.

-Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre, répète Dean avec une touche de désespoir dans la voix. Mon Dieu, je sonne comme une femme, Sam !

Son cadet a ouvert la penderie pour y cacher le vase. Il en profite pour décrocher une de ses paires de jeans de son support.

-Tu peux… mettre ça, suggère-t-il en s'approchant de Dean.

Son frère lui arrache le pantalon des mains et les enfile avec des gestes rageurs. Puis, il se considère avec incrédulité. Le bouton de la taille semble prêt à se détacher sous la pression, et ses pieds nus disparaissent sous les jambes trop longues.

-C'est mieux, tu trouves ? demande-t-il sans joie. Parce qu'à se rythme-là, je ne pourrai plus les attacher dans une semaine.

-Dean c'est… tu devais bien te douter que…

La colère quitte brusquement son aîné qui recule de quelques pas et s'assoit lourdement sur le lit. «Je ne vais pas passer les sept prochains mois en jogging.» affirme-t-il, la tête baissée sur son ventre.

-On va trouver quelque chose.

Sam s'asseoit près de son frère, pose une main sur sa cuisse avec hésitation. Dean ne la repousse pas.

-Pomme commence à prendre de la place. C'est normal. Ton… utérus est gros comme un-

-Pamplemousse, je le sais. Je ne suis pas… Sam, je ne suis pas fâché contre le bébé.

Il n'y a que Dean Winchester pour craindre ainsi le jugement de son frère.

-Je sais, Dean, franchement.

-Je suis juste fâché contre tout le reste.

-Oh.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé de travail, je ne peux rien faire et dans cinq jours tu vas partir travailler tous les matins et je vais rester ici comme une petite femme d'intérieur. À t'attendre avec un rôti.

Sam doit utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas sourire.

-On va te trouver quelque chose, affirme-t-il en accentuant la pression sur la cuisse de Dean.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu le dis. C'est ta phrase passe-partout ?

-Non je…

-Sam, c'est pas ta faute. Je sais que j'agis comme un con depuis hier.

Puis, Dean ajoute d'une voix presque inaudible. «Ça aurait dû être toi.»

-Quoi ?

-Non, je veux dire… Je ne parle pas de l'attaque de la sorcière mais toi… toi tu saurais comment composer tout ça…

Sam secoue la tête, incapable de croire à ce qu'il entend. «Dean, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Tu… Tu t'es occupé de moi toute ta vie. Je… S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut traverser ça c'est toi.»

-Attention : discussion mélo en vue, répond Dean avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Hé ! C'est toi qui as commencé, je te rappelle.

-Moi, j'ai une excuse.

La tension dans la pièce a diminué d'un cran. Finalement. Sam déplace sa main de la cuisse aux épaules de Dean. Il aimerait lui promettre qu'ils s'adapteront sans peine à cette vie provisoire qui les a choisi, comme la chasse les as choisi alors qu'ils étaient tout petits. Il aimerait lui assurer qu'ils trouveront quelque chose pour l'occuper, qu'il ne passera pas les sept prochains mois en pantalons de coton à élastique et que son corps continuera à s'adapter à la grossesse sans trop de peine. En vérité, Sam n'en sait rien. Ne pas savoir est une chose difficile à accepter pour lui ça l'a toujours été. L'insécurité de son frère s'ajoute à ses propres doutes et les mois qui viennent lui paraissent une montagne presque impossible à franchir.

Il ne devrait pas s'attarder ainsi à ses sentiments et à son bien-être. Ce n'est pas lui qui porte un enfant. Il aimerait dire tout ça à son frère, mais sait que Dean le sait déjà. Alors il se contente de se pencher et d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines, en essayant de mettre autant d'amour qu'il peut dans ce baiser. Peut-être y arrive-t-il, parce que les yeux de Dean sont plus clairs lorsqu'il met fin à l'étreinte.

«En passant, pour le rôti, tu peux toujours rêver, Sasquatch.»

À SUIVRE…


	11. Chapter 11

_Notes : Avertissement de _cliffhanger_à la fin (évidemment) de ce chapitre. Je sais que beaucoup de lecteurs détestent, mais le suspense ne durera qu'une journée donc, acceptez mes plus plates excuses :)_

Chapitre 11 : Au milieu de la nuit

30 janvier

C'est une belle fin de journée d'hiver et Sam, après avoir donné son dernier cours, sort sur le campus pour attendre que Dean. Il s'installe sur un banc, sa mallette près de lui, un sac en plastique sur ses genoux. Il imagine l'apparence qu'il a : veste et chemise, pantalon propre, un foulard et des gants pour se protéger du froid : Sam Winchester, le portrait de la respectabilité intellectuelle, maintenant mal à l'aise dans un rôle pour lequel il aurait tout donné une décennie plus tôt.

-Bonjour professeur Irving.

Pendant une seconde, il oublie complètement qui il est. Puis, il voit à sa droite une jeune femme qui marche rapidement vers le stationnement, ses livres serrés contre elle.

-Bonjour, répond-t-il en souriant.

Elle rougit légèrement. Les jeunes filles de la classe du «Professeur Irving» ont tendance à rougir en sa présence et à murmurer entre elles en le pointant du doigt, ce qui rend le professeur en question extrêmement mal à l'aise. Sam Winchester, qui a eu assez de force pour supporter la présence de Lucifer et gagner un combat de volonté contre lui, est terrorisé par la gente féminine qui hante ses cours. Allez y comprendre quelque chose.

L'étudiante lui fait un dernier signe de la main et se retourne, ses longs cheveux blonds gonflés par le vent. Au même moment, un coup de klaxon le fait sursauter, et il voit l'Impala se stationner quelques mètres plus loin. Sam sourit et va rejoindre Dean, lançant sa mallette et son sac sur la banquette arrière en espérant que son frère ne posera pas de questions.

Mais Dean est occupé à regarder l'étudiante aux cheveux blonds faire son chemin à travers le stationnement. Il accueille Sam avec un sourire moqueur.

-Professeur Irving, dit-il avec déférence, quittant le stationnement en marche arrière.

-Quoi ? demande Sam innocemment.

-On se fait faire des yeux doux par une étudiante ?

-La ferme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Un cours particulier ?

-Dean, avertis Sam en rougissant.

-Okay, okay.

Dean continue à sourire, visiblement d'excellente humeur et satisfait de sa journée, dissimulant sa fatigue du mieux qu'il le peut. Sam baisse les yeux sur le ventre de son frère, bien visible sous la ceinture de sécurité, tendant les jeans empruntés à Sam au maximum. Le cadet a un sourire un peu mystérieux en imaginant l'inconfort de son aîné.

-Comment vont les petits vieux de Watersboro ?

-Affamés, répond Dean du tac au tac.

Sam prend une profonde inspiration pour s'imprégner des effluves de nourriture qui flottent dans l'Impala. «Lasagne ?» tente-t-il de deviner.

-Tu t'améliores, mon frère.

Une semaine plus tôt, Dean a trouvé un emploi dans un petit organisme communautaire. Livraison de repas à domicile pour des personnes âgées impotentes vivant seules. La paie est ridicule, mais ce n'est pas important. Dean se sent utile. Il travaille. Chaque jour, à quinze heures, il se rend à la cuisine du centre de solidarité sociale de Watersboro pour prendre livraison des repas préparés, puis débute son circuit. Il termine habituellement aux environs de dix-huit heures et passe ensuite chercher Sam à l'université. Au début, Dean a râlé un peu. L'emploi est loin de ce à quoi il a été habitué, comme les nombreux jobs qu'il a occupé temporairement, à partir de l'âge de seize ans, quand leur père décidait de s'arrêter quelques mois au même endroit : garçon de courses, assistant mécanicien, apprenti sur différents chantiers de construction. «Me voilà réduit à discuter de la température avec des centenaires en leur livrant leur purée.» Mais Sam sait que Dean apprécie de ne pas se sentir complètement inutile et de ramener un peu d'argent à la maison, aussi maigre soit la paie. Pour son cadet, évidemment, c'est l'emploi rêvé : seulement quinze heures par semaines et physiquement peu exigeant. De plus, il sait que son frère aime le conduire et le ramener de l'université. Cela leur rappelle tous les deux l'époque où Sam, maigre et efflanqué, fréquentait une école secondaire quelconque. C'était la responsabilité de Dean de s'assurer que son adolescent de frère arrive et reparte sain et sauf de l'école.

-Tu vas bien ?

Dean roule les yeux et s'abstient de répondre.

-Ok… _Poire asiatique_ va bien ?

-Sam, je t'ai averti. Je suis contre _poire asiatique_. C'est ridicule.

-C'est juste la bonne taille. Dix centimètres.

-Je préfère _cheeseburger double._

-Hors de question que je fasse référence à notre bébé comme s'il était du fast-food.

-_Poire asiatique_ fait retardé et pompeux.

-_Cheeseburger double_ fait artères bouchées et viande mal cuite.

Ils poursuivent leur petit jeu pendant un moment, pour la forme. Puis, un silence confortable s'installe, accompagné d'un album de Metallica en arrière-plan. Dean ne fait plus jouer la musique à plein volume, maintenant. Sam soupçonne qu'il craigne de blesser les oreilles à peine formées de poire-asiatique-cheeseburger-double. C'est adorable. Jamais il n'oserait le dire à voix haute.

Il reste une dizaine de minutes au trajet quand Sam remarque que son frère commence à s'agiter inconfortablement sur son siège. Il fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Le manège dure depuis deux jours. Lorsque Dean est assis pendant une longue période, il éprouve le besoin de se lever et de marcher un peu. Il y a aussi cette légère claudication, et la façon dont il semble se déplacer avec précaution. Ce n'est pas attribuable au poids du bébé, pas encore, mais Sam a lu qu'il arrive que l'étirement des ligaments et des muscles du bassin cause ce genre de symptômes, alors pour le moment il laisser filer. Il sait que Dean a peur qu'il le remarque et qu'il en tienne son nouveau job responsable. Il joue donc le jeu de l'innocence, pour l'instant.

Une fois arrivés, Dean fait le tour du cottage pour vérifier les protections, puis va prendre une douche pendant que Sam fait chauffer une soupe en boîte. Les Winchester n'ont jamais appris à faire la cuisine, mais ils sont experts en nourriture en sachet, mets surgelés et repas en boîte. Sam s'occupe habituellement des repas, comblant son manque d'expérience par une débrouillardise déterminée. La soupe contient une bonne portion de légumes. Il ajoute du fromage et du pain sur la table, des carottes en bâtonnet et du poulet froid, s'assurant ainsi que Dean et le bébé se nourrissent à peu près correctement.

Ils mangent lentement en discutant de leur journée. Dean est visiblement soulagé d'avoir échangé son jeans inconfortable contre un vieux pantalon de pyjama ample. Il dévore deux bols de soupe, fait une razzia dans les carottes et noie le tout avec deux verres de lait. Les nausées sont définitivement derrière lui.

Sam pense à sa surprise qui attend dans le sac près de la porte et imagine la réaction de son frère.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme un con tout seul ? demande ce dernier, méfiant.

-Pour rien.

-Han-han, répond Dean, l'air de ne pas le croire une seule seconde.

Un peu plus tard, Sam vient le rejoindre devant le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée, deux bols de crème glacée en équilibre dans une main, son sac dans l'autre. Jusqu'à maintenant, la glace à la vanille est la seule envie particulière de son frère, noyée de sirop de chocolat, évidemment, mais on ne la fait pas à Sam Winchester. Il prend soin de toujours ajouter des fruits au dessert, en quantité suffisante. Les premières fois, la découverte de pêches en dés ou bleuets mêlés à la crème glacée provoquait des soupirs d'exaspération. Maintenant, Dean se contente de tout avaler.

Sam s'asseoit à ses pieds, soucieux de trouver un peu de chaleur auprès des flammes, et pendant un moment les seuls bruits audibles sont le craquement des bûches qui brûlent et le tintement métallique de deux cuillers contre les bols.

-Ok, Sasquatch, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac ? Demande soudainement Dean.

-Quel sac ? Questionne Sam innocemment.

-Celui-là, répond Dean qui, dans un mouvement rapide et imprévisible, s'est étirer pour ravir le sac près de Sam.

Sans attendre, il l'ouvre et regarde à l'intérieur. Ses sourcils se froncent, son visage devient un énorme point d'interrogation, et il sort de leur emballage deux paire de jeans flambant neuves.

-Sam ?

-Dean ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as acheté des jeans ? Les tiens ne boutonnent même plus. Je ne crois pas que ça va le faire…

-Oh. Tant pis. Murmure Sam sans se compromettre.

Son frère l'observe un instant, incertain, et déplie finalement l'un des pantalons en l'étendant sur ses genoux. Des jeans tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaires, semblables à ceux que Dean a l'habitude d'acheter. Puis il voit la partie supérieure et sa bouche s'ouvre dans un «o» muet. À partir de la fourche, le tissu rêche a été remplacé par une ample poche de coton qui se termine par une bande élastique large et extensible.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un panneau de maternité.

-Sammy ? Tu m'as acheté des jeans pour femme ?

La voix de Dean est un mélange d'incrédulité et de mécontentement. Sam, comme un idiot, sourit de toutes ses dents, fossettes creusées, yeux brillants de plaisir.

-Non, idiot. Je t'ai acheté des jeans pour homme et je les ai fait modifiées.

-Par qui ?

-Par une couturière, p'tite tête.

-Quand ?

-Oh, j'ai eu tout mon temps cette semaine. Il y a plusieurs boutiques sur la rue près du campus et-

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit à la couturière ? Pouvez-vous poser des poches de maternité pour mon frère enceinte ?

Sam rougit légèrement, ce qui n'échappe pas à Dean. Rien n'échappe à Dean.

-Sam…

-Non je… je lui ai dit que c'était pour un ami qui…

-Qui quoi ?

-Qui avait une tumeur à l'abdomen, lâche Sam rapidement. Inopérable. Qui grossissait rapidement. Je lui ai dit que je voulais l'encourager un peu parce qu'il déprimait d'être obligé de porter des…

-Une tumeur à l'abdomen, hein ?

Dean observe Sam pendant ce qui semble une éternité. Puis, de petites rides se creusent au coin de ses yeux et il éclate de rire. Son cadet, qui retenait sa respiration, recommence à sourire, l'air malicieux.

-Il faut te donner ça, tu es créatif, finit par bafouiller Dean en reprenant son souffle.

-Hé ! J'ai appris du meilleur. En plus, mon histoire était tellement misérable qu'elle m'a fait les réparations à moitié prix.

Dean ricane, une main sur le ventre, les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Sam a envie de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser, mais il est déjà debout, ses pantalons dans les mains.

-Je vais essayer tout ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient se piquer devant Sam, son t-shirt relevé sur le panneau de maternité.

-Parfait, dit Sam en se levant à son tour pour mieux voir.

-Ça… ça poche un peu, répond Dean en s'observant avec attention.

-C'est normal, si on veut qu'elles te fassent quelques mois. Tu vas… ton ventre va continuer de grossir.

Sam tend la main et la pose doucement sur la bosse de plus en plus apparente qui pointe sous le nombril de son frère. Dean n'a jamais été enclin aux câlins et caresses excessives. Il éprouve encore une certaine gêne à laisser Sam le toucher à cet endroit, mais cette fois, il ne recule pas.

-Tu vois, il te suffit de porter des t-shirts suffisamment longs, ou des chemises amples qui cachent le panneau.

-Mmm mmm.

La main de Dean se pose sur celle de Sam. Pendant un instant, ils se regardent tous les deux, communiquant tout une variété d'émotions sans dire un mot.

-Merci, Sam, finit par murmurer son frère.

-Pas besoin de me remercier, je l'ai fait pour moi. Tu es beaucoup plus sexy en jeans qu'en pantalon de jogging.

-Je suis toujours sexy, corrige Dean en lui frappant doucement l'épaule.

Ils se couchent tôt. C'est encore étrange de penser qu'ils se couchent désormais à l'heure où ils se préparaient à aller chasser. Manipulateur habile, Sam décode facilement les signes de fatigue de Dean. Il prétend alors ne plus tenir debout, et son grand frère le traite de fillette avant de le suivre jusque dans leur chambre. Il s'endort habituellement quelques minutes après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Pas ce soir cependant. Dean semble incapable de trouver une position confortable. Il se retourne plusieurs fois, enfonçant un genoux, puis un coude dans les côtes de Sam, le tout accompagné de grognements divers. Au bout d'une heure, n'y tenant plus, Sam s'asseoit bien droit, les cheveux devant les yeux, une main sur son flanc douloureux.

-Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'en veux ou quoi ?

-Ça va, répond son frère en lui tournant le dos. C'est juste… je ne trouve pas de bonne position. Excuse-moi de troubler ton sommeil réparateur, princesse.

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait ! Réplique sèchement Dean. Tiens, je dors déjà. Recouche-toi et fous-moi la paix.

Et effectivement, son frère ne bouge plus. Sam soupire, vaguement inquiet sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais la longue journée a raison de lui, et il sombre rapidement dans le sommeil.

«Sam ?»

«Mmm»

Il est bien, dérive tranquillement dans un sommeil sans rêve. Les couvertures sont agréablement tièdes, l'oreiller est fraîche, il-

-Sam !

-Paslematin, grommelle Sam en enfonçant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

-Sam, merde, réveille… aahh... réveille-toi !

L'urgence dans la voix de Dean tire finalement son cadet de sa torpeur. «Dean ?» demande-t-il en se redressant, fouillant l'obscurité des yeux.

Son frère est debout près du lit, une main sur la commode, l'autre sur son ventre.

-Dean !

Sam allume la lampe de chevet, saute du lit et s'approche de son aîné qui se tient très tendu, pâle, son t-shirt imbibé de sueur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Sam sans réussir à calmer la panique dans sa voix.

Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Dean qui lève la tête vers lui, ses yeux verts immenses dans son visage pâle. On y lit une peur crue, primale.

-Ça fait mal, admet-il. Merde.

-Où ?

-Le… là… marmonne en entourant son ventre. Ça…ça tire, tout autour…

-J'appelle Rania.

Dean se contente de hocher la tête. Avant de prendre son téléphone, Sam aide son frère à s'asseoir sur le lit, terrorisé de voir les grimaces qu'il tente de supprimer à chaque pas.

Il est deux heures du matin. Rania décroche à la quatrième sonnerie. Sam bafouille une série de phrases sans suite, et c'est tout à l'honneur du médecin d'y trouver un sens. Elle l'arrête soudainement, sérieuse, professionnelle. «Sam, est-ce que Dean peut se déplacer ?»

-Je… euh… oui, avec de l'aide…

-Bien. Vous vous ramenez chez moi, tout de suite. S'il se produit quoi que ce soit entre temps, rappelle-moi, j'essaierai de vous rejoindre à mi-chemin.

-Okay… okay… Euh… Rania ?

Sam, qui traversait la chambre de long en large, s'éloigne de Dean et baisse le ton.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que mon frère est en train de perdre le bébé ?

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil est plus terrifiant que toute ce que Rania aurait pu dire.

-C'est ça, hein ? C'est ce qui est en train de se passer ?

-…Je ne sais pas, Sam. Dans une grossesse normale, c'est un peu tard pour une fausse couche mais… ce n'est pas une grossesse normale.

-Sam !

-On arrive, dit Sam en raccrochant.

Il se retourne pour voir Dean, à nouveau debout, en train d'enfiler une paire de jeans, sa main de retour sur la commode, l'autre tentant de remonter le pantalon à la taille.

Sam se précipite et l'aide à terminer. Puis, il lui passe un vieux kangourou par-dessus son t-shirt et l'asseoit pour lui mettre des chaussettes. Dean collabore en silence, dents serrées, ses yeux évitant soigneusement ceux de Sam.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sam est également habillé et aide son frère à descendre les escaliers, une main autour de sa taille, pendant que Dean s'agrippe fermement à la rampe. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, l'aîné s'appuie contre le mur à la recherche de son souffle.

«Attend, Sam… attend. Il faut que… je me repose. Juste une minute.»

-Non, je suis désolé, Dean, on doit y aller maintenant. Tu veux que je te porte ? Parce que je peux te porter.

-Et merde, pourquoi est-ce que tu es tellement pressé de toutes façons ? s'exclame Dean d'une voix tremblante de colère. Tu ne peux pas attendre de te faire dire qu'on a perdu le bébé ? J'ai… j'ai tout gâché, Sam. Ça fait presque une semaine que ça me tire là-dedans et j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien fait, parce que je suis con et têtu et… Merde… J'avais peur que tu me demandes d'arrêter de travailler. Est-ce que ce n'est pas assez égoïste à ton goût ça ? Est-ce c'est pas la pire connerie que tu aies entendu de toute notre foutue vie ?

Là-dessus, Dean se penche et vomis au pied des marches. Il serait tombé si Sam ne l'avait pas retenu par la taille. La nausée est violente mais brève. En grognant sous l'effort, Sam glisse le bras de son frère autour de son épaule, l'agrippe par la hanche et le traîne littéralement jusqu'au vestibule. Puis, rapidement mais doucement, il l'aide à s'asseoir sur le petit banc en bois près de la porte pour lui enfiler ses bottes.

-Écoute-moi, dit Sam sans cesser de s'affairer, mais prenant soin de paraître calme et en contrôle. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Moi aussi j'ai remarqué que tu semblais… inconfortable ces derniers jours et je ne t'en ai pas parlé, parce que c'est normal pour certaines fem-… personnes enceintes de ressentir de la douleur lorsque les muscles et les ligaments du bassin s'étirent. Tu comprends ce que je t'explique, Dean ?

Il prend le visage de son frère dans ses mains et le force à le regarder.

-Tu comprends ? Insiste-t-il.

Dean a un hochement de tête presque imperceptible.

-Il n'y a rien qui nous indique que tu as perdu le bébé. Et quoi qu'il arrive tu as besoin de voir un médecin, maintenant.

-Je te jure, Sam… Je te jure que c'était rien… Juste un peu de douleur quand je marchais ou que je restais assis trop longtemps. Mais ce soir, ça a empiré et je… j'aurais dû te réveiller avant… je pensais…

Il a presque le mot «coupable» écrit sur le front. Sam sait qu'il ne pourra rien enfoncer dans son crâne de Winchester entêté pour le moment, alors il choisit de se taire et de prendre les choses en mains.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Sam roule sur l'autoroute par une nuit froide et sans lune, le pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur, les mains agrippées au volant. La position assise étant trop douloureuse pour Dean, il l'a installé sur la banquette arrière, la tête callée sur un oreiller. Son frère est silencieux. Ses yeux sont immenses, son visage se tord sous la douleur occasionnellement. Sam regarde trop fréquemment dans le rétroviseur. Il le sait. Il devrait se concentrer sur la route. La dernière chose dont ils ont besoin est un accident.

«Tu me le dis si ça empire» répète-t-il pour la dixième fois.

Dean se contente de hocher la tête, l'air perdu dans son petit enfer personnel de culpabilité. Alors Sam babille. Comble le silence et tout ce qu'il sous-entend. Cite des articles qu'il a lus sur la grossesse, des chapitres de livres entiers, des histoires qu'il a entendues. Ensuite il parle du bébé, légèrement, comme si son frère n'était peut-être pas en train de le perdre sur la banquette de l'Impala. Tout ce qu'il a absorbé comme information sort de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit : la longueur des jambes et des bras du fœtus, le développement de son système nerveux le réflexe de succion maintenant établi. Il peut même avoir le hoquet. Incroyable, hein, Dean ? Plus intéressant encore, si c'est un garçon, ses organes génitaux sont assez développés pour être visible à l'échographie. Sam croit qu'il préférerait un garçon. Il ne connaît rien aux petites filles. Est-ce que Dean l'imagine, lui et ses énormes mains, en train de faire une queue de cheval à une petite fille ?

Sam sait qu'il ne fait plus aucun sens, mais il continue à parler, sans même être sûr que son frère l'écoute réellement. C'est plus facile de parler que d'imaginer perdre Dean. Perdre le bébé. Perdre les deux.

Quand il se stationne en freinant brusquement dans la cour des Murphy, il constate qu'il a fait le trajet en moins de quarante minutes. Dean sera fier lorsqu'il le lui racontera, plus tard, quand tout ira bien et qu'ils seront de retour chez eux.

À SUIVRE…

(ricanement diabolique de l'auteure)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notes**__ : Oui, c'est un peu lourd comme chapitre. Je promets plus de légereté dans le prochain._

Chapitre 12 : Y croire

Rania Suleiman attend sur le pas de sa porte, ses bras serrés autour d'elle dans la nuit froide. Sam aide son frère à sortir de l'Impala en supportant la presque totalité de son poids. Dean regarde droit devant, toute son attention portée sur la tâche de poser un pied devant l'autre. Sam peut le sentir trembler de fatigue contre lui.

Le trajet jusqu'au sous-sol est laborieux. Une fois en bas, Rania les dirige non pas vers la table d'examen mais vers le lit d'hôpital, au fond de la pièce, ouvert et prêt à accueillir Dean. Sam remarque que le médecin a tout préparé : l'appareil à échographie est branché tout près, un sac de soluté est accroché à sa tige et un plateau a été installé un peu à l'écart, mais pas assez pour que Sam puisse éviter de voir toute une série d'instruments chirurgicaux dans leur emballage stérile, quelques seringues et ampoules pleines d'un liquide clair. Il se sent pâlir. Rania l'observe et pose une main sur son bras : «Vaut mieux être prêt. Seulement au cas où, Sam. Je déteste devoir me mettre à chercher ce dont j'ai besoin. Okay ?»

Sam hoche la tête et aide Dean à s'étendre sur le lit. Son frère grimace mais n'émet pas un son, soucieux de garder un semblant de contrôle. Son regard fixé obstinément au plafond témoigne du contraire. Il laisse Rania relever son chandail et baisser son jeans sans protester. À ses pieds, Sam lui enlève ses bottes.

-Dean ? demande Rania doucement. Où est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Il lève une main et couvre son bas ventre. «Là, et dans le bas de mon dos, et mes hanches, aussi. On… on dirait que quelqu'un s'amuse à m'étirer par en dedans.»

-Je mets le gel conducteur, ne sois pas surpris, avertit-elle.

Dean sursaute et frissonne. Ses yeux passer de l'écran à la sonde, puis, il les ferme doucement et pose la main dessus comme pour être certain de ne rien voir.

Son cadet s'approche et prend sa main. Tant pis pour ce que Rania en conclura. C'est le dernier de ses soucis présentement.

-Okay, murmure Rania en posant la sonde sur le ventre légèrement bombé. Allons-y.

La tension dans la pièce est presque insupportable. Sam a lui aussi envie de fermer les yeux, mais ensuite, une image apparaît sur le moniteur et il ne peut plus détourner la tête. «Voilà… voilà l'utérus… bien, dit la jeune médecin, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Et… le fœtus est là…»

Une série de clics et des doigts qui pianotent sur un clavier. Sam entend le tout à travers un brouillard. Sur l'écran, l'image du fœtus se rapproche et se précise, petite chose ramassée sur elle-même qui ressemble déjà tellement plus à un bébé que la dernière fois, son cordon énorme serpentant hors de lui et…

Un mouvement. Puis un autre, comme si le bébé cherchait une position confortable. Rania ne dit rien, se contente de travailler rapidement. Sam ne respire plus. Le cœur est isolé et, soudainement, le bruit de son battement rapide remplit la pièce, accompagnant les mouvements du minuscule organe qui pulse au milieu de la petite poitrine.

«Tout semble en ordre» annonce Rania, et elle sourit, un grand sourire qui illumine ses traits. Sam s'aperçoit qu'il a resserré son emprise sur la main de son frère. Puis, il baisse la tête vers lui. Dean est demeuré immobile, les yeux toujours couverts par une main tremblante.

-Dean, murmure-t-il. Dean, le bébé va bien.

Son aîné retire doucement sa main, mais ses yeux restent fixés sur Sam.

-Quoi ? demande-t-il, l'air sérieusement choqué.

-Regarde, il bouge… Tu… n'entends pas son cœur ?

Un mur tombe, puis un autre. Sam peut quasiment les entendre alors que son frère se force à revenir au présent, parmi eux, la tête tournée vers le moniteur. Sam réalise que Dean était fermement persuadé d'avoir fait une fausse couche. Les yeux verts de son aîné s'adoucissent soudainement, illuminés par la réflexion de l'écran. Le moment ne dure pas. Dean détourne la tête à nouveau et libère sa main que Sam tient toujours. Cette fois-ci, il utilise ses deux paumes pour couvrir son visage.

-Dean ?

-Okay, ça suffit, dit Rania en retirant la sonde. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour la douleur avant de poursuivre l'échographie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Sam en l'observant préparer une seringue.

-Morphine.

-Non, murmure Dean.

-Quoi ?

-Je… ce n'est pas… est-ce que ça n'est pas mauvais pour le bébé ? demande-t-il entre ses doigts.

-Non. La morphine est utilisée depuis des années chez les femmes enceintes, dit sèchement Rania. Par contre, le stress que la douleur fait subir à ton corps est mauvais pour toi, et pour le bébé.

Deux doigts s'écartent, laissant voir un œil incertain qui recherche l'approbation de Sam. «Laisse-la faire, Dean» répond ce dernier avec autorité.

Dean permet à Rania de prendre son bras et de lui faire une injection sous-cutanée. Puis la main retourne dans son visage, comme s'il voulait contenir par tous les moyens possibles des émotions trop grandes pour lui.

-Si le bébé va bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Sam.

-Je ne sais pas.

Rania a repris l'échographie, couvrant l'abdomen complet de Dean, et les minutes s'égrènent comme des heures. Puis, finalement, elle éteint la machine. «Rien d'anormal considérant sa situation. Pas de saignements abdominaux.» dit-elle en nettoyant le gel conducteur avec une serviette. Elle frotte ses mains ensemble et commence à palper le ventre de Dean, observant avec attention son corps se crisper, surtout au niveau du bassin. «La douleur est pire à cet endroit ?»

-Mmm, murmure Dean en hochant la tête.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Sam qui sent la panique remonter dans sa gorge.

Il reçoit un regard d'avertissement de Rania qui pointe Dean du menton.

-Je pense que j'ai une petite idée de ce qui se passe, dit-elle finalement. Elle se retourne, prend un sphygmomanomètre sur son plateau et passe le brassard autour du bras de Dean. «Ce n'est pas… inquiétant» ajoute-t-elle en regardant à nouveau Sam avec insistance.

Les minutes suivantes sont consacrées aux signes vitaux. La morphine rend Dean pliant et somnolent. Il se laisse faire, les paupières lourdes, les yeux vitreux. Le pouls est un peu rapide, la pression un peu basse, mais Rania attribue ces symptômes à la douleur.

-Dean ? demande-t-elle en le secouant doucement. Tu es toujours avec nous ?

-Oui, répond-il, la voix pâteuse.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal. Chez une femme, pendant une grossesse, les ligaments et les muscles du bassin s'étirent et causent parfois un peu de douleur. Ma supposition est que ces symptômes sont exacerbés chez toi. Le bassin d'un homme est plus étroit que celui d'une femme. Il n'est pas supposé s'adapter à un utérus et à la croissance d'un bébé. Je pense que les os de ton bassin sont en train de se modifier. La douleur doit être aussi intense que lors d'une fracture.

-Oh, marmonne Dean.

-Je voudrais quand même faire une prise de sang puisqu'on était supposé se voir dans trois jours de toutes façons. Après, j'aimerais te garder sous observations quelques heures. Tu vas pouvoir dormir.

-Je peux dormir chez moi, réplique Dean avec un peu plus de force.

-Je sais. Je préfère quand même vous surveiller encore un peu, toi et le bébé. Je veux aussi vérifier que la morphine est efficace. Tu comprends bien ce que je t'explique ?

-Oui.

Rania fait le prélèvement sanguin et donne un peu d'intimité aux frères. Dean se redresse sur ses coudes pour enlever son kangourou et repousse brusquement la main de Sam lorsqu'il se précipite pour l'aider. «Ça va, je ne vais pas me casser» gronde-t-il. Il retire ensuite son jeans en se tortillant, toujours sans aide, et retombe sur l'oreiller, à bout de souffle.

-Tu as entendu Rania ? demande Sam, incertain de l'attitude à adopter. Tout va bien. C'est juste un-

-Je sais ce qu'elle a dit, réplique sèchement son frère.

Il remonte les couvertures sur ses épaules et se tourne sur le côté, replié sur lui-même. Sam fait une nouvelle tentative et lui caresse doucement l'épaule.

-Sam, j'aimerais dormir, dit son frère en évitant son contact.

-Okay. Okay, je comprends, murmure Sam en s'éloignant un peu.

Rania a fermé la lampe d'examen et la pièce baigne dans une obscurité relative. Assise à son bureau, elle prend des notes, jetant un coup d'œil à son patient de temps à autre. Alors Sam s'appuie sur le mur, les bras croisés, et attend. La poussée d'adrénaline qui l'a tenu sur le qui-vive au cours des dernières heures se dissipe lentement. Il regarde sa montre, surpris de constater qu'il est déjà quatre heures du matin. La respiration régulière de Dean indique qu'il a sombré dans le sommeil.

-Viens Sam, je vais faire du café, dit Rania, soudainement près de lui.

Sam secoue lentement la tête et ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais la jeune femme ne lui en donne pas l'occasion. «Juste un café. Il faut que j'aille jeter un œil à Samar de toutes façons. Ton frère dort, il va bien. Dans les circonstances.»

Sam pousse un long soupir mais finit par acquiescer. Il se sent drainé émotivement, rongé par la peur et l'inquiétude. Il regarde Dean une dernière fois et suit Rania dans l'escalier.

Le café est fort et chaud. Il serre ses mains autour de la tasse et se cale plus confortablement entre les coussins du sofa. Rania s'asseoit en face de lui. Pendant un moment, ils boivent en silence.

-Lucas est absent ? demande finalement Sam.

-Parti chasser un Chien Noir à Corpus Christi.

-Oh.

-C'est temporaire, tu sais, dit le jeune médecin en déposant sa tasse. L'état actuel de ton frère.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûre ? Je ne… je ne mets pas en doute tes compétences mais ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais te baser sur un cas similaire.

-En fait, oui, si j'ai raison, et j'en suis quasiment certaine. Les douleurs musculaires et ligamentaires ne durent pas chez la femme enceinte. Jusqu'à maintenant, Dean subit les manifestations communes à la grossesse d'une femme, aux mêmes étapes la croissance du fœtus est également typique. Si je me base sur ces faits, il n'y a aucune raison pour que la douleur perdure. Évidemment, on peut s'attendre à ce que certains symptômes soient exacerbés. Les transformations sont plus radicales.

-Je… c'est logique, admet Sam. Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir. Et mon frère est… il est habitué à porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive, il s'en tiendra responsable. Je déteste le voir faire ça.

-Sam, vous êtes tous les deux tout seuls là-dedans. Ce serait bien… d'avoir quelqu'un à qui te confier.

Sam secoue la tête, comme à regrets.

-Je ne peux pas. Dean refuse qu'on mette qui que ce soit au courant. Et je le comprends, je suppose…

Rania hoche doucement la tête. «Obstiné ?»

-C'est un euphémisme.

-Alors je suppose que c'est moi qui vais lui dire de garder le lit pour quelques jours et de prendre ses antidouleurs régulièrement.

-Si tu as un instrument qui pourrait lui enfoncer ça dans le crâne, ce serait parfait. Et pendant que tu y es, pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui faire comprendre que ce qui arrive n'est pas sa faute.

Ils se sourient, puis le visage de Sam s'assombrit brusquement. «J'ai peur, pour la suite.» admet-il sans honte.

-Je sais. J'aimerais avoir toutes les réponses, dit Rania, l'air songeur.

**))))((((**

1 février

Sam considère les macaronis au fromage tout dégoulinants avec suspicion. Il reprend la boîte et lit les instructions une deuxième fois. Il n'a pas fait d'erreur. La couleur orange quasiment fluorescente doit être normale. Dans ses souvenirs, le _Kraft Dinner_ était exactement ainsi, mais il avait attribué la teinte surnaturelle de la sauce à son imagination d'enfant.

Il remplit un bol pour Dean. Son frère n'a rien mangé depuis deux jours. En désespoir de cause, Sam s'est rabattu sur un mets réconfortant qui faisait partie de leur routine quand ils étaient jeunes. Il se souvient tout particulièrement d'une soirée ennuyeuse dans un motel minable. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Dean avait cuisiné du _Kraft Dinner_ et le repas s'était transformé en bagarre de nourriture endiablée. À la fin, il y avait des nouilles au plafond.

Sam sourit et dépose le bol sur un cabaret où se trouvent déjà un verre de lait et une part de tarte aux pommes. Ses efforts sont un peu pitoyables mais tant pis. Il est à court d'idées.

Il amène le plateau dans le salon et le dépose sur la table à café. Dean dort sur le divan, pelotonné sur le côté sous la vieille couverture de l'Impala. Ses cheveux sont ternes et plaqués sur son crâne, ses joues trop rouges, ses lèvres pâles et sèches. Sam secoue doucement la tête et rassemble son courage pour le réveiller.

Ils sont revenus à la maison la veille, un peu après midi. Rania avait donné une autre dose de morphine sous-cutanée à Dean avant leur départ. Il a dormi dans la voiture, s'est réveillé le temps de se traîner jusque dans leur chambre et a sombré aussitôt dans un sommeil profond. À six heures ce soir-là, Sam l'a réveillé pour qu'il mange un peu mais son frère a refusé de prendre quoi que soit à l'exception d'un verre d'eau pour faire passer l'un des comprimés de morphine que Rania leur a donné. La douleur semblait sous contrôle, mais Dean n'a pas voulu prendre un bain ou une douche. Il est descendu aux toilettes et a décidé de passer la nuit sur le divan, parce que c'était plus pratique. Sam a mal dormi, s'éveillant à toutes les deux heures en sursaut, dévalant l'escalier pour s'assurer que son frère allait bien. En désespoir de cause, à quatre heures ce matin, il s'est installé dans un fauteuil près de lui.

Même manège quand Dean a ouvert les yeux ce matin un peu après sept heures. Toilettes, morphine, verre de jus de pomme, retour sur le divan. Évidemment, Sam n'est pas stupide. Il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose dans la tête de son frère. Seulement, il ignore quoi. Le bébé va bien, Rania lui a assuré que rien n'était de sa faute et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle a appelé ce matin pour dire que les examens sanguins étaient satisfaisants, ce que Sam s'est empressé de répéter à Dean. Pour toute réaction, son frère a eu un hochement de tête.

-Dean ?

Sam s'est agenouillé et brasse doucement l'épaule de son frère. Dean sursaute, ouvre de grands yeux verts brouillés et se redresse sur ses coudes avec une légère grimace.

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le ton est agressif. Dean passe une main sur son visage et aperçoit le cabaret derrière Sam. «Pas faim» marmonne-t-il en se recouchant.

-Tu vas manger ou je te ramène chez les Murphy.

-C'est ça, grommelle Dean, les yeux fermés.

-Dean je suis sérieux.

Deux éclairs verts. Un sourire sans joie.

-Vas-y, Sam, essaie, dit Dean en relevant le menton.

-Et merde ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Je suis fatigué d'essayer de deviner, s'écrie Sam un peu désespérément.

Dean a un soupir interminable. Il se redresse sur un coude et considère Sam comme s'il était un enfant de cinq ans.

-Il ne se passe rien, Sam. Je suis juste fatigué.

-La morphine ne fonctionne pas ? Est-ce que ça fait plus mal qu'avant ?

-Non. La morphine fonctionne ET j'ai l'impression que ça se calme un peu.

-Okay, donc, tu boudes pour rien.

-Je ne boude pas.

-Si dormir est la seule chose qui te fait du bien, d'accord. Dort, Dean. Mais avant, tu vas manger et tu vas aller prendre une douche.

-Pas envie.

-Tant pis.

Sam fait l'erreur de s'approcher pour forcer son frère à s'asseoir. Dean gronde comme un animal pris au piège et le repousse brutalement, assez pour que Sam tombe à la renverse, lourdement, sur les fesses. «Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas que j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu tranquille !» crache Dean en s'asseyant par lui-même.

-Okay, réplique Sam entre ses dents. Reste _tranquille_, mais c'est mon bébé aussi et tu vas manger parce qu'_il_ en a besoin. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, Dean. Tu as peur, c'est évident. Moi aussi. Je suis terrorisé parce que je t'aime et que je veux que tu sois bien et que le bébé soit bien et je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que ce que je fais déjà ! Je sais que même si Rania l'a dit, même si je te le répète cent fois, tu vas continuer de croire que ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute et parfois je me demande si tu ne prends pas un plaisir pervers à jouer au martyr, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Et tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça parce que tu n'es pas tout seul. Le bébé, et tout ce qui va avec, ça m'appartient aussi.

Sam ne laisse pas le temps à Dean de répliquer. Il se lève et marche rapidement jusqu'au vestibule, narines frémissantes, poings fermés. Il enfile ses bottes, sa veste, et sort.

L'air est froid et fait du bien. Il vient de commencer à neiger. Sam enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et suit le petit sentier qui mène jusqu'au lac. Le petit quai est figé dans la glace, l'étendue d'eau gelée est recouverte d'une fine couche de neige. Sam reste debout, clignant des yeux devant le paysage blanc et brillant. Mon bébé aussi, pense-t-il sans cesse jusqu'à ce que les mots perdent leur sens. La colère qu'il éprouve envers Dean est nuancée d'inquiétude, de regret aussi. Il n'aime pas blesser son frère. Il n'aime pas frapper au moment où il est le plus vulnérable, mais il n'arrive pas à regretter ce qu'il a dit, pas réellement, parce qu'il croit que c'est la vérité.

Les minutes s'égrènent. Il sent le bout de son nez s'engourdir et les flocons coller dans ses cheveux. Il a toujours aimé la neige. Il aimerait élever l'enfant dans un endroit où il neige parfois.

Le bruit de pas hésitants qui font craquer le sol gelé le fait sursauter. Il se retourne, portant instinctivement la main à la poche intérieure de sa veste où il garde un couteau.

Dean marche précautionneusement vers lui, tête baissée, ses pantalons de pyjama claquant contre ses jambes, emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

-Dean ?

La colère de Sam tombe aussitôt. Instinctivement, il fait un pas pour aller aider son frère qui lève une main apaisante et lui fait un sourire incertain.

-Ça va, dit-il. Je te jure, Sam.

Sam hoche la tête et se retourne vers le lac, laisse Dean s'approcher, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Un léger coup d'épaule lui signale sa présence près de lui. Il l'entend prendre une profonde inspiration, devine du coin de l'œil qu'il gratte l'arrière de sa tête.

-Tu euh…

Raclement de gorge.

-Tu as raison, Sam. C'est ton bébé aussi.

-Je sais.

-Je…

-Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur. Il fait froid, murmure Sam sans colère.

-Sam je ne suis pas-

-Une fleur fragile, et tu ne vas pas te casser non plus, je le sais.

-J'ai mangé.

-Bien.

Dean attrape la main de Sam et la garde dans la sienne. Sam n'ose pas bouger. Son aîné doit réellement se sentir fautif pour lui prendre la main spontanément.

-Excuse-moi, Sam.

-Non, ça va.

-C'est la deuxième fois que je te frappe depuis que… que _poire asiatique_ est là. Je n'ai pas d'excuses.

-Pas même les hormones ?

-Je sais que c'est pas ma faute, le truc du bassin…

-Bon.

-Tu ne vas pas m'aider, hein ?

Sam sourit de toutes ses fossettes et jette un coup d'œil de biais à Dean. «Non.»

-J'ai réalisé quelque chose l'autre nuit, Sam.

-Quoi ?

-Quand je me suis réveillé avec les crampes, je n'ai pas été surpris.

-Okay…

La main de Dean presse la sienne avec insistance. Sam rend la pression.

-Et c'est ce… c'est ce qui me dérange. Je réalise bien que le bébé est là, je… les symptômes et tout ça et l'échographie et je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que c'est réel –complètement invraisemblable, même selon nos standards, mais réel. Pourtant, je n'ai pas été surpris. Parce qu'inconsciemment, je m'y attendais, tu comprends ? Je me suis réveillé et je me suis dit : c'est fini. Et ça, c'est parce que je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il peut y avoir une fin heureuse au bout. C'est épouvantable d'envisager une… grossesse de cette façon. Je gardais cette impression bien enfouie tout au fond de ma tête sans même m'en rendre compte. Ce qui m'a surpris, Sam, ce qui m'a choqué, c'est d'apprendre que le bébé était toujours là. Même quand tu me l'as dit, quand je l'ai vu, quand j'ai… entendu son cœur, je n'arrivais pas à me persuader que tout allait bien. Et ensuite tu sais ce que je me suis dit ? Il reste encore six mois, Dean, ne va pas t'imaginer que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement à chaque fois.

Dean se tait et prend une profonde inspiration tremblante. Une larme perle dangereusement au coin de son œil, menace de déborder d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Dean, c'est une sorcière qui t'a fait ça et tu es un homme qui se retrouve avec un utérus et un bébé dedans. Évidemment que c'est difficile pour toi de croire que tout va bien se terminer.

-Je ne veux pas avoir cette attitude-là, Sam. Si je n'y crois pas, c'est injuste… pour lui, tu comprends ? Ajoute Dean en désignant son ventre. Il mérite d'être espéré.

-Tu es un poète, rétorque Sam qui se tourne vers son frère et lui enlace la taille.

-La ferme.

-Tu sais, Dean, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Peut-être que nous avons tous les deux une mauvaise attitude… Je crois qu'il faut arrêter d'agir comme deux chasseurs en fuite qui dissimulent une anomalie de la nature. Tu n'es pas atteint d'une maladie honteuse, d'un sortilège épouvantable qui t'aurait fait pousser une deuxième tête ou un bras dans le front. Tu es en train de fabriquer un bébé. Humain. Tout ce qu'il y a de normal.

-Et quoi ? Tu veux qu'on fasse une conférence de presse pour annoncer au monde que je suis le premier homme enceinte ?

-Non… Non. Je te parle de notre attitude à tous les deux. On devrait être fébriles, heureux, faire des projets extravagants et se pâmer devant les petits pyjamas à pattes dans les boutiques. Agir comme des futurs parents.

Dean sourit. Les yeux de Sam sont pleins de confiance et de détermination. Il voit l'effet qu'ils ont sur son frère. Parfois, les réponses sont simples.

-Imagine que ce ne soit pas arrivé, poursuit Sam. Peut-être qu'on aurait voulu adopter dans quelques années. Peut-être que ça aurait été un cheminement naturel. Est-ce que c'est vraiment si différent ?

-Okay, dit Dean en hochant lentement la tête. Okay, on le fait. Vraiment. Les pyjamas et les peluches et des discussions à n'en plus finir sur le prénom qu'on lui donnera…

Sam sourit.

-Maintenant que je t'ai bien fait part de mes sentiments et que j'ai braillé comme une fille, ajoute Dean en grimaçant, est-ce qu'on peut retourner à l'intérieur ? Parce que mes hanches me tuent et que mon fichu utérus presse sur ma vessie.

-Un poète, répète Sam, moqueur.

À SUIVRE…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Territoires inconnus

_17 février_

Dean s'extirpe de la banquette arrière de l'Impala, un tournevis dans une main, l'air vaguement dégoûté. Il s'efface pour laisser Sam jeter un œil au crochet fixé au-dessus de la banquette.

-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir mutilée intentionnellement, grogne Dean pour la forme.

Sam se relève juste à temps pour le voir caresser doucement le toit de l'Impala.

-Désolé, bébé. J'ai pas eu le choix.

Ce qui lui vaut un roulement des yeux soutenu de son cadet. Il se penche à nouveau pour regarder à l'intérieur. «Alors, juste avec cet ancrage, on peut fixer un siège pour bébé qui sera sécuritaire ?»

-Il y a une pièce avec le siège qui s'accroche là, murmure Sam en réfléchissant. Et il faut aussi utiliser la ceinture de sécurité.

-Okay. Bon. T'es prêt ?

-Oui.

-On y va.

C'est un samedi matin ensoleillé. La route jusqu'au centre-ville de Watersboro est tranquille et peu achalandée. Lunettes noires devant les yeux, Dean chante en rythme avec _Metallica_ en pianotant sur le volant. Malgré lui, Sam sent son regard attiré une fois de plus vers l'abdomen de son frère, nourrissant ainsi ce que Dean appelle maintenant son «obsession malsaine pour mon ventre». Sam ne le niera pas. En deux semaines, le subtil gonflement qu'on devinait à peine sous le nombril a doublé de volume. Il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que, au fil des mois, Dean paraisse finalement accuser le poids des années de fast food et de bière, qu'il adopte une silhouette semblable à celle de… Bobby, par exemple. La différence est radicale. La taille de Dean est demeurée sensiblement la même : son ventre pointe, comme s'il avait dissimulé un coussin sous son chandail (un petit coussin, un coussin dont on doit connaître l'existence pour bien le voir, mais tout de même), et le renflement est situé presque complètement sous le nombril, mais Sam a remarqué que la peau tout autour commence aussi à se tendre.

En résumé, Dean a un ventre de femme enceinte, et Sam est fasciné, Sam toucherait constamment son abdomen ferme et arrondi, Sam passe de longues minutes à l'observer quand il dort. Sam a peut-être une obsession malsaine. Il a toujours admiré le corps de son frère et bien franchement, il ne croyait pas que la modification de la silhouette de Dean le rendrait plus beau, plus désirable.

Ce changement provoque chez l'aîné des Winchester un mélange de gêne et d'embarras. Dean n'a jamais été très modeste sur son apparence physique et l'orgueil qu'il en retirait. Il est soudainement pudique et timide, prenant soin de toujours porter un t-shirt, évitant les miroirs et préférant faire l'amour dans la pénombre, sous les draps, plutôt qu'exposé sans gêne aux yeux noirs de désir de Sam. Parfois, cependant, ce dernier le surprend à s'observer, lorsqu'il est sûr d'être seul. Sourcils froncés, le rouge aux joues, Dean tâte précautionneusement son abdomen, toujours brièvement, retirant sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Sam n'a pas encore abordé le sujet. Il faut juste laisser le temps à Dean d'accepter ces transformations temporaires. Lui-même se souvient de son adolescence, lorsqu'il s'est soudainement mis à pousser comme une asperge, se sentant maladroit et étranger à son propre corps.

-Sam, tes yeux vont finir par percer le tissu de ma chemise, marmonne Dean avec exaspération.

Son cadet détourne habilement la conversation.

-Donc, le rendez-vous dans trois jours…

-Quoi, le rendez-vous ?

-Tu en es à ta quinzième semaine.

-Oui…

-On pourra savoir le sexe du bébé.

-Je sais tout ça, Sam. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Sam se racle la gorge.

-On… on est pas obligé de le savoir.

Dean remonte ses lunettes sur le dessus de sa tête et jette un coup d'œil incrédule à Sam.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a des parents qui préfèrent avoir la surprise, à la naissance…

-Sammy, toute cette fichue histoire n'est pas assez surprenante pour toi ? Non. Hun-hun. Pas question. On n'a aucune idée de la façon de s'occuper d'un nouveau-né, on ne sait pas comment la naissance va se passer et… D'abord, depuis quand est-ce que tu préfères NE PAS savoir quelque chose, hein ?

Sam hausse les épaules.

-Donc, tu n'es pas d'accord.

-C'est moi qui le porte, c'est moi qui décide.

-Oh, c'est très mature comme raisonnement. Est-ce que ça va être comme ça pour le choix du prénom aussi ?

Mais Sam sourit.

-Peut-être, répond Dean sans se compromettre. Il baisse ses lunettes et recommence à chanter.

**)))))(((((**

C'est l'un de ces super magasins, aussi grand qu'un entrepôt, qui couvre tout ce dont un enfant a besoin de zéro à cinq ans. Sous l'éclairage blafard, les clients, nombreux, poussent d'énormes paniers. La plupart sont de jeunes parents, accompagnés ou non de leurs enfants. Il y a des cris et des pleurs, des réprimandes fatiguées, des courses effrénées entre les rayons, et des vendeurs hagards bien visibles dans leur uniforme jaune vif qui tentent de mettre un peu d'ordre et de servir les clients.

Dean s'immobilise près des portes coulissantes, ses yeux s'écarquillent et il se retourne brusquement, prêt à quitter l'endroit.

Sam le retient par le bras. «Dean…»

-Sam. Je préférerais me faire balancer sur une pierre tombale que de rester ici.

-Je sais que ça n'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est dans ce genre d'endroit qu'on aura les meilleurs prix. On ne roule pas exactement sur l'or, je te rappelle…

-Tu sais de quoi on a l'air, hein ? D'un couple gai qui s'est trouvé une mère porteuse et qui...

-Qu'on soit gais ou non, on est un couple. Et on va avoir un bébé, sans la partie sur la mère porteuse. Allez, on prend un panier ?

Dean le regarde comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

-Quoi ? Non. Après, on ne pourra pas fuir rapidement en cas…

-De quoi ? D'invasion d'enfants ?

-Pas de panier, répète Dean en le fusillant du regard. On s'est dit qu'on allait commencer à regarder des choses. On jette un coup d'œil et on…

-S'enfuit rapidement, j'ai compris, dit Sam en l'entraînant tout au fond du magasin, dans la section _Futurs parents et Nourrissons_.

Sam ne se sent pas non plus à sa place. Évidemment. Il glisse ses mains dans ses poches et courbe les épaules, comme si ainsi, il pouvait disparaître complètement malgré sa carrure.

Le premier rayon est consacré entièrement à la grossesse. Une dizaine de femmes enceintes, promenant fièrement leur ventre proéminent, traînent devant les étalages. Dean est devenu rouge vif –même ses oreilles se sont mises de la partie. Ses yeux passent rapidement d'une femme à l'autre, des tires-laits aux vêtements de maternité, et il se rapproche de Sam instinctivement.

-Okay, clairement, on n'a rien à faire ici. Viens Sam, on va changer de rayon.

Mais Sam a trouvé une étagère pleine d'ouvrages sur la grossesse et il les parcourt avidement, à la recherche de ceux qu'il ne possède pas déjà.

-Sam, insiste Dean en tirant sur la manche de sa veste.

Une future mère énorme, l'air épuisée, dont le haut de maternité à fleurs peine à couvrir la panse impressionnante, passe près d'eux en traînant les pieds. Dean passe de rouge à blanc dans un temps record et resserre son emprise sur la veste de Sam.

-Mon Dieu est-ce que je vais ressembler à ça ? Grince-t-il entre ses dents. Sam ?

Son frère l'entraîne plus loin en murmurant lui aussi. «Toutes les fem… toutes les personnes enceintes prennent du poids de manière différente, Dean. Tu as pris à peine deux kilos et demi. Tiens, regarde, une crème anti-vergeture. Il paraît que c'est très efficace contre-»

-Sam. Je ne vais pas commencer à me tartiner le ventre avec des produits de beauté, réplique Dean qui s'immobilise devant le nouveau rayon dont les étagères sont entièrement recouvertes de pyjamas, barboteuses et camisoles pour nouveaux-nés. Il y a aussi, évidemment, autant de femmes enceintes, sinon plus.

Dean attrape le premier pyjama à sa portée, en coton léger bleu royal imprimé d'étoiles filantes.

-Non, dit-il en brandissant le vêtement sous le nez de Sam. Rien n'est assez petit pour entrer là-dedans… Un chaton, à la limite.

Et peut-être que Sam trouve son frère adorable ainsi : Dean s'agite d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air visiblement embarrassé, définitivement hors de son élément, le minuscule pyjama serré dans sa grande main calleuse.

-Ils sont de la bonne taille, dit-il patiemment.

-Je t'ai tenu dans mes bras quand tu es né. Tu n'as jamais été aussi petit que ça, insiste Dean.

-Tu avais quatre ans. Toi aussi tu étais plus petit. On le prend ?

-On prend quoi ?

-Le pyjama que tu viens de choisir ?

Dean considère un instant la chose entre ses mains, puis hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux. «Il faut bien commencer quelque part.» dit-il en s'efforçant de paraître indifférent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dean et Sam sortent du magasin, les oreilles résonnant encore des cris et des pleurs des enfants. En plus du pyjama, Sam a réussi à ajouter un ensemble de biberons (que son frère accepte volontiers –un rappel rassurant qu'il n'allaitera pas). Près de la caisse, Dean attrape nonchalamment une boîte de couches premier âge et surprend le regard un peu étonné de son frère. «Quoi ? C'est pas donné, des couches, et ça en prend une quantité incroyable. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer combien tu en passais dans une journée. Je me rappelle une fois avoir entendu p'pa dire à maman que tu étais une machine à ch-»

-Okay, Dean. J'ai compris.

Dans le stationnement, l'aîné des Winchester s'étire au soleil et prend une profonde inspiration, visiblement soulagé d'être à l'extérieur.

-C'était euh…

-Bizarre, complète Sam. Je suppose qu'on va s'habituer.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de très macho et masculin, tout à coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Ils passent l'après-midi dans une brasserie à manger des ailes de poulet et autres trucs frits dans l'huile en écoutant un match de basket-ball, entourés de partisans enthousiastes. Dean se détend lentement. Sam aussi. Il fait même une exception et se commande une bière.

**)))))(((((**

_20 février_

**-**Et la douleur ?

-Quoi ?

-La douleur, Dean. Est-ce que tu ressens encore ta douleur niveau du bassin ?

-Je… euh…

Apparemment, l'échographie à venir provoque un sévère déficit de l'attention chez Dean, qui observe le moniteur –toujours fermé- en se mordant les lèvres. Sam répond à sa place, son carnet de notes rempli au tiers ouvert à la bonne page.

-Ça s'est calmé rapidement au bout de trois jours. Il a encore de petites poussées parfois, surtout le soir, mais rien de similaire, sauf euh… la nuit du 15. C'est la seule fois où il a eu besoin de prendre un comprimé de morphine.

Rania Suleiman retire son ruban à mesurer de la taille de Dean en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait.

-Ton bassin s'est élargit de deux centimètres.

-Deux petits centimètres ? Merde, ça a fait un mal de chien, répond Dean, comme s'il devait se justifier.

-Deux centimètres, c'est énorme, Dean. Ça peut bouger encore.

-Mmm…

-Bon, je n'aurai pas ton attention tant que je n'aurai pas fait l'échographie, je suppose. Allons-y.

Dean hoche la tête vigoureusement. Sam échange un sourire avec Rania, comme s'il n'était pas lui aussi excité comme un enfant la veille de Noël (non pas qu'il puisse réellement se référer à une expérience personnelle, en y songeant bien). Ni lui ni son frère n'ont bien dormi la nuit dernière. En désespoir de cause, ils ont essayé de s'épuiser avec une partie de jambes en l'air torride, mais Dean persistait à s'égarer dans ses pensées, et Sam a fini par se lasser, après une dizaine de minutes perdues à lui murmurer des choses obscènes dans l'oreille sans avoir plus de réaction que quelques «Mmm…» vaguement intéressés.

L'échographie se déroule bien. L'appareil a quelques années et n'offre pas la vision 3D qui devient de plus en plus la norme, mais après en avoir visionné quelques unes sur Internet, Sam ne regrette pas vraiment. L'imagerie en trois dimensions lui a donné l'impression d'écouter un des premiers courts métrages de Pixar –celui avec le bébé un peu sinistre.

Le fœtus ne ressemble plus du tout à un haricot. Il s'agite paresseusement, dévoilant doigts, orteils, colonne vertébrale et autres merveilles. Il suce son pouce un moment, et Sam sent des larmes menacer dangereusement de déborder de ses yeux. Lui et Dean échangent un regard soutenu : Sam a sucé son pouce jusqu'à l'âge de quatre ans.

Les mesures sont dans la normale. Le poids du bébé est estimé à 136 grammes, sa taille à 17 centimètre. La quantité de liquide amniotique est suffisante. Le cœur pompe à plus de 160 battements à l'heure. Cette fois, Rania fait sortir des clichés pour les remettre à Dean. Sam les tient précieusement dans ses mains.

«Maintenant, je vais vérifier le sexe. Je suppose que tu veux être au courant, Dean ?» Demande Rania en ajoutant du gel conducteur sur son ventre.

-Oui, murmure Dean, qui lance un avertissement silencieux à Sam.

-Bon… bien… je vais… juste déplacer la sonde. Il a les jambes croisées. On va essayer de le faire bouger un peu…

La jeune femme déplace la sonde en appuyant avec plus d'insistance. Au bout d'une éternité ou deux, le fœtus, visiblement agacé, s'agite vigoureusement. «Là !» dit Rania en figeant l'image sur l'écran.

Elle se tourne vers Dean qui froisse compulsivement la bordure de son t-shirt relevé jusqu'à la poitrine.

-Les organes génitaux masculins sont parfaitement visibles à quinze semaines, donc…

-C'est un garçon, murmure Dean dans un souffle.

-Non. J'allais dire que leur absence signifie que le bébé est une fille. Félicitations.

**))))((((**

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais bien… c'est toi qui m'a… et l'autre jour tu m'as dit que c'était le père qui déterminait le sexe du bébé.

-Ce qui fait de toi la mère, tu t'en rends compte ?

-Sam, c'est vraiment pas le moment de me provoquer.

-Dean, il y avait une chance sur deux que ce soit une fille. Tu as dû l'envisager, quand même.

-…

-Je n'ai pas entendu.

-Non. J'ai dit non.

-Mais tu lui donnes des noms féminins.

-C'était pour la comparaison. Et en plus, est-ce que cheeseburger double est féminin ?

-La seule exception ! Et maintenant tu as choisi Papaye.

-Parce que la taille… Sam, cette conversation est ridicule.

-Je sais.

-Bon.

Dans la petite cuisine où Sam fait sauter du bœuf et des légumes (Eh oui. Tout ce qui peut s'apprendre dans un livre est à la portée de Sam Winchester), Dean marche de long en large en mâchant vigoureusement des raisins qu'il arrache à une grappe avec la même vigueur. Sam a soudainement envie de le mettre à la porte et de verrouiller derrière lui, juste pour profiter de quelques minutes de silence. Pendant le reste de l'examen et sur le chemin du retour, Dean n'a pas cessé de parler. Pas une seconde. Sam le croit : clairement, avoir une fille ne faisait pas partie de ses options. La réaction est quand même exagérée. Évidemment, les deux frères ont été élevés dans un monde d'hommes, entourés d'hommes. Sam aussi se sent étrangement désemparé. Non pas déçu. Désemparé. Un sentiment qui semble être une constance dans sa vie depuis trois mois. N'empêche : un bébé est un bébé. Non ?

-Assied-toi, s'il te plaît, dit Sam d'une voix presque suppliante. Tu m'étourdis.

-Bonne idée.

Dean se laisse tomber lourdement sur un tabouret près de Sam et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? D'une… fille ? demande-t-il plus doucement.

-Tiens ! On s'inquiète de mon opinion, tout à coup, répond Sam, à moitié sérieux.

-Je sais que je suis insupportable. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau rapetisse à mesure où mon ventre grossit.

-À ta place, je ne m'inquièterais pas trop. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais habitué à t'en servir.

-Ah ah. C'est hilarant. Sérieusement, Sam…

Sam agite la poêle pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Je pense que moi aussi j'imaginais que ce serait un garçon. Peut-être parce que ça me rassurait et que c'est tout ce qu'on a connu. Mais ce n'est pas important, Dean. Ce sera juste… différent. Je ne l'aime pas moins.

-Moi non plus. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est ce que j'ai voulu dire ? Est-ce que c'est l'impression que je donne ? Demande Dean avec frénésie.

-Non, évidemment, non, réplique Sam d'une voix apaisante. Tu ne trouves pas que ta réaction est juste un peu exagérée ?

La bouche de Dean s'entrouvre, se referme, puis il a une réaction tellement étrangère à sa personnalité que Sam songe une seconde à murmurer «Christo.» Dean fait la moue : pas la moue sensuelle qu'il sait si bien utiliser dans l'intimité, mais la moue d'un enfant qui a le plus gros chagrin du monde : lèvre inférieure tremblante, accompagnée de grands yeux beaucoup trop brillants. Il déglutit plusieurs fois avant de commencer à parler d'une voix tremblante.

-Les filles, Sam… Les filles sont à la merci de gars comme moi.

-Dean, tu ne-

-Je ne quoi ? Je n'ai pas passé des années à collectionner des aventures sans lendemain, peut-être ? Le monde est plein de Dean Winchester, Sam. Et dans mon expérience, les filles sont les premières victimes du surnaturel : elles se font kidnapper ou sacrifier au nom de leur virginité, elles se font transformer par des vampires libidineux, elles disparaissent au coin des rues et personnes ne les revoit jamais. Dans notre monde, Sam, les filles se font mutiler par des chiens de l'enfer, mordre par des loups-garous et… elles… elles… brûlent au plafond.

Dean sursaute et met sa main sur sa bouche, comme s'il était lui-même surpris d'avoir prononcé les derniers mots. Sam éteint le brûleur et retire la poêle du feu. S'il pouvait se voir, il suppose qu'il aurait à peu près la même moue que son frère.

-Sam, excuse-moi je-

-Non, arrête, c'est pas grave.

Il est sincère. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas pensé à tout ce qui pourrait arriver au bébé une fois qu'il serait né et vulnérable. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas fait l'expérience de ce que le mal peut faire aux innocents.

Il prend Dean par la taille et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-Dans notre monde, Dean, murmure-t-il à son oreille, les petits garçons perdent leur mère et deviennent des soldats. Les hommes meurent jeunes, violemment. Les garçons rêvent de vengeance et du bruit que fait un fusil quand on appuie sur la détente. Et le reste du temps, ils pensent aux filles qu'ils n'ont pas pu sauver.

-Ce n'est pas rassurant, chuchote Dean qui caresse doucement les cheveux de Sam.

Ce dernier lève la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas supposé l'être. Garçon ou fille, personne n'est à l'abri. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est de notre mieux. On s'inquiète des démons et des fantômes. Les autres parents s'inquiètent des maladies, des voitures qui vont trop vite et des pédophiles. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut changer à ça ? C'est la vie. C'est tout.

-Je sais.

-Et en passant, le monde n'est pas plein de Dean Winchester, parce qu'il s'en porterait beaucoup mieux, crois-moi.

Dean sourit et se lève pour pouvoir embrasser Sam. C'est un baiser court mais doux et tendre, de ceux qui ne sont jamais assez nombreux au goût de son cadet.

-Sam, explique-moi comment faire.

-Comment faire quoi? demande Sam, très sérieux.

-Je suis en train de me transformer en fille. Toi, ça t'est arrivé il y a des années.

Le sourcil relevé et l'air moqueur sont de retour. D'abord incrédule, Sam finit par secouer la tête en souriant. «C'est ça.» dit-il en retournant à son repas qui tiédit sur la cuisinière.

-Elle ne portera pas de robes à dentelles et de rubans roses.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ma fille. Et je te gage qu'elle pourra faire la différence entre un carburateur et un générateur avant d'avoir cinq ans.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Dean.

-Bon. Tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps ou remplir les assiettes ?

Sam s'exécute, soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour dissimuler la vague d'émotion qui doit se lire sur son visage. Son frère a dit : _ma fille_. Pas _Papaye_, ni _le bébé_, ni fait un simple geste en direction de son ventre. Non. Sa fille, son enfant, se l'appropriant définitivement, de façon plus personnelle.

Comme lorsqu'il dit _Sammy_, réalise Sam. _Ma fille_, exactement sur le même ton, avec dans sa voix ce mélange un peu brusque d'amour et de possession. Et Sam comprend qu'il ressent exactement la même chose. C'est enivrant. Il doit se retenir, littéralement, pour ne pas marcher vers son frère et poser les mains sur son ventre. Et les laisser là, tiens, jusqu'à ce que la grossesse arrive à terme, pour être certain qu'il n'arrive rien à _leur fille_.

Il se demande si Dean lui donnerait la permission.

À SUIVRE…


	14. Chapter 14

_Notes : Un tout petit, vraiment minuscule suspense à la fin de se chapitre. Rien de trop dramatique. Désolée _;-)

Chapitre 14 : Au milieu de la nuit (2)

_6 mars _

Les cauchemars ont commencé le lendemain de la troisième échographie. Non pas qu'ils aient jamais cessé. Sam Winchester pourrait écrire une thèse de doctorat sur les mauvais rêves. Quand il était jeune, il se réveillait en hurlant, persuadé qu'une chasse avait finalement mal tourné et que leur père ne reviendrait. Il ne se calmait que lorsque Dean venait le rejoindre sous les couvertures, présence immuable et rassurante.

Adolescent, Sam rêvait de ses propres chasses, des cadavres découverts à moitié dévorés, leurs yeux sans vie ouverts sous le ciel noir. Il rêvait de Dean emporté par un loup-garou, tué par un démon, balancé en bas d'un escalier par un esprit rageur.

À Stanford, les cauchemars de Sam se sont intensifiés, même s'il avait espéré le contraire. Ne pas savoir ce que faisait Dean et John, apparemment, était pire que de le savoir et de les attendre dans un motel anonyme en se rongeant les ongles. L'ignorance et la distance étaient loin d'être salvatrices. Son imagination trop fertile se mettait à l'ouvrage et il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

En rejoignant la chasse, le sommeil trouble de Sam n'a eu qu'à choisir entre milles monstres, milles peurs, milles façon de voir Dean mourir, milles répétitions de Jess se consumant au plafond. Il y a eu les visions, puis toutes les versions de l'enfer où Dean s'en était allé, les rêves rouges et malsains attribuables au sang de démon, et Lucifer. Lucifer prenant possession de lui pour détruire la planète.

Sam sans âme ne dormait pas. Lorsque l'âme en question l'a rejoint, la conscience de Sam s'est douloureusement rappelée à son souvenir, lui fournissant ainsi une nouvelle matière à cauchemars ceux d'un homme qui lui était étranger mais aussi familier, qui commettait des atrocités au nom de la chasse et qui n'arrivait à aimer personne, pas même le frère qui avait tant compté pour lui.

Bref, Sam n'a jamais réellement cessé de s'éveiller au milieu de la nuit, tremblant, le corps couvert d'une sueur froide, la bouche ouverte sur un cri, muet ou non. Il y a cependant eu des moments de sa vie où ses rêves ont été moins intenses, moins vivaces. Les mois suivant l'évolution de sa relation avec son frère font partie de ces moments.

Plus maintenant. Maintenant, il y a quantité d'angoisses pour alimenter ses cauchemars. Le pire est sans aucun doutes celui à propos d'Azazel. Il y avait longtemps que le démon aux yeux jaunes n'avait plus hanté ses rêves. C'est un retour en force.

La plupart du temps, il revit la vision envoyée par le démon à _Cold Oaks_. Il se voit lui, dans son berceau, la bouche ouverte et tachée de sang. Ensuite le bébé change, devient une petite fille en pyjama blanc ou rose, la tête couverte d'un fin duvet blond ou brun, les lèvres toujours imbibées de sang de démon. Il y a parfois les yeux jaunes d'Azazel, parfois une silhouette calcinée au plafond, et l'odeur cuivrée du sang mélangée à celle écoeurante du souffre est presque insupportable. Quand Sam se réveille, il a le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Ce n'est pas une vision. Il le sait. Les visions provoquaient une sensation tout à fait différente. Sam sait que les rêves traduisent ses propres inquiétudes. Le sang de démon. La plupart du temps, Sam peut presque oublier ce que le sang de démon lui a fait, ce qu'il a failli devenir. Il a fermé la porte mentale sur ses pouvoirs psychiques pour de bon. Mais le sang… le sang coulera toujours dans ses veines, quoi qu'il fasse. La question est de savoir si cette anomalie deviendra génétique, et ce qu'elle pourrait faire à sa fille.

Sam ne parle pas de ses interrogations à Dean. Il ne voit pas bien l'avantage qu'ils en tireraient. Ce n'est pas comme si ils pouvaient obtenir une réponse ou y changer quelque chose. Maria Baker n'a-t-elle pas senti que le fœtus était parfaitement normal ? Aurait-elle décelé la présence, aussi minime soit-elle, de sang non humain ? Peu importe, se répète Sam avec détermination. Aucun démon ne s'approchera de sa fille. Jamais. Son subconscient, cependant, continue de s'emballer, parce que les rêves ne cessent pas.

Celui de cette nuit est particulièrement dérangeant. Spectateur impuissant, Sam se voit, adulte, transporter un bébé (pyjama jaune cette fois) dans ses bras jusqu'à son berceau. Le Sam du rêve embrasse l'enfant et se retourne, sort de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui, complètement ignorant de la silhouette qui se détache d'un coin obscur, et le bébé se met à hurler et-

Sa chambre. Leur chambre, à lui et à Dean. Sam s'asseoit brusquement et tente de reprendre son souffle, de chasser les derniers lambeaux du rêve. Il espère ne pas avoir réveillé Dean. Jusqu'à présent, il croit avoir assez bien dissimulé ses rêves à son frère. Il regarde le cadran numérique qui luit dans l'obscurité. Une heure trente du matin.

Sam soupire et se retourne pour vérifier que son frère dort toujours. La place est vide.

Une panique complètement irrationnelle s'empare de lui et le propulse hors du lit. «Dean ?»

Sam vole littéralement jusqu'au bas des marches et crie plus fort. «Dean !»

-_Sham ?_

Dean sort de la cuisine éclairée d'un pas incertain, un bol de céréales à la main, la bouche pleine. Évidemment. Où peut-on trouver Dean Winchester au beau milieu de la nuit, si ce n'est dans la cuisine ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Demande sèchement Sam.

Dean relève un sourcil et se contente de lui montrer son bol.

-Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas là et-

-J'étais, réplique Dean. Tu as faim ?

Il marche d'un pas paisible jusqu'à la cuisine, et s'installe à la table où sont disposés un reste de pain, un pot de beurre d'arachide et un pot de confiture, ouverts tous les deux. Il y a des miettes et un couteau à beurre barbouillé de garniture collé sur le bois vernis. Et aussi du lait. Et une de ces sempiternelles boîtes de craquelins des animaux de la jungle, que Dean a adopté même après la fin de ses nausées.

-Wow, murmure Sam en constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Tu fais ça souvent ?

-Non. Oui. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu t'assois ?

Sam hésite, mais se laisse tenter par les craquelins et ouvre la boîte.

-Hé ! Il n'y a plus que des girafes là-dedans.

Dean hausse les épaules.

-Je te l'ai dit. Elles ont un goût bizarre.

-Tu as quoi ? Cinq ans d'âge mental ?

-Encore un cauchemar, hein ? demande Dean, l'air de rien, la tête baissée sur ses céréales.

Sam rougit, s'agite sur sa chaise et avale sa girafe de travers.

-Sam, j'ai passé ma vie avec toi. Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me faire le coup ? Je suis enceinte, pas stupide.

Le jeune chasseur courbe les épaules.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai rêvé cette nuit que je mettais au monde l'espèce de marionnette bébé lézard de _«V»_, la série originale, annonce Dean très sérieusement avant de porter son bol à sa bouche pour y boire le lait qui y reste.

Sam écarquille les yeux. Sourit.

-Et la nuit d'avant, j'ai rêvé que ce que j'avais dans le ventre, c'était le vers géant de _Poltergeist II_, et je n'en finissais plus de le vomir.

-Woah.

-Et la nuit avant celle-là, poursuit Dean sur un ton léger, j'étais prisonnier d'une espèce de tente militaire sous une espèce de couveuse en plastique, comme à la fin de _E.T_., et plein de gens dans des scaphandres blancs me tâtaient et m'enfonçaient des trucs dans le-

-Seigneur, Dean ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu…

-Bof. Ça fait trois mois que ça dure. Me suis habitué.

-Mais-

-Hé. Ça va. Je disais ça pour t'encourager un peu.

-M'encourager ?

-Ce sont des rêves. Ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. Je te disais déjà ça quand tu avais quatre ans.

-Mais mes rêves…

-Sam. Rêves. Visions. Deux choses complètement différentes. À moins que tu aies recommencé à avoir des visions, et si c'est le cas j'aimerais être au courant. Azazel est mort. Les démons n'ont plus rien à faire avec nous-

-Comment tu-

-Tu parles en dormant.

-Oh.

Dean baille ostensiblement, puis il ajoute, de cette même voix légère : «Quand même notre fille aurait une ou deux gouttes de sang de démon…»

Cette déclaration laisse Sam un peu stupéfait. Son frère sourit. «Je ne suis pas devenu soudainement psychique. C'est facile d'additionner un et un. Tu rêves d'Azazel et de ce qui s'est passé dans ta chambre cette nuit-là. Tu t'inquiètes de ce que le sang de démon pourrait faire à ta fille.»

-Peut-être, murmure Sam, vaguement honteux d'avoir sous-estimé Dean. Tu n'y penses pas, toi ?

Dean prend le temps de réfléchir en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, puis secoue lentement la tête. «J'y ai pensé. Un peu. Mais ça ne m'inquiète pas. Regarde-toi, Sam, tu as quand même bien tourné.»

Sourire charmeur, clin d'œil suggestif. Sam secoue vigoureusement la tête. «Dean, je… J'ai bu du sang de démon j'ai-…»

-Remis Lucifer dans sa cage. Et il n'y a que toi qui pouvais le faire. C'est derrière nous, Sam, ajoute Dean en regardant intensément son frère dans les yeux.

Puis, il s'étire et se lève.

-Bon, je vais me brosser les dents avant me recoucher. J'ai du beurre d'arachide collé au palais. Tu as offert de tout ramasser ou j'ai mal entendu ?

Sans attendre, Dean sort de la cuisine, et Sam prend un moment pour admirer ses fesses moulées dans une paire de boxeurs qui commence à devenir trop étroite, malgré son élasticité. Puis il ramasse la table machinalement, songeur. Il sait ce que Dean essaie de faire en diminuant l'importance de ses rêves et en démontrant bien que la particularité du sang de son frère ne fait pas partie de ses préoccupations. Et ça marche un peu, réalise Sam en se sentant partiellement soulagé. Le simple fait de nommer ses inquiétudes à voix haute les rend moins tabou.

Il va rejoindre Dean dans la salle de bain et se serre un verre d'eau en observant son frère sourire à son reflet. Dean a toujours pris un soin presque fanatique de ses dents.

Sam se glisse derrière lui et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sent Dean se raidir et resserre son étreinte, tendant le t-shirt gris de son frère sur son ventre.

-Sam… marmonne Dean en posant sa brosse à dents.

Son cadet recule de quelques pas, l'entraînant avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux visibles des cuisses jusqu'à la tête dans le grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il voit dans son reflet que Dean a détourné les yeux et que ses joues sont roses.

-Sam qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il en se tortillant faiblement pour se libérer.

-Mmm… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Murmure Sam à son oreille en pressant son bassin contre ses fesses.

-Je ne…

-Dean, regarde-nous, demande doucement Sam en posant une série de baisers dans son cou.

-Je suis fatigué, Sam.

C'est tout ce que Sam entend depuis une semaine. Au lieu de s'améliorer, la nouvelle gêne qu'éprouve Dean face à son corps semble empirer, et il a envie d'y mettre fin. Maintenant.

-Je te trouve beau, tu le sais ?

-Je suis magnifique, réplique Dean sans y mettre de conviction.

-Alors regarde-nous.

Dean croise le regard aigue-marine de Sam une seconde, puis baisse ses yeux.

-Tu es… tu es encore mieux qu'avant, si c'est possible, dit Sam en caressant doucement son ventre.

Les mains de Dean repoussent fermement celles de Sam.

-Arrête, dit-il très doucement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne… je…

-Dean, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses mais tu as tort.

Un baiser. Une légère succion de la peau tendre du cou. Malgré son malaise, la respiration de Dean s'accélère.

-Allons dans la chambre, suggère-t-il.

-Pour que tu puisses te cacher sous les draps dans le noir ? Dean, il y a quelques mois tu prenais plaisir à te pavaner complètement nu devant moi.

Sam prend soin de garder une voix apaisante. Il presse sa main sur le sexe de Dean qui commence à durcir sous le tissu tendu de ses boxeurs.

-Il y a quelques mois je n'avais pas d'utérus, répond Dean d'une voix obstinée.

Dans le reflet de la glace, Sam admire le corps de son frère. Dean a les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Son poids balance et il s'appuie plus lourdement sur Sam qui continue de caresser doucement son sexe.

-Je ne… ce n'est pas à propos du bébé, marmonne Dean en pressant ses fesses contre Sam. C'est juste… je n'y arrive pas, Sam.

-Tu es incroyablement désirable. Je veux que tu me regardes et que tu vois l'effet que tu me fais.

Sam s'éloigne un peu, le temps de retirer son pantalon de pyjama et son t-shirt. Puis, il attire Dean à lui, lui enlève son chandail et fait lentement glisser ses sous-vêtements le long de ses hanches, libérant son pénis qui se dresse aussitôt contre son ventre. Dean se cambre en gémissant, la tête renversée vers l'arrière. Il se débarrasse des boxeurs qui entourent ses chevilles. Ses yeux demeurent hermétiquement clos.

Sam commence un lent mouvement de va-et-vient en serrant sa main autour du sexe de son frère. Il utilise l'autre main pour aller caresser un mamelon, le pressant et le pinçant avec insistance. Sa propre érection se met à pulser presque douloureusement. Il la presse fermement entre les fesses de Dean.

-Comme ça, Sam, comme ça, continue, gémis son frère en passant une main derrière lui pour caresser ses cheveux.

Sam s'abandonne à la caresse en grondant. Il voit Dean s'agiter contre lui, ses cuisses puissantes tendues, son ventre ferme pointant devant lui, et il fait une nouvelle tentative. «Regarde-moi, Dean» ordonne-t-il plus durement.

Instinctivement, son aîné ouvre les yeux. Des années de conditionnement. Il plonge aussitôt son regard dans celui de Sam, et le rouge colore à nouveau ses joues, mais au moins continue à obéir, et le désir primal qu'expriment les pupilles dilatées de son amant lui fait pousser une longue plainte basse. Il utilise sa main libre pour caresser son mamelon négligé. Sam accélère la cadence et serre plus fermement son pénis, poussant le sien dans la fente chaude de Dean à grands coups de hanches.

-Maintenant… ah… Dean, maintenant je veux que tu te vois comme ça. Je veux… je veux que tu vois à quel point… Tu as raison, tu es magnifique. Commence par ma main, ma main qui te branle. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

-Mmm…

-Dean…

Le regard vert hésite encore un instant, puis se déplace. Regarde son propre sexe luisant de liquide pré éjaculatoire. «Sam…Sam… je ne pourrai pas durer… longtemps… il faut que…»

-Bien. Je m'occupe de toi. Tu vois, Dean ? Nos mains sur ta poitrine, ton cou… tes cuisses… Ça me rend fou je te jure…

Sam s'interrompt, submergé un instant par son propre plaisir. Il serre les dents pour étouffer un cri pendant que Dean continue d'obéir sagement en poussant de petits gémissement plaintifs et en posant son regard à tous les endroits désignés par Sam.

-… Ton ventre… C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai vue, la peau ferme et tendue et savoir qu'une partie de moi est là…

Dean déglutit et hésite. Aussitôt, Sam presse son pouce sur le frein de son pénis et prince son mamelon plus fort. Et Dean regarde. La main de Sam descend sur son abdomen et vas se poser sous son nombril.

-Je veux jouir comme ça avec ma main juste là, poursuit Sam, une part de lui consciente, derrière tout le plaisir et l'urgence et le désir, que Dean est fragile et submergé par l'incertitude, qu'un soupir mal interprété suffirait à lui faire fermer les yeux à nouveau.

-Sam je…

-Tu es prêt ? Tu vas le faire pour moi ? Tu va regarder ton sperme jaillir sur ma main ? demande Sam, en sachant quel effet ces mots ont sur son frère, désireux de le provoquer.

-Mon Dieu, oui Sam, halète Dean. Maintenant.

-Dean… je vais jouir aussi. Fais-le avant…

Dean se lèche compulsivement les lèvres laisse ses yeux errer sur leurs deux corps. Puis, il commence à se tendre, la peau fragile de son scrotum se plisse tandis que ses testicules remontent contre son sexe dur au gland presque pourpre. Sa main quitte aussi sa poitrine pour se poser sur celle de Sam. «Sam je… je vais… Sam… » Avertit-il avant d'éjaculer longuement, sa semence tiède couvre les doigts de Sam, et il tremble, comme s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Sam sent sa vision s'obscurcir quand son propre orgasme le prend par surprise et lui coupe les jambes. Il est incapable de retenir un long cri presque sauvage tandis qu'il s'affaisse contre le mur, son frère haletant et chaud pressé contre lui.

Pendant de longues minutes paresseuses, les deux frères se contentent de rattraper leur souffle, leur peau collante de sueur et de sperme, leurs cœurs cognant l'un contre l'autre. La main de Sam est toujours sur le ventre de Dean. Il le sent se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

Puis, Dean le repousse doucement.

-Sam, tu m'as manipulé, dit-il en lui enfonçant un doigt dans l'épaule.

Il embrasse le coin de sa bouche, là où le sourire de Sam s'étire timidement.

-Peut-être…

-Peut-être mon œil.

-Ça a marché. Tu me crois, hein, Dean ? Je n'ai pas dit tout ça pour te faire plaisir.

Dean se contente de grogner. La partie n'est pas encore gagnée, mais Sam peut être patient.

**)))(((**

_17 mars_

Il est presque onze heures du soir quand Dean s'endort finalement, et Sam se traîne d'un pas fatigué jusqu'au sèche-linge où l'attendent un millier de chaussettes prêtes à être pliées et rangées.

Un millier représente peut-être une légère exagération, mais la fatigue et l'inquiétude ont parfois cet effet. Sam baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et empile les bas dans un panier à linge qu'il transporte dans la cuisine et renverse sur la table. Bas gis, bas blancs bas noirs. Les couleurs dansent devant ses yeux. Il hésite un instant, puis décide de faire du café. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait pouvoir dormir de toutes façons. La vaisselle de deux jours s'empile sur le comptoir et il a toute une pile de travaux à corriger pour le surlendemain.

Ça n'a pas été une bonne semaine, comme en témoignent les ronflements chargés de son frère audibles depuis le salon.

Chaussette blanche avec chaussette blanche. Un pli net. Quand ils chassaient encore, Dean et lui avaient l'habitude de balancer les bas propres au fond de leur sac sans prendre la peine de les plier, ni même de les démêler. Ils en avaient moins, aussi.

L'arôme du café commence à remplir la cuisine, et Sam a l'impression de pouvoir sentir son cerveau fatigué tressailler d'impatience. Chaussette noire avec chaussette noire. Un pli net.

Sept jours auparavant, Sam a ramené à la maison un rhume attrapé à l'université. Il est presque passé inaperçu chez lui : gorge irritée, congestion nasale, puis amélioration marquée après deux jours. Malgré la légèreté apparente des symptômes, Sam a refusé d'approcher Dean et est devenu maniaque du lavage de mains, après avoir lu que le système immunitaire d'une femme enceinte devenait plus fragile et moins efficace. Son aîné l'a traité de paranoïaque et lui a balancé une boîte de mouchoirs derrière la tête en ricanant.

Deux jours plus tard, Dean s'est réveillé fiévreux et bougon. Évidemment, le simple rhume de Sam s'est compliqué presque immédiatement chez Dean (la fameuse chance des Winchester). Le lendemain, il n'a pas pu aller travailler.

Une chaussette grise avec une chaussette grise. Un pli net. Le café est prêt. Sam se sert une tasse, ajoute beaucoup de sucre, beaucoup de lait, et retourne à sa lessive.

Bref, hier matin, son frère avait une fièvre carabinée, une migraine, des douleurs aux oreilles et la respiration sifflante. Sam ne veut même pas penser à la couleur (et la texture, tiens, trop tard, il y pense.) de son mucus. Il a rejoint Rania et a traîné un Dean franchement désagréable et grognon jusque chez les Murphy. Diagnostique : double otite interne et sinusite en plus d'un début probable de pneumonie dans le poumon gauche, impossible à vérifier en l'absence de radiographies. La jeune médecin a tenu à donner à Dean une première dose intraveineuse d'antibiotiques avant de leur permettre de rentrer. Sam n'a pas aimé le pli d'inquiétude barrant son front. Quand il a réussi à s'isoler avec elle quelques minutes, elle lui a expliqué que même s'il était normal que le système immunitaire de Dean ne soit pas aussi efficace qu'avant, elle trouvait quand même que la maladie avait pris une tournure sérieuse trop rapidement. Évidemment, blababla sortilège blablabla grossesse masculine. Elle n'avait pas toutes les réponses. Peut-être que la ponction veineuse qu'elle venait de faire lui en apprendrait davantage.

Dean est trop moche pour essayer de prétendre le contraire. Il n'a pas dormi plus de deux heures la nuit dernière, réveillé par des quintes de toux interminables. L'un des deux inhalateurs prescrits, le _Ventolin_, augmente la fréquence cardiaque et l'empêche de se détendre complètement. Il a somnolé pendant la journée, maussade et irritable, en grelottant sur le sofa près du feu. Rania a rappelé en après-midi, pour ajouter un antibiotique et un médicament sensé stimuler le système immunitaire, insatisfaite du compte de globules blancs de Dean et insistant pour faire une visite à domicile au cours de la journée suivante.

Sam s'est précipité à la pharmacie où la prescription l'attendait, est revenu aussi vite, a aidé Dean à prendre un bain, a réussi à le faire manger un peu et a passé la soirée à essayer de le rendre assez confortable pour qu'il puisse dormir. Finalement, un peu après dix heures, la fièvre a diminué et Dean a sombré lentement dans un sommeil épuisé.

Et Sam se retrouve devant une table pleine de chaussettes, un café à la main, les yeux rougis par la fatigue, à se demander où son frère quasiment indestructible a bien pu passer.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour Dean, s'il avait réussi à dormir un peu au cours des vingt-quatre dernières heures, Sam aurait probablement entendu quelque chose. Il a été chasseur pendant trop longtemps pour ne pas être constamment à l'affût.

Le choc est donc complet lorsqu'il sent l'air se déplacer derrière lui et que la pointe froide d'une arme à feu vient se loger au milieu de son dos. Il a à peine le temps de songer à la meilleure technique pour désarmer son attaquant lorsque le fil de ses pensées est brusquement interrompu.

-Sam, dit une voix familière.

Sam écarquille les yeux, mais demeure parfaitement immobile.

-Bobby ?

À SUIVRE…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Notes **__: chapitre sérieux ici, et posté en retard en plus. Désolée. Plus d'optimisme et de légèreté dans le prochain, promis !_

Chapitre 15 : Bobby

«Sam, tu vas te retourner très doucement. Et je veux voir tes mains.»

-Bobby…

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit de parler ? Retourne-toi.

Sam obéit, partagé entre l'irritation et le soulagement. Le vieux chasseur l'observe, les yeux dissimulés dans l'ombre de sa casquette. Ses bottes ont laissé des traces boueuses sur le plancher, et Sam pense qu'il va devoir nettoyer. Puis il se demande quand, au juste, il s'est transformé en parfait petit homme d'intérieur et doit réprimer un éclat de rire. Ce ne serait probablement pas au goût de Bobby.

-Bobby, c'est moi.

-Hun-hun, murmure Bobby sans se compromettre.

L'une de ses mains quitte son fusil. Il fouille dans les poches de sa vieille veste à carreaux et en sort une petite flasque en argent qu'il lance vers Sam. Ce dernier l'attrape au vol sans même y penser. «Eau bénite ?» demande-t-il en débouchant le flacon.

-Et sel. Allez, cul sec.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel, mais obéit.

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Je tiens à peine debout, Bobby. Tu peux garder ta carabine pointée sur moi aussi longtemps que tu veux.

-Reste poli avec moi, mon garçon, gronde Bobby.

Mais il lui désigne une chaise du menton. Reconnaissant, Sam s'y laisse tomber.

-Il reste du café, dit-il en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

-Sam, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? S'écrie Bobby en secouant lentement la tête.

-Chuuut, s'il te plait ne parle pas aussi fort, tu vas réveiller Dean. Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, passe-moi les tests que tu veux mais baisse le ton.

Bobby observe Sam un long moment, puis soupire et se tire une chaise, s'asseoit à une certaine distance et pose son fusil entre ses jambes. «Tu as l'air d'un zombie pas trop frais, Sam.»

-Wow, merci, répond Sam en appuyant son menton dans le creux de sa main.

-Je répète ma question : qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Par où commencer ? dit Sam avec plus de sarcasme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Son ami le fusille du regard. «Okay. Je vais te raconter une petite histoire, Sam. Il y a environ trois mois, je reçois un appel d'un certain… Sam Winchester qui me demande l'adresse d'une sorcière et refuse de me dire pourquoi. Et après, plus rien. Donc, moi je me dis : ils me prennent pour un vieux con. Pas capables de passer un coup de fil de temps à autre comme ils le font habituellement parce que hein, c'est juste Bobby. On passe par chez lui quand on a besoin qu'il fasse dix heures de recherches pour nous dire comment tuer un monstre mais-»

-Bobby…

-Sam. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir fini ?

-Non.

-Il y a un mois et demi j'ose appeler Dean, pour lui demander si lui et son géant de frère ne pourraient pas me donner un coup de main et aller vérifier des rumeurs de possessions multiples à New York. Et non, il est désolé il ne peut pas, parce qu'il est déjà supposément sur un cas. Et je me dis que ce pauvre garçon n'a jamais su me mentir mais je laisse filer parce que bon, vous êtes des adultes les gars. Vous êtes supposés agir en adultes. Mais j'ai tort, parce que vous ne donnez toujours pas de nouvelles.»

Sam maudit intérieurement son frère et tente de demeurer concentré.

«Il y a une dizaine de jours, je rappelle Dean en abandonnant ce qui me reste d'orgueil, pour savoir si vous pouvez m'accompagner à une chasse au Wendigo tout près de la frontière. Dean s'excuse encore et m'explique que ce ne sera pas possible parce que vous êtes en Californie à la chasse au _shapeshifter,_ dans le coin de Sacremento. La voix de ton frère est tellement peu naturelle que ça aurait été comique dans d'autres circonstances. Et je me dis que c'est assez. J'appelle un de mes contacts dans le coin pour qu'il vérifie s'il y a vraiment un _shifter_ à Sacremento, s'il n'y aurait pas deux gars sur le coup. Par hasard. Et tiens, surprise ! Pas de monstre, pas de Winchester.»

Sam songe qu'il va soigner Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il soit éclatant de santé. Ensuite, seulement, il va lui botter le cul. Sérieusement.

-Bobby je ne savais même pas que tu avais appelé Dean. Il ne m'a rien dit.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais, Sam ? Vous avez disparu du radar de la chasse depuis décembre, ton frère me ment comme un arracheur de dent et je suis obligé de vous chasser pour vous retrouver.

-Désolé.

-Désolé, hein ?

-Je… c'est compliqué.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. J'ai été obligé d'utiliser toutes mes ressources pour suivre votre trace jusqu'ici. Et quand je parle de toutes mes ressources, Sam, tu veux même pas imaginer ce que ça veut dire. J'arrive il y a deux jours et je découvre Sam et Dean Winchester clairement installés dans un charmant petit cottage avec vu sur le lac pour un bout de temps. Et en passant, professeur Irving, comment vont les cours ?

-Tu nous espionnes depuis deux jours ? Et merde, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien… Mais pourquoi Bobby ? Tu n'avais qu'à cogner à la porte et…

-Han-han, évidemment. Est-ce que je pouvais savoir dans quel genre de pétrin vous vous êtes encore fourrés, et si vous étiez encore vous? Non mais. J'arrive hier matin pour reprendre ma vigile juste derrière la remise à bois.

-Je n'ai rien vu…

-Je suis loin d'être un débutant. Et arrête de m'interrompre. Je disais donc que je vous vois hier matin sortir d'ici et tu supportes littéralement ton frère qui a l'air à demi-mort. Je fais d'autres recherches, question de savoir s'il vous serait arrivé quelque chose, et je ne trouve rien de concluant, sauf cette information : Meredith Landon et sa tante Hannah McPherson, disparues de Crow's Corner en Indiana après une vague de suicides louches dans une école secondaire. Probablement sorcières, hein ?

-Oui, murmure Sam.

-Et je réalise que c'est tout de suite après que tu m'as appelé pour me demander de te référer à Maria Baker. Alors, comme je disais : qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Sam ? Et pourquoi, après toutes les années qu'on a passé à chasser ensemble, pourquoi est-ce que vous prenez vos jambes à votre cou au lieu de me demander mon aide. Parce que hein, c'est pas comme si j'avais déjà pu vous aider avant, et-

-Bobby, lâche-le un peu.

La voix rauque de Dean fait sursauter les deux hommes qui se retournent à l'unisson. Appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte sur des jambes tremblantes, sa vieille couverture sur les épaules, Dean a le visage empourpré par la fièvre et les yeux vitreux. Sam soupire et voit Bobby entrouvrir la bouche de surprise.

-Dean ? demande le vieux chasseur sans pouvoir dissimuler l'inquiétude de sa voix.

-C'est ma faute. Sam voulait te le dire.

Dean est secoué par un éternuement qui se transforme en quinte de toux. Sam se lève, le front barré de plis d'inquiétude, et va le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Allant puiser dans ce qu'il lui reste d'orgueil et de fierté, Dean se redresse ensuite et repousse Sam doucement.

-Dean, va te recoucher, je m'occupe de Bobby.

Son frère l'ignore. Il regarde le vieux chasseur mais évite de croiser son regard directement.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, Bobby, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait continuer notre conversation dans le salon ? Parce que je suis malade comme un chien et que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir debout très longtemps. Tu peux laisser ton fusil ici, c'est pas nécessaire.

Bobby hoche la tête, la bouche toujours entrouverte.

-Sam, tu peux faire du café à Bobby ? Et peut-être aussi une tasse de ton remède de fille pour moi, avec le miel et je sais pas trop quoi.

-Oui. Okay.

Dean se retourne lentement et marche d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au salon. Sam met de l'eau à bouillir et démarre un nouveau pot de café.

-Sam, qu'est-ce que cette sorcière a bien pu faire à ton frère ? demande Bobby d'une voix blanche.

-Si tu parles de l'air qu'il a présentement, c'est pas la sorcière. Pas directement. Pneumonie.

-Et merde. Vous allez finir par avoir ma peau.

Sam grimace en entendant Dean recommencer à tousser.

-J'aurais besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que du café, ajoute Bobby en frottant pensivement sa barbe.

-Il n'y a pas d'alcool dans la maison.

Et comme si cette déclaration était la plus surprenante de la soirée, Bobby l'observe en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule.

**)))(((**

Sam aurait aimé que Dean ménage son énergie et sa voix, mais son aîné insiste, après avoir accepté des comprimés pour la fièvre et bu la moitié de sa tisane. Concis, étonnamment calme en surface, il parle à Bobby, donne la même version édulcorée qu'ils ont servie à Rania, et Sam se sent soulagé. Il y a des limites au nombre de chocs qu'on peut infliger à un homme d'un certain âge, pense-t-il, même s'il s'agit d'un chasseur de première classe.

Peut-être à cause de l'état misérable de Dean, Bobby écoute sans poser de questions, même si toute une pléiade d'émotions peut se lire aisément sur son visage. Quand le récit est terminé, il enlève sa casquette, fait rarissime, et dépose lentement sa tasse vide sur la table. Il est assis dans un petit fauteuil ridicule tout recouvert de dentelles, près du divan. Dean est installé à une extrémité, ramassé sur lui-même, ses cernes noirs amplifiés par la lumière mouvante des flammes. Sam a pris soin de ne pas s'asseoir trop près de lui. Malgré la gravité du moment, il sent la somnolence le gagner lentement. Le silence perdure.

-Et merde, Dean ! s'exclame finalement Bobby, tirant Sam de son état hypnotique. Foutus Winchester… incapables de passer près d'une bouse de vache sans se mettre les pieds dedans ! Tu es sérieux ? Vraiment sérieux ?

-Comme une possession.

Bobby secoue la tête et se tourne vers Sam à la recherche d'un peu de raison, d'un compagnon d'ébahissement. Sam hausse les épaules et esquisse un mince sourire.

-Je suis désolé, Bobby, ajoute Dean. J'ai essayé de te le dire mais… c'est tordu, même pour nous.

-Tordu ? Tordu !

Le vieux chasseur se lève et croise les bras. «Tu as vraiment, vraiment un… tu es vraiment euh…»

Tiens, pense Sam avec détachement, un autre qui a du mal avec les mots «bébé» et «enceinte.» Une idée soudaine le traverse et il va chercher les clichés de l'échographie dans le petit secrétaire près du piano et les brandit devant le visage de leur ami.

-Oui, il est vraiment enceinte. Regarde, c'est le bébé. Une fille.

Bobby plisse les yeux, secoue la tête et s'asseoit, une main sur la bouche, sans détourner le regard des photos.

-Montre-moi, Dean, demande-t-il finalement.

Dean, surpris alors qu'il se mouchait sans trop de délicatesse, hausse un sourcil et marmonne un «quoi» étouffé derrière le mouchoir.

-Baisse ta couverture.

-Non.

-Dean…

-Et mer-de ! S'exclame Dean en balançant son mouchoir usé sur les genoux de Sam.

Il se lève et laisse tomber la couverture en grognant, se tourne sur le côté et tire sur son t-shirt usé qui se tend sur son ventre, pas plus de deux secondes. «Est-ce que tu es convaincu, maintenant ?» ajoute-t-il avec hargne en se réinstallant dans son coin de sofa.

Au moins, Bobby a l'air aussi embarrassé, sinon plus, que Dean. Et à ce point, Sam Winchester est persuadé que la journée ne se terminera jamais. Non pas figurativement. Littéralement. Il va rester assis sur ce sofa à cogner des clous pour toujours, les muscles douloureux, une démangeaison désagréable dans les yeux, à entendre son aîné renifler des litres de morve et Bobby grogner qu'ils finiront par le tuer, avec leurs histoires sans queue ni tête.

-Est-ce que tu as vu un médecin ? demande Bobby.

-Non, j'ai fait l'échographie moi-même, rétorque Dean.

-Dean Winchester…

-Oui, Bobby, oui, on a trouvé un médecin…

Et Sam aimerait vraiment, vraiment participer à la conversation, mais maintenant que le plus dur est fait, il n'est que trop heureux de perdre le peu de volonté qui lui restait et de laisser ses yeux se fermer comme des aimants qui s'attirent.

Une main ferme lui secoue l'épaule sans ménagement. Il ne dormait pas. Ou peut-être que oui. Il ouvre les yeux, sursaute en se trouvant nez à nez avec Bobby. «Sam, va te coucher, tu ronfles sur le divan depuis deux heures.»

-Jamais ronflé de ma vie, grommelle Sam automatiquement.

Il s'étire et se tourne vers Dean qui dort la bouche ouverte, un filet de salive coulant lentement sur son menton.

-Ouais, la grâce incarnée ton frère, marmonne Bobby en donnant une nouvelle claque à Sam.

-Je… je vais rester ici juste pour être sûr que… Tu veux rester pour la nuit ? Parce que je peux…

Sam est conscient de ne pas être très cohérent, mais c'est le mieux qu'il peut faire pour le moment. Bobby secoue la tête, lui attrape la main et l'oblige à se lever.

-La nuit est presque finie, Sam. De toutes façons, après ce que j'ai entendu ce soir, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrai fermer l'œil de la semaine. Va te coucher, tu prends toute la place sur le divan. Je vais rester ici, bien tranquille, à avoir envie de boire un whisky.

Sam hoche la tête et traîne son long corps jusqu'à la chambre, en pensant vaguement que si Bobby reste quelques jours, il faudra qu'il transfère ses choses dans la chambre d'amis, pour sauver les apparences.

Demain.

**))))((((**

Sam hésite au bas des marches. Il entend Bobby s'affairer dans la cuisine et sait que s'il va le rejoindre, il aura droit à un : «Il faut qu'on discute, Sam» un peu rustre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait l'éviter indéfiniment, mais la nuit dernière n'a pas été exactement reposante et il se sent drainé, apathique. Il est un peu plus de midi. Rania Suleiman vient de s'enfermer avec Dean dans la chambre du haut pour lui faire un examen. Sam est sorti bien malgré lui, pour ne pas que Bobby se pose trop de question.

-Sam ! Amène ton cul par ici. Tu penses que la vaisselle va s'essuyer toute seule ?

L'interpellé soupire et traîne des pieds jusque dans la cuisine où Bobby a les deux mains plongées dans l'eau savonneuse. Sam attrape la serviette qu'il a sur l'épaule et se met à l'ouvrage.

-Comment ça se passe ? demande Bobby en levant la tête vers le plafond.

-Je le saurai tout à l'heure je suppose.

-C'est toi qui a trouvé la femme de Lucas Murphy ?

-Oui.

-Comment ?

-C'est compliqué.

-Elle a une bonne réputation dans le milieu.

-Je l'aime beaucoup.

Bobby observe Sam de biais, le visage impassible. «Sam, est-ce qu'il est comme ça depuis quatre mois ?»

-Dean ? Non, non…Ça va plutôt bien dans les circonstances. Il travaille pour un organisme communautaire, il est quand même en forme, et Rania fait un très bon suivi médical. C'est juste son système immunitaire qui fonctionne moins bien.

-Il a l'air vraiment amoché…

-Il allait bien la semaine dernière, Bobby.

-Sam….

Bobby soupire et s'appuie les coudes sur le bord de l'évier. «J'ai parlé avec Dean, hier. Je vais partir dans une heure ou deux.»

-Mmm, murmure Sam sans se compromettre.

-Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, Sam Winchester. C'est Dean qui me l'a demandé.

-Bobby je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas...

-Eh, ça va. Je ne vais pas me mettre à brailler. De toutes façons, je le comprends. C'est pas une question de vouloir me garder en dehors de ça, Sam. Dean ne se sent pas à l'aise et il a eu assez de cran pour me le dire. Je suppose que si j'étais dans sa situation…

Une image traverse aussitôt l'esprit de Sam. Il se détourne pour dissimuler un sourire.

-Ouais bon. Tu continues de sourire comme un idiot et je te botte le cul, Sam. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a une différence entre vouloir le… la…

-Le bébé.

-Ouais. Il y a une différence entre ça et accepter ce qui est en train d'arriver à son corps. Ton frère est têtu comme une mule, Sam, il est orgueilleux et il est fier, mais il est aussi complètement dépassé par les événements en ce moment. La situation est délicate. Il a besoin de vivre ça dans l'intimité et je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui refuserais ça.

Bobby est rarement aussi volubile et articulé. Sam, qui essuie le même verre depuis le début de la conversation, hoche lentement la tête. Il comprend.

-D'ailleurs, tiens, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Arrête de chialer intérieurement, je ne suis pas en train de vous renier. Tu m'appelles et j'arrive.

-Merci, Bobby.

-Et ne vous avisez plus jamais d'essayer de me cacher quelque chose, Sam, parce que la prochaine fois, ça ne passera pas aussi facilement.

Passer facilement ? La pointe d'un fusil dans son dos au milieu de la nuit ?

-Vous ne vous en êtes pas trop mal sortis, complimente Bobby d'une voix bourrue. Le médecin, le cottage, ton travail et tout ça…

-Merci.

-Tu as une idée de ce qui va se passer ensuite, Sam ?

-Après la naissance ? Bobby, on essaie de ne pas voir trop loin pour le moment. La seule chose dont on est sûrs c'est que n… la fille de Dean ne sera pas élevée comme nous on l'a été.

Sam rougit et se mord la lèvre, prie pour que Bobby n'ait pas remarqué son erreur. Mais le vieux chasseur semble trop préoccupé pour s'en être rendu compte.

-Mmm mmm. Sam, je veux que tu m'appelles à toutes les semaines. S'il y a un problème je viens vous rejoindre. Et vous savez que vous pouvez débarquer chez moi n'importe quand. Si vous avez besoin d'un endroit une fois que la p'tite sera née, vous êtes les bienvenus.

-Merci Bobby.

-Bon. Vous vous tenez loin de la chasse et je m'assure que personne d'autre que moi n'aie envie d'aller fourrer son nez dans cette histoire.

-Okay.

-Vous vous débrouillez, financièrement ?

Sam hoche la tête.

-Professeur Irving, ajoute Bobby avec l'ombre d'un sourire dans sa barbe.

-La paye est bonne.

-J'imagine.

Bobby tape dans ses mains et recommence à laver la vaisselle, un peu trop énergiquement. Il secoue la tête longuement, en silence.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Les Winchester avec un bébé. Pauvre petite chose. J'espère que ça vous mettra un peu de plomb dans la tête à tous les deux.

-Ça a déjà commencé, dit Sam avec conviction.

-Tu me tiens au courant, Sam, sinon je débarque ici et je vous apprends les bonnes manières.

-Oui, m'sieur.

-Maintenant, ferme-la et essuie. Je suis pas votre bonne.

Rania vient les rejoindre une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle prend le temps de serrer la main de Bobby, dont elle a entendu parler mais qu'elle rencontre pour la première fois. «Comment va l'usine à morve ?» demande le vieux chasseur.

-Ça s'améliore.

Le médecin hésite, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Bobby saisit le message aussitôt et dit qu'il a besoin d'aller prendre l'air. Sam, vaguement inquiet, invite Rania à s'asseoir à la table.

-Ça s'améliore vraiment, Sam, dit-elle aussitôt d'une voix rassurante. Les antibiotiques ont commencé à fonctionner. C'est pas évident pour le moment mais il y a moins de crépitements au niveau des poumons.

-Bien.

-J'ai fait de nouvelles prises de sang, pour confirmer que les médicaments sont efficaces. Je veux vous voir chez moi dans une semaine, à moins que son état se détériore. Et… Sam ?

-Quoi ?

-Je… je lui ai suggéré fortement de quitter son emploi. Ce n'est pas le côté physique qui m'inquiète, mais il travaille avec des personnes âgées qui ont elles-mêmes un système immunitaire déficient et qui sont sensible aux infections. Ce serait prendre un risque inutile de continuer.

-Wow. Il a dû bien prendre la chose.

Rania sourit. «À sa décharge, il est resté poli. En passant, je lui ai fait une injection pour lui permettre de dormir. Il devrait être K-O pour les prochaines heures.»

Quelques instants plus tard, le médecin retourne chez elle. Puis, c'est au tour de Bobby. Sa voiture est dissimulée quelque part dans les bois et il préfère ne pas la laisser là plus longtemps. Il donne une claque affectueuse sur l'épaule de Sam, réitère ses recommandations et s'en va à son tour.

Sam profite du temps qui reste pour préparer son cours du lendemain et faire un peu de ménage. Puis, épuisé, il va rejoindre Dean dans leur lit et se presse contre lui paresseusement. Il n'arrive pas à s'endormir, mais il se détend, et quand son frère s'éveille un peu après cinq heures du soir, il est appuyé sur son coude et l'observe en caressant ses cheveux mouillés de sueur.

-Hé, Sam, dit-il d'un voix à peine audible.

-Hé. Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux.

Et Sam doit concéder que les yeux de Dean semblent un peu plus clairs.

-Bobby est parti.

-Okay.

-Tu lui as dit de partir.

Dean soupire et frotte ses yeux énergiquement avec la paume de ses mains. «C'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé.»

-Dean, ce n'est pas un reproche. Je comprends. Et Bobby comprend aussi.

-Mmm, grogne son frère qui attrape un mouchoir sur la table de chevet et y étouffe une longue quinte de toux productive.

Sam va lui chercher un verre d'eau et Dean le vide d'un trait, maintenant assis contre le montant du lit.

-Rania t'a demandé d'arrêter de travailler.

-Oui, répond Dean, dont les traits se tendent.

Il regarde Sam et soupire d'exaspération.

-Oh, arrête de me faire tes yeux coulants de sympathie. Oui, je vais faire ce qu'elle a dit, oui ça me dérange de rester assis sur mon cul pour les six prochains mois. Pas besoin de prendre des gants, Sam.

Ils n'en reparlent plus, pas pour l'instant. Docilement, Dean laisse son frère l'aider à prendre une douche. Sous le jet chaud, appuyé contre lui, il s'abandonne et somnole pendant que Sam le nettoie doucement avec une éponge.

Non, ça n'a pas été une bonne semaine, pense le plus jeune des Winchester, lui aussi abrutit par la chaleur et l'humidité enveloppante de la douche. L'arrivée de Bobby n'a fait que compliquer les choses, mais maintenant qu'il est parti, Sam se sent étrangement isolé. C'était bien d'avoir l'impression de ne plus être seul à supporter le poids de ses inquiétudes.

Tout va bien se passer, songe-t-il en laissant courir ses doigts sur le ventre de Dean, mais cette fois, c'est plus difficile de s'en convaincre.

À SUIVRE…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notes**__ : Dans le chapitre précédent, j'utilisais le terme _shapeshifter_. Dans la version française, est-ce que ce monstre porte le nom de _Changeforme_ ? Dans le doute, je me suis abstenue, mais j'apprécierais bien une réponse. À mes lectrices de France : je sais que le mot _puzzle _est utilisé chez vous, mais ici au Québec, on dit plutôt _casse-tête_. J'ai décidé d'y aller avec _casse-tête,_ simplement parce que je suis plus à l'aise avec le mot, que vous verrez à quelques reprises dans le chapitre qui suit. Bonne lecture, D.B._

Chapitre 16 : Poisson rouge et souris

_28 mars_

-Ashley ?

-Fort Worth, chasse au chupacabra. Elle était rousse.

-Mia.

-Non. Tu te rappelles cette barmaid à Chicago ?

-Abigail ?

-Il y a eu deux Abby : celle de mon cours de biologie au secondaire, et mmmh… La propriétaire de ce motel en Indiana, avec sa grande tresse blonde et-

-Dean.

-Continue.

-Sophia ?

-Indiana, encore, deux ans plus tard.

-Ava ?

-Elle était infirmière à…

-Et merde, Dean ! Tu as couché avec combien de prénoms ?

-Hé ! Ce n'étaient pas juste des prénoms. Elles avaient des sentiments… et aussi des courbes… Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, je ne peux pas donner à ma fille le nom d'une de mes anciennes conquêtes. Ce serait… malsain.

-Bien. Alors on l'appellera _manche à balai._

-Il y avait ce balai dans le petit appartement-

-Dean ! Seigneur !

-Je rigole, Sam. _Manche à balai_… Ça a le mérite d'être original.

-Ah. Ah.

-_Manche à balai_ Winchester ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Ça sonne bien qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Dean, décroche.

-On a encore des raisins ?

-Non. Parce que tu les as mangé sans m'en laisser un seul.

-Raison de plus pour en acheter.

Dean s'éloigne vers l'étalage de fruits et choisis les raisins avec méticulosité. Faire l'épicerie est devenue l'une de ses activités favorites. Sam l'attribue autant à la grossesse qu'à la relation presque malsaine que son frère a toujours entretenu avec la nourriture, ainsi qu'au luxe que représente l'action simple de remplir un panier à ras bord pour deux frères élevés sur la route dont le comble de la gastronomie consistait en une boîte de spaghetti en sauce ou des hamburgers graisseux cuisinés par des restaurants douteux sur le bord des routes.

Depuis qu'il a cessé de travailler, Dean saute sur toutes les occasions qui lui permettent de s'éloigner de la maison. Sam sait qu'il pense au moment où son état sera trop apparent pour qu'il se montre en public et qu'il essaie de profiter de sa liberté tant qu'il en est encore temps. Alors ils sortent. Toutes les raisons sont bonnes, même aller faire changer l'huile de l'Impala qui n'en n'avait nullement besoin.

Aujourd'hui, Dean porte une des chemises de flanelle de Sam et une veste fermée par-dessus, malgré la température extérieure plus qu'agréable. Sam a protesté.

-Dean, en te voyant, les gens pensent seulement que tu as pris du ventre.

-C'est le problème, Sam. Mon ventre ne ressemble pas au ventre de quelqu'un qui a pris du ventre.

-Et cinq cent points pour avoir utilisé le mot ventre trois fois dans la même phrase.

-Je suis sérieux ! Il est… il est tout pointé vers l'extérieur et…

-Je suis d'accord. Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'une bedaine de bière, mais même dans ce cas, si quelqu'un s'attardait assez pour pouvoir examiner ton abdomen, tu crois que sa première pensée serait : «Tiens… Le ventre de cet homme ne ressemble pas à celui de quelqu'un qui a un problème de poids. Il est sûrement enceinte.»

Malgré ses arguments raisonnables, Dean refuse maintenant de sortir en public sans sa veste de cuir et une chemise trop grande pour lui.

-Il ne faut pas oublier les craquelins, rappelle-t-il en ajoutant le sac de raisins au panier.

-Dean, juste la vue de la boîte me fait vomir.

-Quoi ? Tu vas refuser un plaisir aussi simple à ton pauvre frère enceinte ? demande Dean en battant innocemment des paupières.

Il n'attend pas la réponse et se met à pousser le panier. Les mains dans les poches, Sam suit juste derrière en affichant un air exaspéré qu'il ne ressent pas réellement. C'est vrai, Sam ne refuserait pas un plaisir simple à son frère. En ce moment, il ne refuserait pas grand'chose à Dean qui commence à peine à reprendre un peu de couleur. La pneumonie-sinusite-otite a pris du temps à s'atténuer et elle a laissé Dean fatigué et amaigri. Il a perdu le peu de poids qu'il avait pris depuis deux mois, et si son ventre s'arrondit, le reste de son corps paraît plus mince: sa masse musculaire a même légèrement diminué. Sam le bourre de vitamines et de nourriture. Ce n'est pas Dean qui va s'en plaindre, à l'exception de l'habituelle remarque : _trop de légumes, pas assez de viande_ qui accompagne la plupart des repas.

Vingt minutes et un panier rempli à pleine capacité plus tard, Sam et Dean sortent dans l'air tiède de cette soirée de début de printemps, chacun transportant son lot de sacs. À mi-chemin de l'Impala, dans le stationnement, Sam s'aperçoit que son frère ne le suit plus. Il tourne la tête pour voir Dean immobilisé quelques pas derrière lui, les trois sacs de plastique qu'il tenait dans sa main droite à ses pieds, cette même main pressée sur son ventre.

-Dean ! Crie Sam qui le rejoint en deux enjambées. Ses sacs tombent près de ceux de son frère sur le béton.

-Sam, ça va, murmure Dean, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Arrête de crier, tout le monde nous regarde.

«Tout le monde» consiste en une mère qui les dépasse indifféremment en traînant un enfant qui braille par la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Dean fronce les sourcils et retire sa main. «Je… je pense que je l'ai sentie bouger.»

Une telle vague de soulagement traverse Sam qu'il ne réalise pas immédiatement ce que Dean vient de dire. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandissent de façon comique. «Vraiment ? Est-ce que je…»

Sam approche sa grande main de l'abdomen de son frère qui le repousse sèchement.

-Hé, la discrétion. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde de toutes façons. C'est fini.

-Bon, dit Sam, en faisant la moue.

Dean et lui reprennent leurs sacs. «Arrête de bouder, ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois.»

-Vingtième semaine, presque vingt-et-une. C'est dans la moyenne, répond Sam en pigeant la bonne information classée nettement dans son cerveau.

Ils rejoignent l'Impala et mettent les provisions dans le coffre. «Ça…ça fait quel effet ?» demande Sam une fois qu'ils sont installés dans la voiture.

-Euh… Tu te rappelles de Capitaine Nemo ?

-Capitaine Nemo mon poisson rouge ? Questionne Sam sans trop savoir où Dean veut en venir.

-Ouais, celui qui n'a pas survécu à son troisième voyage en Impala.

-Un voyage de douze heures ! Le radiateur de la voiture était cassé. Je me rappelle encore de le voir flotter dans son sac plein de petits glaçons.

Dean pouffe de rire en secouant la tête.

-Tu as braillé pendant deux jours pour un poisson rouge.

-J'avais sept ans, Dean, et c'était le seul animal familier que papa m'ait jamais permis. De toutes façons, pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de Capitaine Nemo ?

-Cette fois où tu l'as sorti de son bocal pour lui faire visiter la chambre de motel et que tu l'as échappé par terre… Je l'ai pris dans une main et je l'ai remis à l'eau.

-Oui…

-C'est l'effet que ça m'a fait. Quand le bébé a bougé. Comme le poisson qui se tortillait dans ma main.

-Oh. Wow.

-Je crois l'avoir senti avant mais c'était tellement subtil. Comme des bulles.

-Des bulles. C'est mignon, Dean.

-Bon. Je pensais que j'avais du mal à digérer, c'est pas trop mignon à ton goût, ça ?

-Ça te ressemble plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, les frères Winchester sont installés sur leur divan de velours. Sam révise son plan de cours du lendemain sur son portable et Dean, appuyé sur son épaule, est très occupé à lancer des raisins en l'air et à essayer de les attraper avec sa bouche, quand il ne critique la façon irréaliste dont son frère présente la légende du Wendigo et son importance pour les tribus d'Amérique du Nord.

-Le Wendigo n'a pas les yeux rouges. Jamais vu un Wendigo aux yeux rouges, dit-il.

Il lance un raisin en l'air. Il retombe directement sur le clavier de Sam. Exaspéré, ce dernier prend le petit fruit et le tire à travers les flammes dans la cheminée. Puis, il ferme son portable. «Dean, je ne donne pas un cours de chasse. Je parle de légendes. Tu comprends ? Ces choses qui ne sont pas censées exister ? Déjà que j'insiste un peu trop sur la partie où la _légende_ dit qu'on peut détruire un Wendigo en l'immolant, je trouve que tu-»

Sam se tait soudainement. Dean ne l'écoute plus. Il lui prend la main et la pose sur son ventre en la maintenant en place.

Une minute passe.

-Dean je ne-

-Attends, attends…

Et soudainement, juste sous la paume de Sam, il y a un petit mouvement qui pousse contre le ventre de Dean. Une, deux, trois fois. Puis, plus rien.

-Wow. Dean… Wow…

-Je pense qu'elle a fini, murmure Dean. Pour le moment.

Il lève vers Sam des yeux plein de timidité et de candeur. Et c'en est trop pour lui. Il se penche vivement vers Dean et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, pressant sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché sur le dos. L'étreinte dure longtemps, et quand Sam détache ses lèvres, comme à regret, Dean sourit moqueusement.

-Si j'avais sû que-

-La ferme. Je t'aime.

Il embrasse le front, les joues, le nez de Dean, prend sa tête entre ses mains et le contemple avec tellement d'intensité que son aîné rougit.

-Je t'aime, répète Sam. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment.

**))))((((**

_2 avril_

Les premiers jours d'un Dean sans emploi se sont bien déroulés, probablement parce qu'il était trop malade pour faire grand'chose. Mais les jours passent et Sam remarque des changements : impatience, insomnie, longs silences. Le fameux : «Ça va, Sam, fiche-moi la paix» fait un retour en force.

Les choses culminent le 2 avril. L'avant-veille, à son retour, Sam a remarqué que toutes les fenêtres de la maison avaient été lavées (il y avait des coulisses d'eau savonneuse bien visibles, mais comme on l'a déjà dit, Sam tient à la vie. Il a donc prudemment gardé le silence). La veille, il a trouvé Dean nettoyant avec énergie le sentier menant jusqu'au lac alors que la neige n'a pas complètement fini de fondre et que la terre est encore gelée.

Le 2 avril, Sam revient d'une journée particulièrement harassante à l'université, terminée par une réunion de module assommante. Il entre dans la maison avec précaution, se demandant comment son frère a pu passer le temps cette fois. Il s'attend à tout et n'importe quoi, mais sent aussi une pointe d'inquiétude quand il appelle Dean sans recevoir de réponse.

Il le trouve dans la chambre d'invités du haut, à quatre pattes sur le plancher, sa machette à la main.

Vampire, pense Sam, dont les muscles se bandent instinctivement malgré l'absence de traces de lutte, le soleil toujours visible et le fait que Dean soulève doucement l'édredon du lit pour pouvoir regarder en dessous. Comme si le vampire y était caché.

Son frère l'aperçoit et lui fait signe de rester silencieux. Sam fronce les sourcils mais attend patiemment que Dean ait fini son inspection en profitant de l'occasion qui s'offre pour admirer ses fesses fermes et son dos tendu.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? Grommelle Dean en s'asseyant sur ses talons, passant une main sur son front couvert de sueur.

-Où est-ce que quoi est passé ? Dean ?

-La foutue souris.

-La quoi ?

-T'es sourd ? U-ne sou-ris.

-Tu chasses une souris ?

-Seigneur, Sam, est-ce qu'il t'aspirent la matière grise à l'université ?

-Mais… Dean… tu as une machette dans la main.

Dean regarde son arme, puis Sam, et hausse les épaules. «Pourquoi pas ?»

-Tu as vraiment vu une souris ?

-Oui, Sam, j'ai vu une souris. Elle m'est passée sous le nez ce midi pendant que je regardais le mur en ne FOUTANT RIEN !

On y est, pense Sam qui avance lentement et va s'asseoir sur le lit. «Tu sais, on peut acheter un piège.»

Mauvaise réponse. Dean se lève, le visage rouge et les narines frémissantes, pointant sa machette vers Sam.

-Non, Sam, on ne peut pas acheter un piège ! Parce que aujourd'hui, j'ai passé quatre heures à chasser cette souris, donc, quatre heures à ne pas errer dans la maison à attendre que tu reviennes du travail parce que je n'ai plus de vie !

Là-dessus, Dean balance la machette par terre (et Sam mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne se sent pas un peu soulagé) et se laisse tomber sur le lit près de son frère.

-Excuse-moi. Ça n'est pas ta faute, dit-il brusquement. J'erre dans la maison comme un idiot à me chercher des tâches ménagères à accomplir. Faire le ménage, Sam ! Passer l'aspirateur est devenu un grand moment de ma journée. Et encore : deux adultes, dont un passe ses journées à l'extérieur, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de désordre. Mais tu sais ce qui est le pire là-dedans ? Quand finalement je me trouve quelque chose à faire, ça m'épuise. Ce matin, après que tu sois parti, j'ai fait la vaisselle et le lavage et je suis allé me coucher. À dix heures du matin !

Dean a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et baissé la tête, apparemment honteux de cette dernière révélation. Sam hésite, mais finit par poser une main apaisante dans son dos.

«Dans tous tes livres débiles, ajoute Dean plus calmement, il y a ces passages sur le deuxième trimestre qui disent à peu près la même chose : vous êtes belle et vous rayonnez ! Profitez de cette nouvelle énergie pour blablabla ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air rayonnant et plein d'énergie, Sam ?»

Sam réprime un sourire sans nier la gravité de la situation pour son frère.

-Tu viens juste de te relever d'une infection, Dean. Laisse-toi du temps. Et puis, il se passe plein de choses dans ton corps pendant le deuxième trimestre. Le volume de ton sang augmente, ton poids et celui du bébé aussi, et il y a un déplacement des organes internes. Tout ça cause de la fatigue.

-Tu les as appris par cœur, les livres ?

-C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour essayer de comprendre ce que tu vis.

-Et il y a autre chose, aussi, murmure Dean d'une voix à peine audible.

Il gratte nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête.

-Quoi ?

-Je pense qu'il se passe un truc bizarre avec mon euh… nombril, avoue Dean en grimaçant.

-Ça te fait mal ? Derrière ou à l'extérieur ? Est-ce que c'est plus comme une-

-Du calme, Dr Welby. Il ne fait pas mal. Il a juste… changé.

-Changé, répète Sam en tentant de suivre le fil de la pensée de son frère.

-Bon. Je te montre, mais ne commence pas à pleurer d'émotion en voyant mon ventre, espèce de fille géante.

Dean rougit encore. Les choses se sont sensiblement améliorées depuis cette nuit dans la salle de bain, mais l'aîné des Winchester éprouve encore de l'embarras à propos de son corps, et Sam doute qu'il réussisse à être complètement à l'aise avant la fin des neuf mois. Il attend donc patiemment que Dean retire sa chemise, puis relève son t-shirt noir, découvrant la demi-sphère presque parfaite en expansion sous sa poitrine. Rien ne paraît anormal au niveau du nombril, si ce n'est qu'il n'est plus ce petit creux rond d'avant. La peau autour s'est étirée et le creux s'est fortement atténué, exposant le fond du nombril. Sam a assez lu sur le sujet (il a même vu plusieurs photos sur Internet) pour savoir que c'est parfaitement normal : le bébé grossit et l'utérus prend une place plus importante dans l'abdomen. Il monte vers le haut, déplaçant les intestins au passage.

Dean a les yeux baissés sur son nombril. Puis, il regarde Sam de biais. «Et puis ?» demande-t-il avec incertitude.

Sam sourit et lui explique le phénomène en quelques mots.

-Ah. Répond Dean. Je… je trouve que ça a l'air un peu étrange.

Son frère voudrait se retenir, mais une impulsion l'attire vers le nombril en question et il y pose doucement ses lèvres. Dean frissonne malgré lui et lui donne une tape sur la tête.

-Sam… menace-t-il en baissant vivement son t-shirt.

-Si je te dis que je trouve ça adorable, je vais avoir une autre tape ?

Dean se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, mais le fait de savoir qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal avec son nombril l'a visiblement soulagé. Il se détend un peu et presse son dos contre la main de Sam qui y est retournée.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais y arriver, Sam, avoue-t-il simplement.

-Il y a plein de solutions, Dean. On… on pourrait commencer par acheter une télé et tu euh… tu pourrais te trouver un projet, un passe-temps.

-Un passe-temps, ricane Dean. Quoi ? Du tricot ? Un casse-tête de dix milles morceaux ? Ou peut-être une ce ces conneries de modèles à coller, hein ? Réalisez le _Golden Gates _avec des cure-dents ! Simple, et à la portée de tous.

Sam sourit malgré lui. Il donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Dean.

-Bon. Je me suis mal exprimé. Et tant mieux si tu ne veux pas de cette télé, ça nous fera économiser de l'argent.

-Hé ! Je n'ai pas dit non pour la télé.

-Bon, c'est un début. Le printemps est là, Dean. Tu pourras aller te promener et-

-Cueillir des fleurs sauvages ?

-J'essaie de t'aider. Mets-y un peu de bonne volonté.

Dean hoche la tête lentement. Il demande de garder la voiture le lendemain, l'air mystérieux. Sam accepte sans trop chercher à comprendre. N'importe quoi pour améliorer l'humeur de son frère.

Le reste de la soirée se passe assez bien et, au final, Dean accepte de ne pas trucider la pauvre souris à coups de machette et de poser un piège.

**))))((((**

_3 avril_

Le «professeur Irving» est fatigué. À la fin de son cours, les quelques jeunes filles qui lui servent de fan club personnel l'attendent à la sortie de l'auditorium, avec des questions un peu idiotes auxquelles il a l'habitude de répondre de bonne grâce pendant qu'elles poussent des soupirs interminables et le matent sans trop de gêne.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, Sam n'a pas assez de courage. Il a couvert le sujet de _L'évolution de la perception de la sorcellerie au 19ième siècle_ pendant son cours et il lui a été difficile de ne pas penser à ses expériences personnelles. Il a aussi été irrité d'entendre certaines étudiantes discuter entre elles de Wicca et de sortilèges lus sur Internet avec frivolité. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour leur raconter ce que la véritable sorcellerie représente comme danger…

Quand il voit son fan club se presser autour de lui, il s'excuse en prétendant un rendez-vous important. Il est soulagé de voir que Dean l'attend déjà dans le stationnement, appuyé contre l'Impala, offrant son visage au soleil.

-Professeur Irving, salue-t-il, fidèle à son habitude.

Sam regarde autour de lui, puis, dépose un baiser rapide mais ferme sur ses lèvres. Dean hausse un sourcil et va prendre sa place derrière le volant. C'est en ouvrant sa portière que le cadet remarque plusieurs sacs qui encombrent la banquette arrière, dont une grosse boîte en carton.

-Tu as acheté une télé ? demande Sam.

-Usagée. L'ai trouvé dans un marché aux puces et elle ne m'a rien coûté, ou presque, parce qu'elle n'a pas de cristaux liquides et de haute définition et je sais pas trop quoi…

-Et le reste ?

Dean hausse les épaules sans se compromettre.

-Des trucs.

Sam sait qu'il ne tirera rien d'autre de lui sur le chemin du retour.

Une fois arrivés au cottage, Dean tient à rentrer les sacs lui-même, mais laisse la télé à Sam de bonne grâce. Ce dernier le retrouve dans la cuisine. Dean a disposé ses sacs sur la table et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Est-ce que ta bonne humeur soudaine devrait m'inquiéter ? Demande Sam, vaguement soupçonneux.

-Sammy, ton manque de confiance en moi me blesse, répond Dean en posant une main sur son cœur. En fait, j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'agir comme un enfant gâté et d'essayer de suivre tes conseils. Il y a la télé, bien sûr.

Il ouvre le premier sac et en sort un petit lecteur dvd, puis toute une pile de films qu'il a déjà vu cent fois. Des classiques, ou l'idée de ce que Dean se fait d'un classique.

-Marché aux puces, aussi. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer tout ce qu'on peut trouver. Et tiens, parce que je suis un grand frère formidable, j'ai même pris ça pour toi.

Il balance un dvd à Sam qui l'attrape d'une main. C'est une série documentaire des meilleurs moments de _National Geographic_. À la fois un cadeau et une moquerie. Sam secoue la tête.

Dean continue de déballer ses achats, très fier de lui. Il y a une console et des jeux vidéos qui paraissent tous impliquer l'anéantissement de zombies ou créatures similaires, une pile de romans de poche, la plupart datant de l'âge d'or de la science fiction (ceux que Dean adorait lire, adolescent) et même –Dean sourit largement en extirpant la boîte du sac- un casse-tête de 5000 morceaux dont l'image représente le groupe AC/DC en concert.

-Jamais j'aurais pensé que ça existait, un casse-tête _mullet rock_, s'exclame Dean en observant la boîte avec attention.

-Dean, tu va réellement faire un casse-tête ?

Ce dernier hausse les épaules.

-Probablement pas. C'était juste impossible de le laisser là après notre conversation d'hier. Et on ne sait jamais. Peut-être que si je m'ennuie vraiment, vraiment beaucoup…

Il ne reste qu'un sac. En voyant Dean hésiter, soudainement moins à l'aise, Sam s'approche pour regarder ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

La main de Dean se referme aussitôt sur son poignet.

-Dean, qu'est-ce que…

-Si tu te moques de moi, je te jure, Sam, que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras.

-Bon.

Sam lève les mains en l'air en signe de rédition.

-Promets.

-Je promets.

-Tu promets quoi ?

-Seigneur, Dean ! Je promets de ne pas me moquer.

Dean le fusille du regard, comme pour lancer un dernier avertissement. Puis il sort du sac un énorme livre dont Sam observe la page couverture avec intérêt. _Guide du bois, de la menuiserie et de l'ébénisterie_. Il lève les yeux vers Dean sans bien comprendre.

-Tu te rappelles cet été à Nashville où j'ai travaillé dans une menuiserie ? demande son aîné en passant doucement sa main sur la couverture lisse du livre.

-Oui. Tu… tu devais avoir dix-sept ans, je pense…

-Dix-huit. Bon. Je… ça n'était pas quelque chose de désagréable comme travail, pas comme de se faire chier à transporter des boîtes dans un entrepôt. Et euh… je n'étais pas mauvais. Je suppose que c'est dû au fait que papa nous a élevé en nous apprenant le travail de précision, comme pour calibrer des armes ou fabriquer des balles en argent et…Bref, j'ai aussi travaillé avec le bois sur les chantiers de construction quand je vivais avec Lisa et Ben et…J'avais… j'avais peut-être pensé je… L'autre jour, j'ai trouvé des outils de menuiserie dans la remise à bois. Ils devaient appartenir au mari de notre pianiste. Ce sont des outils de qualité. Il y avait même quelques bonnes planches et…

Encore cette envie de sourire qui force Sam à pincer les lèvres et mordre ses joues. Non pas qu'il ait envie de se moquer de Dean, loin de là. Il trouve juste attendrissant de le voir tourner autour du pot et s'énerver pour avouer simplement qu'il a envie de faire de la menuiserie.

-En résumé… encourage Sam en constatant que Dean s'est mis à bafouiller.

-J'ai euh… acheté du bois aujourd'hui. Il est dans le coffre de la voiture. Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être essayer de… bon, je vais très probablement me planter mais… Je veux construire quelque chose. Pour elle, ajoute Dean en désignant son ventre.

Une fine couche de sueur couvre maintenant son front.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demande Sam très doucement.

-Ça, c'est un secret. Comme je te dis, je vais probablement me planter. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu mettes ton nez là-dedans et que tu me dises que l'important c'est l'effort que j'ai fait et pas les résultats ou d'autres conneries dans le même style.

-Okay. C'est une bonne idée, Dean.

Son frère hausse les épaules et met les mains dans ses poches. Puis, il observe Sam attentivement et incline la tête sur le côté.

-Sam ? Est-ce que tu pleures ?

-Non, répond vivement Sam en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Tu brailles, s'exclame Dean en souriant joyeusement. Je ne peux pas croire… Je suis enceinte et plein d'hormones et tu continues d'être la fifille émotive de notre couple, Samantha.

Sam renifle mais laisse passer la boutade sans y accorder d'importance. S'il a permis à Dean d'échapper à sa zone d'inconfort en reportant l'attention sur lui, tant mieux. Il regarde son frère qui commence à ranger ses trouvailles et espère que sa nouvelle détermination tiendra la route, pendant un moment du moins.

Puis, Sam se demande si leur fille aura droit à un berceau, ou à un cheval de bois. Et il continue de sourire comme un idiot.

À SUIVRE…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Une promesse

_15 avril_

-Faut pas bouger ta tête.

-Je ne bouge pas.

-Et là, je vais mettre l'_eclastix_.

Pas besoin d'un avertissement. Sam grimace en sentant sa longue mèche de cheveux tirer et s'accrocher désagréablement dans l'élastique en question.

-J'ai réussi ! S'écrie Samar, la voix pleine de sourire.

-Wow, merci. Je peux…

Sam tente de se lever, mais deux petites mains pressent sur ses épaules.

-Non attends, Sam. J'ai pas fait la tresse encore.

Seigneur, pense Sam en s'immobilisant sagement. Il sent les doigts potelés de Samar séparer sa couette en tirant sans ménagement. En prenant soin de ne pas bouger sa tête, il observe son environnement avec attention, aussi loin que ses yeux puissent le porter. Sam n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de voir des chambres de petites filles dans sa vie, et il s'en faisait une idée cliché : murs roses, lit à baldaquin débordant de voiles et de dentelles, peluches pastelles, service à thé, poupées et _Barbies_ en quantité industrielle. Oui. C'en est presque risible.

La chambre Samar est peinte en bleu, sauf pour l'un des murs qui est couvert d'une tapisserie à motifs marins : bateaux à voiles, étoiles de mer, baleines, poissons. Le lit sur lequel Sam subit sa séance de torture est simple, recouvert d'un édredon blanc. Il y a une petite table dont la surface est pleine de crayons de cire et de dessins colorés encore assez abstraits. Les peluches sont présentes, mais il y a autant d'oursons à l'air vaguement grincheux (pour une raison étrange, Sam pense à Bobby) que de licornes. Et près de la minuscule coiffeuse où Samar a pris ses instruments de coiffure, il y a une boîte qui déborde de petites voitures et qui côtoie un ensemble d'outils en plastique.

_Je ne connais absolument rien aux petites filles_, songe Sam qui s'effraie devant l'étendue de son ignorance. Jusqu'à présent, il a limité ses recherches à la grossesse et aux soins d'un nourrisson. Il prend une note mentale de pousser plus loin. Évidemment, on ne trouve pas tout dans les livres, ou sur Internet, ou dans les documentaires. Il pourrait ne pas y avoir de mode d'emploi. Le cœur de Sam s'emballe furieusement dans sa poitrine, et même s'il essaie de ridiculiser cette poussée d'angoisse, il n'arrive pas à trouver ce qu'elle a d'amusant.

-Moi je vais mettre une barrette au bout, dit Samar qui tient l'extrémité de la mèche de Sam un peu trop fermement. Tu veux une c_ossinelle_ ou un papillon ?

-Coccinelle, répond Sam machinalement.

Samar coince les cheveux dans la pince au moment même où trois petits coups sont frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

-'Ttendez, on n'a pas fini, crie la petite fille au bord de la panique.

Elle se laisse tomber en bas du lit et regarde Sam attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

-Mmm… Tiens, tu peux te regarder, dit-elle en brandissant un minuscule miroir cerclé de rose.

Sam peine à y voir la moitié de son visage, mais il aperçoit une petite tresse malhabile qui descend en zigzag sur son front. La barette-coccinelle tombe comiquement sur son sourcil droit. Et merde. Il n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler.

-Samar, c'est la plus belle tresse que j'aie jamais eue, dit-il avec conviction.

Visiblement fière, la petite fille met ses poings sur ses hanches et crie : «Vous pouvez venir voir!»

Lucas Murphy entre dans la chambre, suivi de Dean. Sam tourne la tête vers eux, stoïque, prêt à tout encaisser.

-Chérie, ta maman est arrivée, dit Lucas en considérant Sam avec curiosité.

Un sourire craque sa barbe rousse. Derrière lui, Dean a ce sourire moqueur que Sam a appris à détester et à aimer à la fois.

-Samar, dit-il solennellement, c'est du vrai travail de professionnel. Je pense que Sam est beaucoup plus beau comme ça. En fait, je pense qu'il devrait porter une tresse tous les jours.

Derrière Samar, Sam lui fait une grimace. La petite fille observe Dean avec curiosité. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, l'aîné des Winchester portait sa veste en cuir fermée. Il l'a retirée entre temps, et sous sa chemise (en fait, celle de Sam. Les chemises de Dean ne ferment plus), son ventre est bien visible.

-Toi, dit Samar très sérieusement, toi tu as un drôle de gros ventre.

Puis, sans gène, elle pousse dessus avec ses doigts. Et merde, pense Sam en observant Dean avec appréhension. «Samar Murphy ! On ne dit pas des choses pareilles aux gens.» s'exclame Lucas.

-Mais p'pa. C'est drôle on dirait que c'est un ballon…

Dean a rougi. Sam le voit prendre une profonde inspiration et s'accroupir –assez maladroitement d'ailleurs- en face de Samar.

-Ouais et bien c'est justement ce qui m'est arrivé, confie-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La petite fille écarquille les yeux et sa bouche en forme de cœur s'ouvre dans un «o» muet.

-D'ailleurs, ajoute Dean d'un ton conspirateur, c'est pour ça que je viens voir ta maman.

-Maman est une docteuse.

-Exactement.

-Un ballon ça se mange pas, ajoute Samar en secouant la tête devant la stupidité évidente de Dean.

-Si j'avais sû, acquiesce Dean qui se relève en grimaçant.

-Rania vous attend en bas, dit Lucas Murphy en lançant un regard noir à sa fille.

Sam et Dean sortent ensemble de la chambre. Ils peuvent entendre Samar se défendre faiblement. «Mais c'est vrai qu'il est tout bizarre son ventre.» La réprimande sévère de Lucas suit aussitôt. Quelque chose à propos des bonnes manières.

-Tu vois, Sam, dit finalement Dean lorsqu'ils descendent le deuxième escalier. Si une petite fille de trois ans peut s'apercevoir que j'ai quelque chose d'étrange…

-Elle n'a pas dit que tu avais un bébé là-dedans. Et ça traverserait l'esprit de qui, d'ailleurs ?

Dean secoue obstinément la tête. «Cette conversation n'est pas terminée» insiste Sam en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Rania.

Il espère que cet incident ne viendra pas troubler l'humeur assez paisible de son frère. Les deux dernières semaines ont été tranquilles. La plupart du temps, quand Sam arrive de l'université, Dean sort de la remise à bois (il la verrouille le reste du temps et refuse de révéler la combinaison à son frère), de la sciure dans ses cheveux, l'air un peu fatigué mais content. Ensuite, ils passent leur soirée à sauver la planète d'une invasion de zombies, à écouter un vieux film ou à traîner paresseusement sur le divan Sam prépare ses cours, Dean lis un recueil de nouvelles d'Isaac Asimov ou un livre de Ray Bradbury.

Dean, d'ailleurs, paraît en meilleure forme. Son visage a recommencé à s'arrondir, ses cheveux sont plus longs et leur pointe commence à se teinter de blond, témoignage du temps qu'il passe à l'extérieur. Les taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues se sont multipliées, et il paraît plus jeune, comme si les cicatrices du poids émotif des dernières années s'étaient subitement effacées.

En plus des examens habituels, Rania veut discuter de la césarienne. Ils avaient rendez-vous à dix heures du matin, mais la jeune femme a été retenue à sa clinique, ce qui a laissé tout le temps voulu à Samar de s'improviser coiffeuse.

Rania les accueille et s'excuse de son retard. Elle regarde Sam avec insistance, puis le félicite sur ses goûts en matière de barrettes. Dean rit, Sam rougit et défait vivement la tresse.

Ensuite, la jeune femme les entraîne du côté de la salle d'examen. Dean s'étend et relève automatiquement sa chemise, puis son regard est attiré par le nouveau matériel installé près du lit d'hôpital. Sam aussi l'a aperçu. Il y a une couveuse pour bébé, une grande table couverte de paquets stériles et deux tubes emballés fixés à une drôle de prise dans le mur, probablement pour l'oxygène et la succion.

Sam s'émerveille de laisser la réalité le frapper à nouveau en plein visage, en pensant que sa fille sera déposée sur cette table et examinée avant la fin de l'été. Il ressent une formidable poussée d'adrénaline et se tourne vers Dean en souriant. Il est surpris de constater que son frère a toujours les yeux fixés sur la couveuse et qu'il a pâli. Il ne semble même pas s'apercevoir que Rania tâte et mesure son ventre en exprimant sa satisfaction devant l'évolution de la grossesse. Sam s'approche.

-Dean, ça va ?

Comme tiré d'une profonde rêverie, Dean cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. «Oui. Oui, ça va.»

-Alors, résume Rania en appuyant fortement sur le ventre de Dean, son dos est là, à gauche. Elle est dans une position normale. Reste à savoir si elle va se retourner ou non.

-Est-ce que c'est important ? demande Dean à voix basse.

-Non. Chez les femmes enceintes, les bébés bougent encore beaucoup pendant le deuxième trimestre et ne se mettent en position pour la naissance que quelques semaines à quelques jours avant le début du travail. Pour sortir en présentant la tête, en fait. Comme il n'y a pas de passage vers la sortie te concernant, je ne sais pas comment ton corps –et le bébé- vont interpréter ça. De toutes façon, dans le cas d'une césarienne, la position n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

-Oh.

-J'ai terminé, tu peux t'asseoir.

Dean s'exécute aussitôt, et sa tête se tourne à nouveau vers la couveuse.

-Bien. Tout semble normal dans les circonstances. Contrairement à la plupart des femmes, tu portes le bébé vraiment vers l'avant. Même si ton bassin s'est adapté, ta cavité abdominale est plus étroite.

-Est-ce que ça peut poser problème ? demande Sam en voyant que Dean est à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

-À part de l'inconfort et probablement des troubles de l'équilibre et des maux de dos en fin de grossesse, je ne crois pas. Dean est en santé, ses muscles sont forts et font du bon travail. D'ailleurs, certaines femmes enceintes très minces ou à l'ossature délicate font face au même phénomène. Dean ? C'est la couveuse qui t'inquiète ? Ajoute Rania en observant attentivement son patient.

-Non je… C'est euh…

Dean prend une profonde inspiration.

-C'est pour les bébés qui ont des problèmes à la naissance, hein ?

-Pas nécessairement, répond vivement Rania. Parfois, c'est juste pour les réchauffer un peu après la naissance. Il ne faut pas que ça te fasse peur, Dean. J'aime mieux avoir une couveuse dont je n'ai pas besoin que le contraire.

-Mmm mmm, murmure Dean qui ne paraît pas rassuré. Mais je… est-ce que tu penses que… que je sois un homme et tout, ça pourrait…

-Dean. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que présentement le bébé se développe normalement et que ton corps s'adapte du mieux qu'il le peut.

-Dean, ça va bien se passer, ajoute Sam en posant une main rassurante sur le bras de son frère qui le retire comme si son contact l'avait brûlé.

-Personne ne sait si ça va bien se passer, répond-il sèchement.

-Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour que ça se passe bien, coupe Rania qui paraît sentir la tension dans l'air. Et ça va commencer par une discussion sur la césarienne. Venez, on va s'asseoir à mon bureau.

Les deux frères la suivent sagement.

«Donc, j'ai décidé de planifier la césarienne deux semaines avant la date prévue de l'accouchement. C'est assez tôt pour éviter que le travail se déclenche naturellement et assez tard pour s'assurer que le bébé sera en santé. À partir de la trente-septième semaine, il n'y a pas de problèmes habituellement. Les poumons du bébé sont parfaitement développés. Alors marquez la date du 13 juillet sur votre calendrier. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes des chasseurs superstitieux mais ça tombe un lundi, en passant.»

Sam sourit. Dean paraît très concentré, les mains crispés sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

«J'ai choisi de faire un bloc rachidien pour la césarienne. C'est une technique largement utilisée. Je vais injecter un produit dans le bas de ton dos, Dean, et tu ne sentiras rien de la taille jusqu'aux pieds, à part peut-être un peu de pression. Idéalement, c'est un anesthésiste qui s'occupe de ça, mais je l'ai déjà pratiquée à quelques reprises, ici même, et ça ne m'inquiète pas. Ensuite on procède avec la césarienne. Je vais faire une incision au bas de ton ventre, passer à travers les muscles et la paroi de l'utérus. Puis, on sort le bébé et on referme. Le tout ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Vous me suivez ?»

Dean hoche lentement la tête. Sam essaie de tout noter mentalement.

«Maintenant, pour ce qui est des facteurs inconnus. Après une naissance, qu'elle soit par césarienne ou naturelle, la mère subit des pertes vaginales pendant une dizaine de jours, qui ressemblent beaucoup à des règles et qu'on appelle lochies. En te concernant, Dean, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. C'est pour cette raison que je vais te mettre un drain.»

-Un drain ? Quelle sorte de drain ? Demande Sam.

-Un drain à pression d'air. C'est un tube qui est inséré dans la plaie et cousu sur la peau pour qu'il demeure en place. Ce n'est pas plus gros qu'une poire. Pour l'amorcer, il suffit de l'ouvrir et d'appuyer pour le vider de son air. La pression force alors les fluides à remonter vers le réceptacle du drain. De cette façon je m'assure que les pertes ne restent pas prisonnières de ton abdomen, Dean, ce qui pourrait causer beaucoup de complications. Je ne sais pas comment ton corps va réagir après l'accouchement, si l'utérus va disparaître subitement ou s'il va demeurer là –il ne serait alors pas plus gros qu'une nectarine et ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes. À partir de là, ce sera de l'improvisation. Mais… si je me fie à la façon dont ta grossesse se déroule, je crois que le sortilège fait bien son travail, façon de parler, et qu'il devrait en être de même après l'accouchement.

-Okay, dit Dean en essayant de sourire et en échouant misérablement.

-En théorie, je peux procéder à l'opération toute seule, ajoute Rania après avoir hésité un instant. Et je comprends vraiment votre besoin de… discrétion. Mais j'aimerais réellement avoir un assistant avec moi. Je-

-Non, on ne peut pas, réponds aussitôt Sam, soucieux de protéger Dean. Moi, je peux t'aider si nécessaire…

-Sam, tu en auras assez de soutenir ton frère et je ne pense pas que tu aie sérieusement envie de me voir lui ouvrir le-

-Pas le choix. Il y a déjà trop de monde au courant.

-Attends Sam, coupe Dean en levant la main. Attends je… Rania, est-ce que ce serait plus sécuritaire pour le bébé, s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

Rania recule une boucle brune derrière son épaule et appuie son menton sur ses mains jointes.

-Si tu subis des complications après l'accouchement, et que le bébé est… a besoin de soins particuliers, oui, ce serait plus sécuritaire.

-Tu as quelqu'un en tête ?

-… Non. Lucas peut m'aider lorsqu'il s'agit de refaire des pansements et de me passer des instruments mais pour plus de sécurité, je préférerais une personne compétente. Je peux essayer de m'informer par Lucas à travers ses contacts. De votre côté, vous pouvez peut-être en parler à Bobby Singer.

-Okay, acquiesce Dean. C'est ce qu'on va faire. Vous cherchez de votre côté, on cherche du nôtre et… je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander d'être discrets.

-Non. Évidemment.

-Et il faut nous en parler avant de contacter qui que ce soit. Si on ne trouve personne, il faudra se débrouiller avec Lucas, mais je serais plus à l'aise si ce serait mon frère. Il apprend vite, et il fait des sutures impeccables.

**))))((((**

Le rêve de Sam, quoi qu'il soit, est agréable. Bercé d'obscurité et de chaleur, il a l'impression que milles mains le caressent. Il se tend et déplie ses longs membres, offre chaque centimètre de peau, savourant les battements rapides de son cœur.

Il reste suspendu un instant entre le sommeil et l'éveil. La réalité fait lentement son chemin à travers l'océan de sensations. Il gémit longuement, entrouvre les yeux et comprend que les sensations sont réelles. Dean l'observe dans la pénombre bleutée de leur chambre, installé à califourchon au-dessus de ses hanches. Il frotte doucement son sexe contre celui de Sam en caressant sa poitrine, faisant courir ses doigts légèrement sans trop s'attarder.

-Dean, murmure Sam d'une voix rauque pleine de sommeil.

Son frère se contente d'augmenter la friction, et Sam courbe le dos et se mord les lèvres. La luminosité de la lune indique qu'elle est encore haute dans le ciel. Il ne doit pas être plus de minuit. Il y a, dans les yeux de Dean, un voile qui le rend distant. Après le rendez-vous chez les Murphy, son frère s'est enfermé dans son silence, puis dans la remise à bois. Il est renté sur l'heure du souper pour manger un sandwich et y est retourné. Quand Sam est allé cogner à la porte un peu après neuf heures pour dire qu'il allait se coucher, Dean a répondu de ne pas l'attendre.

Quelque chose le trouble. Sam n'a qu'à choisir parmi toutes les informations qu'ils ont reçues aujourd'hui. Il avait décidé d'attendre le lendemain pour en discuter avec Dean, mais il ne refusera pas à son frère le besoin intense qu'il semble ressentir en ce moment, que ce soit pour soulager sa tension ou pour avoir l'impression qu'il contrôle encore quelque chose. Et le corps de Sam est plus que d'accord avec lui.

Dean se penche et l'embrasse longuement, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche avec violence et mordillant ses lèvres. Sam le laisse prendre possession de lui, ses grandes mains agrippant le bas de son dos si fort qu'elles y laisseront probablement des marques.

Puis, Dean se redresse, à bout de souffle, et offre deux doigts à Sam qui les prend aussitôt dans sa bouche, les suçant avec méticulosité jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien recouverts de salive. Son frère goûte le bois et le savon, le sel et la terre. Quand il retire ses doigts, Sam a l'impression de perdre quelque chose.

Sans jamais détourner les yeux, Dean se dresse sur ses genoux et écarte un peu les jambes. Sa main se glisse dans son dos et Sam peut deviner le moment exact où il pénètre le muscle de son anus. Il se tend, son dos s'arque brusquement et son pénis laisse échapper une goutte de liquide pré éjaculatoire. Dean se mord les lèvres et commence à respirer plus rapidement, perdu dans le mélange de douleur et de plaisir qu'il éprouve.

Sam regarde le sexe de son frère appuyé contre son ventre tendu dont la lueur de la fenêtre éclaire la peau pâle et souligne les veines fines qui le traversent. Il prend le sexe dur d'une main et enveloppe les testicules de l'autre en massant doucement. Dean travaille son rectum plus vigoureusement, ses hanches poussent son pénis contre la main de Sam qui laisse échapper une série de grondements bas dans sa gorge. Il est prêt à jouir et ils ne font que commencer. Il se demande confusément combien de temps Dean l'a caressé avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Son frère a retiré ses doigts et s'est penché pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le baiser est plus tendre, et Sam s'y abandonne, passant ses mains autour de la nuque chaude de Dean et gardant le contact de leurs lèvres le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce que les muscles du cou de son frère se tendent et qu'il force Sam à relâcher son étreinte.

Dean regarde Sam, tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait à la suite. Puis il porte une main à sa bouche et y laisse tomber un jet de salive, ce qui, pour une raison incertaine, amène Sam encore plus près de sa limite. Utilisant cette même main, Dean lubrifie le pénis de Sam qui pousse un cri, sentant son orgasme naître dans son bas ventre. La main de son frère descend alors jusqu'à la base et y reste pressée un instant, parce qu'il connaît Sam, qu'il a toujours su exactement ce dont Sam avait besoin. Ce dernier ferme les yeux, dans un effort de volonté, et parvient à faire reculer son orgasme.

Puis, Dean fait quelque chose de si inattendu que la volonté de son frère vole en éclat. Il se positionne juste au-dessus du sexe furieusement rouge de Sam, écarte ses fesses d'une main et, tout en tenant fermement le pénis de Sam, s'y empale d'un long mouvement continu. Sam laisse échapper un bruit qui ressemble peut-être à un couinement étranglé. Il n'en est pas sûr. Il a envie de dire à Dean qu'il va avoir mal, qu'il y est allé trop brusquement, sans utiliser rien d'autre que sa salive, mais il a perdu l'habileté de parler. C'est la première fois qu'ils essaient cette position. Sam a une vue imprenable sur le corps de son frère qui renverse sa tête vers l'arrière et expose son cou luisant de sueur. Presque immédiatement, Dean, les mains appuyées sur le matelas de chaque côté de ses cuisses, se redresse jusqu'à ce que le gland de Sam se retrouve prisonnier dans l'anneau brûlant de son anus, puis se rassoit rapidement, et son amant doute qu'il puisse endurer le supplice du plaisir encore longtemps.

Dean entreprend une cadence plus lente et plus douce ensuite. Sam demeure presque immobile, piégé par ses sensations, buvant des yeux le corps de son frère, mélange fascinant de force brute et de fragilité. Il y a la carrure de sa mâchoire, ses épaules larges, les puissants muscles tendus de ses bras, mais aussi ses yeux si expressifs aux longs cils noirs, la douceur velouté du rose de ses lèvres, et la rondeur de son ventre, à la fois singulière et magnifique par son étrangeté.

Le sexe de Dean est pressé entre le renflement de son bas-ventre et l'abdomen plat et dur de Sam. Il sent la peau mince et fragile frotter contre ses muscles et tout est trop intense. Il prend le bassin de son amant entre ses mains puissantes et augmente le rythme, la bouche ouverte mollement sur des gémissements qu'il ne tente même pas de retenir, et Dean, Dean qui demeure silencieux, Dean a les joues rouges et les yeux entrouverts, et sa poitrine se soulève convulsivement, puis il s'immobilise et cesse de respirer. Sam sent son sperme arroser leurs abdomens et les muscles du rectum de Dean se resserrer par à-coups sur son pénis abusé, et il jouit en donnant un dernier coup de hanche pendant que Dean est secoué par les dernières vagues de son orgasme.

-Dean, respire, murmure Sam à bout de souffle en pinçant la cuisse de son frère sans ménagement.

Ce dernier a une longue inspiration étranglée. Des larmes jaillissent subitement de ses yeux. Il se soulève et libère Sam avant de s'effondrer à ses côtés, la tête sur son épaule.

Sam le presse contre lui pour réaliser que sa poitrine est toujours secouée de soubresauts, que les larmes qu'il a aperçues ne sont pas seulement dues à un plaisir trop intense. Voir Dean pleurer, pense Sam, lui a toujours donné l'impression de basculer dans le vide, comme si le dernier rempart qui le protégeait contre le monde s'effondrait subitement.

Le cœur douloureusement serré, Sam resserre son étreinte et caresse le dos de son frère d'une façon qu'il espère apaisante. «Hé, Dean… hé…ça va aller… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...»

-Je suis tellement stupide… foutues hormones, grogne Dean en essayant de calmer sa respiration.

-Tu n'es pas stupide. Parle-moi, s'il te plaît…

-Sam, j'ai peur.

-C'est normal, après la journée qu'on vient de passer. Moi, si je devais me faire ouvrir le-

-Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, Sam. J'ai peur pour _elle_.

Dean prend la main de Sam et la pose sur son ventre, l'y maintient fermement avec la sienne. Sam n'ose pas bouger. Il respire à peine, profite du contact trop rare que lui permet son frère.

Les minutes passent. Dean se calme lentement, et Sam s'attend à ce qu'il le repousse d'un moment à l'autre. Pas cette fois. Et soudainement, quelque chose ondule sous la peau du ventre de Dean, comme si le bébé répondait au contact de Sam. Il rapproche sa bouche de l'oreille de son frère et murmure d'une voix pleine de détermination. «Elle va bien. Je ne vais rien laisser lui arriver de mal, je te le promets.»

À SUIVRE…


	18. Chapter 18

_**Notes**__ : Désolée pour le petit retard… Voici un chapitre un peu plus lourd que ce que j'avais en tête, mais je compenserai dans le prochain... À plus !_

Chapitre 18 : Sur la route

_1 mai_

Sam revient de l'université plus tôt. La journée a été particulièrement chaude pour un début de mai dans le Maine, la climatisation de son bureau ne fonctionne pas et sa chemise lui colle à la peau. C'est vendredi. Il a envie d'une douche et d'une bière, mais il se contentera de jus de pomme, à condition que Dean n'ait pas déjà passé à travers le litre qu'ils ont acheté la veille.

Son frère n'est ni dans la remise à bois –le cadenas verrouillé en témoigne- ni dans la maison. Sam hésite, puis décide de descendre le sentier jusqu'au lac. Dean passe de plus en plus de temps assis sur le quai, quand la température le permet, avec un livre ou le _Ipod_ de son frère, parfois les deux.

Sam l'aperçoit de loin, assis face au lac, ses jambes étendues devant lui, en jeans et t-shirt dont le tissu étiré au maximum menace de faire craquer les coutures.

-Hé Dean ! Appelle-t-il lorsqu'il est à portée de voix.

Son aîné se retourne, la main au-dessus des yeux pour se protéger du soleil.

-Sam ! Viens voir.

Sam accélère la cadence et le laisse tomber près de son frère, heureux de sentir la brise venant du lac caresser ses cheveux. Dean a un bol de crème glacé à moitié vide à la main.

-Regarde, dit-il en s'appuyant sur un coude.

De son autre main, il dépose son bol en équilibre précaire sur son ventre.

-Euh… wow ?

-Non attends, grand con. Là, tiens, tu vois ?

Et Sam voit. Le bol a un léger tressautement à toutes les deux secondes, subtil, mais indéniable. Dean a ce petit sourire malicieux qui lui donne l'air d'avoir huit ans.

-Son premier tour d'adresse, dit-il. Elle a le hoquet. C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce que je peux… ?

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, mais enlève le bol pour permettre à Sam de poser sa main sur son ventre. Le tressautement régulier continue, et Sam est persuadé qu'il doit sourire comme un idiot.

-Okay, Sasquatch, dit Dean après un moment. Espace personnel.

Sam soupire mais retire sa main.

-Tu as signé le contrat ? demande Dean en plongeant sa cuiller dans la crème glacée à moitié fondue.

-Oui.

Le contrat en question a causé quelques discussions sérieuses. La session d'hiver tire à sa fin. Sam aurait préféré demeurer à la maison ensuite, mais il a dû se plier aux arguments de Dean : l'argent qu'ils ont mis de côté suffirait à peine à les faire vivre jusqu'en septembre. Sam a accepté de donner un cours d'été, pendant les mois de mai et de juin, pour leur permettre d'être un peu plus confortables financièrement. Il a encore des doutes. Il n'aime pas l'idée de laisser Dean seul pendant de longues périodes, surtout alors qu'il se rapproche du terme de sa grossesse. Son frère lui a répliqué sèchement qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une mère poule géante s'agitant autour de lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Évidemment. Au moins, l'horaire de Sam sera moins chargé et il pourra passer plus de temps à la maison.

-On a réfléchi, _Manche à Balai _et moi, commence Dean.

-Arrête de l'appeler _Manche à Balai_ !

-Bon, mais elle fait quelque chose comme trente centimètres maintenant. Comment tu veux l'appeler ? Melon ou courge ?

-Il faudrait peut-être régler cette question de prénom.

-Tu me laisses terminer ? Je veux… On pourrait prendre l'Impala et aller se balader pendant le week-end. Rouler… arrêter dans un motel pour la nuit… Le bon vieux temps. Sans les monstres.

Sam fronce les sourcils.

-Dean, je ne sais pas… S'il arrive quelque chose et que nous sommes à des heures de route de Rania…

Dean dépose son bol brusquement et prend une profonde inspiration.

-J'étais certain que tu allais dire ça. Sam, je veux faire un peu de route et arrêter de me sentir prisonnier ici. Dans un mois, maximum, je ne pourrai plus aller nulle part. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est déjà limite.

-Dean, les gens-

-Ne me sers pas ton argument habituel. Mon ventre attire l'attention d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je peux encore porter ma veste en cuir sans crever de chaleur, mais pas pour longtemps. Allez, Sammy…

«Sammy» comprend. Il se mentirait s'il disait que, malgré le confort de leur vie sédentaire, leur existence sur la route ne lui manque pas un peu –certains aspects du moins. Il est partagé entre l'envie de faire plaisir à Dean et la crainte qu'il n'arrive quelque chose. Son frère voit son hésitation.

-Écoute, on n'est pas obligés d'aller loin. Mais j'ai besoin de faire ça, Sam, et si tu refuses, je le ferai quand même. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'en empêcher.

Faites confiance à Dean Tête de Mule Winchester pour ne pas vous laisser choix. Sam accepte –comme s'il allait laisser son frère enceinte prendre la route tout seul vers une destination incertaine- et négocie leur départ pour le lendemain matin, non pas le soir même, comme Dean aurait préféré. Il insiste aussi pour qu'ils déterminent un trajet ensemble et s'y tiennent –_où est passé ton esprit d'aventure ?_ Rétorque Dean avec mauvaise humeur. Sam lui offre son plus bel air dédaigneux et ouvre une carte routière sur Internet. Ils décident de pousser jusqu'à Boston, une ville qu'ils n'ont fait que traverser au cours des années. Pour Sam, leur destination a l'avantage de ne pas être trop éloignée du New Hampshire et des Murphy, même si c'est déjà trop loin à son goût. Dean accepte avec complaisance, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de voyages organisés pour petit vieux derrière son litre de jus de pomme aux trois-quarts vides. Il laisse à Sam le soin de régler les détails et monte se coucher. Il est huit heures et demi, et Sam doit faire un immense effort de volonté pour s'abstenir de remarquer que Monsieur Esprit d'Aventure se couche à l'heure où les émissions pour adultes commencent à la télé.

Il attend une dizaine de minutes avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour téléphoner à Rania. Elle répond à la deuxième sonnerie avec un professionnel : «Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

Sam explique l'idée de son frère mais n'a pas le temps de terminer que la jeune femme lui coupe la parole. «Dean m'a déjà appelé à ce sujet aujourd'hui.»

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment, et comme je lui ai dit, ça ne pose pas de problèmes, tant qu'il prend des pauses fréquentes pour se dégourdir les jambes et favoriser la circulation sanguine.

-Oh.

-Je lui ai donné d'autres conseils. Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander.

-Bien.

Sam raccroche, vaguement honteux. Évidemment, tout aurait été plus simple si Dean ne lui avait pas dissimulé cette information. L'orgueil de son frère, trop fier pour révéler qu'il a osé demander conseil à son médecin, l'exaspère et le fait sourire à la fois.

**))))((((**

_3 mai_

Ils roulent depuis deux heures. Le ciel est nuageux et la température fraîche, ce qui leur convient à tous les deux. Dean ne se transformera pas en radiateur humain quand il sortira avec sa veste.

Pour le moment, bien à l'abri dans l'Impala, ce dernier ne porte qu'un t-shirt –un autre de ces chandails devenus trop serrés qui sortent du sèche-linge étirés, les coutures inégales, une poche bien visible à l'avant. Il a vraiment besoin de nouveaux vêtements, des t-shirt en particulier, se dit Sam, qui se promet de régler le problème avant que son frère ne lui vole le reste de sa garde-robe. Mais en attendant, il profite de la vue. Le nombril de son frère est maintenant complètement plat, sauf pour la partie supérieure qui fait une légère saillie dans le coton délavé. Sam trouve que c'est adorable et range cette pensée avec toutes les autres dans cette boîte mentale qui porte l'inscription Choses À Ne Pas Dire à Dean Si Je Veux Rester En Vie. Fait peu surprenant, la boîte déborde.

Après deux heures, Dean a cessé de chanter et s'agite sur son siège, l'air vaguement inconfortable. Ils sont sur une route secondaire entre deux villes, les arbres défilent de chaque côté par les fenêtres de l'Impala.

-Dean, on peut s'arrêter un moment. Ce serait bien que tu puisses te dégourdir les jambes.

-Je sais, marmonne ce dernier en tentant de se redresser. La ceinture appuie sur son bas-ventre et il fait une grimace.

-Et bien arrêtons.

-On s'arrêtera quand on verra une station d'essence ou restaurant.

-Tu as faim ? Tu viens de manger un sac complet de-

-Sammy ! Coupe Dean. En ce moment, ta fille saute à pieds joints sur ma vessie pleine et j'essaie juste de me concentrer assez pour ne pas mouiller mon jeans.

-Raison de plus pour faire une pause. Je veux dire… il n'y a personne… Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas déjà fait ça derrière un arbre ou-

-Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Répond Dean, les dents serrées.

-Pourquoi ?

Non pas que Sam prenne plaisir à humilier son frère. Sam aime avoir des réponses. Toutes les réponses. C'est aussi essentiel pour lui que de respirer.

-Tu ne peux jamais lâcher le morceau, hein ? S'écrie Dean en rougissant furieusement. Je ne peux plus pisser debout, tu es content ? Merde !

-Oh.

Sam comprend.

-Ben oui, tiens, oh. Je ne vois pas mon fichu pénis quand je me tiens debout, ma vessie est toute comprimée et c'est plus difficile… la pression fait un mal de chien alors je suis obligé de m'asseoir.

-Dean, je…

-Oh s'il te plait, garde tes yeux de chien battu pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu veux que je conduise ?

-Non, dit Dean, un peu plus calme. J'aime mieux bouger le moins possible.

La route est longue jusqu'à ce qu'une station service apparaisse comme par miracle, quinze minutes plus tard. Dean serre les dents pendant tout ce temps, si fort que Sam les entend grincer.

Par la suite, le cadet des Winchester prend le volant. Dean est plus calme, plus réservé. Sam l'observe attentivement, cherche les signes familiers sur le visage de son frère indiquant qu'il s'est enfermé à l'intérieur de ses murs mais il a l'air pensif, sans plus, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autre, comme lorsqu'il réfléchit intensément à quelque chose. Sam attend, se concentre sur la route qui défile devant lui, savourant la sensation familière de liberté et d'absence d'attache qu'elle lui procure. Il a été élevé dans l'Impala. Quoi qu'il fasse, la Chevy sera toujours synonyme de chez-soi pour lui.

-Tu sais, pour le nom de la p'tite, commence Dean si subitement que Sam sursaute. J'ai réfléchi…

-Mmm ?

-…Au prénom qu'on ne devrait pas lui donner.

-Okay, se moque Sam, d'habitude, ça fonctionne dans le sens inverse mais…

-La ferme. Bon, tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire ou pas ?

-Je suis toute ouïe, Dean.

-Je sais que tu y as pensé, et moi aussi j'y ai pensé. Je préférerais qu'on ne l'appelle pas _Mary._

Sam prend son temps avant de répondre. Évidemment qu'il y a pensé, mais la première fois qu'ils ont parlé de prénoms, il a attendu, en vain, que Dean le suggère. Il était persuadé que son frère voudrait absolument appeler le bébé _Mary_ et, même Sam a des sentiments mitigés à ce propos, il ne croit pas qu'il aurait pu dire non à Dean.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Tu es d'accord ? demande son frère d'une voix étonnée.

-J'aime maman, Dean. Je ne crois pas que je puisse ressentir la même chose que toi, parce que tu as des souvenirs et tu as passé quatre ans avec elle, mais crois-moi je l'aime. C'est juste… Ce serait bien d'avoir quelque chose de nouveau, de regarder vers l'avenir et de… il ne faut pas oublier, jamais, sauf que…

-Je sais, Sam. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Pour moi, _Mary,_ ce sera toujours maman. Je préférerais quelque chose d'autre.

Dean sourit doucement et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, l'air paisible, comme s'il était soulagé d'un poids.

-D'autres préférences… ou _non préférences_ ?

-Sais pas, répond Dean. Mais pour cette semaine, ce sera Courge ou Melon ?

-Melon. Même si c'est une fille. On ne l'appellera pas Courge, même pas pour une semaine alors qu'elle n'est pas encore née.

-Okay, okay.

Sam reporte son attention sur la route pour ne pas manquer la prochaine sortie. Il se perd à son tour dans ses pensées, se demande si le moment serait opportun pour aborder un autre sujet délicat que Dean et lui ont volontairement ignoré depuis le début de… depuis la conception de _Melon_.

-Euh… Dean ? Parlant de trucs auxquels on a pensé tous les deux, tu crois qu'on… Tu as réfléchi à la manière dont on va présenter les choses, une fois que notre fille sera née ? Dean ?

Sam tourne la tête et découvre son frère endormi, son menton appuyé sur son torse. Dix petites minutes de silence. Il est à peine onze heures du matin. Tu parles d'une virée sur la route.

**))))((((**

Le restaurant-bar, bruyant, diffuse un match des _Red Sox_. C'est un cran au-dessus de ce à quoi Dean et Sam ont été habitué, à vivre sur la route avec peu de moyens, mais ils ont légèrement changé leurs habitudes depuis qu'ils vivent à Watersboro. C'est un bon compromis, le genre d'établissement assez bon marché pour offrir des cheeseburgers sans toutefois risquer un empoisonnement alimentaire à chaque fois.

Ils ont atteint Boston au milieu de l'après-midi. Sam n'a réveillé Dean qu'en entrant dans la ville, ce qu'il lui a aussitôt reproché. _Sammy, faire de la route…Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je voulais dire par là ? Ronfler sur mon siège pendant que mon petit frère conduit ? _Sam a retenu une réplique cinglante juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse ses lèvres (Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si tu as besoin d'une sieste toutes les trois heures ?). Il développe réellement des trésors de délicatesse et de tact.

Peu importe. Dean a mangé un cheeseburger –son premier depuis un mois, affirme-t-il fièrement- qui lui a redonné toute sa bonne humeur et ils regardent maintenant tous les deux le match en pigeant dans un grand bol de pop corn.

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose, dit Sam pendant une pause publicitaire.

-Quoi, Sammy ? Tout va bien, tu ne t'es pas foulé un muscle quand même ?

Dean n'est pas seulement de bonne humeur. Il a dans les yeux cette lueur malicieuse que Sam n'a pas vue depuis longtemps. Peut-être que cette petite virée à Boston était une bonne idée finalement.

-Tu te rends compte que ton sens de l'humour laisse à désirer ?

-Oh excuse-moi de ne pas être assez fin pour Monsieur le Professeur. Allez, crache le morceau, ajoute Dean en buvant le fond de son milk-shake au chocolat, prenant soin de faire avec sa paille cet agaçant bruit de succion qui porte tant sur les nerfs de Sam.

L'ignorance demeure une technique de choix.

-Si tu as l'intention de t'isoler au cottage bientôt-

-Je n'ai pas «l'intention de m'isoler» Sam. Je le fais parce que je n'ai pas le choix, coupe Dean avec agacement.

-Euh oui, je me suis mal exprimé, dit Sam précipitamment, soucieux de garder l'humeur de son frère au beau fixe. L'essentiel, c'est qu'on a des tas de choses à faire avant.

-Comme quoi ?

-Eh bien, en tout, on a trois boîtes de couches, deux pyjamas, une suce, des biberons et quoi… trois couvertures ? C'est-à-dire presque rien. Il y a des tas de choses dont nous avons besoin avant la naissance et j'aimerais qu'on les achète ensemble.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. «Sammy, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas acheter de minuscules trucs en me pavanant dans le rayon bébé d'un grand magasin mais… Bon, ça me fait encore étrange. Et je déteste l'espèce de bébé-entrepôt où tu me traînes. Ça donne envie de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Jamais.»

Sam hoche lentement la tête.

-Je sais, c'est pas l'idéal… On pourrait faire un compromis, peut-être ? Il y a plein de petites boutiques autour de l'université à Portland. On pourrait retourner à cet horrible magasin jaune juste une fois ? Pour les plus gros morceaux, comme le siège d'auto, le…

Dean ne l'écoute plus, et Sam s'interrompt, à l'affût, lui aussi. Il y a, installés à la table près de la leur, quatre hommes dans la mi-vingtaine, bruyants, qui regardent le match avec animation. Ils étaient déjà là à leur arrivée et plusieurs pichets vides couvrent maintenant leur table. L'un d'eux, un grand roux s'est levé et a commencé à crier après son voisin de table. Sa voix épaisse indique qu'il a trop bu, de même que la façon dont il oscille sur ses jambes. L'autre homme, petit, chauve, et pas beaucoup plus sobre, se lève à son tour et réplique aux injures, les poings serrés. Les gens autour ont commencé à s'éloigner, et une serveuse disparaît précipitamment, probablement pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Sam est à un pied de l'engueulade. Il prévoit immédiatement ce qui risque d'arriver et commence à se lever de sa chaise sans trop s'inquiéter, mais il n'arrive pas à s'enlever du chemin assez vite. Petit Chauve vient de frapper Grand Roux, un coup au visage assez faible qui le fait quand même basculer vers l'arrière et tomber de tout son poids sur Sam qui ne s'est pas mis debout à temps.

Étendu de tout son long, son assaillant pressé contre lui dans une étrange embrassade, Sam reprend son souffle. «Okay, ça va, dit-il d'une voix très calme. On ne s'énerve pas.» Il repousse doucement mais fermement Grand Roux.

Il se met en position assise, secoue la tête pour dégager ses cheveux, juste à temps pour voir le poing de l'autre s'approcher dangereusement vite de son visage. Il l'évite de justesse et lève les mains pour immobiliser Grand Roux qui est franchement insulté et persuadé que, s'il est tombé, la faute en revient à Sam. À ce moment, deux employés, aidés du gérant, prennent les choses en main et s'occupent des quatre fêtards. Sam se relève tranquillement, surtout préoccupé par l'attention qu'il a attirée sur Dean et lui. Le gérant vient personnellement lui demander s'il va bien et leur offre leur repas en guise d'excuse. Sam assure qu'il va survivre, remercie, et se tourne finalement vers son frère, prêt à entendre un commentaire moqueur sur la façon dont il a obtenu un repas gratuit.

Dean est parfaitement immobile, toujours assis sur sa chaise, les joues rouges, les lèvres serrées. Sam oublie complètement l'incident qui vient de se produire et s'approche de son frère.

-Dean, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-On s'en va, répondit-il en se levant brusquement, oubliant qu'il porte un poids supplémentaire et s'accrochant à la table pour ne pas tomber.

Sam ne peut que le suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur, perdant sa trace à deux reprises à travers le restaurant bondé, et ne le rattrape que sur le trottoir.

-Dean, attends !

Il attrape son frère par le bras et l'oblige à s'arrêter. «Dans la voiture, Sam.» ordonne-t-il en se dégageant brusquement.

L'Impala est stationnée quelques mètres plus loin. Dean s'immobilise près de la portière côté conducteur et tend la main. «Les clefs».

-Non. Pas tant que tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe. Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

-Je n'ai mal nul part.

-Okay, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Je veux juste partir.

Sam demeure immobile, déterminé à ne pas lâcher prise.

-Bien, dit Dean en contournant l'Impala. Conduis.

Une fois installé à l'intérieur, Sam tente à nouveau d'obtenir une réponse. En vain. Dean répète seulement qu'il veut partir.

-Bon, très bien, grogne le cadet avec frustration. J'ai vu un motel-

-Non. Je veux qu'on retourne chez nous. À Watersboro. Maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sam…

-Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

-Oui ! Crie Dean.

-Okay, okay ! Réplique Sam aussi fort.

C'est étrange comme le temps devient relatif quand on est submergé par la colère, ou l'inquiétude, ou les deux. Quand Sam se calme suffisamment pour reprendre ses esprits, il se retrouve sur l'autoroute en direction du Maine, le pied un peu trop pesant sur l'accélérateur, en pleine averse. Quarante-cinq minutes de sa vie se sont transformées en un brouillard gris et épais. Ill reconnaît ce qu'il dissimule : une accumulation d'angoisses et d'incertitudes qui pèsent sur lui depuis des mois. Et c'est dur de respirer.

-Sam, prend la prochaine sortie.

-Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, les dents serrées.

-Il y a une halte routière et j'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes.

-Bien

L'endroit est désert, dans un état pitoyable. Sam regarde Dean marcher rapidement vers le petit bâtiment à la peinture écaillée et sort l'attendre près d'une table à pique-nique, indifférent aux grosses gouttes froides qui tombent sur lui.

Dean ressort bientôt, l'aperçoit et vient le rejoindre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, l'air fatigué.

-Sam, viens, il pleut.

-Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué ce qui se passe.

-Rien. Il ne se passe rien. J'ai juste envie de…

-Rentrer à la maison, hein ? Comme ça.

Dean s'abstient de répondre. Le regard lointain, il s'appuie contre la table et attend.

-Parce que tu as décidé comme ça, après m'avoir quasiment traîné de force jusqu'ici, que tu préférais retourner chez nous. Tu sors du restaurant sans rien dire. Suis-moi Sam, viens Sam, fiche-moi la paix, Sam, espace personnel, Sam et je… J'en ai RAS-LE-BOL de marcher sur des œufs avec toi, de toujours devoir deviner, d'aller au-devant des moindres désirs de Monsieur Dean Winchester, et je sais, je sais que c'est dur et que je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu vis. Crois-moi, si je le pouvais, je prendrais ta place. Mais je ne PEUX PAS ! Alors tu arrêtes de jouer les âmes torturées et tu me parles. Tu me parles, Dean, parce que je n'en peux plus !

-Oh, Sam, excuse-moi, répond Dean sèchement. Je suis vraiment désolé que ma petite condition te trouble et te gâche la vie.

-Non, non. Pas cette fois. Tu ne retourneras pas ça contre moi. C'est de toi qu'on parle.

-De moi ?

Dean a un rire sans joie. Puis il détache sa veste d'un geste rageur et ouvre les bras. «Regarde-moi, Sam ! Je suis grotesque ! Et je pense que je prend assez bien la chose dans les circonstances.»

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit être une bagarre avec toi ? Je me tue à essayer de te comprendre, Dean, et je suis fatigué.

Sam sent le plus gros de sa colère le quitter. Il secoue la tête tristement. Il _est_ fatigué. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi fatigué. «Dis-moi… dis-moi juste ce qui s'est passé dans le restaurant, Dean. Je ne demande pas grand'chose.» murmure-t-il en regardant son frère qui serre et desserre les poings, pendant que l'eau de pluie coule de ses cheveux jusque sur son visage en fine rigoles.

-Tu veux savoir ? Okay. Parce que hein, c'est tout ce que je fais depuis six mois, parler de mes fichus sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a-

-Tu penses que parce que c'est facile pour toi, c'est la même chose pour moi ? Tu penses que ça me fait plaisir de te dire que dans ce restaurant, quand la bagarre a commencé, je n'ai même pas envisagé de me lever pour te porter secours ? J'étais planté là comme un con les deux mains sur mon ventre et tout ce que je me disais c'est : pourvu qu'il n'arrive rien au bébé. Et je sais, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais affronté un loup-garou ou une armée de démons. Tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de mon aide. Mais j'aurais dû…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons à nouveau cette conversation, coupe Sam qui sent sa colère remonter en lui. Je ne suis plus un enfant, Dean. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. Et si tu ne réussis pas à t'enfoncer ça dans la tête, on n'arrivera à rien. Jamais ! Parce que tu as fait la bonne chose, évidemment que tu as fait la bonne chose, et il n'y a que toi pour avoir des doutes là-dessus.

-Je le sais, Sam ! Je sais que je ne peux pas prendre de risques pour le bébé. Tout à l'heure… j'ai paniqué et j'ai eu peur qu'on te fasse du mal pendant que j'étais là à regarder. Et je me suis senti… à découvert, au milieu de tout ce monde. Sans défense. Ça c'est… je déteste me sentir comme ça. J'ai pensé à la maison, et j'ai eu envie d'y être, parce que là je me sens à l'abri, que c'est plus facile d'accepter ce que je suis devenu.

-Ne parle pas comme ça, Dean.

-Tu voulais savoir. Tu sais.

Sam passe la main dans ses cheveux et constate qu'ils sont complètement trempés. Son visage et ses bras sont hérissés de chair de poule, ses vêtements collent à sa peau. Dean est dans le même état.

-Viens, on va retourner dans la voiture, murmure Sam. On va retourner dans la voiture et rentrer chez nous.

-Okay, répond Dean qui semble revenir à lui. Okay.

Il essuie son visage d'une main et se retourne. Sam peut voir qu'il est fatigué juste à sa démarche précautionneuse. Il ressent un mélange de tristesse et de regret pour ce qu'il a dit autant que pour ce que Dean lui a avoué. Les jambes lourdes, il va ouvrir le coffre de l'Impala et attrape deux chemises dans leur sac de voyage. Ils seront secs, du moins en partie, sur le chemin du retour.

Il tend le vêtement à Dean qui le prend sans un mot et se tortille près de la portière pour se changer, de dos, jetant des regards nerveux vers la route pour s'assurer que personne ne le voit. Sam sait que le voyage raté représente un échec tout personnel pour son frère, un autre changement à accepter. Les yeux de Dean ont cette expression d'animal traqué qu'il avait à son retour de l'enfer.

-Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes, dit Sam tout doucement une fois qu'ils sont tous les deux assis, à l'abri, et que l'air tiède du radiateur se réchauffe lentement.

-Je sais, répond Dean.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir rentrer ?

-Oui.

Dean s'endort peu de temps après. Sam conduit, songeur et distrait. Par deux fois, il doit secouer l'épaule de son frère pour le tirer d'un cauchemar.

À SUIVRE…


	19. Chapter 19

_**Notes**__: Certaines d'entre vous se sont demandées si un bébé avait vraiment le hoquet dans le ventre de sa mère. La réponse est oui. Aussitôt que le réflexe de déglutition est acquis, le fœtus avale de grandes quantités de liquide amniotique. Et oui, on peut le sentir à travers le ventre de la mère. Bon, il n'y a pas vraiment de suspense à la fin de ce chapitre, plutôt une fin (de chapitre, pas d'histoire) ouverte. Et comme je suis formidable, je préfère quand même vous en avertir. Veuillez aussi noter que les tailles de vêtements pour enfant sont indiquées comme on le fait au Québec, ainsi que le nom des items pour bébés(ça diffère un peu, parfois) Merci de suivre ma petite fic, tout le monde ! DB_

Chapitre 19 : Problèmes sans solution

_10_ _mai_

Le désavantage avec les petites boutiques, c'est qu'on attire immédiatement l'attention d'un vendeur –ou dans ce cas précis, d'une vendeuse- quand on passe la porte, se dit Sam en entendant une cloche à l'ancienne mode carillonner gaiement pour annoncer leur arrivée. Dean se raidit en voyant la belle femme blonde avancer vers eux avec un air conquérant, mais il suffit d'un regard d'avertissement de son frère pour qu'il esquisse son plus beau faux sourire.

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider, messieurs ?

-Oui, répond Sam en regardant sa liste. Nous avons besoin de… cinq camisoles 0-3 mois, cinq camisoles 3-6 mois, 3 pyjamas 0-3 mois, quatre 3-6 mois, une grenouillère premier âge, quatre paires de chaussettes 0-3 mois, deux couvertures, un drap de bain et deux chapeaux 0-3 mois.

-Nous avons un futur papa organisé, dit la vendeuse dont les yeux brillent à l'idée du profit qu'elle va faire.

-Vous n'avez pas idée. C'est presque une obsession, renchérit Dean en donnant dans le dos de Sam une tape beaucoup plus forte que nécessaire.

-Alors, votre femme est due pour quand ? Demande la vendeuse en les dirigeant dans le magasin.

-13 juillet.

-Fille ou garçon ?

-Fille. Malheureusement elle est obligée de garder le lit alors c'est moi qui dois me charger de tout préparer.

Quand on a menti toute sa vie, la chose vous vient naturellement.

-Alors… Les rayons 0-3 mois fille sont là. Besoin de conseils ?

-Merci, on va se débrouiller, dit rapidement Dean avec un peu d'agacement.

-Bien. Vous viendrez me voir quand vous aurez besoin d'autre chose.

La vendeuse s'éloigne finalement, laissant Sam et Dean devant les étalages de vêtements pastels.

-Tu trouves, tu choisis, je vérifie, dit Sam en pointant avec son crayon le fond de la rangée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui choisis ?

-Parce que si c'est moi, tu avoir quelque chose à redire sur chaque item que je suggère et je n'ai pas envie que l'incident d'hier se répète.

L'incident auquel se réfère Sam s'est produit dans un des rayons de l'horrible magasin jaune. Après avoir passé deux heures à remplir leur panier en utilisant la liste interminable de Sam, les deux frères commençaient à être irrité et impatients. Il ne leur manquait qu'un item : la poussette avec porte-bébé inclus qui sert aussi de siège d'auto. Le cadet a suggéré trois modèles : son aîné les a rejeté pour des raisons futiles (1ier modèle : trop rose, 2ième modèle : n'ira pas avec l'intérieur de l'Impala, 3ième modèle : les chatons décorant le tissus ont l'air débiles.) Ils ont commencé à discuter, se sont emportés, parlant de plus en plus fort. Finalement, Dean a dit à Sam qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'une paire de seins, Sam a répondu aussi sec que lui, au moins, était encore capable de pisser debout.

Un coup bas, que Dean a encaissé bravement, conscient qu'il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes, que son frère aussi en avait par-dessus la tête des 36 modèles de suces différents (silicone, latex, orthodontique, pour enfant allaités, avec vibration) du choix infernal de moniteurs pour bébé, sans oublier le mur complet de lingettes (non mais, c'est pour lui essuyer les fesses ! S'est exclamé Dean avec son tact habituel. On se fout qu'il y ait des étoiles ou des cœurs en relief ils vont finir par être tartinés de m…).

À bout de souffle, prêts à en venir aux poings, Sam et Dean se sont aperçus qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention de tous les clients de la section _poussettes_, en plus de celle de deux vendeurs. Ils ont choisi rapidement et se sont éclipsés encore plus vite. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture, à peu près calmes, qu'ils ont concédé qu'ils venaient probablement d'avoir la dispute la plus ridicule de leur vie.

Sam secoue la tête et revient au présent.

-Les boutons-pression sur le devant, pour les camisoles, rappelle-t-il à Dean qui se dirige à l'autre bout du rayon.

Sagement, Dean choisit cinq camisoles en les inspectant soigneusement. Sam réprime un sourire. Il s'est passé une semaine depuis le voyage aller-retour à Boston. Leur discussion semble avoir fait réfléchir Dean qui se montre plus ouvert envers Sam. Ce sont de petites choses, comme de le laisser poser sa main sur son ventre de temps à autre, d'avaler sa portion de légumes sans faire de commentaires, ou de répondre à ses questions sans trop grincer (le traditionnel _Ça va, Sam_ est parfois remplacé par : _un_ _peu fatigué, Sam_ ou : _Tu sais combien de fois il a fallu que j'aille pisser aujourd'hui, Sam ?_). Pour Dean, ces petites choses sont importantes. C'est une façon comme une autre de laisser son frère entrer dans la bulle de vulnérabilité dans laquelle il se sent prisonnier depuis six mois et qu'il a beaucoup de difficulté à gérer, émotionnellement. Sam le prend aussi comme une marque de respect, la façon, pour Dean, de lui montrer qu'il comprend qu'il n'est pas seul, que lorsqu'il le rejette, il ne le fait pas intentionnellement.

-Cinq camisoles, boutons à l'avant, annonce Dean en les montrant à Sam.

Deux blanches, deux bleus ciel et…

-Tu viens de choisir quelque chose de rose ou est-ce que je me trompe ? demande Sam en brandissant le vêtement devant son frère.

Dean hausse les épaules. «C'est seulement pour te faire plaisir.»

-Je vais marquer cette date sur le calendrier.

-La ferme.

**))))((((**

Le soir même, Sam passe une heure à vérifier à nouveau le matériel qui s'empile dans la chambre d'amis. Ils ont l'essentiel, sauf un lit, qu'ils ont décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas acheter tout de suite, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'ils feront lorsqu'ils devront quitter le cottage. Sam a suggéré un berceau, Dean a changé rapidement de sujet, ce qui n'a fait que confirmer les soupçons de son frère sur ce qu'il est en train de construire dans la remise à bois.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, Sam se sent satisfait. Les items sur ses listes sont tous soigneusement cochés, les listes collées au mur, bien en vue.

Il descend retrouver Dean qui écoute un vieux film de Mel Brooks, étendu de tout son long sur le sofa, un bol de chips posé sur son ventre.

-C'est un bébé, pas une tablette, grogne Sam s'asseyant dans le fauteuil tout près.

-Pourquoi pas les deux ?

-Tu mets plein de miettes sur ton nouveau t-shirt.

-Tu m'empêches d'écouter le film.

Dean, cependant, dépose le bol à ses pieds et nettoie enlève les miettes collées sur son estomac. Sam a trouvé, dans une boutique de sport, des chandails pour homme en coton extensible. S'il a bien choisi, ils devraient faire jusqu'à l'accouchement. Il devra éventuellement racheter des jeans à Dean et les faire modifier : les deux paires qu'il porte en alternance commencent à être usées et étroites. Sam choisira une autre couturière. Il doute qu'elle croit encore à l'histoire de la tumeur s'il revient avec des pantalons de taille différente et explique que le cancer est complètement hors contrôle. Il est bon menteur, mais pas tant que ça.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Sam continue de regarder son frère quand soudainement, une vague semble traverser le ventre de Dean qui change complètement de forme : une bosse pousse vers le haut, à gauche, soulève le nombril, puis se déplace à droite. Le tout ne dure pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes. Ensuite, l'abdomen reprend sa forme habituelle.

Sam a retenu sa respiration, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. «Dean ?»

Son frère regarde son ventre, une main immobilisée à quelques centimètres. Puis il regarde Sam.

-Ça va, Sammy ?

-Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ? demande Sam d'une voix blanche.

-Sam, c'est normal. Elle bouge de plus en plus. Ce n'est plus comme un poisson rouge. Mais cette fois elle s'est surpassée.

-Tu es… ça ne t'a pas fait mal ?

-Sauf quand elle a enfoncé un pied –ou un bras, ou sa tête- dans ma vessie, ce qui semble être son jeu préféré, non.

-C'était… impressionnant. Je peux toucher la prochaine fois ?

Dean lève les yeux au ciel et se rassoit lentement. Son ventre commence à le gêner dans ses mouvements, lui donnant un air un peu malhabile, incertain. Pour Sam, qui a toujours admiré (et envié) la grâce féline de son frère, ce changement est peut-être encore plus singulier que la modification de sa silhouette.

-J'ai vérifié nos achats, dit Sam en pigeant dans le bol de chips. Je pense que nous sommes prêts. Il ne manque plus qu'elle.

-J'ai parlé à Bobby aujourd'hui, dit Dean.

-Oh.

C'est la première fois que Dean contacte leur vieil ami depuis sa visite. Sam donne des nouvelles, comme ils en ont convenu. Il sait qu'il existe un malaise, de part et d'autre, qui ne se dissipera probablement que lorsque le bébé sera né. Bobby et Dean ont raison. Certaines choses doivent être vécues dans l'intimité.

-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un ? demande Sam en voyant son frère silencieux.

Jusqu'à présent, la recherche d'un assistant compétent pour la césarienne n'a pas porté fruit, et Sam commence à se faire à l'idée qu'il devra remplir ce rôle.

-Non. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais lui parler. Il va nous aider à obtenir des papiers presque officiels pour le professeur Samuel Irving.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sam. Si notre fille naissait aujourd'hui, elle pourrait survivre. Elle serait une grande prématurée et, elle aurait besoin de soins très spécialisés. Dans un hôpital, pas dans le sous-sol d'une généraliste, et on ne pourrait pas tout régler avec une carte de crédit frauduleuse.

-Je sais.

-J'ai réfléchi. C'est la solution la plus simple. Toi et moi, on est officiellement morts dans l'explosion du poste de police il y a trois ans. Le professeur Irving existe presque déjà. Ce sera plus facile d'obtenir le reste des papiers, et une assurance. Bobby est sur le coup.

-Wow. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir cette conversation ce soir.

Dean sourit, malgré la gravité qui se lit dans son regard.

-C'est… c'est une solution temporaire. Quand le bébé sera né, que tout ira bien, on pourra… improviser à partir de là. Mais en attendant, on a besoin de faire ça, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. On ne… écoute : qu'elle naisse à terme ou avant, nous allons avoir besoin d'argent, et je sais que tu aimes travailler à l'université. C'est un plan de secours en attendant de réfléchir à ce qu'on veut pour notre avenir, pour elle.

-Donc, quoi… je serai officiellement le père ? Demande Sam, incertain de ce qu'il ressent. Et toi, tu seras… ?

-On se fout de ce que je serai, réplique Dean avec impatience. Je te l'ai dit, c'est temporaire. C'est mieux comme ça. C'est moi qui risque de-

Dean se tait, fait un vague geste de la main.

-Toi qui risque de quoi ?

Sam a soudainement la gorge très sèche. Il sent l'angoisse familière envahir son corps comme une vague glacée.

-Tu sais, répond Dean.

-Toi qui risque de quoi ?

-Oh, Sam, regardons les choses en face. C'est moi qui suis dans cette situation. Quelque chose pourrait mal tourner. C'est un sortilège qui est à l'origine de tout ça : qui sait comment mon corps va réagir?

-Ton corps va réagir très bien.

-On n'en sait rien. Écoute, tout ce que je dis c'est que SI il m'arrivait quelque chose et que tu te retrouverais seul avec la p'tite, tu pourrais utiliser l'identité du professeur Irving pour un bout de temps, si le gars de Bobby est aussi efficace qu'il me l'a dit.

Sam secoue la tête furieusement.

-Dean, il ne va rien t'arriver.

-Bon. Très bien, répond l'aîné d'une voix dangereusement calme. C'est quand même la meilleure solution pour couvrir nos arrières et protéger notre fille. Temporairement.

-Et après ? demande Sam d'une voix tremblante.

Il est au bord des larmes, choqué sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il pouvait arriver quelque chose à Dean. Parfois, il a l'impression qu'il ne fait que ça. S'inquiéter. C'est toutefois une toute autre histoire d'entendre son frère formuler cette inquiétude à voix haute, très calme et réfléchi. Presque en paix.

-Après quoi ?

-Après l'accouchement, à terme, qui se déroulera aussi normalement qu'une césarienne peut l'être. Après, Dean.

-Après, il faudra prendre une décision. Sur la façon de mentir à notre fille.

-Wow. Annoncé comme ça c'est très déprimant.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, Sam. Ce que notre enfance nous a fait, à toi et moi… Je ne crois pas que ce soit sain pour elle de grandir avec ses deux papas, qui sont aussi frères, tiens, et de savoir qu'elle a été créée dans le ventre d'un homme, pas d'une femme, que sa conception même est le fait d'une sorcière.

Sam a un rire sans joie. «Évidemment, de ce point de vue.»

-De n'importe quel point de vue.

-Son existence serait basée sur le mensonge, réplique Sam qui ne sait même pas pourquoi il a l'impression de devoir tenir tête à Dean.

-Oui.

-Elle pourrait découvrir la vérité, plus tard, quoi qu'on choisisse comme histoire pour sa naissance et notre lien par rapport avec elle.

-Sam, tu te souviens de ce soir de Noël où je t'ai dit la vérité, sur ce que papa faisait réellement, sur le surnaturel, et la mort de maman ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu t'es senti mieux après ?

-…Non. Évidemment que non.

-Je préfère qu'elle découvre la vérité le plus tard possible. En attendant, félicitations, tu va bientôt devenir réel, Professeur Irving.

Sam hoche la tête. La conversation semble terminée pour Dean, qui se lève et annonce qu'il va prendre une douche. Lui reste dans le salon, songeur, vaguement déprimé, en regardant la fin de Young _Frankenstein_. Il doit y avoir une solution qui leur permette de vivre leur relation avec leur fille, de faire un compromis entre une vie basée sur le mensonge et une réalité trop hors-norme qui pourrait blesser l'enfant de façon irrémédiable.

Sam aime les problèmes qui paraissent insolubles. Ce sont toujours eux qui amènent le plus de satisfaction lorsqu'on arrive à les régler.

**))))((((**

_18 mai_

Sam Winchester est installé sur les marches de son perron, un livre à la main, l'esprit qui vagabonde paresseusement. La journée est fraîche et tranquille. Il n'avait qu'un cours à donner aujourd'hui et est revenu chez lui à temps pour prendre le repas du midi avec son frère. Ensuite, Dean est retourné dans la remise à bois. Depuis deux jours, il y passe de longues périodes, et Sam ne peut que supposer qu'il devrait bientôt voir les résultats. Il y a une légère excitation dans la voix de son frère lorsqu'il aborde le sujet, signe qu'il doit être satisfait de son travail.

Il est presque trois heures de l'après-midi quand il voit la porte de la remise s'entrouvrir. Il sourit instinctivement et commence à se lever pour aller à la rencontre de son frère.

Dean sort sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui, une main sous le ventre, l'autre appuyée dans son dos. Il évite le regard de son frère, fait quelques pas et s'arrête pour s'appuyer sur le capot de l'Impala.

-Sam, dit-il en observant son frère qui court vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est une contraction ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Je crois que c'est encore mon bassin et mes foutues hanches, murmure Dean en s'accrochant à lui.

-Ça fait longtemps que ça a commencé ?

-Une heure. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sam, ça a commencé tout doucement. Ça vient juste d'empirer.

-Et c'est… c'est exactement comme l'autre fois ?

-Oui, murmure Dean en tentant d'esquisser un sourire. Sauf que cette fois, en plus, ta fille donne des coups de pieds. Ça n'aide pas vraiment, même si je suis persuadé que ses intentions sont bonnes.

-Tu sais qu'il faut aller voir Rania, dit Sam en caressant doucement le dos de son frère

-Il reste encore quelques comprimés de morphine, rétorque Dean avant de prendre une longue inspiration sifflante.

-Juste pour être sûrs, okay ?

Sam s'attend à plus de protestation. Au lieu de ça, son frère ferme les yeux et hoche doucement la tête. «Okay euh… Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir retourner dans la maison. Ça te dérange si je t'attend ici ?»

-Je vais t'installer dans la voiture, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Mmm, murmure Dean en grimaçant.

Il ouvre d'immenses yeux verts sur Sam. «C'est la même chose, Sam. C'est juste… c'est la même chose.»

-Oui, répond Sam en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Qui essaie de convaincre qui, se demande-t-il en bloquant dans sa tête les images de bébés minuscules et chétifs, la peau fripée, le corps agressé par des tubes divers, prisonniers de leur couveuse.

**))))((((**

-Sam ?

Sam sursaute lorsque les doigts délicats de Rania se pose sur son épaule. Instinctivement, il lâche la main de son frère qui dort dans le lit du sous-sol, replié sur lui-même, un oreiller entre les jambes.

-Oui ?

Rania se tire une chaise près de lui. Sam regarde sa montre. Il est presque neuf heures du soir.

-J'ai les résultats préliminaires des examens sanguins. Il n'y a rien d'anormal.

-Okay.

-Je suis désolée.

Sam regarde la jeune femme sans comprendre. «Pourquoi ?»

-Parce que je ne peux pas faire grand'chose.

-C'est pas ta faute.

Dans son sommeil, le visage de Dean est parcouru de tics. Sam grimace. La situation a une très forte impression de déjà-vu. L'échographie s'est révélée normale. Rania l'a fait rapidement, pour pouvoir procéder à un examen le plus vite possible. Sam a quand même senti son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine en voyant à quel point le fœtus avait changé. Il pouvait presque distinguer ses traits. «Elle est toujours sur le côté, a dit le médecin. Regardez : elle pousse avec ses pieds.» Dean a trouvé le moyen de sourire, même si l'aspect cireux de sa peau et la sueur abondante qui mouillait ses cheveux indiquaient clairement que la morphine, injectée dès son arrivée, n'avait pas encore fait son effet.

-Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point la morphologie de son bassin va s'altérer, ajoute Rania. La douleur semble plus importante que la dernière fois. Tu sais donner des injections sous-cutanées ?

-J'aurais peut-être besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement, mais oui, je l'ai déjà fait.

Sam frotte vigoureusement son visage avec ses mains, essaie de s'éclaircir les idées.

-Toute cette morphine, Rania, tu es sûre que… ?

-Sam, la douleur et le stress qu'elle engendre sont beaucoup plus à risque de provoquer un accouchement prématuré que la drogue. Dans les cas extrêmes, le seul problème que peut provoquer la prise de morphine prolongée durant la grossesse est un bébé qui naît avec une dépendance. Pour en arriver là, il faudrait que Dean en prenne de façon régulière jusqu'à l'accouchement. Et même… même si c'était le cas, je préférerais un bébé à sevrer qui n'aura pas de symptômes durables.

-Pas de symptômes durables, hein ?

-Non.

Sam soupire et reporte son attention sur son frère. Rania s'éclipse et lui rapporte une tasse de thé brûlant. La chaleur du liquide lui fait du bien, un peu.

Dean ouvre les yeux un peu après dix heures, une expression confuse sur son visage. Il semble plus détendu, et ses yeux sont embués par la stupeur que provoque toujours les opiacés chez lui. «Sam ?» demande-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Je suis juste là, Dean.

L'homme se redresse sur un coude, sourcils froncés, et regarde autour de lui comme pour retrouver ses repères.

-On peut s'en aller ?

-Oui, on peut s'en aller.

-Je t'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, hein ?

L'ombre d'un sourire force un coin de sa bouche. Sam en pleurerait. Au lieu de ça, il utilise une des techniques de Dean pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère : le sarcasme. «T'es une épine dans mon pied, Dean. J'en ai par-dessus la tête de toi.»

-La ferme, tu m'adores, réplique son frère d'une voix un peu plus forte.

À SUIVRE…


	20. Chapter 20

_**Notes **__: Désolée pour le retard. La faute à la Fête des Mères :-)_

Chapitre 20 : Où un sortilège raté se révèle d'une redoutable efficacité

_22 mai_

«Je suis juste derrière toi.»

-Je sais, Sam. Je peux sentir ton souffle dans mon cou.

Une marche. Une autre. Encore une autre. Lentement mais sûrement. Au milieu de l'escalier, instinctivement, Sam pose une main sur la hanche de Dean qui tourne la tête le temps de lui lancer d'avertissement.

-Excuse-moi.

-J'ai déjà assez de me sentir comme un p'tit vieux, explique Dean sans animosité.

Un patient exemplaire, pense Sam en réprimant un bâillement, heureux de savoir qu'ils vont dormir l'un contre l'autre ce soir.

-On y est, dit-il, peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste, quand Dean pose le pied sur le palier.

-Pas besoin _non plus_ de me parler comme si j'étais un petit vieux, Sam.

-C'est vrai.

Il reste cependant tout près de son frère. Dean sent bon. Il vient juste de sortir de la douche –sa première en quatre jours, et les cheveux mouillés de sa nuque laissent couler de fines gouttes dans son cou. Sam… a envie de faire autre chose que de dormir une fois qu'ils seront au lit. Bien sûr, il comprend que Dean a passé les trois derniers jours prostré sur le divan dans son petit cocon de morphine et de souffrance (j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce des aiguilles à tricoter dans les os, Sam), que la douleur n'a commencé à diminuer que le matin même. Il n'a pas l'intention de renverser son frère contre la commode et de le pénétrer jusqu'à ce qu'il… Bon. Ne pas penser à ce genre de choses. Ça n'aide pas le problème de sa libido hypersensible. Peut-être pourraient-ils faire quelque chose de doux et de tranquille (maintenant, c'est lui qui a l'impression d'être un petit vieux). Ce n'est pas comme si leur vie sexuelle avait été particulièrement mouvementée au cours du dernier mois, avec la fatigue de Dean et certaines difficultés techniques rencontrées, modification de silhouette du frère aîné oblige.

-Tu ris tout seul, indique ledit aîné avant de pousser la porte de leur chambre.

Sam et lui se préparent rapidement pour la nuit. L'édredon est repoussé sans ménagement, Dean s'écroule sur le matelas en soupirant d'aise, les mains derrière la tête. Sam éteint la lampe de chevet et se glisse près de son frère sans trop se presser contre lui. Pour une raison obscure, l'érection presque douloureuse qu'il sent brûler contre sa peau le rend soudainement timide, comme si c'était la première fois.

-Merci mon Dieu, murmure Dean. Je ne m'ennuierai pas des ressorts du divan.

C'est étrange comme la douleur a diminué rapidement cette fois. Lors de la première «crise», elle s'était estompée un petit peu plus chaque jour, pour ressurgir encore de temps à autres pendant plus d'un mois. Cette fois, en l'espace d'une nuit, elle s'est effacée presque complètement. Dean a surgi dans la cuisine, les yeux bouffis, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, en marmonnant qu'il allait mieux d'une voix stupéfaite. Sam a considéré la chose avec une certaine méfiance, d'abord, certain qu'après quelques pas, Dean retournerait s'effondrer sur le divan. Il avait tort. La journée est passée sans retour en force de la douleur, seulement quelque chose ressemblant à des courbatures après un exercice physique intense et quelques engourdissements. Sam a voulu appeler Rania. «On l'appelle quand ça va mal, et il faudrait l'appeler aussi quand ça va bien ? La pauvre passe déjà assez de temps à s'occuper de moi.» a répondu Dean fermement. Il était assez bien pour s'asseoir à la table pendant le repas du soir et pour prendre sa douche ensuite, malgré qu'il ait coupé la morphine d'un coup.

-Sam ?

-Dean ?

-Pourquoi tu ne te rapproches pas ?

Sam rougit violemment.

-Sammy ?

C'est ridicule. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Sans y penser davantage, Sam prend une décision. Il se redresse en enjambe Dean, prenant soin de ne pas lui appuyer sur son ventre ou ses hanches. Puis il se penche lentement, et l'embrasse, forçant l'ouverture de ses lèvres avec sa langue, léchant l'intérieur de sa bouche avidement, gémissant déjà, imaginant le poids et la chaleur du sexe de son frère quand il le prendra entièrement dans sa bouche et qu'il…

-Euh… Sam ?

-Écoute, murmure Sam à l'oreille de Dean, je sais que tu es fatigué et encore courbaturé. Je veux juste te prendre, avec ma bouche et-

-Sam.

Normalement, rien que ces mots auraient fait trembler Dean d'excitation. Pourtant, il continue de retenir Sam par l'épaule, les yeux incertains dans la pénombre.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Okay… okay, tu as raison, marmonne Sam. Je… ce doit être la dernière chose dont tu as envie et-

-Non. C'est… Merde, tu me fais sentir comme une vierge effarouchée.

-Je ne penserai _jamais_ à toi comme une vierge effarouchée. _Jamais_, répond Sam, soucieux d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Sam c'est juste que… je me sens… ça me fait… c'est comme…

Il y a, dans la voix de Dean, une toute petite note d'inquiétude, qui empêche Sam de répondre par une boutade.

-Ça te fait comme quoi ?

-C'est rien. Ça doit être un genre d'effet secondaire de l'étirement de mon bassin ou…

-Dean ?

-Ç'est engourdi et en même temps il y a des picotements et…

-Où ?

-Où est-ce que tu penses ? Jappe Dean, complètement mortifié.

-Oh.

-Ouais.

-Est-ce que… c'est plus au niveau du pénis ou-

-Sam !

-Quoi ? Réplique-t-il en ignorant le ton d'avertissement. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien.

-Tout va bien. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux enlever ton corps géant d'au-dessus de moi. Je me sens vaguement pris au piège.

Dean repousse fermement Sam qui accepte de retourner à sa place. Les sourcils froncés, l'esprit vide de toute pensée sexuelle pour la première fois depuis la fin de l'après-midi (merci mon Dieu pour les petits miracles), il réfléchit intensément.

-Dean, répond-moi. Est-ce que la sensation d'engourdissement est localisée à un endroit précis ?

-…

-Vierge effarouchée.

-Mon périnée ! Tiens. Juste derrière mes couilles, Sam. Tu as besoin d'autres détails ? Parce que tant qu'on est là à discuter de mes organes génitaux. Ça faut chaud et froid et c'est comme une vibration. Peut-être parce que mon bassin vient de passer trois jours à s'étirer.

-Laisse-moi voir.

Dean se redresse sur ses coudes et regarde Sam comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse-moi voir. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout est normal.

-Pas question !

-Dean ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais jeté un œil dans le coin, hein ?

-C'est pas pareil.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est… le contexte…

-Ridicule. Là, tu sonnes vraiment comme une vierge effarouchée. De quoi tu as peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur ! S'écrie Dean en levant les bras au ciel. Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'observes l'entrejambe comme si tu étais un gynécologue dépravé.

Sam s'est levé et a allumé la lumière de la chambre, l'air déterminé. Dean le regarde en clignant des yeux.

-Sammy…

-Juste un coup d'œil et après je te laisse tranquille.

Sam enjambe le pied du lit et entreprend de baisser les boxeurs de son frère dont le visage rouge cerise est partagé entre la gêne et la colère. Malgré tout, Dean soulève un peu les hanches pour permettre à son frère de faire glisser les sous-vêtements plus facilement.

-Plie les jambes, s'il te plaît, demande Sam tout doucement.

Il repousse les genoux de Dean qui finit par s'exécuter, une main sur les yeux, l'autre agrippée fermement aux draps. «Tu vas me le payer, Sam Winchester», grommelle-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais Sam n'écoute plus. La tête sur le côté, il observe sans réellement y croire ce qu'il vient de découvrir. _Reste calme, Sam_. C'est logique quand on y pense. Le sortilège n'aurait pas provoqué tous ces changements pour permettre à un bébé de se développer dans l'abdomen de Dean sans prévoir une…

…. Une porte de sortie ? Sam enfonce son poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer un rire hystérique sans pouvoir détourner les yeux de la fente à peine visible au milieu de la peau rouge et boursouflée du périnée de Dean. Elle ne doit pas mesurer plus de deux centimètre.

-Dean, ne panique pas, dit Sam, très fier de ne pas sentir trop de tremblements dans sa voix.

Dean se redresse sur ses coudes, les yeux exorbités.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne faut pas que je panique ? Sam ? Pourquoi tu me dis de…

Leurs regards se croisent et Dean s'interrompt subitement, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Il y a… Dean il y a… C'est comme un…

-Non.

-Je…

Dean baisse brusquement les jambes et étire les bras pour tenter de remonter ses boxeurs, ce qui se révèle impossible dans sa position actuelle.

-Dean, répète Sam lorsque son frère lui enfonce un pied dans le ventre en se tortillant pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Ce n'est pas réellement… Ça ne ressemble pas à un v-

-Ne le dis pas ! S'écrie Dean en se levant aussi vite qu'il le peut et en rajustant ses sous-vêtements.

Il se tourne vers Sam et pointe un doigt sur lui, le visage cramoisi.

-Ne dis pas le mot sinon je te jure que je vais te botter le cul, Sam.

-Le sortilège…

-Je connais le sortilège ! S'écrie Dean en serrant les poings. Il y a juste des limites à ce que je peux endurer et ça, ça dépasse les bornes.

-Je vais appeler Rania.

-Ça n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça.

-Ton corps se prépare pour-

-Je n'entends plus rien.

Là-dessus, Dean met ses mains sur ses oreilles et se met à chanter à tue-tête.

**))))((((**

Sam fait les cent pas de l'autre côté du rideau de la table d'examen, l'oreille tendue.

-Ça fait mal ?

-Inconfortable.

-Désolée, Dean, je dois…

-Seigneur, est-ce que tu es en train de…Aïe !

-Non, ne bouge pas.

-Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment ?...

-Oui. Il faut vraiment.

Puis le silence. Un grognement de son frère. Sam regarde sa montre sans cesser de marcher, comme un futur père anxieux dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital. Après une éternité, il entend Rania dire à Dean qu'il peut se rhabiller, puis le claquement caractéristique de gants de latex qu'on retire.

Sam recule de quelques pas. Le médecin surgit de derrière le rideau, l'air incertain. Il est une heure du matin. Rania a encore le pli de son oreiller imprimé sur la joue droite.

-On va… on va aller s'asseoir à mon bureau pour discuter de cette situation, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'évier à l'opposé de la pièce pour se laver les mains. C'est ensuite au tour de Dean d'apparaître, son chandail baissé de travers sur son ventre, ses joues brûlantes.

-Toi, pas un mot, menace-t-il en marchant aussi vite qu'il le peut jusqu'à sa chaise.

Il s'asseoit en grimaçant. Sam, prudent, le suit à une certaine distance.

-Et bien, dit Rania en passant derrière son bureau. Maintenant on connaît la raison de cette nouvelle crise. Le sortilège fonctionne de façon à ce que le bébé puisse naître normalement.

-Mon Dieu, murmure Dean d'une voix à peine audible.

-C'est… possible ? Demande Sam. Je veux dire... c'est vraiment… petit.

-Oh, je crois qu'une fois le moment venu, le canal utérin sera parfaitement fonctionnel.

-Mon Dieu, répète Dean de la même voix faible.

-Alors pas de césarienne ? Poursuit Sam, concentré sur les dix milles questions qu'il a envie de poser.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il est toujours possible que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, on soit obliger de l'envisager. Quelque chose pourrait ne pas fonctionner correctement, comme chez une femme enceinte. Il vaut mieux se préparer à tout.

-Ce ne serait pas mieux de la faire de toutes façons ?

-Non. Le corps de Dean s'est adapté pour une naissance naturelle et c'est la meilleure solution. La césarienne devient un plan B, en cas d'urgence.

-Merde, chuchote Dean qui pâlit lentement.

-Alors il va falloir se préparer, poursuit Sam nerveusement On… on n'a pas pensé que ça pourrait arriver. Je n'ai pas étudié les étapes d'un accouchement va-

-Ne dis pas le mot ! Coupe Dean d'une voix étranglée.

Sam lui jette un coup d'œil rapide avant de reporter son attention sur Rania.

-Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? Est-ce qu'il va perdre ses eaux ? Est-ce qu'on peut se fier à une naissance normale pour-

-Je vais vomir, annonce Dean en se levant précipitamment.

Il aperçoit une poubelle à quelques pas, s'y rend moitié sautillant, moitié marchant, se laisse tomber sur les genoux et commence à vomir, une main retenant le poids de son ventre, l'autre posée par terre. Sam semble sortir de sa torpeur et va le rejoindre pour le soutenir. Dean réprime un nouveau haut-le-cœur et tourne sa tête vers lui, les yeux injectés de sang. «Je ne peux pas le faire, Sam. Je ne peux pas.»

Une nouvelle vague de nausée le secoue. Sam raffermit sa prise, un bras passé autour de son ventre tendu, l'autre sur son épaule. Rania surgit de nulle part avec une serviette froide et un verre d'eau. Elle se penche, pose la serviette sur la nuque de Dean et lui frotte le dos. «Il faut te calmer maintenant. C'est la panique, c'est tout. Essaie de prendre de grandes respirations.»

Dean crache une dernière fois et tombe assis sur le plancher. Il passe une main tremblante sur sa bouche et prend le verre tendu par Rania.

-Ça n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça, insiste-t-il.

-Dean, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Rania en continuant de lui caresser le dos.

-Une… ? Une bonne nouvelle ? Il vient juste de m'apparaître un… et c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

-Il y a beaucoup moins de risque ainsi, pour toi et pour le bébé. J'avais envisagé cette hypothèse.

-Et peut-être que ça aurait été gentil de m'en parler ? Je suis juste l'homme enceinte, hein, pas besoin de savoir ce genre de petits détails…

-C'était une hypothèse, réplique Rania, modèle de calme et de raison. Je ne peux pas croire, après tout ce qui est arrivé, que tu n'aies même pas songé à cette possibilité.

-J'y ai pensé une fois, environ une seconde, et ensuite j'ai enterré cette idée au fond de ma tête et je l'ai oubliée, dit Dean sèchement. Parce que ça… ça… Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça.

-Ce n'est pas un choix. Je ne vais pas vous exposer, toi et le bébé, à une intervention chirurgicale pratiquée dans un milieu non stérile sans le personnel nécessaire si c'est inutile.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Oui, tu peux. Les femmes accouchent comme ça depuis la nuit des temps, insiste Rania doucement mais fermement.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une femme ? Non, ne réponds surtout pas.

-Dean, dit Sam, qui commence à se faire à l'idée.

Son frère tourne des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui, espérant peut-être avoir son approbation. «Je n'y arriverai pas, Sam. Dis-le lui»

-Bien sûr que oui. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

-Traître, marmonne Dean en baissant la tête.

**))))((((**

_24 mai_

«SAM !»

-Keskispass ? Grommelle Sam en se redressant sur son séant, à demi endormi, pour retrouver Dean dans la même position, à sa droite.

-Rien… rien rendors-toi.

Sam laisse l'emprise du sommeil le libérer lentement et frotte ses yeux qui commencent à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il entend le souffle rapide de Dean près de lui, distingue sa poitrine et son ventre qui se soulèvent en rythme sous son t-shirt.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, répète Dean. Juste un rêve. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

Dean grimace et presse une main au bas de son dos.

-Quoi ? Est-ce que la douleur est revenue ?

-Non. Juste mon bon vieux mal de dos.

-Tu veux que je te masse un peu ?

-Sam, tu n'es pas obligé de-

-Je suis réveillé de toutes façon. Assied-toi sur le bord du lit.

Sam étire un bras pour allumer la lampe de chevet et prendre le tube de lotion pour les mains qui s'y trouve aussi. Il se retourne et se met à genou sur le lit, devant son frère installé dos à lui.

-Enlève ton chandail.

Dean soupire mais obéit sans trop de difficulté. C'est étrange de le regarder de dos : il ne paraît pas enceinte. On peut à peine deviner un léger épaississement de sa silhouette. Sam réchauffe la lotion entre ses mains et commence à masser vigoureusement. Les épaules de son frère se détendent imperceptiblement et il baisse la tête.

-Impossible que j'aie rêvé les deux derniers jours, hein ? demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Désolé. Si tu parles du Mot que l'On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer, c'est bien réel.

Sam appuie ses pouces entre les vertèbres et tire un grognement de satisfaction de Dean. Il sourit.

-Mon cauchemar était tellement stupide, Sam.

-Raconte.

-C'était… c'était juste. .. Tu vas rire ?

-Peut-être. Je ne peux pas te garantir que non.

-On était coincé dans l'Impala et euh…

-Quoi ? Tu accouchais ?

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Mais c'est ce qui va arriver quand même. Et après ?

-On se foutait bien du bébé. J'avais juste de peur de tacher les sièges. Je te criais de nettoyer les sièges.

-Oh.

-Tu ris, hein ?

-Intérieurement seulement.

-Merci, répond Dean, sarcastique.

Sa respiration s'est légèrement accélérée. Il a toujours eu le bas du dos particulièrement sensible. Sam hausse les sourcils et passe une main sur le ventre de Dean, descend délicatement jusqu'à son sexe, dur et tendu sous ses sous-vêtements.

-Sam, avertit-il en frissonnant.

-Quoi ?

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu voies et/ou t'approche de près ou de loin de… ce truc.

-Tu es excité.

-Évidemment ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais au dos mais…

-Si je te fais la promesse de ne pas toucher ni regarder ton… truc.

Sam se penche et suce doucement la peau tendre de son cou. Dean a une longue inspiration étranglée. Puis il murmure : «Je ne sais pas, Sam».

-Oui, tu le sais.

Le cadet se lève et fait le tour du lit, prend les mains de l'aîné et l'oblige à se lever. Il l'embrasse très doucement en l'attirant à lui. La rondeur du ventre de Dean rend l'étreinte un peu maladroite. Sam sent la peau tiède de son frère se presser contre son abdomen. Pour un instant, c'est comme s'il était uni avec Dean et leur fille. Complètement. Un sentiment intense d'euphorie envahi on corps et réveille son sexe qui tressaille. Il se presse plus étroitement contre son frère et prolonge le baiser en glissant ses pouces sous l'élastique de ses boxeurs. Dean se raidit immédiatement et recule la tête.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses si tu n'as pas envie… tu sais, juste pour me faire plaisir.

Sam soupire, prend la main de Dean et la presse contre son pubis. «Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas avoir envie ?»

-Mais Sam, même après-

-J'ai envie de toi, je te trouve magnifique et je me fous de ton _truc_, murmure Sam en baissant les sous-vêtements de Dean. Je veux te prendre dans ma bouche et sucer tranquillement, sans me presser, comme la première fois. Tu te souviens de la première fois ?

Dean ferme les yeux et hoche la tête avec dévotion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

-Comme… la première fois.

-Debout, le dos au mur ?

-Mmm mmm, murmure Dean.

Sam le repousse lentement jusqu'au mur. Dean s'installe, écartant les jambes et avançant ses pieds pour que son poids soit réparti vers l'arrière. Son pénis se dresse à angle droit, ses testicules déjà relevés, la peau plissée et parcourue de chair de poule. Il en a besoin. Ils en ont besoin tous les deux. Sam se dévêtit à son tour et se met à genoux en caressant lentement les cuisses dures de Dean. Il ne perd pas de temps. Son frère semble déjà près du point de non-retour, et lorsque Sam le prend entièrement dans sa bouche en avalant, il se met à trembler. Ses mains se posent sur la tête de Sam et s'agrippent à ses cheveux.

-Sam, gémit-il, et ses hanches donnent un léger coup vers l'avant.

Sam déglutit encore, puis parcours la chair sensible de haut en bas, laissant ses dents effleurer le frein du pénis à chaque fois que ses lèvres se pressent autour du gland. Il incline légèrement la tête pour être plus confortable, pour ne pas faire de pression inutile sur le bas-ventre de Dean, et le nouvel angle semble rendre son frère à moitié fou de désir et d'excitation. Il halète, et grogne, et répète le nom de Sam en serrant ses cheveux de plus en plus fermement. Les bruits qu'il arrive à susciter font tressaillir Sam à chaque fois. Il voulait être doux et langoureux, mais il suce et lèche et avale, ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

C'est peut-être une des dernières fois avant que leur fille ne vienne au monde. Il le sait, Dean le sait. Il devient de plus en plus inconfortable, sa libido a diminué considérablement, et avec la toute dernière modification causée par le sortilège, Sam doute qu'il puisse avoir accès au corps de Dean aussi facilement chaque fois.

Alors il en profite. Ils en profitent. Sam étouffe les grondements qui font vibrer sa gorge, resserrant sa prise sur le membre pulsatile de son frère. Il a besoin de friction, besoin de se toucher, mais après Dean, seulement.

Quand ce dernier lui prend la tête et le force à reculer, Sam lève des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

-Comme la première fois, murmure-t-il à bout de souffle. La première fois, Sam. Comment ça s'est terminé ?

Sam sourit lentement et se remet debout, écarte un peu les jambes et pose ses mains sur le mur.

-Okay, dit-il.

Dean glisse sa main entre eux et prend leurs sexes dans une poigne ferme. C'est au tour de Sam de trembler. Il penche sa tête et appuie son front contre celui de son aîné. Leurs yeux assombris par le même désir se rencontrent et s'immobilisent.

-Dean…

-Sam…

Comme la première fois, Sam couvre la main de Dean de la sienne et change la cadence : coups rapides, puis lents, puis rapides à nouveau, immobilisant les doigts de Dean et les pressant autour de leurs glands. «Sam. Je ne… je ne… peux plus…»

-Comme la première fois, répond Sam en sentant la douce brûlure de son bas ventre tendre ses muscles et remonter lentement jusqu'à son scrotum qui se plisse et durcit contre leurs mains.

-Presque ensemble, acquiesce Dean. Mais c'était toi… c'était… c'était toi le premier. Allez, Sam, je veux que tu te répandes sur nos mains et nos ventres.

-Dean !

-Je te tiens. Je suis là… Laisse aller, Sam.

Et Sam obéit. Ses yeux se ferment, il reste suspendu dans ce moment d'éternité qui le submerge, avale l'air compulsivement, sent le souffle de son frère se mêler au sien alors que Dean lui frotte doucement le dos en murmurant des mots tendres et apaisants. «Dean…» répète Sam d'une voix tremblante. Sa main redouble d'ardeur sur celle de son frère. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups, puis le sperme de Dean vient se mêler au sien, et Dean frappe sa tête contre le mur en jurant, la voix rauque et basse, oscillant sur ses jambes, serrant et desserrant la main qui recouvre toujours leurs sexes tandis que l'autre griffe doucement la peau du dos de Sam.

Ce dernier retrouve lentement ses esprits et guide Dean vers le lit, dans un pas de deux maladroit et lourd. Il l'aide à s'asseoir, puis à s'étendre. Les paupières lourdes, Dean sourit paresseusement et le laisse faire. Quand Sam revient avec une serviette chaude quelques minutes plus tard, il s'est retourné sur le côté et a fermé les yeux.

Sam se nettoie et nettoie Dean, passant délicatement la serviette sur son ventre, souriant quand son frère soupire d'aise.

-Hé Sam ?

-Oui.

-Tout va redevenir comme avant, hein ?

-Ton corps ?

-Mmm…

-Oui.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr ?

-C'est logique. Et puis… s'il y avait un problème, je trouverai un contre-sortilège.

-Je te crois, marmonne Dean en baillant. Ta fille fait des pirouettes.

-Je peux ?

-Mmm…

Rassemblant ce qui lui reste de force, Dean se tourne dos à Sam par une série de mouvement précautionneux. Sam se blottit contre lui, pose sa main à plat sur son nombril, et sent tout de suite une série de petits mouvements qui ondulent. Puis, soudainement, plus rien. Quelques secondes passent avant que le ventre de Dean ne soit secoué par une courte vibration. Une fois. Puis une autre. Et une autre, à intervalles réguliers. Sam rigole tout bas.

-Encore le hoquet ?

-J'allais m'endormir, grogne Dean. Hé, ça suffit là-dedans. Il est tard. Papa est fatigué.

C'est la première fois qu'il s'adresse directement au bébé. Et c'est adorable, attendrissant. Évidemment, cette pensée trouve tout de suite une place dans la boîte _Choses À Ne Pas Dire À Dean Si Je Veux Rester En Vie. _

À SUIVRE…


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes :** _Bonjour ! Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, mais le site m'empêche d'accéder à certaines fonctions. Merci en particulier à _Chicka Del Sol_. J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pu te répondre… Donc, pour ce chapitre, sans rien dévoiler, la légende dont je parle est un collage des recherches que j'ai faites. Quant à la signification du prénom, elle est exacte. Et maintenant…_

Chapitre 21 : Enfant réfléchie, claire et pure

_7 juin_

La première chose que Sam entend en ouvrant la porte du cottage est le cri inarticulé d'une femme qui se prolonge indéfiniment. «Dean» murmure-t-il en laissant tomber sa mallette.

-Dean ! Crie-t-il en suivant la direction du hurlement en train de s'éteindre.

Il trouve son frère dans le salon, assis sur le divan devant son ordinateur portable. Un bol de pop corn intact repose près de lui. Les yeux démesurément grands, une main sur la bouche, l'autre posée de façon protectrice sur son ventre, Dean ne démontre aucun signe qu'il a entendu Sam arriver.

_Merci mon Dieu,_ pense ce dernier en s'avançant, curieux de voir ce que son frère regarde.

Sam se fige derrière le divan devant l'image à l'écran. Une femme est installée sur lit d'hôpital, visiblement très enceinte. Ses cheveux sont plaqués contre son crâne, son visage rouge et couvert de sueur. Près d'elle, un homme visiblement dépassé par les événements lui tient faiblement la main. Une infirmière ajuste le débit d'un soluté, l'air sérieux. Le tout est filmé style documentaire, et la voix sérieuse d'un narrateur se fait entendre.

«…À ce stade, les contractions surviennent aux deux minutes, parfois un peu moins, parfois plus et durent de 70 à 90 secondes. Ce sont les plus douloureuses pour la future mère qui…»

-Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans détourner les yeux de l'écran, Dean presse une touche pour interrompre le film. Ensuite, seulement, il tourne la tête et sourit faiblement à Sam.

-Hé, Sam. Passé une bonne journée ?

-Mmm, répond Sam en venant le rejoindre sur le divan. Dean se tortille un peu pour se rapprocher de lui.

-Tu as les nouveaux jeans ?

-Dans l'Impala. Je les ai laissés dans l'Impala. Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

-J'ai téléchargé ce documentaire de la BBC pour te faire une surprise, avoue Dean en se mordant comiquement la lèvre inférieure. Et après, j'ai vérifié le fichier et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de continuer sans t'attendre.

Dean a un air rêveur un peu inquiétant.

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais regarder ça, dit Sam prudemment en posant sa main sur celle de son frère.

-Mmm…

-Il fait soleil dehors. Allez, viens, on va aller marcher un peu, ajoute Sam en se levant.

Il observe la façon dont Dean opère pour se relever : il se rapproche le plus possible du bord du sofa, pose une main sous son ventre et se propulse avec l'autre bras en s'inclinant vers l'avant. Il y a toujours ce bref instant ou son corps tente de trouver son nouveau centre d'équilibre : il oscille un peu sur ses jambes, utilise sa main libre comme stabilisateur en la mettant sur une de ses hanches. Puis, toujours un peu essoufflé, il écarte légèrement les pieds. Évidemment, ce serait plus facile de tendre la main à Sam –et il le fait, parfois, particulièrement le soir, quand il est fatigué ou trop somnolent pour se soucier de son orgueil. Dean a dépassé les 31 semaines de grossesse et sa mobilité s'en trouve affectée. C'est une étape difficile à gérer pour lui : il est lent et malhabile, hésitant, même. Son ventre le gêne lorsqu'il est assis trop droit, lorsqu'il dort, même couché en chien de fusil. Ses nuits sont agitées, ponctuées de réveils fréquents et de coups de pieds et/ou coudes vers Sam qui, prudemment, a commencé à migrer vers le bord du lit. Dean n'a pris que 6 kilos depuis le début de la grossesse, mais la façon dont il porte le bébé, vers l'avant, rend la répartition de son poids et de son équilibre beaucoup plus délicate.

-Super, une promenade, dit-il, sarcastique, mais son air rêveur s'atténue un peu.

-Je vais me changer, dit Sam. Attends-moi.

-Hé, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller bien loin. Tu parles d'un chasseur, ajoute Dean tout bas quand Sam atteint le pied de l'escalier.

Ce dernier a un léger soupir. Depuis deux semaines, Dean a décidé de cesser de se montrer en public. Sam n'a pas protesté. C'était inévitable. Même s'il continue de croire que la silhouette particulière de son frère ne ferait pas automatiquement penser à un homme enceinte (ce n'est pas comme si c'était _possible_, après tout), il sait qu'au cours des dernières semaines, Dean est devenu de plus en plus mal à l'aise de s'exposer au regard des autres. Les jours précédant sa décision, il avait même l'air franchement malheureux. Sam s'est incliné de bonne grâce, prévoyant toute sortes de solutions pour tirer Dean de son isolation aussi souvent que possible et pour le garder actif, dans la mesure de ses capacités. D'où les promenades presque quotidiennes, du moins quand le temps le permet.

Dean l'attend sur le perron. La température est plus fraîche à l'extérieur et son frère a passé une chemise par-dessus son t-shirt, l'une des favorites de Sam avant qu'il ne se la fasse ravir, légère, en coton blanc. Elle ne ferme plus sur le devant et les pans moulent le ventre de Dean sous son chandail gris pâle. C'est étrange de le voir ainsi, départi des couleurs sombres qu'il a toujours préférées. Il a l'air moins dur, moins brusque ainsi. À ranger dans la boîte des choses dont on ne parle pas à voix haute, tout près du terrible «mot en V» qui a un coffre spécial rien que pour lui, verrouillé sous d'énormes chaînes.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai terminé mon bricolage dans la remise, annonce Dean en descendant les trois marches, la main solidement accrochée à la rampe.

-Est-ce que je peux-

-Du calme, Sasquatch. Il y a juste un petit détail que je voudrais ajouter avant mon grand dévoilement.

-Quoi ?

-Son prénom.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel et glisse les mains dans ses poches. Au point où ils en sont, il ne serait pas surpris de voir leur fille s'appeler définitivement Papaye, ou Framboise, ou Manche à Balai. Les différences des deux frères semblent irréconciliables. Ils n'arrivent qu'à éliminer des prénoms. «Bon, dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts, pas de prénom des anciennes conquêtes de Dean, ni de personnages de vieilles séries télé, ni de noms de voiture-»

-Hé ! Je continue de dire que _Mercedes,_ ça a de la classe.

Sam grimace.

-J'ai fait la lessive hier.

-Dean. Wow. Dit Sam en mettant une main sur son cœur.

-La ferme. Tu penses que c'est facile de me pencher ? réplique Dean en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

-Excuse-moi.

-Alors en lavant tes pantalons, mon petit Sammy, j'ai trouvé une feuille de papier pliée avec plein de noms bizarres écrits dessus et de petites notes en pattes de mouche-

-Oh, dit Sam en pensant à cet après-midi au début de la semaine, à l'université, où il a –pour la dixième fois- parcouru Internet à la recherche de prénoms –de plus en plus rares- que lui et Dean n'avaient pas encore considéré.

-Pour la plupart, ils sont à chier… Ils sont encore plus louches que ceux que tu suggères d'habitude. _Lux_, Sam ?

-Il y avait un thème, Dean. Ce sont des noms censés avoir une signification, ou un pouvoir magique. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout vérifier pour savoir s'il y avait des bases solides sur lesquelles s'appuyer mais-

-Tu fais une lecture, encore.

-Écoute, on a passé la moitié des prénoms qu'on est capable de prononcer et il ne reste même pas deux mois avant que tu ac… que notre fille naisse. Je commence à être à court d'idées

Dean fouille dans sa poche, claudiquant soudainement alors qu'il tente de balancer son poids vers la gauche, et exhibe une feuille froissée.

-Tu l'as gardée ?

-J'aime bien celui-là, déclare Dean en passant la feuille à Sam.

L'un des prénoms a été encerclé plusieurs fois. _Sumiko_. Sam s'immobilise et regarde Dean de biais, en tentant de masquer sa surprise.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ou est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

-C'est japonais.

-Hun-hun. Ça se prononce Sou-mi-ko.

-Et ça veut dire…

Dean se rapproche pour mieux lire. «Enfant réfléchie, claire et pure.»

Tout en discutant, ils sont arrivés sur le bord du lac. Sam y a descendu deux vieilles chaises de jardin quelques jours auparavant lorsque Dean lui a avoué, à la fois embarrassé et en colère, qu'il ne s'asseyait plus sur le quai parce qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se relever. Sam attend qu'il s'asseoit le premier, les mains tendues, prêt à aider. Son frère s'incline vers la droite, pose une main sur l'appuie-bras tandis que l'autre vient supporter le poids de son ventre, et descend lentement sans jamais cesser de regarder derrière lui.

Ensuite, visiblement satisfait, Dean étend ses jambes et croise ses mains derrière sa nuque, les yeux fermés, son visage exposé au soleil. Un sourire tranquille se dessine sur ses lèvres. «J'ai fait quelques recherches…»

-Hein ?

-Oh, s'il te plait, n'ait pas l'air aussi surpris. Je ne suis pas illettré.

-Non, c'est juste que… tu as recherché tous les prénoms de la liste ?

-Quoi ? Réplique Dean dont le sourire devient franchement moqueur. Non, évidemment. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un intellectuel géant avec des cheveux de fille ?

-Ah. Ah.

-Sérieusement, Sam. J'ai vérifié ce prénom parce que je l'aimais bien, et on le mentionne dans quelques uns de tes bouquins, et sur certains sites Web aussi. _Sumi_, la partie «claire et pure» du mot, était utilisée pour des rituels de protection contre la magie noire au Japon, mais aussi en Chine et en Indes, sous des formes un peu différentes.

-Wow.

-Encore cet air surpris.

Dean a probablement raison. Sam rougit légèrement mais, à sa défense, son frère a cet air sérieux et paternel qu'il a rarement vu chez lui. Il se racle la gorge. «Et euh… comment est-ce qu'il était utilisé ?»

-Ça dépend, mais en gros, si on inscrivait le mot sur des objets, ou même des personnes, rien de mal ou de perverti, quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire, ne pouvait les toucher. Évidemment, le nom est mentionné comme une étape de rituels obscurs et complexes. Je ne sais pas. J'ai tendance à penser qu'il y a un fondement de vérité derrière tout ça. Remarque, je suis loin d'être un spécialiste en légendes surnaturelles asiatiques, mais quand on trouve autant d'indices qui ont laissé une marque écrite, habituellement, ça veut dire qu'on tient quelque chose, non ?

-Oui, répond Sam.

Dean lui lance un regard de biais. «Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?»

-Du prénom ?

-Mmm.

-Je… si je l'ai écrit sur ma liste c'est parce que je l'aimais.

En fait, Sam n'est pas complètement sincère. Il a fait des tas de listes, avec des tas de prénoms, de plus en plus fantaisistes avec le temps, mais l'idée de protéger sa fille dès sa naissance, avec quelque chose dont on ne pourrait jamais la départir, lui a plu. Il tourne et retourne le prénom dans sa tête. Si Dean, malgré son air insouciant, a pris la peine de faire des recherches à son sujet, il doit l'aimer réellement. Ce n'est pas Sam qui fera éclater sa bulle. Sumiko…

-Ce qui est… ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on pourrait la surnommer _Sue_, tu sais, ça fait un peu plus américain, ajoute Dean d'une voix hésitante, incertaine.

-Okay.

-Okay ?

-Okay.

Dean tente de réprimer un sourire enthousiaste sans y parvenir. «Sumy et Sammy» dit-il.

-Quoi ?

-J'aime la ressemblance. Sumy et Sammy. Mes deux filles.

-Oh, la ferme, Dean.

Même s'il devrait se sentir insulté par la bonne vieille boutade, Sam n'y arrive pas. La façon dont son frère le lie ainsi avec leur fille lui serre la gorge, et il soit se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas pleurer, lui, la fille géante.

-La légende, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? demande Dean au bout d'un moment.

-Je l'ai parcourue rapidement. C'est une pauvre couturière qui fait sans le savoir un pacte avec une sorcière et qui s'aperçoit ensuite qu'elle devra lui donner sa première-née. Je simplifie, mais avec l'aide de sa nourrice, elle-même un peu sorcière, elle fabrique un tissu magique en y brodant le prénom _Sumiko_, et lorsque l'enfant vient au monde, elle la recouvre du tissu qui se soude à elle comme une seconde peau. La petite fille _devient_ son prénom en quelques sortes. Quand la sorcière vient réclamer son dû, elle ne fait que toucher le bébé du doigt et se consume aussitôt jusqu'à n'être plus que des cendres. Ensuite, Sumiko mène une vie longue et prospère, et sa présence au village protège tous les habitants du mal.

-C'est une belle histoire. Hé, je meurs de faim : tu as prévu quelques chose pour le souper ?

Moment terminé, pense Sam.

**))))((((**

11 juin

Après deux heures entières passées à écouter Rania, à prendre frénétiquement des notes et à comprendre comment utiliser le matériel, Sam se sent épuisé, physiquement et mentalement. Quand la jeune femme lui suggère d'aller prendre un café en haut, dans la cuisine, il accepte avec reconnaissance de quitter l'environnement médical du sous-sol, la tête pleine de scénarios cauchemardesques.

Rania avait raison. Évidemment. Sam est trop impliqué personnellement. Cependant, ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Les recherches de Bobby n'ont rien donné, le terme de la grossesse se rapproche et Dean refuse catégoriquement que Lucas Murphy soit présent lorsqu'il donnera naissance à leur fille, d'une manière ou d'une autre. _Mets-toi à ma place, Sam. Je ne veux pas qu'un chasseur que je connais à peine me voit comme ça. Je n'ai pas honte de… J'ai hâte de voir notre fille, et je ne veux pas avoir à me soucier de l'anormalité de ma situation, ou de ce dont je vais avoir l'air quand elle arrivera. C'est quelque chose que je veux vivre avec toi. Je suis conscient de ce que je te demande. Si tu ne peux pas le faire, il faut que tu me le dises. Je sonne horriblement mélo, hein ? _Peut-être un peu, a répondu Sam en souriant. Mais il comprenait.

Rania lui sourit tranquillement pendant qu'il ajoute de la crème à son café. Il est nerveux. Ses mains tremblent légèrement.

-Alors, comment va ton frère ?

-Pas trop mal. Il a encore le rhume –je pense que c'est le cinquième en sept mois. Il n'était presque jamais malade avant.

-Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre après la naissance. S'il y a le moindre signe de complication, tu m'appelles, hein ?

Sam a un petit ricanement. «Ouais… Tu dois avoir hâte que toute cette histoire soit terminée. Il me semble qu'on est toujours en train d'appeler, ou d'arriver ici en panique.»

Rania secoue doucement la tête.

-Sam. Je suis contente de vous aider et d'être là pour vous deux.

-…et en plus on arrive ici avec nos exigences et nos secrets. Je comprends que ça te met beaucoup de pression.

-C'est vrai, concède Rania avec honnêteté. Mais dans cette situation, rien n'est idéal. Tu sais, je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter davantage tout à l'heure. Je préfère juste…

-Être prête à toute éventualité, complète Sam en souriant.

Rania hausse les épaules et baisse les yeux sur sa tasse un moment. Quand elle relève la tête, une légère rougeur colore ses joues et elle regarde Sam intensément en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Depuis que j'ai été attaquée par un Djinn, depuis que je connais la chasse et ce qu'elle peut faire, j'ai vu des choses vraiment horribles. Je n'ai pas besoin d'élaborer, je crois. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, répond Sam, incertain.

-C'est juste que… plus on en apprend sur le surnaturel, plus on comprend ce qu'est le mal, tu sais ? Le mal avec un M majuscule. Et ça met le reste des choses en perspective.

-Okay…

Rania soupire et tortille une boucle de cheveux autour de son doigt, un geste que sa fille fait aussi.

-Savoir qu'un démon peut posséder le corps d'un enfant, lui faire faire des choses horribles et l'user jusqu'à ce que personne ne puisse plus rien pour lui, c'est ça le Mal pour moi, Sam. Pas deux frères qui ont une relation plus que fraternelle.

Sam, qui allait prendre une gorgée de café, s'immobilise, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. «Rania je…»

-Écoute c'est tellement évident. Pour moi, du moins.

-Tu n'as… tu n'as aucune idée de la vie qu'on a mené et que…

-Pas besoin de te justifier, Sam. Je le vois à chaque fois que tu le regardes. Je le vois dans la façon dont Dean réagit quand tu t'éloignes de lui. C'est…

-Est-ce que Lucas s'en est aperçu aussi ?

-Pas du tout. Je vous vois tous les deux dans un contexte intime bien différent des autres, et je pense aussi que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'on appelle l'intuition féminine.

-Dean… Ce que Dean a fait pour moi…

Encore cette fameuse boule d'émotions qui remonte dans la gorge de Sam. Ces derniers temps, elle n'est jamais loin.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te bouleverser, Sam. C'est juste… vous n'avez pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi, okay ?

-Mmm…

-C'est ta fille aussi ?

-Oui c'est… c'est là où le sortilège de la sorcière n'a pas fonctionné… elle a voulu que j'empoisonne mon frère avec… et finalement elle n'a pas pu finir et…

Sam se tait avant de s'enfoncer davantage.

-Bien, répond Rania, prête à reprendre son masque professionnel. Il y a certains tests que j'aimerais vous faire passer, à Dean et toi. Des marqueurs génétiques.

-Quoi ?

-Vous partagez les mêmes gênes. S'il y avait une maladie génétique récessive présente dans votre famille, votre fille aurait de plus grandes chances d'en être atteinte.

-Mon Dieu, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, chuchote Sam en écarquillant les yeux.

-Hé, on se calme. La consanguinité est loin de ce qu'on veut faire croire dans les films. Pour avoir un véritable phénomène de dégénérescence dans un bassin de population, il faut que la reproduction entre parents se soit produite sur plusieurs générations.

-Mais alors pourquoi… ?

-Juste pour être sûre. Les risques sont plus élevés pour votre fille que pour un autre bébé, mais ils demeurent quand même très faibles. Dean et toi êtes en bonne santé, et je suppose que s'il y avait une maladie présente dans votre famille tu me l'aurais déjà dit.

Sam respire un peu plus librement. «J'aimerais mieux ne pas le dire à Dean, okay ? On peut faire ma prise de sang tout de suite et il n'aura pas besoin de savoir. À moins qu'il y ait quelque chose d'anormal.»

-Je suis d'accord. À une condition.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'interdis d'y penser. Tu as déjà assez de sources d'inquiétudes, Sam, sans t'en mettre davantage sur les épaules. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu peux faire, pas sur ce qui peut arriver.

Sam sait que le conseil vaut aussi pour le cours accéléré d'obstétrique qu'il vient de recevoir. Il sort son carnet de notes, soucieux, soudainement, de revoir certains détails, quand son cellulaire sonne. Il décroche rapidement. Il en est à un point où il déteste laisser Dean tout seul pour de longues périodes. Si Rania avait accepté, il l'aurait amené avec lui, quitte à le faire attendre à l'extérieur du bureau, mais la jeune femme a été catégorique. C'était quelque chose que Sam et elle avaient besoin de faire seuls.

-Dean ?

-Sab ? Tu peux rabener des mouchoirs ?

-Je viens juste d'acheter une b-

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis une uside à borve ! Coupe Dean, impatient et hargneux.

-Okay… Mais je ne serai pas là avant une heure.

-Ouais ben, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre à part t'attendre ici assis sur mon cul d'homme enceinde, hein ?

-Pas de problèmes, Dean. Est-ce que tu as-

Sam ne peut même pas terminer sa phrase que son frère a déjà raccroché. Il referme son téléphone et le considère d'un air pensif.

-Tout va bien ? demande Rania

-Oui. Je pense qu'il était un peu nerveux aujourd'hui, que je vienne ici pour qu'on parle de… tout ça. Il a peur, ajoute Sam, surpris de constater à quel point se confier à quelqu'un lui fait du bien.

-C'est normal. Toutes les femmes enceintes ressentent de la peur et de la crainte quand elles se rapprochent du terme. Alors imagine ton frère…

-Évidemment, s'il faisait juste le dire au lieu d'essayer de prétendre que tout va bien.

-S'il en a vraiment besoin, il parlera.

-Tu connais mal mon frère. Il préfère se rendre malade plutôt que d'avouer quelque chose du genre. Je ne pense pas… Dean est… Je crois que ce n'est pas l'accouchement le problème, même si c'est dur pour lui de se faire à l'idée –pour moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Non, ce qu'il y a avec mon frère c'est qu'il a toujours eu l'impression que tout repose sur ses épaules, à lui et à personne d'autre -on peut remercier mon père pour ça. Ce qui terrorise Dean, c'est de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'être incapable de mettre le bébé au monde correctement. Et si jamais quoi que ce soit devait arriver, même si c'est complètement hors de son contrôle, je sais qu'il va se blâmer.

**))))((((**

Sam arrive chez lui sous une pluie battante. Serrant le sac de la pharmacie entre ses bras, il court jusqu'au porche en frissonnant sous les gouttes glaciales. La maison est froide et humide. Il devrait allumer un feu, pense-t-il en retirant ses chaussures pleines de boues.

Il trouve Dean installé sur le divan, toujours en pyjama, au milieu d'un petit cimetière de mouchoirs usés. Son frère sauve le monde d'une invasion de zombies, l'œil morne et les joues rouges. Il renifle, déglutit, et Sam réprime une grimace. Il sort le paquet de mouchoirs de son sac et les lance près de son frère.

-Salut, murmure Dean sans détourner ses yeux de l'écran.

-Salut. Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Non, Sab, je n'ai plus jamais froid depuis que je me trimballe un bébé dans le ventre, bais berci de t'en inquiéter.

Hargneux, Dean dépose la manette de la console sur son ventre et déchire quasiment la boîte de mouchoirs en l'ouvrant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau mouchoirs froissé (et utilisé à pleine capacité) va rejoindre les autres.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? S'enquit Sam prudemment.

Les yeux meurtriers de son frère parlent plus que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire. Sam soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux, puis prend une décision soudaine.

-Allez viens, dit-il en tendant la main à Dean.

Ce dernier l'observe avec méfiance. «Où ?»

-D'abord dans la douche, parce que… tu en as besoin. Ensuite, dans l'Impala. Ça doit faire quoi… quatre jours que tu n'as pas quitté le cottage, sauf pour aller sur le quai.

-Il pleut des cordes…

-C'est un problème ?

Dean secoue lentement la tête. «Non.»

-On s'arrête à un service au volant, on s'achète des trucs graisseux qu'on mange sur le bord de la route. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Dean attrape la main de Sam et se relève lentement.

-C'est d'accord si je conduis, dit-il, encore un peu grognon.

-Il n'y a rien dans les règles qui l'interdise.

-Je sais que je suis désagréable aujourd'hui, murmure Dean en suivant Sam dans la salle de bains. Mais…

-Tu es enceinte de sept mois et demi ? Tu réussis à attraper un rhume quand tu n'as vu absolument personne sauf moi depuis deux semaines ? Tu n'as pas chassé, assommé, ni tué de monstre depuis la grand-mère goule ?

Dean observe Sam un instant, sourcils froncés, et le pousse doucement contre l'armoire à linge. «Est-ce que tu as pitié de moi, Sam Winchester ?» demande-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant, tentative complètement détruite lorsqu'il doit se retenir après l'épaule de Sam pour éternuer sans perdre l'équilibre.

-J'avoue que tu es un peu pitoyable, dit Sam en réprimant un sourire.

-Continue comme ça et je me mouche dans ton chandail.

**))))((((**

En fin de compte, Sam et Dean passent une soirée agréable, l'Impala stationnée au couvert des arbres d'une route secondaire inondée par la pluie, à manger des hamburgers en riant pour rien. Ils ont échangé de place avant de commencer leur repas gastronomique, l'espace réduit entre le volant et le ventre de Dean ne lui permettant pas de s'installer à son aise. Sur le chemin du retour, Sam conduit tranquillement, content d'être où il est, dans la voiture qui a des relents de nostalgie, de longues journées sur la route où son univers se réduisait à la voix de son frère chantant volontairement faux juste pour lui taper sur les nerfs.

Dean, s'est endormi appuyé contre sa portière, ses bottes abandonnées sous le siège, ses pieds joints glissés sous la cuisse de Sam. En cet instant, ils n'ont besoin de rien d'autre.

À SUIVRE…

_**Notes**__ : Je sais que vous êtes très probablement au courant, mais en anglais, «_Sue»_, le diminutif du prénom_ Susan_, se prononce _«Sou»_ voilà pourquoi Dean suggère ce surnom phonétiquement semblable plus _«américain.»


	22. Chapter 22

_**Notes**__ : Bonjour tout le monde ! Encore une fois, si je n'ai pas pu répondre à certaines reviews, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé (Merci_, Sadie_. Impossible de te répondre.) Alors, on se rapproche de la fin et mes chapitres vont arriver à tous les trois jours. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 22 : Faux départ

_20 juin_

Quand Sam revient à la maison, un peu après six heures du soir, la température humide et étouffante de la journée commence à peine à se rafraîchir. Il prend ses achats dans le coffre et marche d'un pas lourd jusqu' à la porte d'entrée, en souhaitant que Dean ait réussi à dormir un peu pendant son absence. Ces journées chaudes sont particulièrement difficiles pour lui.

Il le trouve cependant assis à la table de la cuisine, un litre de jus de pomme à la main, un livre de préparation à la naissance ouvert devant lui. Il paraît las et pensif. Quand Sam pose le sac de provisions devant lui, il lui sourit, mais son regard demeure sérieux, plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire.

-À quoi tu penses ? demande Sam en déballant une boîte de pops glacés l'orange. Il déchire le papier luisant avec ses dents, sépare les deux bâtonnets et en tend un à Dean qui le glisse machinalement dans sa bouche.

Au cours de la dernière semaine, Dean carbure aux pops à l'orange. La couleur qui tache sa langue ne disparaît jamais vraiment. Il suce avec ardeur, produisant des bruits humides et indécents qui font naître dans l'esprit de Sam des images perverses. Parfois, n'en pouvant plus, il va prendre une douche et s'y masturbe furieusement, comme les mois précédent leur première fois à Dean et lui, quand il suffisait d'un regard de son frère pour lui donner une érection douloureuse.

-Tu sais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il va falloir sacrifier quelque chose, répond Dean sans détourner les yeux de son livre.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Pour Koko.

-Koko ? Tu l'appelles Koko ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Sam continue de vider les sacs. Un bruit de succion mouillée fait tressaillir son sexe.

-Sam, on ne peut pas lui dire la vérité. Tu le sais, je le sais. Je ne dis pas qu'un jour, on ne la mettra pas au courant mais… Pour ses premières années on… On lui doit la vie la plus normale possible.

-Tu as vraiment réfléchi, hein ? Demande Sam en rangeant les provisions dans le frigo.

-Oui. Je sais pas si tu avais remarqué mais je ne peux pas faire grand'chose d'autre ces temps-ci.

-On peut retourner se baigner si tu veux, suggère Sam en constatant l'enflure importante des chevilles de son frère.

-Est-ce que tu serais en train d'éviter la conversation ? Demande Dean en lui souriant de ses lèvres oranges.

Sam s'immobile, un paquet de café à la main. Est-il en train d'éviter la conversation ? Peut-être. Il est nerveux et fébrile, n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

-Excuse-moi. Vas-y, Dean.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra la protéger pour toujours de la chasse, dit son frère. Nous ne savons même pas si nous allons nous retirer complètement. Et j'aime mieux qu'elle sache de quoi ce monde est vraiment fait.

-Mmm…

-Mais pas avant qu'elle soit adolescente, Sam. Elle va avoir une enfance normale, tu me suis ? J'ai vu ce que ça t'a fait…

-Et à toi, murmure Sam en se rasseyant.

-Elle ne peut pas savoir, pour sa… conception. Pas immédiatement, en tout cas.

-Je sais.

-Alors, comme je disais, il faudra sacrifier quelque chose : notre lien fraternel ou notre relation.

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandissent et deviennent chauds, humides. «Tu veux… tu veux qu'on arrête de…»

-Non, Sam, bien sûr que non, réplique Dean doucement en posant une main sur la sienne. Il va falloir que ça demeure secret. Si on décide de choisir cette option-là.

-Dean… j'ai de la difficulté à te suivre.

-Je sais, répond Dean en refermant le livre un peu brusquement. Écoute, qu'on soit un couple, ce n'est pas un problème. Je veux dire… les enfants qui ont deux parents du même sexe ne sont plus regardés comme des extra-terrestres aujourd'hui. Mais on ne peut pas être un couple et frères. Donc, ou on choisit d'être Sam et Dean Winchester aux yeux de la petite et du reste du monde, ou on choisit d'être des amants. Si nous sommes frères, l'un de nous deux ne pourra pas se faire appeler papa. Et on devra cacher notre relation.

-Ça parait tellement… compliqué.

-Si nous sommes un couple… Il faudra être Dean Irving et Sam Winchester, ou autre chose.

-Et comment on lui expliquera sa relation avec nous ? Sa… mère ?

-Un couple gai peut adopter, ou prendre une mère porteuse… Un homme qui vit avec son frère et sa fille peut être veuf ou… séparé.

-Wow. Tu veux rendre notre fille orpheline alors qu'elle ne l'est pas ?

-Sam ! Il n'y a pas dix mille solutions, réplique Dean avec exaspération.

-Tu sais, je me fous qu'elle m'appelle «papa» ou «oncle Sam», du moment que je suis avec toi, et avec elle. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose de lui inventer un mère porteuse, morte ou disparue, parce qu'elle en ressentira le manque d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et quand elle apprendra l'étendue de nos mensonges, elle peut ne jamais nous le pardonner. Tu as pensé à ça ?

-Je ne fais que ça, Sam ! S'écrie Dean en frappant la table du plat de la main. Je retourne le problème dans tous les sens et je ne vois pas de solution idéale. Elle sera avec nous dans un mois et on n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on fera ensuite.

-Je sais, murmure Sam dont la colère retombe aussitôt. C'est juste… Toi et moi… après toutes ces années épouvantables, on est finalement ensemble, et heureux ensemble. On a eu cette opportunité unique d'avoir un enfant. C'est comme une seconde chance, tu comprends ? Et malgré tout ça, il faudrait encore se cacher et garder des secrets et… Je trouve ça triste. On n'a rien fait de mal !

-La loi de la plupart des états te dirait le contraire.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. C'est juste… laisse-moi réfléchir encore un peu à tout ça, Dean.

Dean hoche la tête presque tristement, comme s'il savait déjà que, quoi qu'il fasse, Sam ne pourrait pas arriver à une conclusion différente de la sienne. Et pour le moment, Sam n'a pas envie de réfléchir. Il a donné son dernier cours la veille. Il est soulagé d'être à la maison, avec son frère, de pouvoir consacrer toute son énergie à l'arrivée imminente de leur fille.

Il sourit à moitié en sortant du dernier sac un livre à la couverture colorée. «Mon album de bébé».

-Tiens, dit-il en le tendant à Dean. J'ai pensé… on n'en avait pas encore.

Dean sourit et feuillette l'album un instant. «Je me rappelle ce jour où maman a voulu mettre l'empreinte de ton pied dans ton album. Il y avait de l'encre partout. J'avais fait rouler une de mes petites voitures dans le buvard et j'avais fait mon chemin de la cuisine à ma chambre.»

-Comment tu le trouves ?

-Bien.

-Et je… j'ai aussi acheté ça, ajoute Sam en sortant du sac une petit éléphant en peluche.

Dean l'observe, un sourcil relevé. Et Sam rougit. «Quoi ? Elle n'en avait pas.»

-Mignon, commente Dean en prenant l'éléphant dans ses mains.

-Oui, c'est mignon. Un bébé peut avoir des choses mignonnes.

-Hé, on se calme, Sasquatch. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser d'avoir acheté une peluche.

Dean porte une main à son ventre et le caresse d'un air distrait. Il le fait de plus en plus, sans même s'en apercevoir. Et ce n'est pas le seul changement que Sam a remarqué. Depuis quelques jours, Dean est plus tranquille, plus silencieux. Il a parfois dans les yeux un air lointain et rêveur que Sam ne lui a jamais vu. Il a lu quelque chose là-dessus : pendant le dernier trimestre de la grossesse, certaines femmes ressentent le besoin de se consacrer entièrement à leur bébé et à son arrivée. C'est un phénomène à la fois hormonal et psychologique, parfois si intense que le futur père se sent exclu et jaloux. Sam se contente d'observer avec fascination, sans passer de commentaire, comme lorsqu'il a surpris Dean la veille, dans la chambre d'amis, en train de regarder les pyjamas nouveaux-nés un après l'autre, longuement, avant de les replier soigneusement.

-Sam ?

-Oui ?

-Tu regardes encore mon ventre.

_Non, je regarde ta main qui est posée dessus_, pense Sam qui hausse les épaules, se penche et embrasse Dean doucement sur la bouche. «Je t'aimes» murmure-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Je sais, répond Dean et dégageant doucement une mèche de cheveux du front de Sam.

-Je peux te faire une confidence ?

-Moui, dit Dean, l'air méfiant.

-J'aurais acheté toutes les peluches du rayon. J'ai mis vingt minutes à choisir le petit éléphant.

Dean rigole. Puis, il prend le visage de Sam entre ses main et l'observe, l'air à nouveau distant, sérieux : «On ne pourra pas remettre cette conversation indéfiniment, Sammy. Il va falloir prendre des décisions importantes.»

Sam ferme les yeux et hoche lentement la tête. «Je sais.»

**))))((((**

_23 juin_

La première fois que Sam a suggéré à Dean de venir se baigner dans le lac avec lui, ce dernier a refusé tout net, malgré l'assurance de son frère que la natation était un exercice recommandé pendant la grossesse. C'était en partie une question d'orgueil : pour quelqu'un qui a toujours sû utiliser son corps au maximum de ses capacités, Dean déteste en avoir perdu le contrôle, être lent et malhabile, devoir réfléchir avant d'exécuter des gestes qui lui venaient naturellement auparavant. Cependant, après avoir réussi à le convaincre, par un après-midi étouffant, qu'il était stupide de souffrir ainsi de la chaleur quand il y avait un lac à quelques minutes de marche, Sam s'est aperçu que Dean avait peur. En usant de toute la subtilité dont il était capable, il l'a rassuré et l'a emmené avec lui, descendant lentement la pente douce et sablonneuse du fond du lac, conscient de la pression de la main de Dean refermée autour de son poignet. Ce n'est qu'un fois dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille que Dean a réalisé que ses mouvements étaient plus fluides et légers que sur la terre ferme, que le poids de son ventre avait disparu et que la fraîcheur du lac avait un effet immédiat sur ses chevilles enflées. Il souriait, les yeux brillants de soleil, stupéfait d'avoir pu se tromper à ce point.

Maintenant, c'est Dean qui propose d'aller faire un tour au lac aussitôt que la température grimpe au-dessus des vingt-quatre degrés celcius. Sam ne refuse jamais : ils savent tous les deux que Dean ne s'aventurerait pas dans l'eau tout seul.

Le 23 juin a été une autre journée chaude. Dean dort mal : entre ses voyages fréquents à la salle de bain, les crampes aux jambes nocturnes (la première fois qu'il s'est réveillé en hurlant, Sam est sûr d'avoir fait une mini crise cardiaque) et la difficulté à trouver une position confortable, il finit de plus en plus souvent la nuit sur le divan en position semi-assise, endormi sur un vieux film ou une reprise de _Buffy_. Les jours de chaleurs le laissent essoufflé et apathique, malgré la climatisation de cottage, plus efficace que celle d'une chambre de motel bon marché, mais à peine.

Un peu après midi, lui et Sam se retrouvent donc à nouveau dans le lac à nager paresseusement l'un à côté de l'autre (Dean se laisse flotter plus qu'autre chose : son ventre est une bouée naturelle, a-t-il découvert avec amusement) sans trop s'éloigner du rivage. Ils s'arrêtent de temps à autre pour s'embrasser ou s'éclabousser, et Sam est soulagé de voir le visage de son frère moins tendu. Une fois de plus, il s'arrête et se redresse, accrochant le bras de Dean au passage qui vient le rejoindre sagement, de l'eau jusqu'au menton, les lèvres pleines et mouillées. Il lui sourit, puis crache un jet d'eau dans sa direction, éclatant de rire devant la réaction choquée de Sam. «Tu sais que tu es incroyablement sexy tout luisant d'eau comme ça.» murmure Dean en passant les mains derrière son cou.

Sam se penche pour l'embrasser quand un raidissement soudain du corps de son frère l'arrête.

-Dean ?

Dean fronce les sourcils et raffermit sa prise autour du cou de Sam.

-Sam, tiens-moi, dit-il entre ses dents.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande Sam en lui obéissant. Il passe une main dans son dos, pose l'autre sur son ventre, fronce les sourcils à son tour.

L'abdomen de Dean et dur et tendu, comme s'il tentait de contracter ses muscles au maximum.

-Dean, c'est une contraction ?

Son frère hoche la tête et prend une inspiration sifflante.

-Est-ce que c'est une fausse ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Grince Dean en le fusillant du regard.

La première fois que Dean a ressenti une contraction préparatoire (contraction de Braxton-Hicks, selon le terme exact), Sam avait lu tout ce qu'il fallait savoir à ce sujet et était prêt à le calmer. Les fausses contractions, à la différence de celles qui préparent la dilatation du col de l'utérus, sont rarement douloureuses, jamais régulières et peuvent se produire plusieurs fois par jour. Il suffit, la plupart du temps, de bien s'hydrater et de s'étendre sur le côté gauche pour les faire cesser. _Comment je vais faire la différence entre les deux_ ? S'est inquiété Dean. _Il paraît que c'est évident_, a répondu Sam. _Les femmes savent immédiatement lorsqu'elles ressentent une vraie contraction._

-Okay euh… viens, on va sortir de l'eau.

-Attend. Attend qu'elle soit finie, dit Dean, toujours raide, accroché à lui avec une prise de fer.

Sam laisse la panique prendre toute son expansion dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il observe son frère. En même temps, il rationalise. Presque 34 semaines. Les bébés survivent à 34 semaines. Ce n'est pas réellement une source d'inquiétude. Quelques jours en couveuse et ils sont prêt à rentrer à la maison.

-C'est fini, annonce Dean en levant les yeux vers lui pour la première fois.

-Okay on y va, tout doucement, dit Sam en le guidant vers le rivage, une main passée autour de sa taille.

Dean se dégage avec agacement.

-Hé, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort, marmonne-t-il en essayant de masquer la peur qu'il ressent visiblement.

-Dean, tu sais que la petite va survivre si elle naît maintenant. Sa maturité est pr-

-Sam ! Coupe Dean en sortant de l'eau. Je ne suis pas en train d'accoucher ! C'était juste-

-Juste quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas je… probablement que j'ai trop bougé dans l'eau, un truc de ce genre…

-Euh, okay, dit Sam qui attrape sa montre déposée sur le quai et note mentalement l'heure de la première contraction.

Debout près de lui, Dean a l'air pitoyable son visage est couleur cendre, il claque des dents malgré la chaleur étouffante du soleil, frissonnant dans son boxeur et son t-shirt humides.

-Allez, on retourne à la maison, dit Sam en lui tendant sa serviette.

Aucun des deux ne dit un mot sur le chemin du retour. Quand ils sont arrivés, ils montent dans leur chambre passer des vêtements propre. Douze minutes depuis la contraction, constate Sam avec soulagement. Peut-être que Dean a raison finalement peut-être a-t-il ressenti une contraction de Braxton-Hicks particulièrement forte. Il va lui suggérer de se coucher sur le côté, appeler Rania, peut-être, pour plus de sûreté, et-

-Sam ?

Dean est assis sur le bord du lit, les yeux immense, une main sous son ventre, l'autre agrippant l'édredon.

-Quoi, une autre ? demande Sam qui échoue totalement à dissimuler sa panique grandissante.

-Mmm, murmure Dean. Je ne pensais pas que… Aow ! Ça fait mal, ajoute-t-il, visiblement surpris.

-Okay euh… okay… Je vais appeler Rania pour lui dire qu'on arrive et ensuite on va euh…

-Sam, le téléphone est sur la table de chevet, dit Dean en voyant son frère déjà à la porte de la chambre.

-C'est vrai, dit Sam en se retournant si vite qu'il s'emmêle les pieds et passe près de s'étaler de tout son long sur le tapis. Il attrape le cellulaire et compose le numéro.

Une, deux, trois, quatre… dix sonneries et toujours pas de réponse. _Évidemment,_ pense Sam avec frustration. _C'est aujourd'hui qu'on n'arrivera pas à la rejoindre_. Le deuxième numéro ne fonctionne pas non plus. Sam se ronge furieusement le pouce en continuant d'observer Dean dont le visage se décrispe lentement.

Le troisième numéro, celui de la clinique médicale, laisse sonner trois coups avant qu'une secrétaire fatiguée ne réponde. Elle refuse d'abord de laisser Sam parler à Rania, jusqu'à ce qu'il se nomme. «Oui, tout de suite, excusez-moi monsieur.»

Rania écoute Sam lui expliquer la situation, puis demande de parler à Dean dont la deuxième contraction semble terminée. Sam regarde sa montre. Le cellulaire appuyé sur l'oreille, les sourcils froncés, Dean se contente d'acquiescer de temps à autre et de murmurer quelques : «han-han… okay….oui…» Qui achèvent de rendre Sam à demi-fou. Puis, son frère raccroche et le regarde.

-Elle a dit qu'il faut y aller. Elle a dit de rester calme, qu'il existe un médicament qui permet d'arrêter les contractions, mais d'amener tout ce qu'il faut, au cas où. Et je n'ai plus le droit de boire ou de manger, juste des glaçons.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si jamais elle doit faire une césarienne d'urgence, lâche Dean en pâlissant.

-Okay euh… je vais…

-Sam, respire, tu va encore faire une crise d'hyperventilation.

-Je vais bien, assure Sam qui fouille frénétique dans les tiroirs pour préparer un sac. Je te jure. Je suis calme. Il faut juste... Un bébé est parfaitement viable à 34 semaines, tu sais, Dean, et la dernière échographie a montré que Sumi était presque à maturité et que ses…

-Sam.

-Quoi ? S'écrie Sam avec impatience en se tournant vers Dean.

-Il faut que tu te calmes, dit son frère tout doucement. Pas question que je te laisse conduire l'Impala dans cet état.

Dean fait une tentative de sourire. Sam s'arrête, son cœur raisonnant dans ses oreilles, et tente de ralentir sa respiration.

-Tout va bien aller, dit-il en tentant de reprendre le contrôle.

Dean hoche la tête. «Tu devrais t'habiller, Sammy. Rania serait un peu surprise de te voir surgir chez elle rien qu'avec tes boxeurs.»

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Murphy n'a jamais paru aussi long. Sam a de la difficulté à se concentrer sur la route, l'intérieur de la Chevy est brûlant. Le visage rouge et couvert de sueur, Dean utilise les glaçons que Sam a mis dans un thermos autant pour s'hydrater que pour tenter de se rafraîchir un peu en les faisant glisser sur son front, sa nuque et sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement fondus.

Les contractions continuent de survenir aux douze ou treize minutes. Dean se contente de serrer les dents et de s'agrippe au tableau de bord. Lorsque Sam entre finalement dans la ville de Portsmouth, il sent le soulagement l'envahir. Dean reprend son souffle après une autre contraction. Il pousse un long soupir et appuie sa tête contre le siège.

-Ça va ?

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de donner la deuxième couche de vernis au berceau.

-C'est pas grave. On va avoir le temps.

-Sam ? Je… je veux te dire quelque chose.

Sam lui jette un rapide coup d'œil de biais, puis secoue furieusement la tête. «Non».

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te dire.

-Non, Dean, on n'aura pas cette conversation.

-Mais, Sam-

-Non ! Répète Sam en donnant un coup sur le volant. Pas de conneries de _Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose_… C'est clair ? Il ne va rien t'arriver, le médicament de Rania va arrêter les contractions et on sera de retour chez nous ce soir.

Dean grogne de frustration. «Je suis content» dit-il après un moment.

-Content ?

-Que la sorcière m'ait lancé ce sortilège. Je sais que je passe mes journées à me plaindre… Et ce n'est pas facile… C'est même la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais fait. Mais je n'échangerais de place avec personne au monde. Quoi qu'il arrive.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien de mal, répète Sam plus doucement, bouleversé malgré lui par la déclaration de son frère.

**))))((((**

Voir Dean les jambes installées sur des étriers de gynécologie a quelque chose de dérangeant, même si Rania a recouvert les cuisses de son frère d'une couverture. Cependant, pas question de laisser son aîné traverser cette épreuve seul. Assis à la tête de la table d'examen, Sam tient la main de Dean dans la sienne. Son frère a les yeux fermés, un bras replié sur le visage, pendant que Rania lui explique doucement ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

«Bon, maintenant, Dean, je vais aller vérifier le col de ton utérus. Ça va être inconfortable.»

Dean grimace mais ne fait pas un son. Après ce qui semble une éternité, Rania se relève et l'aide à retirer ses pieds des appuis en métal. «Deuxième bonne nouvelle. Le col n'a pas bougé, le bouchon muqueux est toujours en place. Il n'y a pas eu de saignements.

Dean se redresse sur ses coudes, un sourire de soulagement sur son visage. «Alors ça c'est arrêté ?»

-Mmm mmm. Je vais quand même te donner une dose de salbutamol, mais l'échographie nous montre que tout va bien, et en plus, votre fille s'est retournée. Tu as eu ta dernière contraction…

-Quand on descendait les marches pour venir dans le bureau, répond Sam, il y a quarante minutes.

-Bien. Donc, je te donne le salbutamol en intraveineuse. Ça devrait prendre deux heures. Ensuite, on attend encore une heure, pour être sûrs, et si tout va bien, tu pourras rentrer à la maison.

Dean se met en position assise avec l'aide de Sam. Ses joues se colorent de rouge. «Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on t'a dérangé pour rien ?»

Rania fronce les sourcils et prend un air sévère.

-Non, tu ne m'as pas «dérangée pour rien». Je crois que c'étaient de vraies contractions, et même si ça avait été des fausses, j'espère que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour ne pas m'appeler parce que tu as peur de déranger. C'est la première fois que je vais accoucher un homme, Dean, et j'ai l'intention de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Dean rougit davantage et Sam réprime un sourire. Il n'a jamais vu Rania aussi imposante, les poings sur les hanches, le regard orageux. «Je comprends» répond Dean en baissant les yeux.

-Parfait. Oh, et en passant, la voie utérine s'est encore élargie. Je crois réellement que l'accouchement vaginal ne posera pas de problèmes.

Dean grimace.

Une heure plus tard, Sam regarde son frère somnoler dans son lit, le soluté fixé au pli de son coude. Sans le vouloir, le jeune chasseur pousse un long soupir peu discret.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe, murmure Dean sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Non.

-Rien. Il ne se passe rien.

-C'est ça, dit Dean qui l'observe à travers les minces fentes de ses paupières. Allez, Sammy, dit à ton grand frère ce qui se passe dans ce cerveau monstrueux.

Sam a un léger sourire.

-C'était… c'était comme une répétition générale aujourd'hui, non ?

-Si on peut dire…

-Et bien, disons que je n'ai pas été ébloui par ma performance.

-Quoi ?

Les yeux de Dean sont grand ouverts maintenant.

-J'ai paniqué et j'ai conduis comme un pied, et au lieu d'être là à te rassurer j'avais l'impression d'empirer les choses.

-Sam…

-Non, Dean, c'est vrai. Je pensais que j'étais prêt. J'ai dû rejouer ça des dizaines de fois dans ma tête et aujourd'hui, j'ai failli conduire jusqu'ici rien qu'avec mes sous-vêtements sur le dos.

Dean sourit. «Tu n'as pas empiré les choses, Sam. Tu as juste agi comme un futur père. Tu sais, le bon vieux cliché, comme dans les _Flinstones_, quand Fred arrive à l'hôpital sans Delima…»

-Et Ricky dans _I love Lucy_, ajoute Sam en se détendant un peu.

-Tu adorais cette émission quand tu étais petit, se souvient Dean qui, a nouveau, caresse son ventre. Écoute, Sam. Ce n'est pas un rôle et tu n'as pas de performance à donner. C'était presque rassurant de te voir comme ça.

-Rassurant, hein ?

-J'aime mieux te voir comme ça qu'en mode tronche, à me citer des passages de livres et des références à n'en plus finir. Je suis terrorisé, ça fait du bien de voir que je ne suis pas le seul, tu sais ? Que je n'agis pas comme un hystérique.

-Tu es terrorisé ? Toi, Dean Winchester, le grand prêtre du «Ça va, Sam», tu-

-La ferme. Tu penses que je suis toujours à jeun? Parce que je meurs de faim.

Une heure après la fin du traitement intraveineux, Rania fait un nouveau monitoring du bébé et permet à Dean et Sam de rentrer chez eux. Dean a droit à un long discours professionnel lorsqu'il surgit de derrière le rideau, vêtu et prêt à partir.

«Les personnes qui ont de faux débuts de travail comme toi ont tendance à accoucher plus tôt que prévu. Donc, d'ici la date présumée de la naissance, tu te reposes, tu évites tout exercice physique, tu t'hydrates et tu te nourris bien. On essaie de couper sur le sel pour diminuer l'enflure au niveau des chevilles, de dormir à chaque fois qu'on peut –ce conseil vaut aussi pour toi, Sam. Un nouveau-né ne fait pas ses nuits et tu auras aussi besoin d'énergie. À partir de la trente-septième semaine, la maturité du bébé est complète et si le travail commence, on le laisse suivre son cours. Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez outre mesure si Dean ne se rend pas là. Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais un bébé né à 35 ou 36 semaines ne présente normalement pas de problèmes. Et surtout… surtout, s'il se passe la moindre petite chose, vous téléphonez. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?»

-Oui, répond Dean, sur le même ton qu'il utilisait avec leur père.

Il laisse Sam presser doucement sa main dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir dans la voiture.

Dean est prêt, réalise son cadet en reprenant la route. Bien plus prêt que Sam ne l'est. Dean est presque en paix avec les mois qui viennent de passer et ceux à venir. Dans un moment aussi chargé émotionnellement qu'une naissance imminente, quoi qu'il en dise, c'est lui qui a rassuré et soutenu Sam, pas le contraire.

Sam est résolu à profiter de l'expérience de cette «pratique générale» pour améliorer sa «performance.»

-Hé Sam, tu peux t'arrêter à ce petit resto qui sert des côtes levées juste à la sortie de la ville ?

Oui, Sam peut s'arrêter.

À SUIVRE…


	23. Chapter 23

_**Notes**__ : Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses. Impossible de répondre à qui que ce soit. Je vais essayer de corriger le problème pour la prochaine fois. Concernant l'histoire, ce chapitre se termine sur une note de suspense. Désolée. Après celui-là, il en restera 4. À bientôt._

Chapitre 23 : La chance des Winchester

_5 juillet_

La tempête commence le 4 juillet, jour de fête nationale, que Sam et Dean célèbrent en mangeant de la glace arrosée de chocolat et de framboises en regardant la pluie tomber au-dehors. Le matin du cinq, le soleil se lève sur une aube grise, accompagné de vents forts et de coups de tonnerre. Sam trouve Dean assis sous le porche, enveloppé dans la couverture qu'il utilise pour ses migrations nocturnes vers le sofa. Il est un peu plus de huit heures. Dean a de grands cercles noirs sous les yeux et la peau tirée, mais il paraît calme.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? demande Sam qui frissonne malgré lui en t-shirt et pantalons de coton.

-Non, ça va.

La fin de juin a été extrêmement chaude et Dean semble savourer cette chute de température soudaine qui amène une légère amélioration de l'enflure au niveau de ses jambes. _Au moins mes chevilles ressemblent vaguement à des chevilles_, a-t-il dit avec philosophie la veille.

-Est-ce que tu as réussi à dormir un peu ?

-Quelques heures, répond Dean qui préfère rester vague plutôt que de se plaindre du manque de sommeil qui commence sérieusement à se faire sentir.

-La pluie va recommencer.

-Ils disent à la télé que c'est la pire tempête de l'histoire du Maine depuis dix ans.

Sam s'appuie contre la porte et respire l'air chargé d'ozone. C'est étrange de discuter de la température. Ils ne le faisaient jamais auparavant, sauf si elle devait affecter leur chasse. Les choses ont tellement changé que Sam se demande parfois si Dean et lui seraient capables de retourner à leur ancien mode de vie, bébé ou pas.

-Je vais me faire un café, déclare-t-il. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je prendrais bien un café aussi, répond Dean après avoir hésité un instant.

Sam le considère avec surprise. Dean n'a plus bu une goutte de caféine depuis qu'il sait qu'il est enceinte, malgré l'assurance de son cadet qu'une ou deux tasses par jour n'affecteraient pas le bébé, études scientifiques à l'appui.

-Je… tu as dit que ce n'était pas nocif pour le bébé, et je ne sais pas… J'ai envie d'en boire un.

-Hé, pas besoin de te justifier, dit Sam en lui souriant. J'ai juste été surpris. Tu viens ?

Dean hoche lentement la tête et accepte la main offerte sans passer de commentaire. Sam l'aide à se mettre debout. Au cours de la dernière semaine, ses mouvements sont devenus encore plus lents et malhabiles tandis que son niveau d'énergie est dangereusement bas. C'est normal dans les circonstances, a assuré Rania lors de leur dernière visite. La rétention d'eau qui affecte Dean est un poids supplémentaire à s'ajouter aux huit kilos et demi qu'il a pris durant la grossesse. La forme de son ventre s'est également modifiée, un autre phénomène qui survient au cours du troisième trimestre. L'utérus, qui avait pris beaucoup d'expansion vers le haut, descend de quelques centimètres lorsque le bébé se place en position de sortie, la tête vers le bas. Le centre de l'équilibre du corps doit encore s'ajuster, mais au moins, Dean n'a plus l'impression d'avoir l'estomac et les poumons compressés.

Dans la cuisine, Sam met la cafetière en marche et prépare des fruits pour le déjeuner tandis que Dean fait une de ses innombrables visites aux toilettes. Le café est prêt lorsqu'il vient rejoindre Sam, mais au lieu d'accepter la tasse tendue, il demeure immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air préoccupé.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Sam, ne t'énerve pas, d'accord ?

-Dean, ne commence pas une phrase par : ne t'énerve pas si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel et inspire profondément. «Je pense… je pense que je viens juste de perdre ce truc qui protège l'entrée de l'utérus.»

-Le bouchon muqueux ?

-Oui.

-Aux toilettes ? Je peux voir ?

-Non. J'ai tiré la chasse d'eau.

-Dean, tu aurais dû…

-Non, répète Dean en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre. Je suis aussi capable que toi de reconnaître un bouchon muqueux. Je n'avais pas envie de te voir observer avec fascination un truc rougeâtre dégoûtant qui vient de sortir de mon… de là.

Sam hoche lentement la tête, le temps de mettre ses idées en place.

-Donc, la perte du bouchon muqueux… dit-il finalement.

Dean prend sa tasse et va s'asseoir à la table en salivant devant le liquide sombre et chaud.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment significatif, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça peut se produire plusieurs jours avant l'accouchement.

-C'est vrai, répond Sam qui s'oblige à s'asseoir et à garder son calme. Je pense quand même qu'on devrait appeler Rania.

-J'étais sûr que tu allais dire ça, grogne Dean.

-Écoute, tu veux vraiment qu'elle se mette en colère comme l'autre jour ? Parce que je me rappelle bien l'avoir entendu mentionné que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit…

-Bon, mais c'est toi qui appelle.

-C'est toujours moi qui appelle.

-Et c'est toujours moi l'homme enceinte, réplique Dean du tac au tac. Depuis presque neuf mois.

-Bien, répond Sam en allant téléphoner dans le salon.

Il est soulagé, au fond, de pouvoir parler lui-même à Rania. Sans grande surprise, cette dernière confirme ce que Dean –et Sam aussi, d'ailleurs- sait déjà. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler. Le bouchon muqueux peut être expulsé plusieurs jours avant le début du travail. Ça confirme seulement que tout paraît se passer normalement, mais que Dean ne se rendra probablement pas jusqu'à la date des quarante semaine le 28 juillet.

_Merci quand même d'avoir appelé_, conclut Rania, et Sam se donne une tape mentale sur l'épaule.

Sam retourne dans la cuisine pour rendre compte du coup de fil à Dean, mais son frère n'y est plus. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'apprête à l'appeler quand il entend du bruit à l'étage. Un coup de tonnerre violent fait vibrer le plancher du cottage. La pluie a recommencé.

Le jeune chasseur trouve son frère dans leur chambre. Dean, assis sur le lit, termine de s'habiller. Il a le regard lointain, tourné en direction du berceau qui occupe un coin de la chambre, là où se trouvait auparavant une table antique décorative chargée de vases de fleurs séchées.

-Il manque quelque chose ? demande Sam en s'approchant.

-Non.

-Tu sais, il est magnifique.

-Il est pas mal, acquiesce Dean doucement.

Pas mal est un euphémisme. Le berceau est un meuble massif en bois d'érable avec de belles lignes courbes classiques, et des patins à bascule. Sur le panneau avant, des symboles de protection ont été gravés si finement qu'ils sont à peine détectables. Ils forment un demi-cercle autour du prénom de Sumiko, tracé en grandes lettres élancées, puis en caractères japonais juste en-dessous. Un travail aussi appliqué et réussi peut paraître surprenant venant de Dean, mais quiconque l'a vu couler une balle en argent ou calibrer un pistolet ne doute pas un instant de ses capacités manuelles. N'empêche : lorsqu'un Dean hésitant et peu sûr de lui a accepté de montrer le berceau à Sam, ce dernier a fait d'immenses efforts pour ravaler ses émotions prêtes à déborder. Il a aussitôt fait de la place pour le meuble dans leur chambre. Il est désormais entouré d'un cercle de sel, le matelas à l'intérieur est recouvert d'un drap de coton et d'une couverture en molleton vert pomme, qui arbore un petit ourson brodé aux quatre coins. Le petit éléphant de peluche, l'air joyeux, la trompe pointée vers le haut, y attend sagement le bébé.

-Dean, ça va ? Répète Sam en voyant que son frère ne bouge toujours pas.

-Oui, ça va, répond Dean en souriant doucement.

Il baille.

-Tu devrais peut-être te recoucher, suggère Sam.

-Quoi ? T'es malade ! Tu sais toute l'énergie que ça m'a pris rien que pour m'habiller ?

-Et si moi je le fais ?

-Sam…

-Dean. Tu tiens à peine debout. Je pourrais te masser le dos et rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'accepter mon aide ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de-

-Peut-être que moi j'en ai besoin, murmure Sam en caressant doucement le dos de son frère. Essaie de te mettre à ma place, Dean. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi inutile.

-Tu n'es pas inutile, répond Dean en s'abandonnant à la caresse.

-C'est toi qui porte notre fille, et tout ce que je peux faire la plupart du temps, c'est de te voir souffrir et de m'inquiéter.

-Ce n'est pas si terrible, Sam.

Sam se glisse derrière Dean et lui retire lentement sa chemise. «Je ne pourrai jamais savoir ce que ça fait que d'avoir notre fille à l'intérieur de moi.»

-Quand tu parles, quand tu es tout près de mon ventre, elle bouge parfois, elle réagit à ta voix. Est-ce que tu te sens mis à l'écart? Parce que je n'ai jamais voulu…

-Je sais, dit Sam qui se lève et aide Dean à le faire aussi.

Il baisse lentement son jeans. «C'est juste… Il n'y a pas grand'chose que je puisse faire, sauf prendre soin de toi.»

-Je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans toi, Sammy.

-Alors écoute-moi et viens te coucher.

Dean réprime un nouveau bâillement, secoue son jeans qui entoure ses chevilles et grimpe dans le lit. Il se couche se le côté. Sam glisse un oreiller entre ses jambes : c'est la seule position qui ne soit pas inconfortable. Puis, Sam se couche près de lui, dans le rôle de la grande cuiller, et rabat l'édredon par-dessus eux. La pluie tape fort contre les fenêtres, la chambre est fraîche. Avec un peu de chance, Dean pourrait rattraper une ou deux heures de sommeil. Sam glisse la main sous son t-shirt et travaille doucement sa colonne vertébrale avec de légères pressions des doigts. Il glisse son autre bras sous la tête de Dean qui vient se loger dans le creux de son épaule.

-Tu es bien comme ça ?

-Hun-hun, répond Dean en se détendant légèrement.

Les doigts de Sam courent le long de son flanc, puis font de petits cercles sur son ventre. Dean frémit. Il est tiède et désirable pressé contre Sam qui, presque malgré lui, poursuit son exploration en descendant vers son pubis pour effleurer son sexe. Il est surpris de le trouver gonflé et tendu. Un petit cercle humide s'étend lentement sur le coton de ses sous-vêtements.

-Sam ne me touche pas, s'il te plait, dit son frère, en réprimant un gémissement de douleur.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dean tourne la tête vers lui en rougissant. «Je ne sais pas… C'est comme si j'étais constamment sur le point de… tu sais…Il y a comme une pression dans mon bas ventre et-

-Et… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te….

Sam et Dean, qui apprécient tous les deux les mots vicieux qu'ils se susurrent à l'oreille dans le feu de la passion, deviennent étrangement pudiques quand le sexe est mentionné hors contexte. Il y a aussi une certaine gêne entre eux, depuis un mois. Sam sait que le désir de son frère a été mis en veilleuse, étouffé par son inconfort physique et le malaise qu'il éprouve face à la transformation qu'a subi son périnée. Il comprend, n'a jamais tenté de pousser Dean d'une quelconque façon, se disant que s'il en avait besoin, il ferait les premiers pas. Le sexe a été remplacé temporairement par des démonstrations de tendresse plus nombreuse qu'à l'habitude.

-Pourquoi est ce que je ne donne pas un petit coup de poignet ? Termine Dean brusquement. Parce que ce n'est pas si facile que ça, Sam, de trouver une position qui le permette. Et je… ça fait mal.

Complètement mortifié, Dean ferme les yeux, comme si cette simple action pouvait le faire disparaître.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, murmure Sam après un instant de réflexion.

-Non… non Sam, je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme… C'est… Je suis mal à l'aise, bon, t'es content ?

-Hé, je comprend, répond Sam en caressant doucement son ventre. Je ne suis pas obligé de regarder, tu sais. On n'a qu'à rester comme ça, sous les couvertures. J'ai juste besoin de ma main.

Dean soupire et rougit davantage.

-Je peux te soulager, insiste Sam. Laisse-moi faire.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu pathétique ? Marmonne Dean qui enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Être obligé de masturber ton pauvre frère enceinte ?

-Ce n'est pas pathétique, et ce n'est pas seulement par grandeur d'âme. Tu sais ce que ça me fait de te toucher.

-… Si tu insistes. Mais on reste dans cette position, okay ?

-Mmm. Attends, je vais juste m'étirer un peu pour prendre le lubrifiant.

Sam attrape le tube sur la table de chevet, retire son pantalon de pyjama et aide Dean à baisser ses boxeurs sous les couvertures. Puis, il enduit sa main d'une quantité généreuse du liquide froid et la place juste au-dessus du sexe de Dean, dans la chaleur des draps.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Doucement, Sam.

-Promis.

Sam serre lentement ses doigts autour du pénis tumescent qui continue de sécréter du liquide pré éjaculatoire. Il tente un premier mouvement vers le haut sans trop mettre de pression. Dean gémit encore, et inspire entre ses dents.

-C'est sensible ? demande Sam en s'arrêtant.

Son frère hoche la tête et ferme les yeux, laisse des larmes de douleur perler et s'accrocher à ses cils.

-Tu te sentiras mieux après, je te jure, murmure Sam qui prend doucement le scrotum lourd de son frère entre ses mains, massant chaque testicule très lentement.

-Mmm, murmure Dean sans cesser de grimacer.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, reproche gentiment Sam en soupesant le scrotum à nouveau, étonné par sa lourdeur. Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Sam… supplie Dean en se mordant les lèvres, fais-le. S'il te plait fais-le.

-Okay. Ça va. Je vais recommencer à te branler. Tu le dis si c'est trop douloureux.

Avec précaution, Sam commence un mouvement de va-et-vient, prenant soin de relâcher un peu de pression lorsqu'il se rapproche du gland brûlant et hypersensible et de mêler le liquide pré éjaculatoire au lubrifiant. Dean laisse échapper une longue plainte.

-Sam… il faut… fais-moi jouir… il faut… Ça fait encore mal je…

-On y est, murmure Sam à son oreille en pressant son sexe contre les fesses de Dean. Il resserre sa poigne et augmente la vitesse.

Perdu entre le plaisir et la douleur, Dean donne des coups de bassin désespérés, ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et il laisse une série de petits gémissements franchir ses lèvres.

-Tu y es presque, l'encourage Sam. Tu vas te sentir tellement mieux après. Continue, n'arrête pas, je te tiens. Tu vas décharger sur ma main et après tu vas pouvoir te reposer, d'accord ?

-Sam…gémit Dean en augmentant la vitesse de ses coups de hanches frénétiques.

Sam utilise sa main libre pour aller pincer un de ces mamelons. Dean pousse un cri involontaire. «Sam, je… je ne… je ne peux pas» halète-t-il, visiblement à bout de souffle.

-Oui, tu peux, tu y arrives. Tu es… tellement dur dans ma main, tellement chaud.

Sam continue de jouer avec le mamelon, le fait rouler entre ses doigts, l'effleure avec un ongle. Il embrasse le lobe d'oreille de Dean et commence à le sucer. Son pouce appuie sur le frein du pénis, puis dans l'ouverture palpitante de l'urètre. «Mon dieu Sam, il faut que…j'y suis presque je… Sam... continue, n'arrête surtout pas» dit Dean en poussant une longue plainte.

Sam presse le gland entre ses doigts, souffle sur le lobe humide de l'oreille qu'il vient de sucer. «Sam, je… Sam je vais…» grogne son frère qui commence à se tendre.

-Vas-y, répond Sam en se pressant plus étroitement contre lui.

Dean commence à trembler. Il donne un dernier coup de hanche, cambre le dos et pousse un cri rauque en s'immobilisant, tous les muscles de son corps tendus, une fraction de seconde avant que son pénis ne laisse échapper de longs cordons de sperme tiède qui sont projetés loin sur le matelas et sur son ventre. «Sam» murmure-t-il d'un voix étranglé, son corps secoué de spasmes erratiques qui n'en finissent plus tandis que son frère continue de le masturber doucement jusqu'à ce que la puissance de son orgasme commence à diminuer.

Dean tourne la tête et embrasse le cou de Sam, respirant par à coups, visiblement soulagé. Quelques secondes passent, et il recommence à se tendre. Il laisse échapper une nouvelle plainte tandis que son sexe, qui avait presque retrouvé sa souplesse, recommence à gonfler rapidement entre les doigts relâchés de Sam. «Et merde» chuchote Dean en posant une main sur son front visiblement à bout de force.

Sam, réalisant ce qui se passe, lui caresse la joue et lui dit d'une voix rassurante : «Hé… ce n'est pas grave… Avec toute la pression qu'il y avait là-dedans.»

-Je… j'en ai besoin, encore… avoue Dean honteusement.

Il a une flexion involontaire des hanches.

-Je m'en occupe. Fais juste te laisser aller.

-Mmmmm, gémit Dean qui continue de bouger dans la main de Sam qui la referme à nouveau, collante de sperme et de lubrifiant. Du petit doigt, il caresse le scrotum au passage, déjà tendu et prêt à provoquer un autre orgasme. Sam dégage son bras de sous la tête de Dean et le glisse dans sa bouche pour l'humidifier.

Dean est à peine conscient de ce qui se passe. Il a abandonné tout contrôle, la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller qui étouffe à peine les cris qu'il pousse involontairement. Sam descend son index mouillé jusqu'aux fesses de son frère qui frissonne violemment lorsqu'il sent la légère pression sur son anus.

Sam travaille rapidement le muscle et le pénètre, tirant à Dean un grondement bas et interminable. Lorsqu'il est suffisamment enfoncé, Sam augmente la cadence et la force du mouvement de va-et-vient de son autre main et incline le doigt dans cet angle particulier où il est certain d'appuyer sur la prostate de Dean.

La réaction est immédiate. Son aîné se tend à nouveau, les muscles tremblants de fatigue, et jouis une deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes en s'empalant frénétiquement sur le doigt de Sam qui s'applique à presser doucement son pénis jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son éjaculation, presque aussi puissante que la première. Les soupirs sonores et langoureux de Dean, la sueur qui mouille se dos, la fermeté des muscles de son rectum qui serre le doigt de Sam, l'odeur lourde de son sperme finissent par avoir raison de Sam qui presse son érection négligée contre le matelas et laisse son propre orgasme électriser son corps.

«Sam» marmonne Dean dont la respiration lente indique qu'il est tout près du sommeil. Son pénis au repos bat doucement dans la main de Sam. Ce dernier embrasse les boucles humides son cou, se lève sans bruit et va chercher une serviette tiède dans la salle de bain. Il nettoie Dean avec tendresse, souriant de le voir grogner dans son sommeil, réajuste l'oreille entre ses jambes et remonte les couvertures. Puis, il sort de la chambre sans bruit et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Dean dort trois heures complètes, ce qui est mieux que ce qu'il a réussi à faire au cours des dernières nuits. Au bout d'un moment, le tonnerre cesse de gronder, mais la pluie continue. Le lac a une couleur sombre et le vent fort y fait naître des vagues agitées.

Sam occupe son temps au ménage et à la lecture. Il passe le coup de fil hebdomadaire à Bobby qui lui donne quelques nouvelles de la chasse et s'informe discrètement de l'état de Dean. Puis, d'une voix encore plus bourrue que d'habitude, il demande à Sam de l'appeler lorsque «ce sera fait.» Sam sourit, l'assure qu'il sera le premier –et le seul, en y pensant bien- averti.

Dean descend le retrouver sur l'heure du dîner, les cheveux dressés sur sa tête, les yeux voilés de sommeil, mais l'air reposé. Il a adopté cette démarche si particulière aux femmes lourdement enceintes pieds légèrement écartés, dos courbé vers l'arrière, un main posée sur sa hanche pour un meilleur appui. C'est adorable. Et ça va rejoindre les autres trucs adorables dans la boîte de Sam.

-Hé, dit-il en souriant.

Il passe ses bras autour des épaules de Sam, installé à la table en train de préparer des légumes.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui.

-Tu as faim ?

-Je meurs de faim. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

**))))(((( **

C'est une journée longue et paresseuse. Sam fait un feu dans le foyer en milieu d'après-midi. Il s'asseoit avec un livre, Dean s'étend, la tête sur ses genoux, devant un vieux film d'horreur en noir et blanc soporifique, et s'endort presque aussitôt. Sam sent la somnolence le gagner aussi, bercé par le bruit régulier de la pluie et le craquement du bois qui brûle.

Ils soupent tôt. À la radio, on parle d'une alerte météo en cours, sur une partie du Maine et du New Hampshire, de précipitations abondantes, de vents violents et de sous-sols inondés. _En plein été, super_, dit Dean en fermant l'appareil. _Il n'y a pas du base-ball à la télé ?_

Plus tard, lorsqu'il sort de la douche, Dean a encore cet air préoccupé. Il va rejoindre Sam dans le salon et lui annonce qu'il croit avoir perdu «un autre morceau de ce truc muqueux.»

-Tu penses qu'il faut appeler Rania ?

-Je _sais_ qu'il ne faut pas appeler Rania, répond Dean qui regarde la pluie tomber debout près de la fenêtre. Elle m'a dit que ça pouvait venir en plusieurs parties. Et c'est dégoûtant

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean passe une main sur son ventre et grimace. «Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. J'ai mangé quelque chose qui ne passe pas.»

Il est à peine dix-neuf heures. Sam détourne les yeux de la partie de base ball. «Peut-être que tu aurais dû t'arrêter à ta troisième part de tarte.»

Dean grommelle quelque chose à propos de son estomac de béton et disparaît dans l'escalier.

Sam regarde la télé distraitement, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Il jette un coup d'œil dehors de temps à autre, se demande si le niveau du lac a commencé à monter sans s'en inquiéter davantage. Puis, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il s'endort assis bien droit sur le divan un peu après neuf heures.

**))))((((**

_5 juillet, 22h12_

«Sam ?»

La voix est à peine audible, au-delà des profondeurs du sommeil enveloppant de Sam.

-Sam ! Réveille-toi.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il veut seulement replonger.

-J'ai fait la ligne de sel, laisse-moi, marmonne-t-il.

-Sam !

On le secoue sans ménagement. Sam ouvre un œil en portant une main à son cou, raide d'être demeuré dans la même position. Dean est debout en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Quoi ? demande Sam en étirant ses bras paresseusement. Je me suis endormi en écoutant le…

Quelque chose dans l'expression de son frère l'arrête. Dans la pénombre du feu mourrant, ses yeux sont immenses.

-Dean, quoi ? C'est encore le bouchon ?

-Non… non je pense que ça a recommencé, répond Dean d'une voix incertaine.

-Les contractions ?

Sam se redresse vivement sur son séant et regarde l'heure sur sa montre. Dix heures douze minutes.

-Quand est-ce que…

-Il y en a eu deux, en fait.

Dean se prépare à s'asseoir. Sam se lève, comme s'il était monté sur des ressorts, et le soutiens jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien installé, le dos calé entre les coussins du sofa. Dean ne proteste pas. Il n'a pas l'air apeuré, ni même craintif. Juste surpris.

-La première, c'était à euh… neuf heures quarante et la deuxième vers dix heures cinq minutes. Je suis venu te réveiller après ça.

-Donc, vingt-cinq minutes d'écart. Ça ressemble plus à un début de travail normal que la dernière fois. Et…

Une pensée soudaine frappe Sam. Il sent une vague de chaleur soudaine envahir son visage.

-Ça a fait trente-sept semaines il y a deux jours, Dean. Tu comprends ? Ça a fait…

-J'ai compris la première fois, répond Dean, l'air toujours de ne pas bien savoir où il se trouve, ni ce qu'il y fait.

-Elle arrive, Dean, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Sue va… J'appelle Rania.

Sam se retourne et manque de basculer vers l'arrière quand Dean lui attrape le poignet.

-Quoi, une autre contraction ?

-Non…je voudrais juste qu'on attende la prochaine…pour être sûrs.

Sam commence à secouer la tête, mais Dean l'arrête avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. «Sam…ça va prendre des heures, et ça vient juste de commencer. Une contraction de plus, okay ? Pendant qu'on est ensemble juste tous les deux. Après, je te jure, tu pourras sauter sur le téléphone en paniquant.»

Dean fait une tentative de sourire qui va droit au cœur de Sam. Ce dernier acquiesce et sourit aussi.

Sam regarde sa montre. 10 heures quinze.

-Bon, dit-il, il nous reste environ quinze minutes. Je vais me faire un café, je pense. Tu veux venir dans la cuisine ou…

-Ouais, okay, répond Dean en attrapant la main de Sam pour se relever.

Il paraît soudain fragile et chétif malgré son ventre, dans son pantalon de pyjama usé et distendu qui flotte autour de ses chevilles et son t-shirt délavé qui a jadis été noir. Sam doit se retenir pour le laisser marcher lui-même jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois là, Dean se tire une chaise et réussit à s'asseoir sans aide. Sam remarque que ses mains tremblent un peu. Les siennes aussi, constate-t-il en réprimant un rire nerveux.

-Tu veux quelque chose, Dean ?

-Jus de pomme, répond automatiquement son frère. Hé Sam…

-Oui ?

-Tu penses vraiment que cette fois, c'est pour de vrai ?

_Hé Sam… Je n'ai pas rêvé les neuf derniers mois, par hasard_ ? Semblent demander les yeux de Dean.

-Oui, répond Sam, parfaitement en contrôle. Je le pense.

-Mmm, répond Dean en avalant son jus de pomme d'une traite.

Sam attend que son café s'infuse près de son frère en lui massant les épaules. Dehors, la pluie tombe toujours.

-Il y en a une qui commence, dit Dean en brisant le silence tendu qui s'étire.

Sam regarde sa montre. Dix heures dix. Il continue de fixer l'aiguille des secondes en gardant une main sur l'épaule de Dean.

-Je calcule la durée. Tu me dis quand c'est fini.

Dean hoche la tête, un main sur son ventre, l'autre agrippée à la table.

-Ça va ?

-C'est supportable. Elle… elle commence à diminuer… Okay. C'est terminé.

-45 secondes. J'appelle Rania.

Sam presse une main sur l'épaule de Dean et sort son cellulaire de sa poche. La ligne est mauvaise, mais Rania répond à la première sonnerie.

-Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-elle en guise de salutation.

-Je pense que ça y est, pour Dean. Il a perdu le reste du bouchon muqueux ce soir et il a recommencé à avoir des contractions.

-Combien de temps de délai ?

Sam donne les informations voulues, en se disant qu'il devrait avoir à portée de main un papier et un crayon.

-Okay. C'est probablement parti, répond Rania.

-On ramasse nos affaires et on arrive.

Il y a un étrange silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Rania ?

-Sam, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire et essaie de rester calme.

_Oh non. Merde. Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde_.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque d'essayer de vous rendre jusqu'ici.

-Le… risque ? Pourquoi ? Les contractions viennent juste de commencer on a sûrement le temps de…

-Sam. Est-ce que vous avez écouté les nouvelles ce soir ?

-Un peu je…

Alerte météo. Pluie abondante. Vents violents, se rappelle-t-il sans savoir où Rania veut en venir.

-Il y a plusieurs routes de fermées par ici. La Picastaqua est sortie de son lit et la Penobscot a fait la même chose dans votre coin.

-Il y a sûrement un autre chemin…

-Ici la tempête bat son plein. Un arbre vient juste de s'abattre en travers de la route à quelques kilomètres de chez moi. Nous sommes isolés. Personne ne peut passer.

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois que Dean et moi devons trouver un moyen de-

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Sam. Prend ton frère et met-le dans la voiture. Je ne sais pas par où vous allez passer ni combien d'heures vous allez prendre. Imagine que vous vous retrouviez bloqués à quelque part et que le bébé arrive, ou que Dean a des complications. Tu peux appeler une ambulance perdu au milieu d'un chemin inondé pour qu'on aide ton frère enceinte à accoucher ? Les routes sont_ fermées_.

Sam retire l'appareil de son oreille et le considère avec stupéfaction. «ET MERDE ! FOUTUE CHANCE DES WINCHESTER DE MON CUL !

À ce moment, seulement, il se rappelle que Dean est assis tout près. Il se retourne pour lui jeter un œil. Son frère a l'air plus surpris que jamais, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds comme ceux d'un hibou.

-Je… excuse-moi, Rania, dit Sam en tentant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix. Dis-moi ce qu'on va faire.

-Vous allez rester tranquillement chez vous.

_Tranquillement ? Tranquillement ! Mon frère est en train d'accoucher !_

-C'est moi qui vais venir jusqu'à vous.

-Okay.

-Lucas va me conduire. Il connaît toutes les routes par cœur, même les chemins de sous-bois, et il a un 4x4, qui se débrouille un peu mieux dans l'eau et la boue qu'une voiture classique. Si nous rencontrons un barrage policier, ou quoi que ce soit_, _il a des techniques toutes personnelles qu'il peut utiliser.

Tiens… Agent Murphy, peut-être ?

-Mmm mmm.

-Je vais charger tout le matériel possible dans le camion. Dean sera aussi sauf que possible dans les circonstances.

-Bien.

-Sam, je sais que c'est loin d'être l'idéal mais on ne peut pas risquer que…

-Je sais.

-Je vais me rendre jusqu'à vous. Je te le promets.

-Je te crois.

-Nous allons demeurer en contact par téléphone. Maintenant écoute-moi très attentivement : je vais devoir raccrocher pour faire les préparatifs. Je te rappellerai aussitôt que nous serons en route. La durée du travail pour un premier accouchement se situe autour de treize heures. Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de paniquer devant ton frère. Il a besoin de se sentir détendu et en confiance. Tu comprends ?

-Je comprends.

-Continuer de noter les intervalles entre les contractions et leur durée. Dans une demi-heure, Sam, je te reviens.

-Oui. Bye.

Comme dans un rêve, Sam raccroche et s'approche de Dean.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il.

La peur apparaît finalement dans les yeux de Dean.

À SUIVRE…


	24. Chapter 24

_**Notes**__ : Hé, tout le monde ! Donc, quelques mots sur ce chapitre. J'ai essayé d'être réaliste dans ma description du travail pendant un accouchement non pas que je prenne plaisir à faire souffrir Dean gratuitement mais, ayant travaillé en salle d'accouchement, et par expérience personnelle, j'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible à une réalité qui implique l'absence de péridurale et une rupture de la poche des eaux. Ça vous donne envie d'avoir des enfants ? ) Petit suspense à la fin, et un bébé dans le prochain chapitre, posté mercredi. À bientôt. DB_

Chapitre 24 : Au milieu de la nuit (3)

_5 juin, 23h30_

Lorsque la température de la douche est satisfaisante, Sam aide Dean à se déshabiller et à entrer dans la cabine. Puis, il le suit. Dean s'appuie le dos au mur, les yeux fermés, et laisse le jet d'eau couleur sur son abdomen en soupirant d'aise.

La durée entre les contractions demeure stable, se situant entre dix-huit et vingt minutes. Elles ne sont pas encore douloureuses au point d'affecter Dean réellement. Quand une commence, il s'immobilise, appuyé au mur ou a un meuble, ferme les yeux et attend qu'elle passe. Depuis l'appel fait à Rania, une heure –une éternité auparavant- Dean n'a pas cessé de circuler dans la maison. C'est sa façon de contrôler sa nervosité, pense Sam. Quand il lui a raconté sa conversation avec Rania, Dean a hoché la tête et pâli légèrement. Il n'a pas dit grand'chose pendant que son frère lui assurait que le médecin arriverait à temps et qu'il saurait parfaitement s'occuper de lui d'ici là. «Je te fais confiance, Sam», a dit Dean en tentant de sourire. Puis il s'est mis à marcher, parcourant toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée de long en large, demandant à Sam, collé à ses talons, de lui donner un peu d'espace. Quand ce dernier lui a suggéré de s'asseoir, Dean a répliqué en citant l'un des livres sur la grossesse que Sam connaît par cœur, spécifiquement le passage sur les avantages de demeurer debout et de circuler le plus longtemps possible. Dean n'est pas agressif, n'essaie pas de tenir Sam à l'écart. Il tente seulement de gérer les émotions qui s'agitent en lui.

Rania a téléphoné à onze heures. Lucas et elle venaient juste de se mettre en route. Elle a été satisfaite de constater que le travail ne semblait pas progresser trop vite. Elle et Sam on révisé les différentes étapes de la dilatation du col, la progression des contractions, les signes de complications à surveiller et les techniques de respiration à utiliser lorsque la douleur deviendra trop intense. (Sam se souvient de cette rencontre particulière dans le bureau du médecin, de Dean, scandalisé, déclarant que jamais personne ne réussirait à lui faire faire la respiration dite du «petit train.» Il avait eu droit en retour à l'un des rares éclats de rire de la jeune femme, qui l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il écoutait trop la télé et que la technique du petit train n'était plus utilisée depuis longtemps. Sur le chemin du retour, Sam avait supplié Dean de lui faire la locomotive jusqu'à ce que son frère se fâche et lui renverse le reste de son milk shake au chocolat sur la tête).

La ligne était mauvaise. Rania a promis de rappeler dans une heure et a fait promettre Sam de la rappeler au moindre incident. En arrière plan, ce dernier pouvait entendre la pluie et le tonnerre ponctués des jurons de Lucas.

Il y a cinq minutes, n'en pouvant plus de voir Dean user le plancher, Sam a proposé une douche, relançant son frère en lui rappelant que c'était également conseillé par les experts pour faciliter le travail. Il a aussi suggéré un bain, mais Dean a refusé tout net. Il déteste prendre des bains, et sa grossesse n'a fait qu'empiré les choses. _Je ne peux même pas sortir de là tout seul,_ a-t-il grondé. _Et j'ai l'air d'une baleine échouée_.

-Est-ce que ça te fait du bien ? Demande Sam en se rapprochant de son frère.

-Oui, répond Dean en entrouvrant les yeux.

-C'est le but.

Sam prend une serviette, la barre de savon, et nettoie son frère, commençant par le cou, la poitrine et les bras, pour s'attarder longuement à son ventre, y traçant des cercles savonneux tout doucement, dans un désir de communiquer avec leur fille. _Je suis là. Ton autre papa est là._ Dean lève un sourcil mais ne le repousse pas. Puis, soudainement, les muscles de son ventre se durcissent, le reste de son corps aussi. Sam lève la tête et le voit aspirer l'air précautionneusement entre ses dents.

-Tu penses que ça fait environ vingt minutes ? demande Sam en se rapprochant.

-M'en fous, répond Dean. Celle-là est… Elle… Mon dos…

D'après ce que Sam a lu, la tension des muscles du bas du dos est ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux pendant la phase de dilatation du col. Une expression dit : accoucher sur les reins. Pour certaines femmes, la douleur se limite au ventre. Pour d'autres, elle irradie tout autour du bassin. Apparemment, Dean fait partie de la deuxième catégorie.

Sam prend les mains de son frère et les passe autour de son cou. Puis, il se met à lui masser le dos assez fermement mais sans trop de pression. Dean se laisse faire. En fait, il va jusqu'à appuyer son front sur l'épaule de Sam.

Sam ne dit rien, attend que la contraction passe et se demande ce qui se passera lorsque la dilatation sera plus avancée, que les contractions viendront à toutes les cinq minutes et que celles que Dean expérimente présentement auront rétrospectivement l'air d'une promenade dans le parc.

Sam a toujours détesté voir son frère souffrir.

-C'est passé ? Demande-t-il lorsque Dean se détend contre lui.

Son frère reprend sa position initiale et a un rire nerveux. «Je suis pathétique, hein, Sammy ? Ce n'est pas un peu de douleur qui devrait me-

-Ce n'est pas _un peu de douleur_, rétorque Sam en le regardant sévèrement. Ne commence pas à t'excuser parce que tu souffres.

Dean hausse les épaules mais ne dit rien.

**))))((((**

_6 juillet, 00h15_

Après, la douche, Dean refuse de monter s'étendre un peu dans la chambre pour conserver ses forces. Cette simple suggestion de Sam lui vaut un regard à mi-chemin entre la condescendance et l'incrédulité. Il s'installe plutôt sur le sofa et essaie de réprimer des frissons qui ont autant à voir avec l'humidité du cottage que la nervosité et le stress auquel son corps est soumis.

Donc, Sam allume un feu. Sam est plutôt fier du contrôle qu'il semble avoir sur ses propres émotions. Être isolé avec un homme enceinte sans personne sur qui vous reposer peut avoir cet effet. Rania a passé un autre coup de fil, très bref dû à la difficulté qu'elle a d'obtenir un signal. Il était minuit. Elle a dit à Sam de compter encore deux heures, mais paraissait confiante.

Les premières flammes commencent à réchauffer la pièce. Sam s'asseoit près de Dean et passe une main autour de ses épaules. Dean se redresse, le dos raide, les sourcils froncés. Sam retire son bras.

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas voulu-

-Non Sam, c'est pas ça… C'est juste… Ça a fait bizarre.

-Bizarre comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas je…

Dean s'appuie à l'accoudoir et se relève péniblement. Il porte soudainement la main à son ventre. «Encore. J'ai comme senti une espèce de-»

Il se tait et baisse les yeux. Sam voit une tache sombre qui s'étend rapidement sur son pyjama, à l'intérieur des cuisses. Puis, le liquide coule le long des chevilles de Dean jusque sur le plancher, pour y former une flaque assez importante.

Dean demeure immobile, son regard fixé sur la flaque. Un frisson violent le secoue, et ses dents se mettent à claquer. Sam sort de sa torpeur et se lève à son tour. «Hé… Dean… Hé. Tout va bien. Tu as perdu les eaux, c'est tout. Ça fait parti du processus normal de l'accouchement.»

Visiblement sous le choc, Dean laisse Sam l'entraîner jusqu'aux toilettes et l'installer sur le bord du bain. «Je vais te chercher des vêtements» annonce Sam en lui lançant un dernier regard rassurant.

Il vole littéralement jusqu'à leur chambre pour prendre des sous-vêtements et un nouveau pantalon de pyjama. _Appeler_ _Rania, appeler Rania, appeler Rania_, hurle une voix dans sa tête_. Okay. Aider Dean à se changer, le rassurer,_ puis _appeler Rania._

Quand il y a rupture de la poche des eaux en début de travail, lui a expliqué le médecin, ce qui n'arrive que dans 5% des cas, contrairement à ce qu'on voit dans les films et à la télé, c'est un signe probable que la dilatation se fera plus rapidement. _Si ton frère perd ses eaux, Sam, tu l'installes dans la voiture et tu me l'amènes immédiatement._ _Les contractions, une fois la poche des eaux rompue, deviennent plus douloureuses. Le liquide amniotique agit un peu comme un coussin. Sans coussin, les muscles de l'abdomen et de l'utérus se contractent davantage._

Aider Dean, rassurer Dean, appeler Rania. Sans en avoir le moindre souvenir, Sam se retrouve soudainement à genoux devant son frère, à lui éponger les jambes. Dean l'observe en silence, si déconnecté qu'un instant, Sam a peur qu'il tombe en état de choc. Il monte les boxeurs et les pantalons propres au-dessus de ses chevilles et l'aide à se lever debout, puis achève de l'habiller.

-Tout va bien aller, Dean, okay ? Je suis là et Rania arrive. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur, hein ? Dean, tu es avec moi ?

-Sam.

-Quoi ?

-Il y en a une qui…

Dean se tait, ses jambes se plient et il s'accroche au bras de Sam pour ne pas tomber. Sam passe son autre main autour de sa taille. Il a pu jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre. Dix minutes.

Dix petites minutes depuis la dernière contraction, et celle-là semble déjà plus intense. Dean a les dents tellement serrées que Sam voit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter. «Respire Dean, tu te souviens ? Concentre toi sur ta respiration et essaie de rester détendu.»

-Et merde, susurre Dean qui resserre sa grippe autour du bras de Sam, mais il obéit sagement.

Il relâche l'air prisonnier de ses poumons et respire lentement, les yeux fermés, le visage moins tendu.

Sam calcule. 50 secondes. Dean lui lâche le bras. «Excuse-moi, c'était…»

-Ça va. Hé, Dean, on va aller dans la chambre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Okay.

Sam réprime sa surprise devant tant de docilité et le guide jusqu'à l'étage en lui tenant la taille. Dean se laisse asseoir sur le lit. Il frissonne toujours.

-Rania ne va pas arriver à temps, hein Sam ? Demande-t-il en lui souriant.

-Elle va arriver à temps, répond Sam fermement.

-Quand la poche des eaux éclate le travail-

-S'accélère, je sais. Rania va arriver à temps.

Dean hoche la tête, même s'il paraît loin d'être convaincu. Sam s'accroupit devant lui et met les mains sur ses genoux.

-Je vais aller chercher quelques trucs et rappeler Rania, dit-il doucement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'étends pas un peu ?

-Okay.

-Dean, je suis là, tout va bien se passer.

L'aîné sourit au milieu de son visage pâle. «Je te l'ai dit : je te fais confiance, Sam.»

Sam attend d'être au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre Rania. Le téléphone sonne. Trois coups, puis, un message enregistré explique à Sam que l'abonné qu'il tente de rejoindre n'est pas disponible. Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, il réussit à ne pas balancer son cellulaire contre le mur.

_Réfléchit, Sam… Utilise ton cerveau monstrueux, comme le dirait Dean. Premièrement, mettre les choses en perspective. Même si le travail est accéléré, la dilatation du col chez une personne dont c'est la première grossesse est un processus laborieux qui ne se réalise pas spontanément. Mettons une moyenne de treize heures même si on diminuait la durée de moitié, il resterait quand même six heures. La première contraction a eu lieu après neuf heures… Il est à peine plus de minuit, Rania a dit qu'elle serait là dans deux heures. Deux heures._

_Elle arrivera à temps, Sam. En attendant, installe Dean confortablement. De l'eau, des serviettes, et prend la trousse de premier soin, juste au cas où._

_Au cas où. Comme le dirait Rania : vaut mieux se préparer à tout éventualité. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Même si tu devais t'occuper de la phase d'expulsion, tu sais. Tu as étudié les bouquins, tu as appris tout ce que le médecin a voulu te montrer. _

Sam presse ses mains sur son front un moment, puis passe à l'action, rapidement, désireux de retourner auprès de son frère le plus vite possible. Après avoir rassemblé son matériel, il sort chercher l'énorme trousse de premiers soins de l'Impala, celle qu'ils utilisent habituellement pour la chasse. La pluie fouette son visage et lui fait du bien. Quand il monte l'escalier, les bras chargés, il se sent presque calme à nouveau.

Il laisse la trousse d'urgence près de la porte, craignant que sa vue ne perturbe Dean. Son frère est couché sur le côté, ses genoux ramenés le plus haut possible, l'oreiller serré entre ses mains.

-J'en ai eu une autre, dit-il à Sam sans ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas remarqué l'heure.

-C'est pas gave. Est-ce qu'elle vient juste de finir ?

-Mmm.

Sam regarde sa montre.

-Sept minutes, Dean. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

Sam pose le bassin d'eau, les glaçons et quelques serviettes près du lit. Puis, il repousse les couvertures et s'installe près de Dean. Le cellulaire, dans sa poche, est obstinément silencieux.

-Je suis là, répète Sam en caressant les cheveux de son frère.

-Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué, se moque Dean en ouvrant les yeux.

Il se redresse sur un coude. «Toi, tu tiens le coup ?» demande-t-il plus sérieusement.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel. «Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.»

-Qu'est-ce que Rania a dit ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle arriverait à temps, ment Sam très naturellement.

-Tu parles d'une façon de mettre un enfant au monde.

-Pourquoi pas ? Sue est une Winchester. Tu penses que c'est un peu d'imprévu qui va lui faire peur ?

-Oh non, murmure Dean en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Sam regarde sa montre. S'il peut se fier à la fin de la dernière, l'intervalle est de sept minutes.

Il prend la main de Dean et lui rappelle doucement de bien respirer. Dean hoche imperceptiblement la tête et presse les doigts de Sam entre les siens. Cinquante secondes et c'est terminé. Pendant que son frère retrouve son souffle, Sam refait discrètement le numéro de Rania, sans succès.

La demi-heure suivante se passe dans un silence presque complet. Entre les contractions, Dean essaie de se détendre ou croque des glaçons, une main sur son ventre, l'autre dans celle de Sam. Son cadet laisse milles scénarios possibles défiler dans sa tête et cherche une solution à chacun d'entre eux. Il réessaie le téléphone par deux fois et maudit de tout son cœur les compagnies de cellulaires et les tempêtes en juillet.

Il est près d'une heure quand survient une contraction particulièrement douloureuse, après six minutes seulement (cinq et demi, si Sam voulait être honnête avec lui-même). Dean laisse échapper un gémissement et se redresse en position assise. Instinctivement, Sam recommence à lui masser le dos. La forme du ventre de son frère n'est plus cette demi-sphère parfaite : quand les muscles de l'utérus se contractent, on peut presque distinguer la forme du bébé.

-Je ne peux pas… rester couché, marmonne Dean quand la contraction commence à diminuer. Mon dos…

Il passe une main sur son front couvert de sueur.

-Attend, j'ai une idée, dit Sam qui s'installe en position assise, le dos appuyé contre le montant du lit, de façon à avoir accès à l'eau et aux serviettes facilement. Il aide ensuite son frère à s'installer entre ses jambes, le cale contre son abdomen de façon à ce que sa tête repose juste sous son menton.

-C'est mieux, murmure Dean en se détendant.

Il a à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'une nouvelle contraction commence. Il grogne, se penche par en avant et cherche à l'aveuglette la main de Sam qu'il presse avec force. Son cadet utilise sa main libre pour recommencer à lui masser le dos. Cinq minutes et demi d'intervalle, presque soixante secondes de durée. Quand c'est terminé, Dean se met à trembler. Sam le serre contre lui.

-Quand je pense que j'ai fait subir la même chose à maman, dit Dean en claquant des dents. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Sam sourit.

-Je pense qu'elle l'a fait volontairement, Dean.

Dean rigole doucement. Sam embrasse son cou et ajoute : «Tu te débrouilles comme…»

-Si tu dis : comme un chef, ou un champion, ou un as, je ramasse ce qui me reste de force pour te botter le cul.

-Tu te débrouilles bien.

-Pas comme si j'avais le choix. Tu me donnes un autre glaçon ?

-Attends.

Sam glisse doucement le cube de glace dans la bouche de son frère et le presse à nouveau contre lui. Quatre contractions et vingt minutes plus tard, Dean frissonne et sue abondamment. Son frère lui passe une serviette froide sur le visage et dans le cou, murmure des mots d'encouragement à son oreilles, lui dit qu'il l'aime et qu'il est fier de lui, sachant qu'il s'en tire à bon compte uniquement parce que Dean est fatigué et souffrant. Il ne tente même plus de tenir la conversation entre les contractions et Sam sait qu'il se retient pour ne pas se plaindre à haute voix pendant les pics de douleur.

Rania va arriver, se répète Sam quand son frère presse férocement sa main. Rania va arriver et tout va bien aller.

Il est presque une heure trente quand la sonnerie du cellulaire de Sam se fait entendre. Dean est au milieu d'une contraction et c'est à regret que son cadet libère sa main pour pouvoir répondre.

-Rania ?

Il y a un bruit de friture. Mauvais. La voix du médecin lui parvient de très loin, entrecoupée de coupures et de grésillement : «...am ? …fallu trouver un autre che… solée… Incapable d'avoir un si.. … au moins une heure je…»

-Dépêchez vous s'il vous plaît, répond Sam en prenant soin de ne pas laisser la panique transparaître dans sa voix. Il a perdu les eaux et les contractions sont aux cinq minutes.

-Est-ce que…

Et la ligne coupe. Sans surprise, Sam ferme son téléphone et le dépose près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Grogne Dean, ses deux mains pressées sur son ventre, son menton appuyé sur sa poitrine.

-Ils arrivent, répond Sam en l'observant avec inquiétude.

Dean se fatigue rapidement. Quand la contraction se termine, il s'effondre littéralement contre Sam.

-Je ne peux pas, affirme-t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverai pas, Sam. Je vais trouver le moyen de tout faire rater et-

-Ne soit pas stupide. Tu tiens magnifiquement bien le coup.

Sam trempe la serviette dans le bassin et mouille le visage de Dean qui soupire en rattrapant son souffle.

-Je suis fatigué, avoue-t-il avec honte.

-Je sais. Je suis là.

-Oh merde.

Dean se redresse brusquement. Cette fois, il ne peut pas étouffer la longue plainte qui vibre dans sa gorge. 4 minutes d'écart.

**))))((((**

_6 juillet, 02 :00_

Sam sent sa gorge se serrer à nouveau lorsque les yeux de Dean s'entrouvrent brusquement, annonçant une nouvelle contraction. Il doit l'aider à se redresser. Son frère s'agrippe à ses deux mains et laisse échapper une série de jurons.

-Pense à respirer, Dean, murmure Sam à son oreille.

-Toi, respire ! Grince son frère qui obéit tout de même, narines frémissantes, inspirant le plus lentement possible.

Il serre les mains de Sam si fort que ce dernier en grimace de douleur. Il n'y a pas de doute: si Dean le voulait il pourrait facilement lui briser un doigt. Ou deux. Les contractions demeurent espacées de 4 minutes mais durent maintenant plus de soixante-dix secondes. Le t-shirt de Dean est mouillé de sueur –celui de Sam aussi, maintenant qu'il y pense- et il a repoussé les draps. Il continue de claquer des dents entre les contractions, son front paraît anormalement chaud, et Sam ne sait plus trop s'il doit le couvrir ou continuer à le rafraîchir. Quand la contraction s'achève et que Dean pousse un demi sanglot, Sam est tout près de faire la même chose.

-Sam, murmure Dean en s'effondrant de travers, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-J'ai soif.

-Je vais prendre un gla-

- Fiche-moi la paix avec tes glaçons ! Je veux de l'eau. Dans un verre. Je veux un galon d'eau.

-Dean, si jamais…

-Quoi ? Si jamais Rania doit m'ouvrir et que je ne suis pas à jeun ? Je. M'en. Fous. Rania n'est pas là et JE VEUX DE L'EAU !

Dean veut de l'eau. En ce moment, Sam lui donnerait la lune. Il n'a pas le cœur à refuser. «Okay, okay. J'y vais» dit-il d'une voix tranquille.

Il installe Dean en position latérale et le laisse seul à regret. Il pique la course de sa vie jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, passe à un cheveux de s'étaler de tout son long au bas de l'escalier, tire deux bûches dans le foyer sans attendre de voir si elles prennent, passe par l'entrée pour déverrouiller les nombreuses serrures de la porte –il ne manquerait plus que Lucas soit obligé de l'enfoncer à son arrivée- et s'arrête dans la cuisine. L'eau glacée qui coule dans le verre lui fait réaliser qu'il est aussi assoiffé. Il en boit deux, le remplit une troisième fois et remonte les marches quatre à quatre. Dans la chambre, Dean est recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

-Sam, marmonne-t-il.

-Je suis là. J'ai ton eau.

Dean se redresse lentement sur ses coudes et tente de prendre le verre des mains de Sam, mais les siennes tremblent tellement que son frère doit l'aider. Il avale convulsivement. Le liquide clair coule sur son menton et, à la moitié, Sam lui retire le verre. «Pas trop vite, tu vas vomir.

-Une autre foutue contraction, grince Dean en agrippant le col du t-shirt de Sam. Ça ne fait pas quatre minute, pourquoi est-ce que ça va si vite !

La technique de la respiration a des limites, réalise Sam. Et c'est maintenant. Dean gronde et jure en tirant sur le tissu du chandail qui commence à céder.

-Je pense que ça coule encore, gémit Dean en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

Quatre-vingt secondes.

-Dean, il faut que je regarde.

-Rince-toi l'œil, répond-il d'une voix morne, une main sur les yeux.

La pudeur a tendance à passer au deuxième plan quand on subit plusieurs heures de contractions. Sam baisse le pantalon de Dean. Une grande tache rosée s'étend sur ses boxeurs blancs. S'obligeant à demeurer calme, Sam les descend aussi, s'excuse à son frère qui réprime un gémissement et lui écarte délicatement les jambes.

Qu'est-il censé voir, il l'ignore. Et ce n'est pas comme si la physiologie de son frère était en tout point semblable à celle d'une femme. Il est juste soulagé de ne pas apercevoir la tête du bébé.

-Je vais te mettre une autre paire de-

-Non, réplique Dean qui s'est redressé sur ses coudes et l'observe d'un œil mauvais. Je ne peux pas… juste… la sensation du tissu me fait mal. Rabats les couvertures. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça! Si ça te rend mal à l'aise tu n'es pas obligé de rester.

-Dean je…

-Non, répète son frère, plus doucement cette fois. Excuse-moi. Je… je suis insupportable et… Sam. Merde.

Dean lui donne un coup de pied involontaire en remontant ses jambes contre lui et en adoptant une position fœtale.

-Trois minutes, dit Sam qui recouvre son frère d'un drap et s'accroupit près de lui pour pouvoir lui masser le dos. Cette fois, le sanglot que pousse Dean n'est même pas étouffé, et Sam se demande bêtement comment les femmes font pour subir cette épreuve depuis des millénaires.

-…Pas supposé se passer comme ça, dit Dean entre ses dents. Mais non, hein, il faut…toujours que ça tourne mal pour nous d'une façon… ou d'une autre… Je ne sais pas… pourquoi j'ai pensé que ce serait… ahhh… différent.

-Tout est sous contrôle, Dean.

-Rien n'est sous contrôle, Sam ! Rien ! Je…je ne tiens pas le coup. Rania n'est pas là je…

Dean a un haut le cœur mais réussit, au prix d'un effort incommensurable, à garder son estomac sous contrôle. Sam, impuissant, est à deux doigts des larmes. Quand son frère se détend, il en profite pour glisser quelques serviettes sous lui et lui éponger le front encore une fois.

-Tu veux qu'on reprenne la même position que tout à l'heure ?

Dean marmonne qu'il ne croit pas être capable et qu'il voudrait dormir. Alors Sam change son t-shirt trempé et s'étend près de son frère, de façon à pouvoir lui faire face. Ensuite, il perd la notion du temps. Son univers se réduit au lit et à Dean. Les contractions surviennent aux trois minutes et durent quatre-vingt-dix secondes. Qu'on le calcule d'une façon ou d'une autre, la phase de dilatation du col va bientôt atteindre son terme. Dean est replié sur lui-même, ses deux mains accrochées au bras de Sam. Il gémit de façon continue et paraît somnoler entre les contractions. Sam lui parle à l'oreille, masse son dos et caresse ses cheveux humides de sueur. Il rajoute une couverture quand Dean grelotte et ne laisse que le drap quand il se met à suer.

Et puis soudainement, qu'il se soit écoulé vingt minutes ou deux heures, à la fin d'une contraction, Dean ouvre les yeux très grand et regarde Sam, les sourcils froncés.

-Il… il se passe quelque chose là, en bas.

-Quoi ? Dean ?

-Ça brûle c'est… Il faut que je… Sam, ça pousse. Je pense qu'il faut que je pousse, chuchote Dean d'une voix brisée.

Au même moment, un bruit sourd résonne depuis le rez-de-chaussée «Sam ? Dean !» demande la voix bénie de Rania, aussitôt suivie de celle de Lucas : «Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?»

Sam ferme les yeux et s'accorde quelques larmes silencieuses avant de pouvoir répondre.

À SUIVRE…


	25. Chapter 25

_Notes : Désolée de vous annoncer qu'il y a encore un suspense à la fin de ce chapitre. Moi qui disais au début de mon histoire que je n'étais pas fan des cliffhangers, j'ai l'air de quoi maintenant ? : -) Merci pour la critique, Élida17. Je suis d'accord que tout ça vaut la peine. Désolée de n'avoir pas pu te répondre personnellement._

Chapitre 25 : Sumiko

_6 juillet, 03h00_

Sam a vaguement conscience de la commotion qui règne dans la maison. Rania apparaît la première dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, les joues rouges et les cheveux emmêlés, un énorme sac de voyage accroché à son épaule. Elle leur jette un rapide coup d'œil, passe la tête dans le corridor et donne une série d'ordre à Lucas. Puis, elle ouvre son sac et y prend une paire de gants en latex.

Sam se redresse dans le lit. «Il dit qu'il a envie de pousser».

-Okay… La durée des contractions et l'intervalle ?

-Quelque chose comme 90 secondes. Il y a un écart de trois minutes. Il y en a une qui vient juste de finir.

Rania s'approche de Dean et pose une main sur son front.

-Hé Dean ?

Ce dernier cligne des yeux et la regarde sans comprendre, comme s'il était surpris de la voir là. «Je suis désolée mais il faut que je t'examine. On va se dépêcher avant la prochaine contraction.»

-Mmm, répond Dean qui se tourne sagement sur le dos.

Rania remonte le drap de manière à ce qu'il demeure couvert jusqu'aux genoux, et Sam lui est bêtement reconnaissant de sa délicatesse. Il aide son frère à remonter ses jambes et lui parle tout au long de l'examen pendant que Dean respire par à coups en essayant de ne pas grimacer. «Je te l'avais dit qu'elle serait là à temps. Tu vois, tout va bien. Sue sera bientôt avec nous.»

Rania se relève et retire ses gants. «La dilatation est complète. Dean ? Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement.»

Dean hoche la tête et se redresse sur ses coudes avec l'aide de Sam.

-Je sais que c'est difficile de résister mais je ne veux pas que tu pousses à la prochaine contraction. J'ai des choses à préparer avant. Continue de respirer et essaie de détendre ton corps le plus possible. On va se dépêcher et ensuite, tu pourras mettre ta fille au monde.

-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demande Dean d'une voix inquiète.

-D'après ce que je peux voir, tout se passe normalement.

Dean pousse un long soupir qui s'interrompt soudainement quand une autre contraction commence. Il se tourne instinctivement sur le côté gauche et cherche à tâtons la main de Sam.

-Sam, j'ai besoin de toi, dit Rania qui continue de fouiller dans son sac.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser, répond Sam.

La jeune femme le fusille du regard.

-Sam.

À regret, Sam se penche et murmure à l'oreille de Dean. «Je dois juste aller aider Rania quelques minutes et je reviens, okay ? Je suis juste à côté.»

-Lucas est en train d'apporter mon matériel jusqu'ici. On va installer un drap stérile sur le tapis ici, près du lit. Ce sera ma surface de travail. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais à défaut d'avoir une table, ça fera l'affaire. Tu m'amènes tout ce qui se trouve près de la porte.

Sam hoche la tête. Une plainte de son frère lui va droit au cœur. Le médecin pose une main sur son bras. «Je m'occupe de Dean. Tout va bien aller, Sam. Fais-moi confiance.»

-Je te fais confiance. C'est juste que…Il est tellement fatigué.

-C'est normal quand un accouchement progresse aussi rapidement. Ce n'est jamais facile de voir souffrir ceux qu'on aime, mais crois-moi : une fois que vous tiendrez votre fille dans vos bras, vous oublierez tout le reste. Allez, dépêche-toi.

Sam n'est pas surpris de voir la quantité de matériel qui s'empile près de la porte. Il le transporte jusqu'au pied du lit où le médecin est en train d'étendre un immense champ stérile et d'y disposer différents instruments. Sam termine avec un galon d'eau stérile et une pile de serviettes, tendues directement par Lucas, l'air épuisé, qui lui souhaite bonne chance et explique qu'il va aller entretenir le feu au rez-de-chaussée. Sa discrétion respectueuse est toute à son honneur.

Sam dépose son chargement près de Rania et retourne trouver Dean qui s'accroche aussitôt à lui. «Sam je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir. Il faut que je pousse.» murmure-t-il avec une certaine gêne, comme s'il devait se sentir responsable de la volonté indépendante de son corps.

-Tu n'auras plus besoin, répond Rania. Tout est prêt. Okay. Sam : aide Dean à descendre vers le pied du lit. Je veux qu'il soit le plus près du bord possible, une fois ses genoux pliés. Ensuite, tu t'assois derrière lui de façon à le soutenir en position semi-assise.

L'installation est laborieuse, mais Dean, animé d'une nouvelle détermination, collabore autant qu'il le peut. Une fois bien callé contre le dos de son frère, il laisse Rania installer plusieurs serviettes sous lui et remonter le drap qui le recouvre jusqu'au niveau des hanches. Elle porte de nouveaux gants et a installé sur le plancher une lampe halogène à piles qui lui permet de mieux voir. Son ingéniosité est sans limites, pense Sam.

-Il y en a une autre qui arrive, avertit Dean.

-Bien. Ce que je veux que tu fasses, quand une contraction commence, c'est de te redresser et de t'agripper à tes genoux avec tes mains. Ce sera plus facile de cette façon-là. Tu prends une profonde inspiration, tu la bloques et tu pousses. Concentre tes efforts vers le bas du ventre. Sam, tu le soutiens de manière à ce qu'il-

-C'est maintenant, murmure Dean qui se met en position avec l'aide de Sam. La première poussée lui arrache un grondement. Sam sent ses muscles tendus trembler contre lui. Il le soutient sans entraver ses mouvements, envahi par des émotions si violentes qu'il a l'impression de se noyer.

Lorsque Dean laisse finalement l'air quitter ses poumons et qu'il s'affaisse contre lui, Sam le serre fort. «Je t'aime, murmure-t-il à son oreille. Je t'aime, Dean.»

-C'était parfait, Dean, commente Rania en lui caressant la jambe. Rassemble tes forces pour la prochaine.

Dean Winchester a toujours détesté l'inaction. Il a appris, dès son plus jeune âge, qu'il existe deux attitudes face à la vie : subir ou agir. Si la première phase de l'accouchement lui a laissé l'impression affolante de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle, ni sur son corps, ni sur la douleur, la deuxième phase lui permet de reprendre une partie de ce contrôle, d'agir. Silencieux, concentré, il écoute les conseils de Rania et les encouragements de Sam, travaillant de concert avec son corps pour expulser le bébé malgré l'épuisement physique qui le fait trembler et la douleur qui augmente alors que la tête de sa fille s'engage lentement dans le canal utérin.

Une demi-heure et plusieurs contractions plus tard, cependant, sa fatigue menace de l'emporter sur sa détermination farouche. Une poussée particulièrement longue et laborieuse lui arrache un nouveau sanglot, et il laisse ses jambes choir sur le côté avant de s'effondrer contre Sam. «Elle ne va jamais sortir» se plaint-il en levant la tête pour chercher les yeux de son frère.

Sam, qui tremble lui aussi de fatigue, embrasse son front. «Bien sûr qu'elle va sortir.»

-Dean, je sais que c'est dur, ajoute Rania en lui redressant les jambes doucement mais fermement. Ta physionomie n'est pas tout à fait semblable à celle d'une femme. Le canal utérin est plus long, mais ça progresse. Je touche sa tête avec mes doigts.

-Est-ce qu'elle est coincée ? demande Dean avec inquiétude.

-Non. Elle arrive. Travaille avec ton corps. Il sait quoi faire. Tu y es presque.

Dean ferme les yeux et hoche la tête. Sam caresse ses bras hérissés de chair de poule et l'aide à respirer en rythme avec lui. Quand la prochaine contraction commence, il aide Dean à s'installer et soutient son dos. Les yeux fermés, le visage crispé, Dean pousse sous les encouragements de Rania, puis s'arrête, la gorge déchirée par un cri guttural.

«Elle ne passe pas, elle va me déchirer en deux» gémit-il alors que des larmes de douleur coulent librement sur ses joues.

-La tête couronne, Dean, répond Rania. Je sais que ça fait mal, je sais que tu es fatigué mais si tu me fournis une bonne poussée la prochaine fois, la tête va sortir. Le reste ne te demandera presque pas d'effort.

-Facile à dire, marmonne Dean qui tente quand même de retrouver son calme.

-On y arrive, Dean, murmure Sam à son oreille.

-Toi, la ferme. C'est ta faute si j'accouche d'un bébé géant ! Riposte son frère en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Désolé, répond Sam avec sincérité.

-Oh non, ça recommence.

Cette fois, malgré tous ses efforts, Dean n'arrive pas à rester silencieux. La poussée semble ne jamais vouloir finir, et la plainte continue qui vibre dans sa gorge se transforme en une espèce de grondement animal Puis, soudainement, il devient une masse inerte contre Sam.

-La tête est sortie, Dean, annonce Rania en leur souriant.

-La… tête est… bredouille Sam qui sent son cœur doubler de volume dans sa poitrine. Dean, la tête est sortie…

-J'ai entendu, répond son frère d'une voix rauque et incertaine. Il faut… ça pousse encore Rania.

-Okay, Dean. Maintenant, je veux que tu donnes une série de poussées sans y mettre trop de force. Environ trois secondes chaque fois. Tu peux faire ça ?

-Mmm.

Dean se redresse une nouvelle fois. Ses jambes tremblent et il a de la difficulté à s'y agripper avec ses mains. Sam se penche au-dessus de lui et tient lui-même ses jambes en place. «Accroche-toi à mes bras» lui dit-il en bandant ses muscles.

-C'est bien, Dean…comme ça, guide Rania. Tu peux respirer, les épaules sont là… Une autre poussée. On relâche. Okay… une petite dernière. Vas-y maintenant… encore…encore…Voilà ! Elle est sortie. C'est fini, Dean, elle est là !

Dean s'effondre contre son frère qui le sert dans ses bras si fort qu'il l'empêche probablement de respirer. Puis, Sam voit le minuscule truc au visage fripé couvert de sang et de sécrétions que Rania brandit entre ses mains pour leur montrer.

-Elle va bien ? Demande Dean d'une voix pleine de panique. Elle ne pleure pas, pourquoi elle ne-

À ce moment, un petit couinement s'échappe de la bouche du bébé. Ce bruit semble la surprendre et ses bras se déploient soudainement. Sa minuscule poitrine se gonfle, et elle commence à pleurer avec conviction, son visage encore grisâtre se teintant presque immédiatement de rose.

Rania, tout souriante, dépose aussitôt le bébé sur le ventre de Dean. «Elle est parfaite, dit-elle d'une voix émue. Réchauffe-la avec ta peau.»

-Mon Dieu, murmure Sam en tendant une main hésitante vers l'enfant. Mon Dieu Dean, regarde, c'est… c'est nous qui l'avons fabriqué.

De son doigt qui parait énorme, Sam caresse délicatement le dos de sa fille qui continue de pleurer en se tordant doucement. Dean observe la petite créature qu'il vient de mettre au monde, les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres tremblantes. Puis, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un long rêve, il pose sa main sur la tête parfaitement ronde recouverte d'un duvet blond. «Elle est… elle est tellement petite» murmure-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Sam sent des larmes couler sur ses joues et glisser pour se perdre dans les cheveux mouillés de son frère. Il pose les lèvres sur le dessus de sa tête et se permet d'accompagner sa fille en pleurant. «Elle est parfaite, Dean… Elle… Je t'aime. Regarde ce que tu as fait. Je t'aime.»

Dean lève la tête vers lui. La fatigue l'empêche d'adopter son attitude macho habituelle et de ravaler ses larmes. Il sourit à Sam, non pas le sourire charmeur de Dean Winchester, mais un sourire d'enfant, enthousiaste, qui ne cache rien. Puis, il reporte son attention sur sa fille et caresse sa joue. «Hé, Sumi... Tes deux papas te braillent dessus. Est-ce que ce n'est pas assez pathétique à ton goût, ça ?» dit-il d'une voix douce qui rappelle vaguement à Sam les plus vieux souvenir de sa petite enfance. _Hé, Sammy. Pleures pas. Papa va revenir. Et en attendant je laisserai rien t'arriver. _

Rania les rejoint et avec une serviette et se met à frotter vigoureusement le nourrisson, autant pour activer la circulation sanguine que pour nettoyer le bébé. Puis, à l'aide d'une petite poire en caoutchouc au long bec, elle aspire les sécrétions dans son nez et sa gorge, lui arrachant un nouveau sanglot de protestation. «C'est bien, ma puce, te laisse pas faire.» dit Dean qui se penche et pose ses lèvres sur la peau douce et tiède de son crâne.

-Sam, tu veux couper le cordon ? demande Rania qui vient juste de clamper le long organe bleuté qui a le diamètre d'une pièce de vingt-cinq sous.

Elle tend une paire de ciseaux chirurgicaux à Sam qui les accepte en tremblant un peu. «Je ne vais pas lui faire mal ?»

-Elle ne sentira rien du tout.

Sam regarde Dean qui a un hochement imperceptible de la tête. Il coupe à travers le tissu humain bleuâtre et coriace, fermant les yeux à la dernière seconde, certain d'avoir causé de la douleur à sa fille, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Déjà, les pleurs de Sumiko ont diminué d'intensité. Rania prend une serviette propre et l'enveloppe précautionneusement sans la bouger du ventre de Dean. Sam regarde son frère, puis regarde le minuscule visage grimaçant de sa fille (le plus beau visage grimaçant qu'il ait jamais vu). De nouveau au travail entre les jambes de Dean, Rania parle d'expulsion et de placenta, mais aucun des deux frères ne l'écoute.

Il y a une communication silencieuse entre eux. Dean est pressé contre la poitrine de Sam qui le soutient en même temps qu'il soutient leur fille. _Tu vois_, semblent dire les yeux verts de Dean. _Tu comprends maintenant ?_

Sam comprend. Il sent un poids s'écraser sur sa poitrine, comme une brique, une pierre, et sait qu'il ne s'en départira jamais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam Winchester réalise réellement l'amour et la dévotion que lui portent son frère, de seulement quatre ans son aîné, qui l'a élevé au mieux de ses capacités de chambre de motel en chambre de motel et qui n'a jamais même songé à faire passer ses besoins, ses désirs, avant ceux de son petit frère.

Parce que Sam regarde sa fille et ressent la même chose. Le poids qui pèse sur sa poitrine est la somme de toutes les responsabilités et tout l'amour qu'il ressent, de tous ces moments à venir où il cherchera à rendre Sumiko heureuse, à lui donner ce qu'il y a de mieux, à s'inquiéter. Constamment.

Cette réalisation le terrorise et l'émerveille. Dean, si pâle que les taches de rousseur sur son visage paraissent deux fois plus nombreuses, regarde le bébé comme s'il n'y croyait pas réellement, et en même temps, il y a dans son visage une expression d'amour farouche que Sam connaît bien parce qu'elle lui a toujours été destinée, à lui et à lui seul. Il n'est pas jaloux. Juste heureux. Bêtement, dans cette chambre qui sent la sueur et le sang, pendant que la pluie continue à tomber au-dehors, à aimer son frère et sa fille et à ne rien désirer de plus.

-Sam ? demande doucement Rania en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Mmm ?

-Il faut que je la reprenne un petit peu, le temps de faire quelques examens et son Agpar.

Dean soupire et embrasse une dernière fois le front du bébé. Rania la prend délicatement entre ses bras.

-Si tu allais chercher un bassin d'eau tiède, en bas ? Suggère Rania. On va nettoyer un peu ta fille et installer Dean plus confortablement.

Sam hoche la tête et se lève après avoir calé Dean contre des oreilles. Son frère a recommencé à frissonner. Il ajoute une couverture supplémentaire. Les yeux de Dean ont peine à rester ouvert. «Tu vas pouvoir dormir bientôt, dit-il en caressant sa joue.»

Dean répond par un hochement de tête, l'air las mais content.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il règne une agréable chaleur. Lucas a fait du café et le boit tranquillement, assis dans la pénombre à la table de la cuisine.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? demande-t-il en souriant.

-Oui.

Sam rince le bassin dans l'évier et le remplit d'eau chaude.

-Tu sais, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Lucas, tu as une femme extraordinaire.

-Je sais, dit tranquillement son ami en souriant derrière sa tasse.

Au lieu d'aller retrouver Dean et Sumiko directement, Sam passe par la chambre d'amis. Il dépose le bassin par terre et observe ses listes un moment. Il prend une couche pour nouveau-né, une couverture, une camisole et un pyjama –celui avec les étoiles, le premier qu'ils ont acheté. Il revoit Dean lui affirmer que pas un bébé n'est assez petit pour entrer là-dedans et sourit en songeant qu'il sera probablement trop ample pour Sumiko.

Dans leur chambre, Rania mesure le bébé avec un ruban. Sue pleure à pleins poumons, le visage tout rouge, le menton tremblant. Dean s'est redressé sur ses coudes pour tenter de voir quelque chose. Il sourit.

Sam s'occupe de son frère, nettoie le sang du mieux qu'il le peut, lui passe une paire de sous-vêtements et un nouveau t-shirt, l'installe de l'autre côté du lit sur un drap propre. Puis, il se débarrasse de la literie et des serviettes souillées dans un grand sac de plastique. Dean, installé sur le dos, ses couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton, cesse de frissonner. Il a l'air bien, confortable, malgré sa pâleur et ses yeux cernés. Sam suppose que la simple absence de douleur après des heures de souffrance doit avoir le même effet que la meilleure des drogues.

-Elle va bien, tu penses ? demande-t-il en tentant de se redresser une nouvelle fois pour voir le bébé. Cette fois, cependant, l'épuisement l'emporte et il retombe sur ses oreilles.

-Quelques minutes encore et tu pourras la tenir dans tes bras, annonce Rania depuis le pied du lit. Hé Sam, viens voir ici un peu.

Sam presse la main de son frère et va trouver Rania qui achève d'éponger le bébé, enveloppé dans une serviette. Il se met à genoux près du médecin, les yeux pleins d'émerveillement. «Elle va bien. Elle a eu un score parfait sur l'Agpar. Elle mesure 46 centimètres. Je n'ai pas pu la peser mais je crois qu'elle doit faire entre 2.5 et 2.8 kilos.»

-Ce n'est pas beaucoup, murmure Sam en se rappelant les informations apprises par cœur.

-Elle a trois semaines d'avance, Sam. Pendant le dernier mois de gestation, le bébé emmagasine de la graisse. Et puis l'important, c'est qu'elle soit vigoureuse. Ses poumons sont parfaitement développés. Ne laisse pas sa taille t'impressionner.

Trop tard, pense Sam.

-Tu veux l'habiller ? C'est important qu'elle conserve sa chaleur.

-Euh…

-Tu vas te débrouiller parfaitement, encourage Rania en lui tendant la couche.

Avec délicatesse, Sam la met en place, horrifié par la grosseur de ses mains. Ses doigts glissent sur les attaches collantes de la couche trop grande et les minuscules pattes de Sumiko ont de petits mouvements convulsifs qui le font sursauter. Quand il en a fini, il est persuadé que s'il levait la petite, la couche glisserait aussitôt par terre.

Rania ne dit rien. Elle lui passe la camisole et le guide tranquillement vers la meilleure façon de la mettre. Sam se fige quand il doit passer le bras du bébé dans la manche. «Je vais lui casser quelque chose» murmure-t-il, mortifié, sans pouvoir regarder Rania dans les yeux.

-Elle est beaucoup moins fragile qu'elle en a l'air, lui répond le médecin en enfilant énergiquement ledit bras dans la manche de la camisole.

Sam s'applique alors à fermer les petits boutons pressions. Après plusieurs tentatives et une nouvelle couche de sueur sur son front, il réussit à fermer le dernier, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Il reste encore le pyjama. Sumi laisse échapper un petit sanglot de temps à autres, mais elle semble sur le point de s'endormir, et Sam se désole de ne pas pouvoir l'habiller plus rapidement.

Rania le guide encore une fois. Comme Sam l'avait deviné, le pyjama paraît trop grand : les jambes repliées du bébé ne remplissent pas les pattes, et il doit rouler les manches pour dégager les mains de Sumiko. Vient ensuite la couverture. Le médecin lui montre comment emmailloter le bébé en coinçant ses bras autour d'elle et en serrant la couverture le plus possible pour lui donner la même sensation de sécurité qu'elle ressentait dans l'utérus. Presque immédiatement, Sumiko cesse de geindre. Rania la prend dans ses bras et la tend à Sam.

-Tiens. Je pense que Dean aimerait la voir.

Sam ouvre la bouche pour refuser, pour expliquer qu'il ne peut pas la prendre : elle est trop petite, trop fragile. Il ne sait pas comment… Rania semble lire l'incertitude dans ses yeux et pose doucement le bébé dans le creux de son bras. «Il suffit de toujours penser à lui soutenir la tête» dit le médecin d'une voix encourageante.

Sam n'a jamais eu aussi chaud. Il se lève précautionneusement, le petit paquet tiède et vivant contre lui, toujours terrifié de voir à quel point Sumiko est légère, de constater qu'elle paraît beaucoup plus petite dans ses bras à lui. À la terreur s'ajoute une exaltation vertigineuse. C'est difficile de se convaincre que lui et Dean ont créé quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire.

-Hé Sam, tu la gardes pour toi ou tu viens me la montrer ? Lance Dean d'une voix faible qui contient tout de même une trace de moquerie.

Sam lève les yeux vers lui. Il a plus que jamais l'air d'un enfant pris dans un corps de géant. Il va s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit, tout près de son frère, sans jamais détourner les yeux du visage endormi de sa fille.

Rania a pris deux sacs remplis de matériel souillé et se dirige vers la porte. «Je vous laisse faire connaissance.» dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée mais satisfaite. Elle leur sourit une dernière fois et ferme la porte derrière elle.

-Tu veux la prendre ? demande Sam en se rapprochant encore de son frère.

-Je… je ne pense pas que je peux, répond Dean avec frustration. Mes mains tremblent encore.

-Attends. Je vais t'aider.

Sam appuie le bras de Dean contre un oreiller et dépose Sumiko dans le petit nid ainsi formé. Dean prend une longue respiration tremblante alors qu'il examine attentivement le visage de sa fille.

-Alors euh… elle va bien ? Tout est normal ?

-Tout est normal.

-C'est bizarre de ne plus la sentir en dedans, avoue Dean.

-J'imagine.

-Je ne penserais pas que ce serait aussi difficile, ajoute-t-il.

-Dean, tu as été extraordinaire cette nuit. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu le coup si j'avais été à ta place.

-Je ne parle pas de l'accouchement, Sam. Je parle de… et merde… si je continue de brailler sans pouvoir me retenir, Sue pourra m'appeler maman.

Sam sourit et essuie la larme qui roule sur la joue de son frère.

-Je ne pense pas que ce serait aussi difficile de l'aimer, murmure Dean dans un souffle.

Sam ne saisit pas immédiatement ce que son frère veut dire. : «Tu sais, ils disent que ça peut prendre un certain temps avant de se sentir vraiment attaché à un bébé. Ce ne sont pas tous les parents qui ressentent immédiatement un amour inconditionnel et-»

-Sam arrête de babiller. Je l'aime, ce n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que… ça fait mal de l'aimer. C'est comme de recevoir un coup de poing en plein ventre, qui nous coupe le souffle.

-Moi j'avais pensé à une brique, répond Sam en caressant la joue encore fripée du bébé. Mais je suppose qu'un coup de poing, ça fonctionne aussi.

-Tu sais, la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça, j'avais quatre ans et papa t'avait mis dans mes bras en me disant de te sortir de la maison sans me retourner.

Sam soupire et appuie son menton sur la tête de son frère. «Je sais.»

-Bon, réplique Dean après s'être raclé la gorge. Si on mettait fin au moment le plus mélo de toute notre vie ? J'ai l'impression de voir nos émotions dégouliner partout sur les murs.

Dean se tortille pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement. Sue grince un peu, mais s'arrête aussitôt qu'il s'immobilise.

-Ce n'est pas pour me plaindre, mais j'ai l'impression de m'être fait passer dessus par un train.

-En tout cas tu en as l'air.

-C'est charmant.

-Merci.

Sam se blottit contre Dean, de façon à ce que son visage soit tout près de celui du bébé. La respiration de son frère devient plus lente et régulière. Ses paupières descendent sur ses yeux, même s'il fait visiblement un effort pour les garder ouverts. «Hé, tu peux dormir, je la surveille».

C'était visiblement la bonne chose à dire. Cessant de lutter, Dean s'endort presque immédiatement, une main posée mollement sur le ventre de sa fille. Sam passe un long moment à les contempler tous les deux. Il se sent descendre de la plus formidable charge d'adrénaline qu'il ait jamais ressenti, et doit à son tour combattre le sommeil.

Dans sa torpeur, il ne remarque pas le visage de son frère qui est passé de pâle à rouge vif presque instantanément. Quand la respiration de Dean s'accélère, il l'attribue à un rêve. Puis, son front se couvre de sueur et il se met à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Sam se redresse sur un coude et touche le front de Dean du revers de la main. Il le trouve anormalement chaud.

_Et merde._ Il commence à se relever, avec l'intention de prendre Sue et d'aller demander à Rania de venir jeter un coup d'œil à son frère, mais il n'en a pas le temps. Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrent très grands : ils sont vitreux, roulent un instant dans leurs orbites avant de se poser sur Sumiko. Son visage prend alors une expression de terreur pure. Il tente de se relever, sans succès, et aperçoit finalement Sam.

-Sors-la d'ici ! Crie-t-il en poussant l'oreiller vers lui.

-Dean…

-Elle va brûler, Sam, sors-la d'ici je t'en prie ! Hurle Dean. Tu ne sens pas ? Le feu, Sam, LE FEU !

Instinctivement, Sam prend le bébé dans ses bras. Elle s'est réveillée et a recommencé à pleurer.

Puis, les yeux de Dean roulent vers l'arrière, son corps entier se cabre, si raide et si complètement que ses doigts ressemblent à des serres.

-Rania ! Crie Sam en se relevant.

Un filet de salive s'échappe de la bouche de Dean. Son état tétanique se relâche, et son corps est parcouru de violentes secousses. Des goutelettes de sang se mêlent à la salive sur son menton, il produit une espèce de grondement guttural en rythme avec les convulsions.

-Rania ! Crie à nouveau Sam, sans s'apercevoir que la jeune femme est maintenant derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-elle en attrapant son sac de voyage qu'elle dépose sur le lit, près de Dean.

-Je ne sais pas il… il dormait et il s'est mis à avoir très chaud et… Fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

Rania a déjà sorti une seringue de son sac. «Sam, va attendre à l'extérieur.»

-Quoi ? Non… il faut que… Non…

-Sam, ta fille a besoin de toi et j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur ton frère. Sors ! Aboie Rania.

Lucas est dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'approche de Sam et le guide doucement vers la sortie. «Ça va aller, Sam. Rania s'occupe de lui. Va calmer la p'tite.»

Sam résiste encore, mais il voit le visage congestionné de Sumiko qui s'époumone entre ses bras et finit par franchir le seuil de la porte, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Dean dont les convulsions n'ont pas cessé. Penchée sur lui, Rania donne des ordres secs à son mari.

Et la porte se referme sur Sam.

_S'il vous plait mon Dieu non s'il vous plait, pas après tout ça. J'ai besoin de lui, pas après tout ça, ce n'est pas juste._

Le jeune chasseur baisse la tête et commence à bercer sa fille minuscule entre ses bras puissants. Il s'éloigne lentement de la chambre, ne pouvant pas supporter d'être si près de Dean sans pouvoir rien faire.

À SUIVRE…

_P.S. Au risque de me répéter, personne ne meurt dans cette histoire. À plus!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Notes**__ : Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. L'autre devrait être posté demain. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 26 : Sam

_6 juillet, 05h00_

Avec précaution, Sam glisse la tétine en caoutchouc dans la bouche de sa fille. Il pourrait presque être fier de la façon dont il a préparé le biberon (depuis la mesure de la formule de lait maternisé au fameux test de température sur son poignet, tout ça en gardant Sumiko au creux de son bras) si Rania et son mari n'étaient pas enfermés avec Dean depuis presque une heure.

Une fois le biberon prêt, Sam s'est assis en haut des marches de l'escalier. Une autre aube grise s'est levée et la lumière fade éclaire tristement la maison. Les bruits de voix étouffés qui proviennent de la chambre sont incompréhensibles. Alors Sam se concentre sur sa fille, son grand corps replié sur elle, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux en mèches ternes. S'il ne pense qu'à Sumiko, il peut s'imaginer que tout va bien et que Dean dort juste à côté.

Le bébé grimace en goûtant le caoutchouc, tente de repousser cette intrusion avec sa petite langue rose. Puis, soudainement, elle referme ses lèvres sur la tétine et se met à téter goulûment, comme si elle avait des années d'expérience derrière elle. Sam, méthodique, se remémore la façon de faire boire un bébé, les positions recommandées et les milles et un conseils qu'il a récolté au fil de ses lectures.

Sumiko produit des petits bruits de déglutition adorables et s'arrête de temps à autre, comme pour reprendre son souffle, les narines frémissantes.

Elle a le nez de Dean, pense Sam qui sent de nouvelles larmes poindre au coin de ses paupières. «Hé, ma belle, tu avais faim, murmure-t-il se courbant davantage sur sa fille, comme pour la protéger. Attends que je raconte à ton père comment tu as bien pris ta première bouteille.»

Constatant qu'elle a bu près de la moitié d'une once, Sam lui retire le biberon et la soulève doucement pour l'appuyer contre son épaule. Il lui donne de petites tapes dans le dos en utilisant deux de ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper une éructation sonore, impressionnante pour sa petitesse, et Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. «Une autre chose que tu tiens de ton père, Sue.»

-Sam ?

La voix de Lucas brise la fragile intimité que Sam avait établie avec sa fille. Il sent un frisson glacé courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale et presse son bébé plus fort contre lui. La petite bouche humide de Sue se loge dans son cou et donne des coups réguliers, comme si elle voulait l'embrasser –réflexe de succion, pense-t-il automatiquement.

-Il va bien ?

Lucas a l'air vieilli et fatigué. Il s'asseoit près de Sam en grimaçant.

-Il est… stable.

-Stable ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Sam. Vas-y. Rania veut te voir.

Sam prend le biberon et s'apprête à se lever quand Lucas l'arrête. «Laisse-moi la p'tite.»

-Je… Elle n'a pas fini de…

-T'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, dit Lucas en lui enlevant doucement Sumiko des bras.

-Son biberon…

-Vas-y, Sam, répète Lucas qui se penche vers la petite fille, ses traits soudainement adoucis. «Salut ma belle. Tu es adorable, est-ce que tu le sais ?» ajoute-t-il en lui caressant la tête.

Sam se lève et marche lentement jusqu'à la porte, incertain et effrayé.

Dans la chambre, Rania est installée au chevet de Dean en train d'ajuster le débit d'un soluté qui a été accroché à un clou au mur. Quand elle entend Sam arriver derrière elle, elle se retourne et lui fait l'un de ces demi sourires contrits qui semblent être fournis en même temps que le diplôme de médecine. Dean est étendu sur le dos, recouvert d'un simple drap qui monte jusqu'à sa taille. Il a les yeux fermés, le visage légèrement enflé, les joues trop rouges. La sueur perle à son front, dans son cou, et trace un V sombre sur son t-shirt, de l'abdomen jusqu'à la poitrine. Sa respiration semble superficielle et rapide. Il ne bouge pas. Son inertie est peut-être ce qui effraie Sam le plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demande-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Il est inconscient, Sam, je suis désolée, dit Rania en posant une main sur son bras.

Sam se met à trembler. Il n'en a pas réellement conscience, mais il sent le besoin de s'asseoir avant que ses jambes ne prennent la décision pour lui. Il prend place sur le bord du lit et pose sa main sur celle de Dean. Sa peau est sèche et brûlante.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il a eu une forte poussée de fièvre –c'est ce qui a causé les convulsions. Sa température est descendue un peu mais elle se maintient aux alentours des 39, 5 degrés celcius.

-Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas… le mettre dans un bain d'eau froide ou…

Sam remarque que la fenêtre est ouverte. Le vent froid de l'extérieur pénètre dans la chambre et hérisse les poils sur ses bras.

-Je ne pense pas que son corps pourrait le supporter. Écoute, Sam, je suis persuadée que c'est le sortilège. Le corps de Dean tente de s'en débarrasser, ou la formule agit par elle-même, peut-être que c'est une combinaison des deux… Mais c'est trop vite et trop brutal. Le métabolisme de ton frère s'est accéléré de façon exponentielle et ça lui demande beaucoup d'énergie. Le canal utérin est presque complètement refermé et quand je l'ai ausculté je n'ai pas senti son utérus. Normalement, l'utérus reprend très lentement sa taille et sa place après un accouchement. Dean n'en a plus. C'est comme si toutes les transformations des derniers mois régressaient en quelques heures. Son pouls est trop rapide et j'ai peine à remplacer les fluides corporels qu'il perd en suant de cette façon, même avec un soluté.

-Mais… une fois que tout sera… rentré dans l'ordre, il devrait aller mieux ?

-Je… je ne sais pas si son corps peut endurer ce stress encore longtemps. Il est inconscient, Sam. Il réagit à la douleur. C'est tout.

-C'est… c'est un coma ou… ?

-Je ne sais pas, s'exclame Rania avec frustration. C'est difficile de faire la part des choses : les symptômes surnaturels et les symptômes physiques. Je lui donne trois heures. Si son état ne s'est pas amélioré d'ici là, je veux le faire transférer à l'hôpital.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu va leur raconter s'ils-

-On trouvera quelque chose. Écoute, Lucas doit repartir à la maison. Il y a des échantillons de sang que j'ai prélevés qu'il doit amener au labo et nous avons laissé Samar aux voisins, cette nuit. Je vais rester.

-Mmm, murmure Sam en posant son autre main sur la poitrine de son frère. Merci, ajoute-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je prendrais un café. Ça a été une longue nuit.

-Je… je vais aller chercher Sue, marmonne Sam. Je l'ai laissée avec Lucas.

-Laisse, dit Rania. Je te la ramène tout à l'heure.

-Elle a bu un biberon, dit Sam d'un ton monotone. Je crois que j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

-J'en suis certaine, dit Rania qui lui tapote l'épaule une dernière fois avant de se diriger lentement vers la porte.

Sam demeure presque aussi immobile que Dean. Cinq minutes passent. Il se rend compte qu'au dehors, la pluie a cessé. Il prend son cellulaire et compose un numéro sans détourner les yeux de son frère. On décroche à la sixième sonnerie.

-…toujours au milieu de la nuit non mais y'a personne qui a envie de se faire sortir de prison quand le soleil est levé ?

-Bobby.

-Sam.

-Ouais.

-Le bébé ?

-Non. C'est Dean.

-J'arrive. Donne-moi une quinzaine d'heures.

-Okay.

**))))((((**

_6 juillet, le matin._

Sam n'avait pas l'intention de s'endormir. Au début, il a parlé à Dean. Sensation de déjà vu, comme après l'accident avec l'Impala ou le fiasco d'Alastair, et il s'est demandé si le reste de leur vie serait une suite de pertes et de malheurs s'abatant les uns après les autres. Il y est si habitué qu'il n'est pas sûr de se rappeler ce que c'est que de vivre normalement, comme au cours de ces années à Stanford. Pendant neuf mois, Dean et lui ont eu quelque chose. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était un petit bout de vie tranquille, dans les circonstances. Qu'on tente de lui arracher cet étrange bonheur fait brûler en lui une rage dont il croyait s'être débarrassé pour de bon, remplacée par une tranquille résignation.

Alors Sam parle. Il raconte le biberon de Sumiko. Il dit à Dean de ramener ses fesses dans le monde des vivants, sinon leur fille deviendra immanquablement une grosse tête, adepte de tofu et de salades au gazon. Et elle apprendra à conduire comme un pied avec Sam comme instructeur. Et elle aimera la même musique que lui, forcément –la fille de Dean Winchester, amateure de groupes folks et électroniques ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait seulement imaginer ? Hein ?

_Alors rapplique, Dean, s'il te plait ne me la refait pas. Tu joues à quoi ? La Belle au Bois dormant ? J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. Notre fille a besoin de toi. Il faut dégager le sentier qui mène au lac et il y a un tuyau de la plomberie qui cogne drôlement et tu avais promis de le réparer aussitôt que tu pourrais te pencher. Et il y a le sexe, aussi. Pendant qu'on ne pouvait plus faire toutes ces choses qu'on faisait auparavant, j'ai imaginé milles autres choses qu'on n'a jamais fait et je te jure, même toi tu rougirais si tu savais. Alors tu reviens. Comme si un sortilège vieux de neuf mois pouvait avoir raison de Dean Winchester…_

À un moment, Rania lui amène un café qu'il refuse. Elle prend les signes vitaux de Dean et ne constate aucun changement. Sam demande sa fille. La jeune femme lui assure qu'elle dort en bas dans son siège, en sécurité, qu'elle va bien, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il ne faut qu'un regard pour que Rania comprenne. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam serre sa Sumiko dans ses bras. Elle dort la bouche ouverte : une bouche en bouton de rose. L'enflure de son visage commence déjà à s'estomper. Elle est belle. Parfaite. Sam la tient contre lui, une main dans son dos, l'autre soutenant ses fesses retroussées à cause de ses jambes repliées sous elle. Sa tête est à nouveau dans le cou de Sam et il sent son souffle sur sa peau. Il est plus tranquille ainsi. Et il s'endort.

C'est un gémissement qui tire Sam d'un sommeil léger, agité. Il sursaute et ouvre les yeux, parfaitement éveillé. Sue se tortille et grince contre lui. Il soupire. Depuis le voile fragile de son inconscience, il a cru que c'était Dean qui avait fait ce bruit.

Sam regarde son frère. Il y a bien quelque chose de différent. Sa tête est légèrement orientée vers la gauche, et il lui semble que l'une de ses mains a remonté sur son abdomen.

Le jeune chasseur se lève et va poser sa fille dans son berceau en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle. Puis, il s'avance précautionneusement vers le lit et s'installe à genoux près de son frère.

-Dean ?

Un froncement de sourcils. Subtil mais immanquable. Sam prend la main de son aîné et la presse.

-Hé, Dean, tu peux ouvrir tes yeux pour moi ?

-Mmm…

-Allez, Dean.

Un clignement, puis, deux fentes vertes qui essaient de se fixer sur Sam.

-Salut, dit Sam d'une voix qui tremble un peu.

Dean marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses lèvres craquelées. Sam se rapproche et essuie doucement la sueur qui coule à nouveau sur son front. «Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?»

-Sue, murmure Dean d'une voix éteinte, beaucoup trop faible au goût de son frère.

-Elle va bien. Elle est dans son berceau. Elle a pris son premier biberon.

-Mmfmgh…

-Tu veux la voir ? Tente Sam.

Dean hoche lentement la tête.

-Okay, je vais la chercher. Comment… comment tu te sens ?

À sa façon toute _DeanWinchesteresque_, l'homme lève un sourcil incrédule et dresse son pouce en l'air. Sam éclate de rire et l'embrasse –un peu trop vivement peut-être- sur la joue.

**))))((((**

_7 juin_

L'état des routes après la tempête retarde Bobby de plusieurs heures. Il se présente au cottage un peu après sept heures le lendemain de l'accouchement, une bouteille de whisky dans les mains, affichant son air grognon habituel. Sam a pu le joindre brièvement sur son cellulaire pour lui dire que l'état de Dean s'était amélioré, mais la mauvaise communication l'a empêché d'entrer dans les détails.

-Sam, tu as l'air encore pire que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, salue Bobby en entrant.

Il a probablement raison. Depuis la nuit de la naissance, Sam a réussi à voler quelques heures de sommeil ici et là, sans plus. Il trouve quand même la force de sourire.

-Bobby. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

-Dean ?

-Il se repose.

-Et sa p'tite ?

-Elle va bien. Elle dort.

Les deux hommes prennent le chemin de la cuisine. Sam fait du café. Bobby arrose le sien généreusement, malgré l'heure matinale et jette un œil curieux au moniteur bleu ciel posé sur la table. «C'est pour entendre le bébé, s'il se réveille, explique Sam en s'installant en face de son ami. J'aurais voulu l'installer ailleurs que dans n… dans la chambre de Dean pour lui permettre de se reposer mais il préfère qu'elle ne soit pas trop loin. En fait, c'est un mal pour un bien. J'entends aussi Dean s'il essaie de faire une connerie comme de se lever tout seul.»

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sam ?

Sam soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux sales. Une douche serait loin d'être un luxe, pense-t-il.

-C'est euh… D'après Rania, ce sont les derniers effets du sortilège. Après l'accouchement…

-L'accouchement ?

-Ouais le… Et merde, c'est vrai. Tu ne sais pas. Le… le sort était très efficace, Bobby. Il avait non seulement prévu un utérus et tout ce qu'il fallait mais aussi euh… une voie de sortie.

Bobby écarquille les yeux. «Dean a dû être ravi» commente-t-il, sarcastique, et Sam éclate de rire.

-Ne prononce jamais le fameux «mot en V devant lui». De toutes façons, son corps est pratiquement retourné à ce qu'il était avant le début de… de toute cette histoire. Ça c'est fait trop vite et ça l'a presque… ça l'a sérieusement amoché.

-J'imagine. Il va mieux ?

-Mieux qu'hier matin, ça c'est certain. La fièvre est encore là et il ne peut pas rester éveillé plus de cinq minutes mais Rania dit qu'il faut lui laisser du temps et que tout devrait bien aller.

-L'accouchement maison, c'était une idée de qui ?

Sam rit encore et raconte la série d'événements qui ont mené à la naissance de Sue, en évitant soigneusement la plupart des détails trop graphiques qui rendraient Bobby mal à l'aise –et Dean encore plus, s'il savait que Bobby savait. À la fin, le vieux chasseur lève les yeux au ciel.

-Mais comment est-ce que vous faites pour vous mettre constamment dans des situations impossibles !

Sam hausse les épaules. «Le Karma, probablement.»

-Cette Rania Suleiman, elle est vraiment quelqu'un, hein ?

-Tu n'as pas idées. Elle est restée hier jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi et elle doit revenir demain pour une visite à domicile. Elle s'occupe de Sue aussi.

-Sue ?

-C'est le nom du bébé. Sue.

-Susan Winchester, dit Bobby lentement, comme s'il essayait de s'y habituer.

-Non, en fait, elle s'appelle Sumiko. C'est…

Mais Bobby siffle de façon admirative. «Et ben. Dean n'y est pas allé de main morte avec les charmes de protection.»

-Alors, tu connais ? Le pouvoir du nom est réel ?

-D'après ce que j'en sais, oui. Jusqu'à quel point…

Bobby hausse les épaules et ajoute du whisky dans sa tasse à moitié vide. À ce moment, le léger bourdonnement du moniteur pour bébé se modifie et une série de petits grognements indique à Sam que Sue est réveillée.

-Attends ici, je vais la chercher avant qu'elle ne réveille Dean.

Bobby hoche la tête et avale le contenu de sa tasse d'un coup.

Dans la chambre, Sam trouve Dean couché sur le côté, les yeux entrouverts, avec cet air de ne pas être réellement là qu'il arbore depuis qu'il est revenu de son inconscience fiévreuse.

-L'est réveillée, murmure-t-il en levant la tête vers Sam.

-Je sais.

Sam s'approche de lui et touche son front. Si la fièvre est encore présente, elle doit être légère. «Tu as soif ?»

Dean hoche la tête et se relève lentement sur ses coudes. Ce simple effort physique le laisse à bout de souffle. Sam prend l'eau sur la table de chevet et aide son frère à boire.

-Bobby est là, dit-il ensuite en réajustant les couvertures.

-Mmm, marmonne Dean qui sombre déjà dans le sommeil.

Lui laisser du temps, pense Sam en refusant de se laisser abattre.

Dans son berceau, Sumiko n'est plus qu'une petite boule emmêlée dans ses couvertures, ses jambes repliées sur son ventre, ses mains perdues dans les manches de son pyjama trop grand –ils le sont tous. Celui qu'elle porte est le préféré de Sam : jaune vif, avec un petit soleil qui rigole brodé sur la poitrine, à gauche.

-Salut, ma puce, dit Sam en la prenant dans ses bras. Viens, on va laisser papa dormir.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Sam s'arrête dans le salon où la table à café a été convertie temporairement en table à langer. Il s'installe pour changer la couche du bébé, toujours hésitant, mais déjà plus habile que la veille. Sue a la yeux grands ouverts : deux billes marines sous des sourcils blonds froncés. Dean. Un jour de vie et elle fronce les sourcils à la manière de Dean.

«Tiens…voilà… Ça va, ça va, je te remballe… C'est assez serré pour mademoiselle ?»

-Eh ben, si on m'avait dit que Sam Winchester jouerait aux nounous de service un jour, je ne l'aurait pas cru, dit Bobby qui l'observe à une distance respectueuse.

-Bobby, je te présente Sumiko, dit Sam en s'approchant, sa fille callée au creux de son bras droit.

-Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu quelque chose d'aussi petit, grogne Bobby en se penchant sur le bébé.

Il passe un doigt rugueux sur la petite joue rose, tirant à Sue un nouveau couinement. «Alors, faut pas te contrarier, à ce que je vois, Sue. Une Winchester jusqu'au bout des doigts, déjà.»

Il y a un sourire dissimulé quelque part sous la barbe de Bobby. Il tend la main à nouveau et caresse le duvet blond sur la tête de Sue.

-On voulait des enfants, ma femme et moi, dit-il, la voix lointaine. On a essayé pendant un bout de temps. Remarque, c'est un mal pour un bien, je suppose, étant donné la façon dont ça s'est terminé… Sam. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je t'écoute, dit Sam en s'installant sur le sofa.

Il présente une suce au bébé qui l'attrape aussitôt et se met à téter avec énergie. Encore une heure avant le prochain biberon, se rappelle-t-il.

Bobby demeure debout, appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée, les mains dans les poches, une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

-Je suppose que John vous a jamais parlé de notre première rencontre, hein ?

-Non.

«C'était en '86. Je chassais encore pas mal à ce moment-là, parfois avec Rufus, parfois seul. Je me suis retrouvé sur un cas assez simple, un esprit vengeur dans une petite ville de l'Arkansas, mais il y avait un autre chasseur déjà sur le coup. Ton père. Disons qu'au départ on a été tous les deux assez méfiants, mais John a bien vu que je pouvais lui être utile, vu mon expérience, et on a terminé la chasse ensemble. C'est après qu'il m'a invité dans la chambre de motel qu'il occupait, question de célébrer notre victoire. Je peux te dire que j'ai eu le choc de ma vie quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait deux petits garçons qui l'attendaient. Tu avais trois ans, Dean en avait sept et, merde, il l'avait laissé en charge. Il avait refilé de l'argent à la femme de chambre pour qu'elle vienne jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autres. Sur le coup, la seule envie que j'avais, c'était d'appeler les Services à l'Enfance. Et puis je vous observé un peu. Tu avais trois ans, tu étais morveux, tu suçais ton pouce en t'accrochant à une vieille couverture en lambeaux. Et puis il y avait Dean, l'air beaucoup trop sérieux pour un enfant de son âge, un peu farouche, même. Il était assis sur le lit avec toi sur ses genoux. Ses yeux se sont littéralement illuminés quand il a vu John revenir, et à la façon dont il vous regardait, j'ai bien vu que votre père vous aimait. À sa façon. Je me suis approché pour me présenter et j'ai tendu la main pour t'ébouriffer les cheveux, Sam. Tes yeux se sont remplis des plus grosses larmes que j'ai jamais vu et Dean t'a serré contre lui. «Tu lui fais peur, monsieur.» qu'il a dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux, le menton relevé, comme s'il me défiait d'essayer quelque chose. Et c'est là j'ai sû que je n'appellerais pas les Services à l'Enfance. Ça aurait détruit ton frère. Je ne faisais pas tant confiance à John qu'à Dean pour s'occuper de toi, et de lui-même aussi. Je me suis quand même dit que j'allais garder un œil sur vous deux. C'est comme ça que John et moi on en est venu à collaborer plus souvent, même si on s'est toujours un peu tapé sur les nerfs.»

Bobby se tait et se racle la gorge. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Sam a serré sa fille de plus en plus étroitement contre lui. Il a un rire nerveux et se détend un peu.

-Bobby, c'est…

-Vous continuez à me prendre pour un con, Sam, coupe Bobby, plus sérieux. Ce que je vais dire, je ne le redirai pas alors ouvre bien grandes tes oreilles. Je suis un vieux routier. Les dernières années me pèsent dessus comme elles pèsent sur ton frère et toi. Parfois je me dis que j'ai probablement rêvé tout ça : le paradis, et l'enfer, et la foutue apocalypse, et le purgatoire… Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que c'est un miracle qu'on soit pas tous les trois enfermés dans un asile quelque part. Dean et toi, vous avez toujours eu ce lien spécial. Il faudrait être un idiot pour ne pas le remarquer. Et après… après tout ça, ce que vous décidez de faire de votre vie personnelle, ça vous regarde. Vous faites de mal à personne. J'irai pas jusqu'à te faire croire que je suis à l'aise avec ça, mais il y a une chose que je veux que tu t'enfonces dans la tête…

Sam, qui a rougi, puis pâli, puis rougi encore, déglutit avec peine et attend la suite.

-Si cette enfant-là est ta fille, Sam, ne laisse personne t'enlever ça. Personne. Tu la mérites.

-C'est…

Sam ravale ses larmes. Il a assez pleuré dans les dernières quarante-huit heures pour toute une vie.

-C'est ma fille, dit-il finalement d'une voix à peine audible.

-Bon, dit Bobby, visiblement soulagé d'avoir épuisé le sujet. Je suppose que je te dois des félicitations.

-Merci.

-Elle est pas trop mal.

-Elle est parfaite.

Bobby lève les yeux au ciel. «Et maintenant, tu penses que tu peux la poser quelque part pour que je la surveille pendant que tu prends une douche ? Parce que crois-moi, Sam, tu en as besoin.»

-Merci, Bobby, murmure Sam. Merci pour…tu sais…

Le vieux chasseur grogne un peu et dissipe les remerciements de Sam d'un geste de la main. Dehors, pour la première fois depuis trois jours, le soleil brille.

À SUIVRE…


	27. intermède

Imprévu…

_Chères lectrices,_

_Non, par un cruel coup du sort, je n'ai pas décidé de laisser mon histoire inachevée. Une petite visite impromptue à l'hôpital m'a empêché de poster mon chapitre comme prévu. Désolée. J'ai survécu, et donc me voilà de retour derrière mon ordi pour écrire la fin de ma fic. Mes excuses pour le retard… Attendez le vrai chapitre pour demain ou après-demain maximum._

Démone Blanche


	28. Chapter 27

_**Notes**__ : Merci d'avoir patienté un peu plus longtemps pour ce dernier chapitre. Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser des messages et de mettre des alertes. Merci d'avoir simplement pris le temps de lire. J'ai eu un plaisir fou à écrire cette histoire. Et j'ai vraiment très envie d'écrire une suite. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? En attendant, pour le chapitre 27, j'ai adopté le point de vue de Dean. Il l'a bien mérité, vous ne trouvez pas ? À bientôt ! D.B._

Chapitre 27 : Dean

Au début, chaque éveil est une bataille contre le sommeil lourd qui l'attire et le garde tout au fond d'une inconscience sans rêves. Son corps, ce corps qui lui est devenu étranger au fil des mois, lui semble rempli de plomb. Le seul fait d'ouvrir les yeux lui demande un effort de concentration et de coordination considérable.

Ensuite, chaque fois, le souvenir des événements des derniers jours se rappelle à lui, et malgré toute la lourdeur qui pèse sur lui, il y a aussi une impression de vide angoissante, une espèce de douleur fantôme, peut-être semblable à celle que ressentent les personnes nouvellement amputées.

Pendant de longues secondes, ses pensées se brouillent et s'entremêlent, parce que c'est épuisant de penser, aussi. Sam, Sumiko, l'accouchement, la pluie et le tonnerre, Rania. C'est parfois difficile de se convaincre que tout est réellement arrivé, qu'il n'a pas simplement rêvé les neufs derniers mois. Et quand il y songe, la sensation de vide au creux de son ventre s'accentue.

Au début, il n'arrive pas à demeurer éveillé plus de quelques minutes et en ressent une vague frustration au-delà de l'épuisement. Sam est là, Rania aussi. Il demande à voir sa fille, simplement pour se rassurer. C'est réellement arrivé. Elle est là.

Puis, il n'y a plus que Sam. Sam le fait boire, Sam s'installe près de lui, Sue dans ses bras. Parfois, il la pose tout près de Dean, et il peut sentir la chaleur du bébé contre lui et la sensation de vide s'atténue. S'il ne rêve pas lorsqu'il dort, ses périodes d'éveil lui paraissent semblables à des songes. Les couleurs sont trop vives et les sons lui parviennent de loin, comme un écho mal réglé. Il a l'impression d'être un pantin géant. Il descend au rez-de-chaussée appuyé lourdement contre Sam, se retrouve dans la salle de bains sans trop savoir comment, et alors que le sommeil le réclame à nouveau, il continue de bouger. Monter les marches. On l'asseoit, on le change, on passe une serviette tiède sur son corps. Et il demande Sumiko. Sumiko va bien. C'est toujours sa dernière pensée consciente. Au début, il a peur aussi. Que cette étrange apathie, cette fatigue incommensurable, demeurent avec lui pour de bon. C'est un sortilège qu'il a subi. Qui en connaît les véritables conséquences ?

Il lui semble que le temps qui passe s'étire sans fin, mais déjà, il réussit à demeurer éveillé plus longtemps, ses pensées sont plus claires et son horloge interne se remet en route. Ce ne sont pas des semaines qui passent entre chaque émergence, comme il en avait d'abord l'impression, mais des heures. L'angoisse s'atténue aussi, la sensation de perte de contrôle. Le vide au creux de son ventre demeure, mais il se dit que c'est ce qu'on doit ressentir quand un porte un bébé pendant neuf mois et qu'on en est subitement séparé.

Le soir du sept juillet, Dean est assez bien pour s'asseoir dans son lit et manger l'une de ces soupes bourrées de légumes que Sam aime tant. Son frère doit l'aider à tenir sa cuiller, mais il est encore trop fatigué pour s'en formaliser. Sue dort dans son berceau. S'il étire un peu le cou, il peut la voir entre les barreaux.

-Bobby est là, annonce Sam de cette voix douce qu'il a adopté depuis l'accouchement. Dean grogne qu'il le lui a déjà dit.

-Je ne savais pas si tu t'en souvenais. Tu en veux encore ? Ajoute son frère en désignant le bol de soupe à moitié plein.

Dean secoue la tête.

-Rania doit revenir demain.

-Okay.

-Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ?

-Non.

-Tu penses que tu peux rester encore éveillé quelques instants ? Bobby aimerait te voir. Il va dormir quelques heures et repartir. Paraît qu'il y a un nid de vampires dans le coin de Pittsburgh, et il veut aller y jeter un œil.

Le nid de vampires est le dernier souci de Dean. Même Bobby est plutôt loin dans la liste de ses priorités. Il se racle la gorge. «Je… j'aimerais voir Sue, avant.»

Sam a un sourire tout en fossettes.

-Bien sûr.

Quelques instants plus tard, son frère dépose leur fille sur ses cuisses. Il ne peut pas la tenir, pas encore, mais son poids est rassurant. Elle est étroitement emmaillotée, son visage a déjà changé depuis sa naissance. Sa peau est claire et douce. Ses cheveux blonds ont la texture de la laine. De petits grognements et soupirs de satisfaction s'échappent de ses lèvres roses dans son sommeil. Sam vient juste de la faire boire, se rappelle-t-il.

D'un doigt tremblant, Dean caresse la joue de sa fille.

-Alors elle va bien ?

-Oui.

Combattant les émotions qui menacent de le submerger à nouveau, Dean essaie d'adopter un ton .léger

-Tu sais, elle paraissait beaucoup plus grosse quand elle est sortie.

Sam sourit. «Pas de doutes là-dessus.»

Puis, son frère devient soudainement sérieux. Il baisse la tête et regarde Dean entre ses mèches châtaines.

-Bobby sait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire : Bobby sait ? Il sait quoi ?

-Toi et moi. Il l'avait deviné.

-Oh.

-Il sait que je suis aussi le père de Sue.

-Oh.

-Je crois qu'il est okay avec tout ça… Pas au point de nous regarder nous tenir par la main mais…

Dean hoche lentement la tête et continue de caresser la joue de sa fille. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire de ces nouvelles informations, en fait. Ça semble une bonne chose. C'est encore difficile de réfléchir. Il ne peut pas aller plus loin.

-Si Bobby veut me dire au revoir, ce serait maintenant, murmure-t-il, haïssant la faiblesse qu'il sent dans sa voix.

Et quand le vieil homme entre finalement dans la chambre, Dean mène un combat impitoyable contre le sommeil qui l'envahit à nouveau. Il _pense _que Bobby lui dit qu'il est content que tout se soit bien passé finalement. Il _pense_ sentir le malaise dans la voix de son ami et se demande confusément s'ils pourront un jour être aussi proches qu'ils l'ont déjà été. Il entend vaguement une invitation à se rendre chez lui au moindre problème. Et il s'endort.

**))))((((**

_8 juin_

Dean inspire et expire profondément. Le stéthoscope est froid dans son dos. Pendant que Rania l'ausculte, il contemple son ventre avec curiosité. Il ne reste plus rien, sauf un léger relâchement des muscles. C'est difficile de croire qu'il y avait un bébé là deux jours auparavant.

Ça devrait être une bonne chose. C'est une bonne chose. Et pourtant, ce que Dean ressent s'apparente à de la mélancolie.

-Tu peux remettre ton t-shirt, dit Rania en retirant les branchons de son stéthoscope de ses oreilles.

Dean obéit, frustré de sentir les muscles de ses bras trembler alors qu'il accomplit quelque chose d'aussi simple que de passer un chandail. Du rez-de-chaussée, il entend les faibles pleurs de Sumiko. Sam est allé faire chauffer sa bouteille. Une jalousie brûlante éclate dans la poitrine de Dean. Il a envie de prendre soin de sa fille. Il devrait pouvoir le faire. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a réussi à la tenir dans ses bras qu'une seule fois, un peu plus tôt ce matin, et uniquement parce que Sam la soutenait avec lui.

-Ça s'améliore, dit Rania. Tout est en train de rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Bien, répond Dean sans conviction.

-Tu continues de te reposer. N'en fais pas trop. J'ai renouvelé ta prescription de vitamines et j'ai emmené quelques échantillons de suppléments nutritionnels. Ce sont des espèces de boisson au chocolat –pas le meilleur goût au monde mais je veux que tu en prennes au moins deux par jour.

-Mmm.

-Dean, ça va ?

_Tout est parfait. J'ai autant de force qu'un chaton et je dois regarder Sam s'occuper de notre fille sans pouvoir rien faire. _

-Ça va.

Le regard de Rania se fait insistant.

-Tu sais, chez certaines femmes, la période après l'accouchement est un moment délicat. Le niveau d'hormones, après avoir plafonné pendant la grossesse, revient à la normale et chez certaines d'entre elles, ce phénomène entraîne une impression de tristesse et de découragement qu'on appelle un _baby blues._

Dean lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ça va, répond-il plus sèchement.

-Bien, dit Rania après une seconde de silence. Je vais rejoindre Sam en bas pour examiner Sumiko.

_C'est ça_, pense Dean, plein de mauvaise volonté. _Examiner Sue _et_ discuter avec mon frère de mon état et d'un éventuel baby blues. Dean est fragile. Il faut que Dean se repose. Il faut faire attention à lui._

La vérité, c'est que Dean n'en peut plus de se reposer et d'être traité comme s'il était une chose délicate et précieuse. Neuf mois. Neuf mois à avoir l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, à laisser Sam s'occuper de lui, à se sentir inutile et grotesque. Non pas qu'il regrette. Comment pourrait-il regretter sa fille ? Leur fille, à lui et à Sam.

Dean veut se sentir à nouveau lui-même. Est-ce trop demander ? Si la patience est l'une de ses vertus lorsqu'il chasse (après tout, il est capable de demeurer dissimulé des heures dans un racoin sombre en attendant qu'une créature se montre), elle disparaît presque complètement dans tout autre situation. Il en a peu. Surtout envers lui-même.

Il entend les voix de Rania et Sam en bas, sans pouvoir distinguer les mots. Puis, il y a des éclats de rire, et ce son le blesse sans qu'il puisse vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi.

Il se tourne sur le côté et laisse le sommeil l'emporter à nouveau.

**)))(((**

_9 juin_

Il peut descendre l'escalier sans aide, même si ses jambes tremblent encore un peu. Il a somnolé tout l'avant-midi et a insisté pour aller manger avec Sam dans la cuisine. Son frère a essayé de protester, mais il n'a fallu qu'un regard pour qu'il se taise.

Dean sait utiliser ses yeux de milles façons différentes.

Lui et Sam parlent peu pendant le repas. Sue s'éveille en sursaut et a une crise de larmes qui oblige Sam à la promener dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Dean ne peut rien faire, sauf regarder. Il croit qu'il pourrait prendre son bébé sans risquer de la laisser tomber, mais il n'arrive pas à se faire confiance. Il a peur, et cette réalisation ne fait que le frustrer davantage.

Sans appétit, il se contente de boire le supplément nutritif fourni par Rania et se lève péniblement.

-Où tu vas ? demande Sam à voix basse, un sandwich dans une main, tandis qu'il continue de secouer Sue doucement au creux de son bras.

-Prendre ma douche.

-Dean… Je préférerais que tu attendes. La petite dort presque. Je pourrai t'aider ensuite.

-Je suis capable de me débrouiller, réplique Dean plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Pour la première fois, il remarque les cernes sous les yeux de son frère, les plis d'inquiétude qui barrent son front. Il ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser. _Ce n'est pas ta faute_, _Sam. C'est moi. C'est à moi que j'en veux_. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son cadet riposte : «Dean, j'en ai plein les bras, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je n'ai pas envie d'être obligé d'aller te relever dans la douche parce que tu es trop orgueilleux pour accepter mon aide.»

Et les belles résolutions de Dean fondent instantanément sous la colère.

-Oh, excuse-moi, Sam, d'être un fardeau supplémentaire. Je viens juste de mettre ta fille au monde et j'ai failli en crever. Pas de quoi s'énerver, hein ?

C'est mesquin et méchant. Dean le sait. Le rouge envahit ses joues. Incapable de supporter le regard blessé de Sam, il lui tourne le dos et refait le long trajet jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il s'endort en se traitant de con, ce qui, pour Dean Winchester, est loin d'être une première.

**))))((((**

Pour la première fois depuis l'accouchement, Dean rêve. C'est un songe qui est presque un souvenir authentique. Il a six ans, il est dans une chambre de motel avec Sam. Son frère pleure, assis par terre sur sa couche humide ses petites jambes aux genoux couverts de croûtes étirées devant lui. Dean ne pas quoi faire. Il devrait savoir quoi faire. Papa a dit qu'il partait pour une heure, que Sammy ne se réveillerait probablement pas, mais Sammy s'est réveillé de sa sieste et il pleure, et Dean a peur. Papa lui dit toujours qu'ils ne peuvent pas laisser Sammy pleurer trop longtemps parce que ça pourrait _attirer l'attention_, et même si Dean ne comprend pas bien ce que ça veut dire, il sait que c'est une mauvaise chose. Son frère a sa couverture préférée avec lui, et Dean lui a offert un biscuit et un gobelet de jus mais Sam continue de pleurer, son pouce dans sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues rouges et mouillées. Dean est un mauvais grand frère, sûrement, parce que c'est son travail de surveiller Sammy et il n'arrive qu'à le faire pleurer, et papa sera en colère –pas en colère contre Dean, pas vraiment, mais il aura ses yeux tristes et il dira quelque chose comme «Foutue vie de merde» et après il prendra Sammy dans ses bras et il parlera de maman. Dean n'aime pas quand son père parle de maman, parce qu'alors il met longtemps avant de recommencer à sourire et Dean sent sa gorge devenir toute serrée, et il a peur de ne plus pouvoir parler, comme tout de suite après que Maman Soit Morte. «Arrête, Sammy, arrête s'il te plaît. Je vais te donner tout ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux mais arrête !»

-Arrête Sam ! Chuchote Dean en ouvrant les yeux.

Sa chambre. Il a dormi longtemps. Le soleil se couche derrière les rideaux tirés et lance des lueurs orangées sur le lit.

Dean frotte son visage énergiquement pour chasser les derniers vestiges de son cauchemar. Et pourtant, il continue d'entendre pleurer.

Sue. Ce ne sont pas les petits vagissements auxquels Dean commence à s'habituer, ce sont de longs sanglots parsemés de hoquets étranglés typiques d'un bébé qui pleure depuis longtemps et qui ne sait plus comment s'arrêter, partagé entre l'épuisement et l'irritation.

Dean rabat les couvertures, tous ses sens en alerte, et suit le bruit du chagrin de sa fille. Le rez-de-chaussée est éclairé de cette même lueur orangée. Dean contourne un panier rempli de linge sale, un sac en plastique fermé qui contient des couches souillées et deux ou trois autres obstacles parsemant le plancher qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier dans la pénombre.

Les sanglots proviennent du salon. Dean avance à pas silencieux et se fige dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Sam se promène dans la pièce de long en large, leur fille pressée contre lui, sa tête blottie contre son cou. Il la secoue doucement en lui tapotant le dos. Sue n'est plus emmaillotée dans sa couverture qui traîne sur le divan. Elle parait encore plus minuscule ainsi, dans son pyjama de flanelle vert trop grand pour elle. Son visage a une belle teinte cramoisie, et elle braille la plus grosse peine du monde, le menton tremblant, les poings serrés, entre les énormes mains de Sam.

Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir du chagrin. Sam, les cheveux en bataille, le visage presque aussi rouge que celui de sa fille, pleure aussi : de grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues et rappellent immédiatement à Dean le petit Sammy du rêve, prostré sur le tapis sale de la chambre de motel.

Qui, du bébé ou de son frère, est le plus pitoyable… Dean n'arrive pas à choisir. Une vague de culpabilité brûlante le traverse soudainement lorsqu'il réalise à quel point les derniers jours ont dû être difficiles pour Sam.

-Sam ?

Son frère sursaute en l'entendant. Et ses larmes redoublent. Définitivement le Sammy du rêve.

-Dean ? Elle t'a réveillée, hein ? Répond Sam en reniflant. Je suis désolé je…

-Hé, Sammy… C'est pas grave, je dors déjà assez comme ça.

-Je n'arrive pas à la consoler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ! Je… ça fait une demi-heure et elle n'a pas faim, j'ai changé sa couche et je l'ai emmaillotée et désemmaillotée et je l'ai bercée et je l'ai promenée et je lui ai donné sa suce et… Je ne sais pas, tu comprends ? Je ne sais pas si elle a mal quelque part ou… Comment est-ce que je suis censé savoir ? Je n'y arrive pas, Dean…

Sam prend une longue inspiration étranglée et tente, sans beaucoup de succès, de réprimer un sanglot. Il a plus que jamais l'air d'un enfant pris dans un corps trop grand pour lui. Dean réprime un sourire de sympathie et s'approche.

-Donne-la moi.

-Quoi ?

-Allez, donne-la moi. Je ne te le demanderais pas si je ne me sentais pas assez bien pour la prendre.

Sam soupire –un long, un énorme soupire à vous fendre l'âme- et dépose délicatement une Sue toujours vagissante dans les bras tendus de Dean.

Qui tient sa fille dans ses bras, la tiens vraiment, pour la première fois. Un peu maladroitement, il la cale au creux de son coude. Il sent la chaleur de son corps à travers son pyjama, l'odeur de lait et de savon pour bébé qu'elle dégage. Sue agite ses jambes et ses bras, la bouche grande ouverte pour pleurer avec un maximum d'intensité. Dean sourit et pose une main sur son ventre. «Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe, la puce ? Tu as décidé de faire peur à ton père? Pas moi, ton autre papa, le géant avec les cheveux de fille… Han-han… Ça va, ça va, on t'a entendue. Tu es fâchée ? Tu ne sais plus comment t'endormir ? Tiens, je parie que tu ne te rappelles même pas pourquoi tu pleures, hein ? On va essayer de retrouver ta suce.»

Tout en parlant, Dean s'est mis à marcher en berçant doucement sa fille, s'inspirant, sans en avoir conscience, d'un très vague souvenir de sa mère faisant la même chose avec Sam. Sa voix semble avoir un effet presque immédiat sur le bébé qui continue à pleurer mais qui a cessé de se tortiller.

Sam les suit à quelques pas de distance, discret, si ce n'était des derniers sanglots étranglés de la fin de sa crise de larmes. «Sa suce est sur la table de la cuisine» dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Dean va la chercher sans cesser de parler. Il se sent bien, pour la première fois depuis l'accouchement mieux, même, qu'au cours des derniers mois pleins d'incertitudes, quand il avait une peur panique que la naissance tourne mal et qu'on lui enlève un enfant qu'il n'aurait même pas eu la chance de connaître.

Sue refuse d'abord de fermer les lèvres sur la suce, mais avec un peu d'insistance de la part de Dean, elle l'accepte et se met à téter avec emportement. «Tiens, c'est tout… tu es fatiguée, Sumi, il faut juste te calmer. Tu veux continuer à te promener ? On peut continuer si tu veux. Papa a besoin d'exercice.»

-Je suis désolé, marmonne Sam qui le suit toujours.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas avoir réussi. Tu la tiens pendant deux minutes et…

Sam, dans un geste si familier qu'il en est presque drôle, a mis ses mains dans ses poches et baissé sa tête entre ses épaules.

-C'est juste parce qu'elle a changé de bras, dit Dean le plus doucement possible. Et en plus il y a ce truc que j'ai lu qui dit qu'un bébé reconnaît la voix de sa mère… donc euh… de moi. J'ai pas de mérite.

-La plupart tu temps je ne sais même pas ce que je fais, dit Sam en s'appuyant contre le mur du salon et en fermant les yeux. C'est comme si j'avais oublié tout ce que j'avais lu, et je me sens tellement incompétent…

-Sam. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fréquenté d'enfants de sa vie, je t'assure que tu es plus que compétent. Sans compter qu'il a fallu que tu t'occupes de moi en plus. Et je… je m'excuse de t'avoir dit toutes ces conneries tout à l'heure.

-Laisse, Dean. J'aurais dû…

-Quoi, manger d'une main, bercer la p'tite de l'autre et me retenir dans la douche avec ton pied ? Sam, tu as dormi combien d'heures depuis qu'elle est venue au monde ?

Sam hausse les épaules. «Écoute, Dean, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on fonctionne avec un minimum de sommeil.»

-Pas une excuse.

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai mise au monde et qui a…

Les larmes menacent à nouveau. Dean se rapproche de Sam, assez pour pouvoir appuyer son épaule contre la sienne.

-Hé, Sam. Va te coucher. Tu en as besoin. Je vais rester avec elle.

-Mais tu-

-Si je me sens trop fatigué, je te réveille.

Sam hoche lentement la tête et se penche pour embrasser Dean chastement sur la joue. Puis, après un dernier regard au bébé, il s'en va dans leur chambre.

Dean se promène encore un peu. Il fredonne peut-être _Hey Jude_ à voix basse, mais comme il n'y a personne pour le confirmer, ce n'est pas lui qui ira vendre la mèche. Après quelques minutes, la bouche de Sumiko se détend autour de sa suce et sa respiration se régularise. Dean, qui sent sa poussée d'énergie diminuer rapidement, s'installe sur le divan, le dos soutenu par l'appuie-bras, ses jambes étendues devant lui. Sa fille est appuyée contre son ventre et, s'il ferme les yeux, l'illusion est presque parfaite. C'est comme si elle était encore à l'intérieur de lui.

Quand Sam descend voir comment il va, deux heures plus tard, Dean dort profondément, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, ses bras serrés autour du bébé. Le jeune chasseur sort son cellulaire et prend une photo.

**))))((((**

_11 juin_

Après s'être séché rapidement, Dean enfile ses boxeurs et un t-shirt de_ Styx_ qu'il n'a pas porté pendant sa grossesse et qui a échappé à l'étirement, la déformation des coutures et la poche de tissus distendue à l'avant. Il se brosse les dents, observant sa silhouette de côté, trouvant encore difficile à croire qu'il ne reste presque rien de ce qu'il a subi au cours des derniers mois. Malgré qu'il se soit senti énorme, surtout pendant le neuvième mois, il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de poids. Une fois le bébé, le liquide amniotique et le placenta évacués il ne restait déjà plus grand-chose. La façon dont le sortilège s'est emballé par la suite a achevé de brûler les kilos supplémentaires. Il est plus mince qu'avant. Sa masse musculaire a diminué. Il se demande comment il se débrouillerait dans un combat à mains nues. Il a envie de courir, de faire des pompes, de nager d'un bout à l'autre du lac. Plus tard, quand toutes ses forces lui seront rendues. Il se sent mieux. S'il continue de suivre les conseils de Rania –sous la supervision implacable de Sam, il ne doute pas de pouvoir y arriver.

Il est neuf heures du soir. Dean a donné le biberon à Sue il y a près d'une heure, la laissant ensuite aux soins de Sam pour aller dans la douche. Sam a marmonné que c'était son tour de changer la couche, ce que Dean a ignoré superbement en offrant à son frère son plus beau sourire.

Quand il va rejoindre Sam dans le salon, ce dernier est installé sur le divan et plie les minuscules vêtements de Sue sur la table à café. Dean ne lui dit pas qu'il est adorable, sourcils froncés, sa langue pointant entre ses lèvres, alors qu'il tente de joindre les deux manches d'un pyjama de façon symétrique. L'aîné des Winchester a aussi une boîte mentale dans laquelle il range les choses qu'il ne dit pas à Sam, même si ses raisons sont différentes. La boîte est pleine de _je t'aime_, de _j'ai besoin de toi_ et de _s'il te plaît ne t'en va plus jamais_. Ces mots, il les a déjà prononcé à voix haute, mais s'il ne les enfermerait pas quelque part, il les dirait tout le temps.

-On n'a pas acheté assez de pyjamas, déclare Sam quand il sent sa présence derrière lui.

-J'irai peut-être demain, déclare Dean, et il est le premier surpris de le suggérer.

-Toi ? Tu viens de t'offrir pour aller dans un magasin pour bébés, volontairement ? Demande Sam en ricanant.

-Je veux juste aller vérifier que le monde extérieur existe toujours, et aussi conduire l'Impala. Je ne l'ai pas conduite depuis presque deux mois. Alors que ce soit pour aller acheter un litre de lait ou un pyjama…

-On pourrait y aller tous les trois, suggère son frère en empilant proprement les vêtements pliés dans un panier à linge par terre.

Dean contourne le sofa et vient s'asseoir près de lui. «Elle n'a pas encore une semaine. Je préférerais…»

-Ouais, t'as raison. C'est juste que je me sens ridiculement fier. J'ai carrément envie de me pavaner avec elle, avoue Sam dont les joues deviennent roses. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait acheter un de ces trucs, tu sais, une espèce de poche qui permet de tenir le bébé tout contre son corps et d'avoir les mains libres. J'ai lu que la proximité est bénéfique pour le développement des bébés.

-Tu sais de quoi tu vas avoir l'air avec cette poche sur toi ? demande Dean en esquissant un sourire.

-Ridicule, je sais. Une fille géante. Je m'en fous, Dean.

-Je m'en fous aussi.

Dean voit une mèche de Sam qui traîne sur son front et ne peut pas résister à la tentation de la repousser derrière son oreille. En dépit de toutes ses moqueries, Dean aime les cheveux de Sam. Peut-être un peu trop. Il sent son sexe durcir lentement entre ses jambes.

-Alors elle est bien endormie ? demande-t-il en laissant ses doigts se promener entre les mèches soyeuses.

-Bien emmaillotée dans son berceau. J'ai refait le cercle de sel, répond Sam qui penche la tête pour mieux s'abandonner à la caresse.

Dean sourit vicieusement et s'asseoit sur les cuisses de son frère, face à lui, ses jambes repliées de chaque côté des siennes.

-Donc, dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser Sam, juste le temps d'effleurer ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? Murmure Sam d'une voix rauque.

Dean l'embrasse sur le front.

-Ce n'est pas seulement conduire la voiture qui m'a manqué.

Un autre baiser, sur la tempe.

-Ah non ?

-Hun-hun. Il y a… le café…

La joue.

-Le café ?

-Et aussi voir mes propres pieds.

Les lèvres, à nouveau.

-Évidemment.

Le lobe de l'oreille, sucé doucement.

-Et de te caresser, de t'exciter jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de faire quelque chose, étendu sur le dos, prêt à faire et à subir n'importe quoi juste pour moi, chuchote Dean à l'oreille de Sam.

-Besoin de te prouver quelque chose, Dean ? demande Sam, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Dean mordille la peau tendre du cou de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tire un gémissement.

-Non, gronde-t-il en pressant son pubis contre son ventre. Mais peut-être que toi, tu en as besoin.

-Mon Dieu oui, répond Sam en donnant un coup de hanches.

-Déshabille-toi, ordonne Dean en se relevant.

Sam retire sa chemise et son jeans sous les yeux pleins de désir de Dean. Il reste debout devant lui, grand et magnifique, sa respiration qui soulève rapidement sa poitrine, son sexe qui tend le coton de ses sous-vêtements, et Dean le dévore sans le toucher, de la carrure de ses épaules aux muscles bien découpés de son abdomen jusqu'à ses longues jambes, ses jambes interminables et puissantes qui peuvent s'écarter juste pour lui ou s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le presser contre son corps.

-Tu es…

Sam l'observe entre ses mèches trop longues sans vraiment réaliser l'effet qu'il a sur lui. Il n'y a pas de beauté plus frappante, plus singulière que celle de quelqu'un qui l'ignore. Dean a appris il y a longtemps à se servir de son corps à son avantage, Il sait regarder, bouger, soupirer de façon à obtenir ce qu'il désire. Sam aura toujours l'air innocent et candide en comparaison, inconscient du pouvoir immense qu'il a sur lui. Sam est seulement Sam, et c'est parfois trop, pour Dean.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, dit Sam, pendant que son frère le baise avec ses yeux.

-Touche-toi.

Dean passe son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Quand il peut à nouveau admirer Sam, son frère a baissé ses boxeurs sur ses hanches et promène ses longs doigts sur son pénis en érection. Dean gémit et adopte une position semblable, se caressant distraitement sans jamais quitter le sexe de son frère, délicatement manipulé, tandis que les premiers gémissements de Sam font tressaillir son membre dans la chaleur de sa main.

-Tu vas me prendre ? Demande Sam qui l'observe aussi, les yeux immenses et sombres.

-Par terre, répond-il en désignant la table basse du menton.

Sam soupire d'anticipation et retire ses boxeurs. Puis, il s'agenouille sur le plancher de bois, pose ses bras sur la table et y appuie la tête, dans une attitude presque contemplative.

Dean réprime un grognement et achève lui aussi de se déshabiller. Lubrifiant, pense-t-il dans un moment de panique, avant d'apercevoir sur le manteau de la cheminée la lotion pour les mains que son frère utilise.

Il attrappe le tube et se met à genoux derrière son amant, se glissant entre ses jambes ouvertes et invitantes. Il se presse contre son dos et mordille doucement sa nuque tandis qu'il applique la lotion sur ses doigts. Il les frotte un instant ensemble, pour réchauffer le liquide, puis, sans attendre davantage, glisse son index et son majeur dans le muscle rose et serré de son frère, qu'il sent se contracter et pulser doucement sous l'intrusion.

Sam se tend, l'espace d'une seconde, et Dean caresse son dos en cercles apaisants. «Tu veux que j'aille plus doucement, Sammy ?»

-Non, ça va. C'est bon, Dean, ne t'arrête pas, répond Sam en dressant ses fesses de manière à s'empaler plus facilement sur les doigts de son frère.

-Sam…

Dean écarte les doigts, cherche la prostate et la trouve presque immédiatement. Il appuie doucement dessus et est récompensé par un grondement sonore de son frère qui frissonne violemment. Ses propres hanches ont un mouvement involontaire, et une goutte de liquide tiède coule sur son gland.

-Un autre, Dean, supplie Sam. Vite, je suis prêt…

-Okay, okay, bébé, j'y arrive, marmonne Dean qui sent une fine couche de sueur recouvrir son corps.

Il presse un troisième doigt dans l'anus de Sam et le travaille lentement, son autre main posée sur l'abdomen tendu de son frère qui se balance doucement d'avant en arrière en gémissant sans retenue. «Dean, pénètre-moi. C'est ton pénis que je veux sentir là. Tu m'as manqué… tellement…» demande Sam après quelques minutes.

-Toi aussi, Sam, t'as pas idée…

Dean retire ses doigts et les remplace presque immédiatement par son sexe qui a un nouveau tressaillement lorsqu'il effleure l'anneau de muscle entrouvert de Sam. Sans plus pouvoir attendre, il s'enfonce jusqu'aux testicules, une main sur la hanche de son frère pour stabiliser leurs deux corps qui tremblent.

-Dean ! Crie Sam en se redressant sur ses mains, la tête penchée en arrière.

Dean fait quelques mouvement circulaires avec ses hanches, le temps de laisser son frère s'habituer à la sensation. Puis, il adopte un rythme lent, se retirant et s'enfonçant le plus possible à chaque fois, une main agrippée aux cheveux de Sam qui garde la tête vers l'arrière et expose sa gorge aux baisers brutaux de son aîné.

Dean sait d'instinct que ni lui ni Sam ne dureront très longtemps. Les caresses langoureuses et le sexe lent, paresseux, seront pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il reprend le dessus sur sa vie, sur son corps. Il s'occupe de Sam. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et c'est une partie de lui.

La sensation grisante de se posséder à nouveau augmente l'intensité de son plaisir. Son frère est haletant et frémissant sous ses caresses, demande doucement, entre deux inspirations étranglées, de le faire jouir, parce qu'il ne peut plus se retenir et que c'est bon, tellement bon de le sentir en lui à nouveau et il veut sa main autour de son sexe, qu'il serre fort et Sam va éjaculer, va avoir un orgasme juste pour lui.

Les mouvements de Dean deviennent erratiques. Il prend soin de Sam juste comme Sam le lui a demandé, parce qu'il le peut, parce qu'il contrôle cette partie de sa vie, au moins. Il redresse son frère contre lui, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément, et ne peut plus retenir les grondements qui s'échappent de lui à chaque coup. «Dean» avertit Sam en courbant son dos vers l'arrière, magnifique, tous ses muscles tendus, sa peau luisante de sueur, alors qu'il répand son sperme en jets tièdes sur la main de Dean, la table et le plancher. Il frissonne à nouveau, laisse son bassin s'agiter jusqu'à ce que son orgasme commence à s'atténuer.

Au lieu de se laisser choir contre la table, Sam passe une main vers l'arrière et attire Dean`à lui en le prenant par la nuque. «Vas-y» dit-il en s'agrippant aux mèches courtes et humides de son frère.

Dean gémit longuement, donne trois coups supplémentaires et éjacule niché dans la cavité chaude de Sam, ses doigts enfoncés dans la peau de ses hanches, et il tremble et frissonne à son tour, le visage enfoui entre les épaules de son frère. «Je t'aime» murmure-t-il lorsqu'il arrive à parler.

-Je sais.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivent à se traîner jusqu'au sofa. Dean se couche au fond et Sam réussit à se blottir contre lui, gigantesque petite cuiller, en rabattant la vieille couverture sur eux. Tranquille, content, Dean caresse les cheveux de son frère et laisse la somnolence le gagner.

-J'ai vraiment, vraiment eu peur de te perdre cette nuit-là, dit Sam après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable. Et après j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas… comme avant.

-Pas si facile de se débarrasser de moi, répond Dean, un sourire dans la voix.

-C'était la nuit la plus épouvantable et la plus belle de toute ma vie.

-Seigneur, Sam, est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois aussi profond ?

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude de te plaindre de ma profondeur, réplique Sam en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Soudainement, le léger bourdonnement du moniteur pour bébé posé sur la cheminée est ponctué de petites plaintes ensommeillées.

-J'y vais, dit Sam, déjà debout en train d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements.

Dean, relevé sur ses coudes, fronce les sourcils.

-Je la ramène en bas, dit Sam précipitamment. Tu as passé presque toute la journée debout.

Dean ouvre la bouche, mais n'a pas le temps de prononcer un mot.

-Et habille-toi, s'il te plait, tu es indécent, ajoute Sam en disparaissant dans le couloir.

L'aîné des Winchester sourit et obéit sagement à son cadet. Debout près du moniteur, alors qu'il enfile son t-shirt, il entend la voix de son frère se mêler aux pleurs peu convaincants de leur fille. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon trésor ? Tu t'ennuies toute seule en haut ? Allez, viens. Viens avec papa.»

Un bruit sourd et quelques grincements suivent, indiquant que Sam vient de soulever Sumiko dans ses bras. «Tiens, comme ça, c'est mieux. On ne t'avait pas oubliée ne t'inquiète pas, Sumi. Je vais m'occuper de toi.»

C'est fou ce que quelques mots peuvent avoir comme effet, pense Dean en avalant difficilement les émotions qui gonflent dans sa gorge. Ou alors Sam commence à sérieusement déteindre sur lui. Il sourit et s'appuie contre le mur en attendant son frère et sa fille, et en ce moment, il lui semble possible d'envisager un avenir qui ne soit pas uniquement composé de deuils et de déceptions, de violence et de sang. Il ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont faire du reste de leur vie, si la chasse appartient désormais au passé ou si elle trouvera toujours un moyen de les rattraper. Il ne peut même pas être certain de réussir à être autre chose qu'un chasseur. Être un amant, un père, un frère. N'être que cela. Choisir quels mensonges raconter à sa fille. Choisir de dire la vérité. L'aimer comme il aime Sam, passionnément et sans compromis, et accepter que cet amour soit accompagné de souffrance.

Dean Winchester décide de laisser son humeur le guider, pour ce soir du moins, et imagine, pour la première depuis des années, un avenir pour lui et sa famille.

FIN (flûtes et confettis ! Champagne !)


End file.
